


An Unparalleled Focus

by Alberta1978



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 86
Words: 133,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta1978/pseuds/Alberta1978
Summary: This story is Cyrus centric.  It goes into why he is so oblivious when anyone has romantic feelings for him.  It takes place a couple years after journey's end.  So there are spoilers for all chapters and bosses.  I wrote about his past, when he was in high school.    Most of the peripheral characters in this story are just mentioned.  All the octopath travelers are in relationships except Cyrus.  He enjoys his job and deciphering all the tomes from Eld but he is ready for his life to be about more than his occupation.  In this story he is a hopeless romantic, probably because he has read many poems, and stories about love.
Relationships: Cyrus Albright / oc, H'aanit/Alaic, Ophilia Clement/Alfyn Greengrass, Primrose Azelhart/Olberic Eisenberg, Therion/cordelia ravus, Tressa Colzione/Kit
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about Cyrus it takes place a couple years after journey's end. He is back at the academy teaching and researching the trove of books discovered in Duskbarrow. The first chapter starts out as a grey day and he is inside his office feeling nostalgic and thinking back on his past and on the relationships his traveling friends are involved in.

His morning tea was cold and what would have been his breakfast turned moldy overnight. It was sunny when he woke but now it was dreary and cool not the typical August weather in Atlasdam. It was grey outside and there was a strong breeze from the north which made you feel colder than it was in late summer. He even tripped himself on a crack in the pavement in front of his neighbor’s house; at least the only thing he suffered was embarrassment.   
“Cyrus careful there, are you alright young man?” Mr. Manning asked the professor. Mr. Manning and his wife lived right next to Cyrus, they were older people and took care of Cyrus as a kind of son seeing that their own son lived far from Atlasdam and they didn’t see him very often. Mr. Manning was a retired professor who acted as a mentor to Cyrus when he first started to teach at the academy, especially after Odette had left for Quarrycrest. The older couple were often outside enjoying their gardening or having tea or reading outside on their porch swing.  
“No need for an apothecary, the only thing wounded is my pride, I am afraid I wasn’t watching my step. I do wish the city would fix this crack in the pavement.” The younger man smiled at his mentor as Mrs. Manning came to see Cyrus as well. The two of them were an inspiration, they have been together since they were 15 years old and were growing old together. Mr. Manning had married his childhood sweetheart and the two of them were the definition of soul mates. It was plain to see that their love for each other had only grown more as they aged. It was very cute to see how this couple interacted with each other as time marched ahead.  
“Cyrus its late summer, did you dream about that girl again?” Mrs. Manning asked as the couple was one of the few people that knew Cyrus’ life story. “I wish you would forget about her and settle down with a nice girl here, you aren’t getting any younger you know. Being 33 you should have a few children running around by now.”  
Cyrus knew the older woman was coming from a place of concern for him. She wanted him to have a family. “My contribution to the future is passing knowledge on to the next generation teaching my pupils.” He stated simply. “Please have a wonderful day as I must be going, I am running late.”   
This was an already miserable day and he was getting to the academy later than he wanted. In just a couple of weeks the new semester was due to start and the most devoted teachers were already busy doing lesson plans and writing their curriculum. He knew this day would probably be a waste as it always was when he had that dream of a long gone day. It was 15 years to the day that he left her behind in his hometown of Orewell and traveled to start at the university in Goldshore. The only girl he ever loved.  
Sure he dated others and socialized, took women to faculty functions and other events for the academy and there was never a shortage of people for him to pursue had he chosen so but there was none who had that bond with him like the girl he left behind, that connection he felt deep in his soul. Yes and at times he knew that his charming, polite and frank demeanor got him in trouble with the fairer sex. It always seemed to stem from the fact that when he sees a thing of beauty he has always complimented it whether it was a piece of art, a scenic area or a stunning woman. Whenever he complimented a person they would misconstrue his comments and create a romantic scenario for themselves when the scholar wasn’t interested in them, which led to several broken hearts. There were numerous men and women who had tried to win the love of Cyrus, but he was always oblivious to their want of him; as with the Therese situation. His friends pointed out that Therese had an intense crush on him and he felt he did nothing to encourage it. With that knowledge Cyrus did get closer to Therese stressing the teacher/student relationship they had since they had the whole ordeal with headmaster Yvon. Therese did learn to concentrate on her studies and she graduated that spring. He was greatly relieved that a young man, Luc, had taken an interest in Therese a while back and now she and him were happily awaiting their wedding day which was next month. He did not realize how attractive most people found him to be since that was not his experience previously; as he had been bullied and picked on in his youth. All these personality traits led him to be awkward when it came to social situations, especially ones which included women.  
He had given up on love as well. It was not for him he was a dedicated teacher and scholar. Under the new headmaster the library was open to all to research any tome they wished. The only tomes for which special permission was required were very old ones that were very fragile and at risk of falling apart. The graduate students however were tasked with transferring the wisdom in those books to new ones in order to preserve the knowledge. He had the job of trying to decipher what the old tomes were saying as many were in high Hornburgian, but of course this was a challenge he relished.  
“Cyrus, you are a little late today. Is everything alright? I know you better than most and you can’t hide anything from me I can see it on your face. You know you can take some time off since it’s not mandatory for you to be here for another week.” His old friend Odette matter of factly stated. Even though she was one of his oldest friends he never told her much about his early life in Orewell.   
“I apologize Headmaster Odette. It was one of those mornings where everything seemed to go awry.” Cyrus did not want to talk about what was bothering him.  
“Oh, Cyrus only you have more than your fair share of those days” Odette said with a little chuckle. “You know you don’t need to call me Headmaster as I know you turned this job down before they offered it to me.”  
“Yes, my friend, but you are more suited to it than I. I am happy with my position here at the academy teaching my students and researching the ancient tomes from Eld and being chair of the history faculty.”  
“Yes yes.” Odette said dismissively. “Cyrus just as a reminder we have a new professor starting next week and I want them to feel welcome and if possible could you show them around the campus and library to amaze them with all the ancient knowledge we uncovered at Duskbarrow?” This is their first tenure and I want them to be impressed. Also since you are getting a new batch of students please try to be aware of your speech and compliments as you don’t want any of your pupils to get the wrong idea.” Odette said this half-jokingly. She was the first person who warned him that his chivalrous nature, charm and good looks could get him in trouble.  
Cyrus sat in his office at his desk but could not concentrate. When he was not thinking about the unlikely love his friends found, he was daydreaming back to that time in his past.  
Love was in the air for all his travelling companions, everyone has found someone they connected with and bonded to that person. It had been 3 years since their adventure started. Alfyn and Ophelia got married shortly after the journey’s end and started their family right away. Their little daughter Alicia was a sweetheart and Ophelia was pregnant again. Cyrus was always apprehensive around children but with all the kids his friends had that was changing and Alicia melted his heart as she was just learning how to talk and she called him Unca Cyus. Alfyn and Ophelia lived in Flamesgrace where she continued at the church and Alfyn was the apothecary for that town. Primrose and Olberic got married as well. They lived in Noblecourt at House Azelhart with their ward Philip as his mother passed tragically in Cobbleston leaving him an orphan. They also had a little one of their own a nine month old son named Geoffrey, a nod to Primroses departed father. H’aanit and Alaic lived in Sw’arki. She was teaching him to be a hunter as after H’aanit defeated Redeye she was spending more time in Stillsnow and her and Alaic fell in love partly due to Z’aanta and Susanna’s matchmaking, they also had a little one on the way as H’aanit had just notified all her companions that they were expecting. Tressa and Kit formed a connection discussing Kits fathers adventures as that was the journal Tressa used as her inspiration to travel Orsterra. Kit and Tressa started out as friends as Tressa did have a fling with Ali, but the distance was too great between Marsalim and Rippletide and they mutually decided they were better as friendly rivals than lovers; which led to Tressa and Kit getting romantically involved. Ali recently had started dating Princess Gloria. Tressa moved out of her parents’ house to her own place in Rippletide but she continued to work at the shop and Kit worked as a dock hand helping all the ships at the harbor there. The most surprising was Therion not only was he doing honest work he too had found love in Bolderfall with the young heiress Cordelia Ravus. He was training guards for the various noble houses throughout the realm. He started a security business and would train the guards on how to spot thieves and how to stop them from breaking into the manors and stealing their treasures. This was something the rich people of Orsterra found invaluable so Therion was doing well with his business and he was able to settle down and have his training base in Bolderfall. This allowed him to pursue a relationship with Cordelia as they both helped each other learn to trust again. One change Cyrus enjoyed seeing in Therion was the cynical grump was starting to subside and a more cordial and polite person was emerging.   
Everyone has a love but Cyrus, but as the famous story goes not everyone gets to end up with their true love, the love of their life, and while his companions were with theirs it was not to be for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter delves into Cyrus' past and school years

Cyrus was born in Orewell and lived there all through his grade school years. He was one of the first children to read so voraciously at such an early age and he was very intelligent due to that. He was always a “teacher’s pet” which led to the bullying. He could have changed and try to blend in with the other kids but he didn’t have that in him. He wasn’t going to change as it would be harder to keep up with the popular crowd living a lie than just being himself and he so enjoyed the pursuit of knowledge. Also if this is how they wanted to treat others who are different he didn’t want to associate with them as “friends”. So as countless kids before him and after, he endured the bullying, the beatings and the ridicule. Things got worse when he got to high school as not only was his geeky nature a problem but he also had acne and was shorter than all the other boys. He did catch up in height eventually and the oily skin which was the cause of his acne was something that led to his youthful appearance even at the age of 33.   
It wasn’t all bad as one day shortly after the start of the 11th grade he was reading in the library and a younger student approached him to ask help with some math questions she was working on. Her name was Steffy and she was a year younger than Cyrus and a grade below him. She knew he was smart and since she was struggling with this concept she decided to ask for his help. Steffy was one of the only people in the school who were nice to him. She had never participated in the bullying as she wasn’t a popular kid herself, and she sympathized since it could have been her that was the bullied. He knew who she was since there were a few times she caught some of the popular group bullying him and would try to get them to leave him alone or defend him or she would insult the bullies mercilessly to distract them; Cyrus saw all she ever got for her efforts was a shove or a knock down of her own. He always stated to her that he appreciated her efforts and would help her up whenever they popular kids threw her down.   
“Hi Cyrus, I was wondering if you could help me out with this math unit, I am having a hard time understanding these equations. I enjoy math but with this chapter I always struggle. I know you are the smartest person in the school, would you be willing to tutor me?” Steffy asked looking down at the floor.  
“Let’s see what you’re working on?” He asked.  
She opened her textbook to the first page of the lessons they were working on. “We just started this section yesterday. I saw you here and was hoping you could help me with these equations as I can never seem to complete them properly and always get the wrong answer.” She stated shaking her head at herself.   
Cyrus looked over the lesson, “Oh, don’t feel bad my dear. Most of my classmates struggled with this unit too. Come sit.” He motioned to the chair next to him.  
“So you’ll do it? You’ll tutor me. She was relieved. “Oh, I don’t really have anything to pay you with.” She said as her demeanor changed at this thought.  
“Do not fret about it, if anything I owe you for all the times you’ve stood up for me. We will make sure you do well on this unit and that will be all the payment I need. I am happy to help someone who wants to strive to master this knowledge in mathematics.” Cyrus stated to her with a smile.   
“I felt bad I was worried I made the bullying worse, but when I see people treating other others that way I get angry and lose my composure. She said. Thank you Cyrus, I hope with your help I can understand these equations.” She smiled back at him.  
Cyrus agreed to tutor her as it would be his first teaching experience. Every day they would meet after school, sometimes at the library, sometimes at her home and sometimes as Cyrus’ home. Cyrus enjoyed going to her home the most for tutoring as her mom always had the best after-school snacks. They quickly became friends as they would discuss their school, the books they had read and ridicule the popular kids and bullies behind their backs in their study times. They both loved reading poetry and they would sometimes bring a passage or poem that was significant to them. They got to know each other on a deeper level this way.   
The time came for Cyrus to prepare her for the exam on that unit. Cyrus knew there would no longer be an excuse to hang out with Steffy since she would no longer need the tutoring. He was surprised as he knew he was going to miss her. As he looked at her smile at him as they were laughing about a joke she had made, something changed. He noticed how her smile was radiant and her long dark hair was so shiny and soft, her large grey eyes looked beautiful he could get lost in their depths, and her lips were rosy and full and perfect for kissing. This thought caught Cyrus off guard as he never thought that way about anyone, but with their closeness and while getting to know each other his thoughts about her changed. He got up abruptly and told her he needed to get home, and they could cram at lunch time at school tomorrow right before her test. He quickly went out the door and took a deep breath. He didn’t just want her to be his friend, he wanted more. He walked home depressed as he thought this was an unrequited love and he was mourning it since it was going to be over before it even began. When he got home he went to his room and put ink to parchment. He wrote a letter to her about her beauty to him and the way she made him feel. He had hoped putting it down on paper and reading it over would make his feelings go away. They didn’t.  
At lunch the next day Steffy was waiting for him at his locker. “Ready for some last minute cramming, Professor Albright?” she said smiling.   
“Professor Albright, I like the way that sounds.” He remarked thinking the title over in his mind.   
“Well you have tutored me so well, I feel confident about this test. You are a great teacher.” Steffy said.  
“Well first things first, we need to finish studying for your exam. Come my dear Ms. Brenner gave us permission to study and have lunch in the library this one time only. Let’s make use of it.” Cyrus said.   
They opened the book and sat close together so they could both see the questions; he noticed how she smelled like vanilla and lavender. It was lovely. He could feel his face turning red as he sat so close to her but the mission was to help her do well on her exam and he did his best to ignore those thoughts and to tutor her.   
She was doing well with the questions he was giving her but there was one question she kept getting wrong. Cyrus could see Steffy was getting nervous and apprehensive about the test. He closed the textbook and Steffy looked at him glaringly.   
“Closing the book is not going to help me for this exam.” Steffy stated in a short tone.  
He looked at her feeling twinges of heartache as he knew she was nervous and he just wanted to hold her and tell her it would be alright but their relationship was not in that place.   
“Steffy, we’ve studied a lot. You were doing all the problems correctly the other day, you are allowing yourself to get nervous and worried. Take a deep breath, take a break and relax. You have a few minutes before class. Just take a moment to sit here and have some respite. You have worked hard, you’re a smart girl, and you will do well. Please don’t worry.” Cyrus said trying to be reassuring.  
She took Cyrus’ advice and took a moment to relax; she was calm when the bell rang. Cyrus looked at her beside him. “Go ace that exam, prove to me I’m right as I am never wrong!” Cyrus laughed.  
“Never wrong? Ok I will do my best.” Steffy put her hand on top of Cyrus’ this made his heart beat faster and his face started to redden. “Thanks for tutoring me Cyrus I appreciate it. You are a great friend.” Steffy said graciously.  
Cyrus watched her walk out of the library, he waited a moment to collect his things and go to his next class. At least he knew he and Steffy were friends so he wouldn’t lose her completely. Ms. Brenner looked at him grinning. “You are going to ask her out aren’t you?” She questioned Cyrus.  
“What do you mean?” Cyrus asked slightly blushing at the query.  
“I can see that you two are crazy about each other. It’s really cute actually and you two would be wonderful together.” Ms. Brenner chuckled.  
Cyrus gathered his belongings and headed to class. Was Ms. Brenner correct he wondered? I am not sure what happens next with Steffy and me, but I hope she does well on her test.  
The afternoon classes seemed to take forever and Cyrus was caught by some bullies during the afternoon break. They were teasing him, shoving him and blocking his way so he couldn’t get to his locker. He was going to go check with Steffy to see how she felt about the exam but because of these guys he couldn’t get to her at that time.   
The last bell of the day finally rang. Cyrus was able to go straight to Steffy’s locker. She had a long face. Oh no, I hope she didn’t get nervous about the exam and get in her own head. I wanted her to do really well he thought. She saw Cyrus. “How do you think you did on the exam?” Cyrus asked.  
“Well, Mr. Pierson did mark the test already as he knew a few of us were anxious about it.” Steffy simply stated.  
“And…how did you do?” Cyrus asked his eyes getting wide.  
“Well I guess I do need to concede that YOU ARE NEVER WRONG as I got 92%. Steffy blurted out happily and gave him an unexpected kiss on the cheek.  
He immediately turned red and had a silly grin on his face as he absent mindedly felt the spot where she had kissed him. Cyrus could tell she was relieved, he was happy for her but now what? Does he ask her out? Was she actually interested in him as more than a friend? If he told her how he felt would it make their friendship awkward? Steffy snapped him out of his thoughts.  
“Thank you for helping me. Actually Mr. Pierson asked me who tutored me and when I told him it was you he said you did an admirable job and you should maybe consider teaching as a career.” Steffy relayed. “Did you want to go for a walk before we have to get home?” She asked him. “It’s a beautiful day outside and neither one of us has any homework. Come on.” Steffy pleaded.  
“Sure, you are right. It’s October and before you know it, we will be in the cold and snow of winter.” Cyrus stated distractedly.  
They walked the streets of Orewell chatting and joking like they normally did and both walked in the direction of the cliffs overlooking the mountains on the edge of town just outside the Forest of Rubeh. They sat down under a tree on the cliffs edge and overlooked the mountainous terrain. They sat there quiet for a moment just enjoying the view.  
Even though it was quiet Cyrus’ mind would not stop and he could feel butterflies in his stomach. Should he say anything or should he just leave it?  
“Cyrus, you are quieter than usual, are you alright? Steffy asked. Her eyes were twinkling again; He felt there was nothing he could hide from her in that moment. He had to tell her how he felt. Or should he give her the letter he wrote to her the night before and let it speak for him?  
“Steffy I really enjoyed being your tutor, I am pleased you excelled in that test. May I be forward with you?”  
“Sure Cyrus.”  
“Alright,” Cyrus took a deep breath. “Please let me relay everything I need to say before you reply.” Cyrus stated.  
Steffy looked at him more seriously than usual, but she was quiet she knew he wanted to tell her what was bothering him.   
His palms were sweating his heart was pounding and he could feel his face flush. She looked absolutely amazing in that moment. Her dark hair was lightly flowing in the gentle breeze, her large deep eyes were sparkling at him, her lips were rosy and perfect and she had a kind look on her face. She looked more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen. She was more stunning than a princess in a rich palace or a graceful dancer from the desert. Not because of her mere prettiness outside but the inner beauty as well, he knew her heart.  
“Steffy I really like you. A lot. Is there any way you would consider being my girlfriend? I know I’m not a popular guy, or the most handsome one and I don’t want to jeopardize our friendship, so if you don’t feel the same….please ignore what I just said.” Cyrus revealed less articulate than normal. He handed her the letter he wrote the night before as it was more able to convey his feelings at this moment.   
Steffy looked over the note and then glanced at Cyrus with a grin on her face. She grabbed his hand, “Cyrus, I feel the same way about you.” She was smiling as she did so often and she placed a kiss on the opposite cheek of his face. Cyrus was able to look into her eyes and not feel like he had to hide his feelings anymore. He breathed a sigh of relief.   
“My sweet Steffy.” He was looking into her face very lovingly and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. They both then turned to look at the mountainous view again. This time Steffy leaned on Cyrus’ shoulder and he put his arm around her and they sat there quiet just enjoying being together.  
Things continued to progress. Their bond continued to grow as they spent time together and with each other’s families they were the best of friends as well as romantically involved. They continued to write each other love notes as it was something they both enjoyed to do. They would like to surprise each other with them when the other needed encouragement or confidence or just because they wanted the other to know they were thinking about them. They would read books to each other all the time, their favorite place to do that was under the tree where one of them would read and the other would put their head on the readers lap staring into the branches on their tree; when they did this though their reading was cut short as it usually devolved into a full on make out session.   
It was after the new year and they had been together for a few months, they went out one night to look at the stars and go for a walk as there wasn’t much to do on a date night for teenagers in Orewell. It was the middle of winter and the temperature was near freezing, which was normal in the clifflands that time of year, still balmy enough to go for a walk at night. It started to snow really hard midway through their walk they wouldn’t be able to stargaze with the storm clouds obstructing the view. Cyrus wanted to tell her that he loved her, every time he looked at her that was all he could think about. He wanted her to know how he felt, but he was also apprehensive to say anything as he was not sure Steffy felt the same about him as he never experienced this type of emotion before. He thought about unveiling his feelings for her via some grand gesture, but he was not sure what that could be in the winter in this small village.   
Even though she told Cyrus she loved summer when the flowers were out and the trees had their green leaves on them and the temperature was warm she was enjoying this night. Maybe it was the fact this was their first date in some time as it was much colder the days before this one, maybe it was because it was snowing so hard or maybe it was because she was enjoying her boyfriend’s company. They were at the cliffs at the edge of town where they would go to so often. Steffy would hold her hand out and get it full of snowflakes in a matter of seconds and then throw them up in the air or blow them off her hand and would laugh and smile. Her playfulness in that moment was endearing to him. I love this girl, he thought to himself as he watched her. She held some snow and blew it at Cyrus and he put his arms around her so she couldn’t get away or do it again the adoring way a boyfriend would take you into their arms. He looked at her with his dark alluring eyes and she caressed his face and pulled it down to hers and kissed him passionately. They broke the kiss and he rested his forehead on hers as he blurted out “I love you, my sweet Steffy.” She broke the gaze and kissed him again with as much intent and desire as before. He moved his face away from her lips and let go of holding her as he wanted a response after he vulnerably told her how he felt, even a disappointing response is better than none at all he thought.   
She looked into his eyes, “What’s wrong Cyrus?”  
He answered, “I just told you something very personal, I would like to know how you feel about me even if you don’t feel the same.”  
“Oh,” she said “I was showing you how I felt about you with the kisses.”  
“Sooooo…. do you love me?” He asked with an inquisitive look on his face. He was teasing her now; he wanted her to say it.  
“Yes, yes a million times yes!” She said excitedly “I love you Cyrus Albright, very much.” As she said that she was gathering snow in her gloved hand again and blew it in Cyrus’ face. They chased each other around and threw the light snow at each other, until Cyrus caught her and took her into his arms again. He kissed her lightly on her cheek and gazed into her face, she smiled at him. “I love you.” She said to him softly moving some stray strands of hair out of Cyrus’ eyes.  
“I love you too.” He said which is when he kissed her enthusiastically and they stood there quite some time kissing each other and repeatedly saying they loved each other as the snow was falling all around them glittering like little diamonds on that dark winter night.   
Cyrus was now in grade 12 and their one year anniversary was approaching he wanted to get Steffy something special. He wanted it to symbolize what she meant to him, how much he loved her and wanted her to be happy above anything else. They were walking around one evening as they did and went to their spot under the tree where they waited for darkness to look at the stars and find the constellations. Cyrus was an excellent star gazer and Steffy was getting better at it since he was teaching her. The stars were particularly bright that night and they were settling in for some star gazing when he sat down beside her and she pulled him into a beautiful kiss¸ “What was that for?” He asked blinking.   
“Just because I love you and want you to know how I feel.”  
“I love you too and I want you to know that I want you to be happy above anything else.” He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her back.   
Just then from around the corner some of Cyrus’ classmates came to do drinking on the cliff edge as they had been doing the last little while since whenever Steffy and Cyrus went up there for stargazing they needed to clear out the old bottles and broken glass around. You can smell the booze on them as they were already drunk.  
“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Cyrus and his little girlfriend. Did you guys come up here to be alone? Did we ruin your date? We’re so sorry but we’re not leaving.” The main popular guy teased, his name was Randolph. This was the guy that used to stuff Cyrus in lockers and knocked him back down whenever he tried to get up when he was punched or kicked. Cyrus was not as small as he used to be since he caught up to the others growth wise by now and he was surprisingly strong. There were 5 of them and they circled Cyrus and Steffy. One of them grabbed Steffy and held her back while the other 4 surrounded Cyrus. There were jealous of his looks, since his acne had cleared up and their girlfriends used to compliment his looks. The girls still knew what a geek he was so none of them would want to be seen with him, but he was attractive. The guys were also envious of his intellect as he could do whatever job he wanted after high school. Most of them were going to be stuck in meager occupations the rest of their lives. They wanted to make Cyrus feel as small as they did about themselves. Randolph tried to punch Cyrus but he missed and hit the tree. The force was so great that a dead branch fell to the ground. Cyrus got hit in the face by one of the other guys when he was distracted by the tree branch. Steffy was yelling and pleading with them to stop and leave the 2 of them alone. She was loud enough the bullies looked at her and told her to shut up. The distraction was enough that Cyrus was able to duck out of the circle. His back was to the cliff and he turned towards his attackers.   
“Let Steffy go and you will be left unhurt.” he was warning them.   
“What are you talking about how can one of you stop the 4 of us, you have nowhere to go as the cliff is behind you?” one of the guys yelled at him.   
Steffy smashed the toe of the guy who was holding her back and she ran toward the cliffs. Cyrus was ready once she was a safe distance from the bullies. He called lightning to come down that stopped the bullies and sent them back to town in fear.  
Steffy was dumbfounded. How did that happen?  
As if reading her mind Cyrus answered her.   
“My grandparents have been teaching me magic since a young age and I had only perfected it recently if I had called fire or ice they would have been seriously hurt. I knew with lightning that I could aim it that they wouldn’t get hurt. My only wish is for them to leave us alone.”  
“You are full of surprises Cyrus. I didn’t know you could do that. That is amazing. Would you be able to teach me? That is a very useful skill.” Steffy said with astonishment. “It looks like you might be a little worse for wear.” as she lightly touched the bruise on his face as she saw he was getting a black eye where the one guy punched him.  
Cyrus took her into his arms and Steffy gave him a huge hug and a long kiss. She felt little bolts of electricity when she was in his arms from the magic use. Their tree however was gone as it was very old and the lightning had split it in 2.   
“Shall we call in a night my sweet Steffy?” Cyrus asked. He put his arm around her and they walked back to town, she snuggled into him. He grabbed the dead branch from their tree and used it as a makeshift staff as he walked Steffy home. He was thankful that she didn’t live far from him as the lightning took a lot of energy out of him. When they got to her place she kissed him goodnight and let him go on his way as she could tell he was exhausted. When he got home his parents asked how his date went, as they could see that something was wrong since he didn’t have that black eye before. Everything is ok he responded but I am really tired, maybe we could talk tomorrow about what happened. They let him go up to bed. They were very worried. It wasn’t too late and so Cyrus’ mom went over to Steffy’s to ask about their date. She was told what happened with the bullies. His parents adored Steffy just as her parents loved Cyrus.   
The bullies left him alone after that, and his school year was rather uneventful in that regard. He still had that branch from the tree and decided he was going to make Steffy an anniversary present from it. That spot was special to them and even though the tree was dead they still went up there to stargaze especially now that the bullies would no longer go up there. He also would take Steffy up there to teach her magic, fire, ice and lightning. He loved teaching her and it was as if their relationship came full circle since they started out with him tutoring her in math.  
As if knowing his thoughts Steffy suggested, “If I knew when I asked for help with math that you could teach me this I might of just used the fireball on the test papers to intimidate Mr. Pierson into giving me a higher mark.”  
Cyrus laughed, I’m glad you didn’t as I wouldn’t want Mr. Pierson to be cross at me.   
Steffy was a quick learner and she got the hang of magic quite easily.   
It was October 26th and it was the day of their anniversary. Cyrus came over to Steffy’s place. Her parents were out of town, but she prepared a special dinner for the two of them and they had a nice time together. After dinner he was able to give the gift he had made for Steffy. He wasn’t proficient at working with his hands but it was an item that was fairly simple and it came from his heart. It was a small heart carved from the dead branch of their tree with their initials carved in it C.A + S. M   
It was a clichéd gift but Cyrus knew she would love it and she did. When the time came for her gift she gave him something more valuable and irreplaceable. She wanted him to know how much she loved him and wanted it to be the first time for both of them as at this moment in time she thought they would love each other forever and be together always.  
Since her parents were away for the weekend Cyrus stayed with her most of the night and while the act was painful for Steffy, Cyrus had experienced the most pleasure he had ever felt in his life. While he had lusted for her for a long time he was never going to pressure or guilt her into something she might not have been ready for. The release of that first orgasm was so intense he would have made love to her over and over again except for the pain she felt. He held her instead the rest of his night there and let her fall asleep in his arms. “I love you Cyrus.” She mumbled right before she drifted off to sleep. After she was soundly slumbering he left quietly and made sure all her doors and windows were locked to keep her safe.  
It was a couple months later that both his grandparents and parents were killed by bandits when they were travelling to Riverford. Even though they used magic there were too many and his family were overpowered, the news devastated Cyrus. Steffy and her family did what they could to make life easier for him. He decided that he should sell all his parents and grandparents possessions and homes. He was the only heir to both.   
He sold his childhood home, his grandparents place and most of their belongings. Steffy’s family said he could stay with them for the time being. He still had the second semester and wasn’t sure he would have finished school without Steffy and her parents. He missed his family greatly but knew he had to continue on to honor their memory they would have wanted him to finish school. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do when grade 12 was over. He wanted to become a scholar but he loved Steffy greatly and didn’t want to leave her. They spent every day together; it was almost like they were married. Cyrus living at Steffy’s place also made it easier for them to sneak around. There was hardly a night when they were apart. His desire and love for her was growing each day.  
Cyrus and Steffy used to talk about their hopes and dreams as some far away reality but it was not so anymore. Cyrus would be graduating school soon and they needed to decide what was right for both of them. Cyrus wanted to be a scholar and learn as much as he could in this world. Steffy even though she was an intellectual in her own right wanted a simple life to settle down and she wanted to be a mother a few years after she was finished high school. Cyrus was not ready to settle down and he wasn’t ready to be a father. This led to the decision that they mutually agreed upon. Cyrus was going to leave Orewell in late August and head to University in Goldshore, which he would have no problem paying since he had more than enough money from his inheritance while Steffy would stay with her parents and finish high school.   
It was August 24th, the twilight of their love had arrived, it was their last day together, and Cyrus was leaving the next morning for Goldshore as he felt this day had come too soon. Her parents left for the night as they let Cyrus and Steffy have this time together. Cyrus and Steffy decided to go stargaze one last time on the cliff edge; they held hands and stared at the stars together all the while stealing glances at one another trying to imprint this memory to their hearts. They walked back to town and stopped at the flower vendor. Cyrus got Steffy a bouquet of purple and pink orchids; they were her favorite as Cyrus tried to get her flowers at least once a week. This week he got her flowers every day, she loved all kinds of flowers and Cyrus tried to get her as many different types as possible that week. Besides the orchids he got her lilies, carnations, roses, chrysanthemums, peonies and daisies. They didn’t talk much that day as there was nothing left to be said. They were parting for each other to pursue their happiness. They made a late dinner together and enjoyed it as a couple. After Cyrus took Steffy by the hand and led her to his room. There were flower petals on the bed and candles throughout the room, it was very romantic. This was goodbye forever, they were tender and gentle and tried to make every moment last even though both of them felt great sorrow. They made love all night long feeling more hunger and desire for each other. Why couldn’t this time last forever? When the dawn broke that morning he held her and kissed her and wrote every detail of their night in his memory.   
They got dressed and went downstairs even though neither one of them slept they wanted to have every moment left together. Steffy gave Cyrus a love letter. “I want you to keep this so you don’t totally forget me.” That was all she could say without tearing up. He didn’t need that letter there was no way he would ever fail to remember her. He nodded to her as he held the letter; he didn’t want to speak as his heart was hurting.   
That morning Steffy’s parents arrived home and Cyrus was glad they came to say goodbye and they would be there for Steffy so she wouldn’t be all alone after he left. They gave him some things they bought him as a gift, a few new quills and parchment as they knew that would be the kind of thing he would need at school in Goldshore. He thanked them again for everything they did for him.   
Steffy wanted to walk him to the pathway out of Orewell. As they crossed the last bridge she started to weep. He was crying too even though he was trying to be strong for the both of them. As they got to the town limits Cyrus stopped her there.   
“Are you sure this is for the best, I love you Cyrus. All I want is you!” Steffy sobbed.   
“I want you to be happy and to have everything you want in life and I don’t think I can give that to you. I would die if we started to resent each other because of it. I know someday you’ll have a beautiful life, I know you’ll be a star in somebody else’s sky; a better man than I am.” He let out a heavy sigh. “This is the most difficult thing I’ve ever done in my life.” He said as he handed her a last love note.   
Cyrus looked to the path ahead it was almost time to go. “Steffy I need to leave as this road is dangerous and I need to reach Quarrycrest before nightfall.” He looked at the trail, but he turned back and saw his love.  
He ran back and took her into his arms lifting her in the air. They gazed in each other’s eyes which seemed like eternity and a split second all at the same time. He wanted to memorize her face and she did the same with him. They kissed each other.  
“Cyrus something felt different about last night. “ Steffy said in between tears.  
“It was probably because it was our last night together. I did feel something different too.” Cyrus stated. “I really must be going.”   
“I know.” Steffy replied.  
They stood there holding each other and looking into each other’s eyes for another moment and then with a simultaneous reaction they kissed one last time it was tender, loving, long, passionate and desperate. It was the kind of kiss you knew was your last one together and would be goodbye.  
Steffy was the first to speak. “Farewell, my love, I hope you are able to attain all your dreams and desires.” She started to cry a little harder.  
“Goodbye my dearest you will always be in my heart and I will always love you.” The tears were falling from his face but he didn’t care his heart was breaking. “My sweet Steffy.” He said as he caressed her face trying to brush the tears from her eyes the realization hit him that would be the last time he could say that.  
He took another look at his hometown, the cliff side and the beautiful, amazing, kind and loving young woman standing before him. This image seared in his mind. He turned and set foot on the path towards Quarrycrest.   
After travelling a few minutes he knew this would be the last look he would get at Orewell. After he trekked around the next corner his hometown would be out of view. He took one last look behind him. Inhaling a deep breath Cyrus peered at the village; the first thing he noticed was his family home, he could see the school and the cliff edge which held so many memories. Steffy was still watching him leave clutching the note he just gave her, he waved goodbye to her. He turned and continued on the way towards Quarrycrest.  
That was the last time he saw her which was 15 years ago today. He was a very young man of 18 at that time that decision got him to where he was today. He did achieve his goal of attaining much knowledge and being a world renowned scholar. There is a proverb it’s better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. In his experience Cyrus was not sure that was true. He kept all her old love letters in a box in his closet with the few heirlooms he kept of his parents and grandparents. He would daydream from time to time of what might have been if they were still together. What would their life be like? How different would it be than now? He would have never been in the position to head out on his adventure. He left Orewell so many years ago and he knew for certain that the amazing girl he knew and loved would be with a man who was better than him and would give her everything. When he was in Orewell with his friends a couple years ago the split tree was still standing but Steffy’s entire family was no longer in the area and no one was sure where they moved. He couldn’t get much more information out of the townspeople about if Steffy was able to get what she wanted out of life. He looked out the window of his office at the rain pelting the cobblestone streets of Atlasdam, he thought, where are you my love? Steffy, have you been happy? From that day 15 years ago he devoted himself to scholarly pursuits which also led to being a professor. He poured all the passion in his life into his studies and later his profession and the quest to attain and pass on as much knowledge as possible for posterity.   
He spent most of this day lost in these thoughts and remembering everything about his time with Steffy in Orewell. Since he spent most of his time reminiscing the work day seemed to end quickly. There was a knock on his office door. “Cyrus I don’t want to see you here for the rest of the week, Take a few days off. It’s for your own good.” Odette said like an older sister.  
“Yes Headmaster Odette.” Cyrus said grudgingly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back in the present after his day at work. He goes to get groceries since he has no food in his house and runs into someone unexpected at the market.

Cyrus headed to the market since he had no food in his house. He was looking through the produce in the market trying to figure out which apples he wanted to buy, where is Therion when you need him, he was always eating apples and knew which ones were the best Cyrus thought. The scholar grabbed some yellow ones and put them in his basket. He was making his way to the bakery when he felt a small tug on his shirt sleeve. He looked down and there was an adorable little girl looking up at him with tears in her eyes.   
“Excuse me sir, but I’ve lost my mom in the market and can’t find her.” She was ready to sob.  
Cyrus felt sorry for the little girl. “Don’t cry little one we will find your mother. Where do you remember last seeing her?”  
“We were close to the flowers as I brought my own money,” she held it up and Cyrus saw a few small coins “I was going to buy her some flowers as she really loves them and never gets them. But I don’t remember where they are. We just moved here and I don’t know where everything is yet. “  
“Let’s head over there as your mother might be looking for you over by the flowers. My name is Cyrus, by the way.”  
“I am Ava.”  
“It is nice to meet you, young Ava.” Cyrus reached down and shook her hand which got the little girl to giggle.   
“I’m not that young I am going to be six in not many days.” She stated as she stamped her foot and scrunched up her face. Ava was a cute little kid, she looked like a doll that Cyrus bought for Alfyn and Ophelia’s daughter for her last birthday, it was a set of 8 small dolls each symbolizing different region of Orsterra, the one symbolizing the clifflands was a brunette with grey eyes who looked like little Ava.   
“I stand corrected; six is a very advanced age. However my friend, we are at the flowers do you see your mother anywhere?” Cyrus asked.  
“No.” Ava replied with sadness in her voice.  
Cyrus wanted to cheer her up, any proper parent would he searching the market for their child and would find her he thought, “Well we will find your mother this market is quite large and she might be going through every section looking for you. Since we should just stay here and watch for your mom what kind of flowers does she like?”  
“I’m not sure like I said SHE NEVER GETS ANY.” Ava repeated.   
“Oh yes that’s right, here is a lovely bouquet…did you want to get her this one?” Cyrus grabbed the purple and pink orchids.  
“Those are pretty and they smell good.” Ava said sticking her nose right to the bouquet to smell the flowers better.  
Ava gave Cyrus her money. Cyrus paid the flower vendor and gave Ava back her money as he told her it was the change. Cyrus wanted to make this child feel better so he bought the flowers she desperately wanted to give to her mother. He would be at a loss of what to do if she decided to become panicked, worried or more unhappy and started to cry or make a scene.  
“Why did you pick those flowers Mr. Cyrus? Because they look nice.”   
“Oh…um…..a long time ago these were the favorite flowers of someone I knew.” He went into teaching mode, “Orchids are also a loved flower by many for its scent, beauty, exotic look and…”  
The little girl cut him off in mid-sentence; a skill that very few people possessed as once the professor starting a lecture on something it was hard to get him to stop speaking. The little girl cleared her throat loudly then quietly asked him “Did you love her?” She said with wide eyes.  
Cyrus was quiet and smiled at this precocious little child, she was very curious and reminded him of someone though he could not place who. Maybe it was just the toy doll, he thought.  
Right then a woman came around the corner calling for Ava.   
“Mommy, I’m here.” Ava yelled. “I got these for you!” She held out the flowers as she ran to her mom.  
The mother bent down and scolded her child for running off. Cyrus was not paying attention to their conversation as he was relieved Ava was back where she belonged. Now that the little girl was with her mother he could finish his shopping, but he didn’t want to be rude so he would stay there until they went on their way. He did listen when Ava spoke again.   
“This nice man helped me find you and picked out the flowers” Ava said pointing at Cyrus.   
The mother checked the bouquet it was obvious to see she was surprised, even though Cyrus couldn’t make out her face as she was turned away from him, with a barely audible whisper Cyrus heard “Purple and pink orchids, my favorite.” He immediately gave his undivided attention he faintly recognized that voice, it couldn’t be¸ could it? In that split second his heart wanted to hope but his brain wouldn’t let him.  
The mother turned to Cyrus with her head down; she was embarrassed for losing her daughter. “I want to thank you for helping Ava……she raised her head and at the same time her eyes locked with his.  
“Steffy!?”   
“Cyrus!?”  
Old feelings rushed to the surface even more than what Cyrus had been dealing with all day. It was well known that Cyrus had a great love for teaching and learning that kept him satisfied except for days like today when his thoughts were all consuming of his true love. Steffy looked a little different but she looked as he had imagined she would in his daydreams, she had aged well. The last time Cyrus laid eyes on her was 15 years ago she was a little taller than she was back then, but so was he. She was quite beautiful the gorgeous dark hair, her desirable figure, those tempting, faultless lips and her enchanting eyes the face he had seared into his memory, she was unmistakable. It had been so long, forever long. My sweet Steffy. Seeing her awakened something inside his heart; something that had been silent for so long; something that hibernated when he left his hometown, he wanted to grab her and take her into his arms, it took all his self-control to not give in to that want, she is probably with another he believed. His heart felt full. I am so fortunate, he thought, I get the chance to see and speak to her once more; I hope she has been happy as that is what I truly wanted for her.   
Ava talking took him out of that moment. “Mommy! You know Mr. Cyrus! He is very nice and helped me. He looked like someone who would help me.” Ava said with pride.   
“There are very few people in this world that are nicer than Cyrus Albright, he is an old friend of mine and even though I have not seen him for an extremely long time I am glad it was he who helped you.” Steffy told her daughter lifting her into the cart so she couldn’t run away again.   
Cyrus moved closer to the mother and daughter and looked at Steffy; he went in for a hug. It would be quite alright to hug an old friend after not seeing them for over a decade, he told himself. Steffy obliged and the feel of her in his arms just made his heartache worse, but he was great at not showing it. “Well, my dear, you must tell me what you are doing here in Atlasdam? Are you staying for a long time or is it just a short visit?” Cyrus inquired as he noticed she was not wearing a wedding ring.  
“We will be here long term, I have just taken a new job here.” Steffy said.  
“Congratulations on your new profession. Would you like to go grab a coffee or something sometime so we can catch up? It seems like a lifetime since we have spoken. I see my new friend is your sweet little daughter,” he said as he smiled at the child. “I would like to know how things have been for you after all this time.” Cyrus asked excitedly. He hoped she was happy and was able to get everything she wanted except flowers since Ava said no one gets her flowers, which was a shame as it was something Steffy loved when she was his girlfriend.  
“Cyrus I would like that as I want to talk to you, it has been a lifetime literally.” Steffy said. “The sooner the better.”  
“I see you have your daughter here but would you be free this evening?” Cyrus asked.   
“Yes I think that could work for me.” Steffy smiled at him. Cyrus felt like the sun was finally shining on his heart with her smile, he didn’t realize he missed it so much. Inside his mind he debated if he should scrutinize her, he thought it was better not to do so as this was a matter of the heart and personal. The last time he used that ability was in Riverford when he helped Olberic remove Werner from his tyrannical rule over that city.  
“Have you settled into your new home? I could pick you up around 7 if you let me know your address. I would like to meet your other half.” Cyrus didn’t really but he was too polite and didn’t want to cause any problems for Steffy with her family.   
“There is no husband or boyfriend, just my kids, my mother and I. Our address is 476 Oak Street. Steffy said.   
She was not attached, Cyrus’ heart leaped for joy. Could she be mine again? He wondered. But he was saddened by the fact that he was able to achieve all his dreams, Steffy did not have her happy ending. That was the main reason they broke up so each one could find their happiness and get what they wanted most. For Steffy it was a simple life with a family. At least she was a mother which was something Cyrus could not give her then as he was not ready to be a father at that time especially since just losing his own parents.  
“Would your wife be joining us Cyrus. Because I wouldn’t believe that you were single with all your renown throughout the realm.” Steffy said putting both her hands on her cart still looking at the scholar in conversation.  
“No it is just me the only significant other I have are my career and knowledge. 476 Oak Street is just down the road from me I can pick you up this evening and we can catch each other up on everything.” Cyrus said. “Now if you will excuse me I must finish my shopping as my cupboards are empty.”  
“Go ahead Cyrus I will see you later, and thanks for the flowers they are lovely.” Steffy replied as she headed in the contrasting way.  
“But mom those flowers are from me.” Ava whined.  
“Thank you, baby girl.” Steffy replied to her daughter.  
“Mr. Cyrus is quite handsome don’t you agree mommy?” Ava asked excitedly.  
“Let’s get home Ava, we need to make supper.” Cyrus heard as he watched them go in the opposite direction, he was a little disappointed Steffy didn’t answer her daughters question on his level of appeal.  
Cyrus finished his shopping quickly as he wanted to get ready to take Steffy out for coffee. As he made his way back to his house Mr. and Mrs. Manning were outside enjoying the afternoon sunshine as the day’s grey skies gave way to some warmth. They noticed Cyrus had a quite a different demeanor from this morning.  
“How was your day, my boy?” Mr. Manning asked. “You are smiling, you are walking with a purpose in your step, what happened today, did you get a raise or a promotion?”  
“No, I ran into an amazing woman at the market.” Cyrus was beaming.  
“Oh, so some woman has intrigued you finally. Did you take my advice and forget that young woman you loved so dearly back in Orewell?” Mrs. Manning said as she came to stand with her husband as they were speaking with Cyrus from their side of the fence.  
“That’s the thing,” he told them with wide eyes “Steffy is here in Atlasdam and she is single. We are going out tonight for coffee to catch up on everything that has gone on these 15 years.” He could see they were wondering what happened so he told them how he went to the market and helped the lost little girl find her mother which was his love.  
“So are you all ready for tonight kid, I can’t imagine you don’t want to reconnect with her?” Cyrus’ mentor questioned.  
“We are just going out for a friendly chat tonight. I don’t think she even sees me as more than an old friend.” He was about to open his door when he heard his neighbor.  
“Wait Cyrus, did you forget about this bag you left on the ground?” Mr. Manning asked laughing.  
“Yes, I guess I am distracted I thought my groceries felt lighter.” He smiled as he shook his head and grabbed his bag and went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Steffy go out for coffee and go over everything that has happened over the last 15 years.

Cyrus made something quick to eat. He took some extra time getting ready; he changed his clothes twice and then went back to the first outfit he was wearing. He also kept looking in the mirror making sure his hair was perfect. It was finally almost 7 so he decided to head over to Steffy’s to pick her up. Just as he was about to leave there was a knock on his door. “Mr. Manning I am just getting ready to go.”  
“I thought I would give you these,” Mr. Manning said as he thrust a beautiful bunch of flowers tied together with a lovely ribbon at the scholar. “Give these to Steffy you said she loved flowers, these are freshly picked from our garden and the mix of these blooms gives a lovely scent and will brighten up a home.”  
“But I wouldn’t want to take flowers from your garden; you work very hard maintaining it.” Cyrus stated.  
“Flowers are meant to be enjoyed, from what I have heard I am sure she will enjoy these and that makes the labor I put into the garden worth it. Besides it might score you some points.” The older man winked at Cyrus. “Now go, you don’t want to be late.”  
Cyrus knocked on Steffy’s door and was greeted by an older woman he recognized.  
“Mrs. Malin how are you? “ Cyrus asked as he grabbed her hand, it was nice to see her again as she and Steffy’s father did so much to help him continue on after his family was killed.   
“Cyrus Albright. It has been some time. I am well thank you.” She reached up to put her free hand on his face and gave it a little pat, “how did that smart, shy boy from Orewell grow into such a prominent and handsome man.” Cyrus smiled and blushed. “Come inside my boy,” Mrs. Malin motioned to go to the kitchen. “Steffy will be ready to go right away as she is just reading Ava a bedtime story. I’ve got to tell you this even though there wasn’t an official marriage I always liked having you as a son-in-law.”  
“I will take that as a compliment, thank you.”  
“My dearly departed husband thought differently though…” Mrs. Malin replied laughing.  
“Oh I am sorry I was unaware that your husband had passed. I give you my sympathies. I owe the man I am today to the two of you for taking me in and helping me move on from the death of my parents and finish school. I could not have come as far as I have without your help and goodness.” Cyrus stated.  
Just then the door to the far bedroom opened and Steffy came into the kitchen where Cyrus and her mother were talking. “Mom, where’s Jared?” Steffy asked.  
“He went for a walk I tried to get him to stay but he wanted to get out he worked very hard with this move and he wanted to clear his head. “ Mrs. Malin stated.  
“Alright maybe it’s for the best anyway. Good evening Cyrus my old friend.” Steffy looked up at him with those shining eyes; he was still quite smitten with her.  
“These flowers are for you, they came from my neighbor’s garden, and they enjoy sharing their blooms with people in the vicinity and gave me these which I thought you would enjoy.” Cyrus said handing her the bunch.  
“Thank you they are lovely and smell heavenly.”   
“Not half as lovely as you,” he whispered as Mrs. Malin gave him a look as she heard but not Steffy.   
Steffy quickly put the flowers in a vase and asked “Are you ready to go Cyrus?”  
“For sure, my dear.” he opened the door for Steffy and the familiar scent of vanilla and lavender made him remember her sweet everything, their many nights together ran through his mind.   
As they got outside it was turning to dusk and the first stars were just starting to come out. The breeze was now from the west and it was much warmer than it was that morning.  
“If I may be so presumptuous, is Jared your son?” Cyrus asked.  
“Yes he is my son, he is older than Ava, and he is quite responsible for his age which is why I’m ok with him being out as long as he gets home before it gets late.” Steffy replied.  
“Is Jared his name for any reason as you might remember that was my father’s name?” Cyrus prodded.  
“He is named after your father. I liked the name and I loved your parents as much as my own.” Steffy answered.  
Cyrus was astonished she named HER son after HIS father. But why? I hope she did not share all the details of our relationship and who Jared was named after with Jared’s father as that would have been very awkward and might have been a cause of contention.   
“Here we are Steffy.”  
The coffee shop was only a short distance from Steffy’s place which she loved as she could come here when she wanted a little treat. Cyrus ordered a green tea and Steffy ordered a coffee as she wanted to be awake tonight to continue some of the unpacking left to do at her house. They sat down at a quiet table in the corner away from the hustle and bustle of the shop so they could have their conversation. Cyrus pulled out the chair for Steffy and pushed it closer to the table after she sat down; he was a gentleman and had impeccable manners which he learnt from his mother. Cyrus could see Steffy was distracted and would not look at him.   
“Cyrus not to dredge up ancient history but do you have a recollection of what today is?” Steffy asked.  
She remembers this date too. Cyrus was surprised “Yes, 15 years ago was the day I left Orewell and….you.” He said as he looked down at the table.  
She pulled a small item from her bag and put it on the table “I kept this.” she said. It was the wooden heart Cyrus had made for her on their first anniversary. He smiled at her as he picked up the little heart he had made for her all those years ago. He looked it over and traced over their initials with his finger. Cyrus handed it back to her then her demeanor changed as she put the item back in her bag.  
“Cyrus…I..um…there is something you need to know.” Steffy stammered.  
“Alright what is it, I can see that you are anxious and whatever you need to tell me is weighing on you.” Cyrus was doing his best not to add any pressure.  
She opened her bag and pulled out a letter and gave it to Cyrus, and then Steffy pulled out a whole stack of letters.  
“I made a desperate attempt to contact you in Goldshore; I even tried to get in touch with the university there. This stack of letters goes back over a span of a few years after you left Orewell. They were always returned as undeliverable. Please read the one I gave you as it was the first one and you will understand why I was trying so hard to get in touch with you. I would have traveled to Goldshore but that was a long and expensive journey and you know we did not have the funds for that. I had hoped that maybe you would come back to Orewell for a visit and then I could talk to you in person but that never happened. I even asked the teachers at our school that if they ever received word of you in an article or journal to let me know as we all identified you were destined for great things and I wanted to connect with you somehow.  
Cyrus’ curiosity was piqued he carefully opened the 15 year old letter and read the contents:  
Dearest Cyrus,  
I hope this letter finds you in good health. I am writing to let you know that something was different about our last night together and we both felt it. I am pregnant with your baby. I know you were not ready to be a father and I am not asking you to abandon your dreams. I feel confident that with the help of my parents I can raise this baby myself. You said that you couldn’t give me the family that I wanted, but in that last night you did give me this gift, this is earlier than I anticipated being a mother but I will put this child first. I will always love you and I will cherish this child as they will be my forever bond to you. I wanted you to know as I don’t like the idea that you would have a child out there that you were unaware of. Please reply at least so I know you received this letter.  
My Love always,  
Steffy   
Cyrus took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair and let out a heavy sigh. His mind was reeling….  
“I have a child……………….. Is Jared MY SON? Is that why you saw it fitting to give him MY father’s name?”   
“Yes” was all Steffy could say. She was holding back tears as she could see that Cyrus was upset. She didn’t want to hurt him which is why she tried so hard to reach him.  
Cyrus ripped the stack of letters out of Steffy’s hands. These were addressed to him, and to the university at Goldshore. None of these letters made their way to him. He opened and read a few more of them and they all had a similar message inside. Every single one of them had a big UNDELIVERABLE written on top of the envelope in black ink.   
“What happens now? What does he know about me? Does he know anything about me? What is the logical course of action?” Cyrus was all questions as he was in shock. “I am a father and didn’t even know….. I share a child with the only woman I have ever loved…. I missed all his life……….”  
The only woman he ever loved? Steffy raised her eyebrows at that statement of Cyrus. “You can come meet him. He knows your name and has read a little about your exploits, the article said you were a scholar, but not the city. I even wrote the author of the article to try and get your contact information, but they wouldn’t give it to me. My son knows about our love and why we were no longer together when he was born. Jared has seen my letters to you and I have explained to him how I tried to contact you to no avail. He has made his peace with it. He is 14 years old as he was born May 28 , he was a week late, but that worked out as I was able to finish my high school exams and graduate right before he was born.”  
Cyrus was still flustered his face was red and he was hot with anger. Who could he be angry with? Steffy did everything she could. Mr. and Mrs. Malin certainly did not have the funds for Steffy to take the long journey to Goldshore, and it wouldn’t have been safe for a pregnant woman or new mother to venture on that dangerous excursion so he could not be angry with them. Fate? Destiny? It was a cruel situation. He missed 14 years of his child’s life and would never get that back.  
“I am so sorry Cyrus, this was not how I wanted you to find out, but if you were to see him you would be suspicious as he is your spitting image. He is so much like you. He even loves to read and wants to get his hands on any books he can. I gave him your father’s name to give him a small connection to your family even if he never did get to meet you and I even taught him magic in honor of your grandparents. I did not intend or want you to be hurt.” Steffy spoke with sadness in her eyes.   
“You raised him alone?” all these years. “What about Ava?”  
“Please I would rather not talk about that.” Steffy said her plea was desperate, she was crying and even though Cyrus was angry he could see that subject was something painful to Steffy so he dropped it.   
After a few awkward moments of silence Cyrus asked, “Was there anyone in Jared’s life that was a positive influence for him? He wanted to know if Steffy had another love that stood in as Jared’s parent.  
“My dad was Jared’s father figure and we were all devastated when he passed on. A group of men from Orewell went to hunt and camp in the Forest of Rubeh and never returned. When search parties were sent to find them they could not be found. It was determined they were attacked by one of the Ogre Eagles that lives in that forest. We lost my father to that beast.” She continued “After dad died, mom worked at the library in Orewell and when the next school year started we moved to Riverford. I would attend university there, work part time as an assistant to one of the professors and my mother would do tailor work from our home so we had someone with the children at all times. It took me a little longer to finish the years I had left but I was able to get my master’s degree and got my first job here at Atlasdam and that brings us to this city. The job I got pays enough that my mom could retire and enjoy her golden years especially since Ava will be starting school in September.”  
“I was in Orewell two years ago I inquired about you but they said you moved away and didn’t give me any more information than that.” Cyrus relayed.  
“Cyrus I think you and Jared need to meet tonight.” Steffy stated.  
A million things were turning over in Cyrus’ head what would he say to his son? How would he react? How would Jared react? What would be appropriate and how would this relationship move forward. They walked toward Steffy’s place in the cool night air darkness had fallen and for some reason the fact that it was night was reassuring to him. Cyrus still wasn’t sure what to do but he wanted to meet this boy whose life he was responsible for. Since he had the time off he decided to go see some of his friends, maybe they can give him advice on this situation.  
Steffy opened the door to her home and asked Cyrus to wait in the entrance while she went to talk to Jared first. Mrs. Malin came to see Cyrus again.   
“Steffy told you about my grandson?” she asked.  
“You mean my son, yes.” Cyrus replied.   
Mrs. Malin knew Cyrus well enough that she could tell he was nervous she tried to lighten the mood a bit.  
“So I told you earlier that I liked having you for a son-in-law, but my husband felt different. That’s because you knocked up his little girl.” Mrs. Malin just laughed and laughed. Cyrus was too nervous to laugh.  
Steffy appeared in the entrance and grabbed Cyrus by the hand and led him to a small sofa in the sitting room. On the other side of the sofa was a teenage boy already taller than his grandma and almost as tall as his mother. He did look very much like Cyrus. The same raven colored hair and build even facial features complete with the acne but he had his mother’s eyes. Cyrus didn’t need to be told this was his son he knew this was his child; he felt that in his soul.  
Everyone sat down after Cyrus and Jared shook hands. “Hello Jared, I’m Cyrus Albright. I want to express my sincere apologies for missing so much of your life I did not know………”  
“I understand my mother explained it all, it is a cruel twist of fate.” Jared’s response did show that he did comprehend the situation as Steffy had said.  
“Yes but I would like to have a relationship with you and be part of your life. We could take things as slow or as fast as you want. I just want to have the opportunity to get to know you. To find out your interests and what your hopes and dreams are. To try and help you reach your goals.”  
Dreams, hopes, goals these were the things that drove him and Steffy to be apart all these years. He realized his dreams but Steffy lived a hard life with so much loss and sadness. Being pregnant in a high school where bullying was prevalent, trying to go to university while taking care of her son, losing her father and then working while going to university and raising 2 kids. Her and her mother raising the kids without a father figure for them and her oldest child was his. If I had stayed it would have been different. He couldn’t help but think that even though he was thankful he was able to realize his aspirations.  
Jared said “All my life I wished for my dad. Mom explained the circumstances and situation to me but I would like to take things slow Cyrus.” Jared said in a cold tone.  
“Like I said this is all up to you, I am new to all this as well. I am going to take my leave tonight as I am going on a trip tomorrow to Flamesgrace and Noblecourt so I will be gone until Saturday. Have a good night Jared, Steffy, Mrs. Malin.”  
“Night” Jared responded without even looking at Cyrus.  
“Good night, Cyrus.” Mrs. Malin said.  
Steffy walked Cyrus to the door and they went outside to talk. She sat on the bottom stair. “Give it time Cyrus.” Steffy encouraged, “He will come around when you get to know each other better and he sees what a great person you are.”  
“Indeed what a great man, a father who hasn’t been in his life at all.” Cyrus sat on the stair next to Steffy with a sigh he put his head down.   
Steffy put an encouraging hand on his shoulder “Please don’t feel guilty. That was no one’s fault. Did you notice that he looks so much like you?” Steffy said.  
“Aye, but he has his mother’s beautiful eyes and Jared is much more attractive than I am.” Cyrus responded.  
Steffy turned Cyrus’ face to her and rested her forehead on his as she looked into his dark eyes that looked like sparkling obsidian and said “We made him, our love from so long ago made that human being.”  
“Yes you are so right my dear.” Cyrus stood up. “I better leave as I want to get an early start as I’m going to Flamesgrace tomorrow and Noblecourt on Friday to seek some counsel on this whole situation.”  
“Cyrus, you know I’m still here if you want to talk.” Steffy reassured him as she was now standing as well. “Our relationship may not be the same as it was all those years ago but I still care about you greatly and call you my friend.”  
Cyrus faced Steffy and smiled “I know, my dear, I feel the same.” He lied. He knew he still felt much more than just friendship for her. He was still angry with the whole situation but he knew it was not Steffy’s fault. He reached for her hand and pulled her off the stair and into his arms. They looked deep into each other’s eyes again; Cyrus held her close to him he could feel her heart beating against his. He kissed her with the passion that was missing from his life for so long. She didn’t pull away, she kissed him back. He felt her lips again, those sweet lips they were soft, and full the way he remembered. Before he knew what was happening his tongue was inside her mouth and they kissed harder while she responded with her tongue. They tasted each other again and explored the depths of one another. They were almost magnetic, there was an instant connection. He kissed her with a sense of desperation as he wasn’t sure how Steffy would react after or when she would stop it but he wanted this to last as long as possible. They both lingered longer than they should have when Steffy broke the kiss Cyrus whined internally. He spun around and started walking home and called in a sing song tone, “Good night Steffy, sweet dreams.” He surprised himself, he was never that impulsive. He was smiling as he headed home, he could tell Steffy was still standing in her yard wondering what just happened. She should realize how I feel about her with those kisses. Just as he got inside there was another knock on his door, it was Mr. Manning again.  
“So how did it go?” He asked.  
“I have got quite a story to tell.” Cyrus said and he motioned for his mentor and friend to sit down. Cyrus relayed the entire tale to his neighbor and told him to keep an eye on his place as he would be away for a couple days as he is going to visit some of his friends. The older man agreed to watch Cyrus’ house and thought that it was a good idea for Cyrus to get away for a few days and think of a way to bond with his son.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus goes to visit Alfyn and Ophelia in Flamesgrace to get their advice on how to have a relationship with his son.

Cyrus arrived at the great cathedral in Flamesgrace in the early afternoon. He was greeted by Alicia as she was outside playing in the snow.   
“Unca Cyus! Unca Cyus, hi! Alicia called to him.  
The little girl looked adorable all bundled up in winter clothes to play in the snow. Cyrus patted her head and picked her up and brought her to her aunt Lianna who was watching her.   
“Good afternoon Lianna. Are Alfyn and Ophelia inside the Cathedral?” Cyrus asked.  
“Yes Cyrus they were just clearing up the kitchen from lunch and asked if I would take Alicia out to play.” Lianna said.  
“Is it alright if I just go on ahead?” She nodded and Cyrus went inside the Cathedral. He had many meals with Alfyn and Ophelia in the Cathedral so he knew where the kitchen was.   
He knocked on the door and heard Alfyn’s friendly and cheerful voice bid him enter.  
“Hiya Cyrus! Alfyn said going in for a half hug and handshake which Cyrus reciprocated.  
“Cyrus, what a nice surprise.” Ophelia said her hand resting on her very pregnant belly.  
“Ophelia my dear you are simply radiant.” Cyrus responded.   
Alfyn shot him a look. “If I didn’t know you better I’d think you were hitting on my wife, Cyrus.”  
“I’m sorry I did not mean to offend, Ophelia has that pregnant glow about her and it does suit her well.” Cyrus tried to explain himself.  
“Stop it, Alfyn. Cyrus must be here for some reason since it is a busy time for him and he is not preparing for the new school year in Atlasdam, he is here.” Ophelia said sitting at the table with a mug. “Cyrus would you like a cup of tea?” Ophelia asked.  
“That would be nice, it is quite cold outside. Thank you.”  
“Alfyn, Cyrus is our guest, please make him some tea.” Alfyn shook his head at his wife. But she was in the latter stages of pregnancy and it was better for him to get Cyrus tea rather than his wife.  
Alfyn got the tea to the table and sat down next to Cyrus and across from his wife.   
“So what brings you to Flamesgrace, Cyrus? Ophelia is right this is a busy time of year for you.” Alfyn asked.  
“I have come here seeking advice as I have just received some amazing news but I am not sure what I am supposed to do now. I want to explain the situation to you.” Cyrus stated.  
Cyrus told them all about Orewell how he and Steffy loved each other but let each other go to pursue their dreams.   
“So that’s why we lost our reputation so many times when we were in Orewell? You were asking about Steffy, why didn’t you tell us? Alfyn questioned. “Your story is so sad prof.” Alfyn stated letting out a sigh.   
Ophelia was holding back tears as she sniffled, “What was your news Cyrus?  
“Yes that. Well yesterday was 15 years to the day since I left Steffy behind and went to university. It started out as a very miserable day as every year on that anniversary I can’t do anything but think about her. After work I went to the market as I had no food in the house a little girl who was lost came to me to help find her mother who had just moved to Atlasdam.”  
Alfyn and Ophelia were listening intently.   
“Of course that little girl’s mother is Steffy. She has moved to Atlasdam with her mother and children. We went out for coffee last night and to catch up and I found out she has 2 children, Ava the little girl who is 5 and Jared who is 14 years old. Jared was also my father’s name.   
Ophelia and Alfyn were shocked “You had a child all these years and Steffy kept it a secret from you, Cyrus? Ophelia was angry and you could hear it in her voice.  
“What a horrible thing to do!” Alfyn said agreeing with his wife,  
“Oh no, it’s not like that at all! Steffy brought me this huge stack of letters that she tried to get to me in Goldshore. There were all dated and each one had large black writing on the envelope stating “undeliverable.” She even tried mailing the university. Her family did not have the money for that kind of journey because if they had she would have come to Goldshore to find me. She tried for years to find me but her search was fruitless.   
Alfyn and Ophelia both softened. Ophelia wiped her eyes with her hands. “Is this story all sad?”   
Cyrus continued and told them how Steffy took care of her children and how she lost her father and how her and Mrs. Malin took care of the children and both worked while Steffy went to university in Riverford which led her to Atlasdam now. “When she ran into me at the market she wanted to tell me everything. I know she did not hurt me on purpose and I still love her more than ever! My problem is that I want to be a part of my son’s life, I did get to meet him but he was distant and cold. I mean who am I, he hasn’t had a father his whole life. He might not want one now.”  
Alfyn smiled at his friend. “Cyrus you need to give him time, he’s a teenager, he’s confused and this is all new to both of you.”  
“That’s what Steffy said too”.  
“I agree I’m afraid you need to give Jared some time just make sure he knows that you aren’t going anywhere and that you will be there for him.” Ophelia stated. “You are going to continue to rebuild your relationship with Steffy aren’t you? Ophelia looked excited for the professor.  
“I want too, I impulsively kissed her last night and it was as magnificent as I remembered.” Cyrus grinned.  
“I think we solved why you are oblivious when other people are attracted to you. You only have eyes for one woman. You also need to show Jared that you care about his mom too. That might help him come around as he may be protective of her since she has done so much to try and give him the best life possible.” Alfyn said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus goes to Noblecourt to visit Primrose and Olberic to get their take on his situation and see what they advise.

Noblecourt was bright and warm as the weather was simply gorgeous that day. Cyrus arrived at House Azelhart around midday. Cyrus grabbed the door knocker and clanged it twice. A young man 13 years old answered the door.  
“Hello Philip, are Primrose and Olberic home? I would like to speak with them.” Cyrus said.  
“Sure they are trying to feed little Geoffrey right now. Come right in.” Philip opened the door for Cyrus.  
"How is your knight training with Sir Olberic coming along young man?” Cyrus questioned as they walked down the hallway to the dining room.  
“He’s going to take me to the tournament in Victor’s Hollow this year! It’s not for some time yet but I think it will be lots of fun. Dad’s old friend Cecily has supplied us tickets as her business is doing well with her new husband and star client the Black Knight Gustav." Philip excitedly stated.  
They rounded the corner and Cyrus saw the baby sitting in Olberic’s lap while Primrose had a little spoon trying to feed Geoffrey mashed carrots but he was squirming around and Olberic was wearing more of the food than the little guy was actually eating.  
“Well Sir Olberic, bright orange is definitely your color." Cyrus smiled.  
“Oh ho! Hello Cyrus my old friend how are you doing?” Olberic replied in his deep baritone voice as he scooped Geoffrey up in one hand and offered the other to Cyrus in a handshake.   
“Hello Cyrus what brings you to Noblecourt? Shouldn’t you be getting prepared for the new school year?” Primrose asked.   
I need to talk to the two of you and get your take on the situation I find myself in, as parents.  
This amused Primrose greatly, “Did you accidentally hit on a mother and daughter?” Primrose asked “Or did one of the nobles’ daughters misconstrue your compliments to them again? Or did someone bring you an illegitimate child you didn’t know about?”  
“Well….." Cyrus chuckled nervously.  
“What? I was only joking!” Primrose said. “Well out with it - you just got way more interesting Professor. “  
“Prim… please, Cyrus came here asking for advice because he wants our aid.” Olberic said kindly.  
“It is quite a long story as I need to start from the beginning.” Cyrus stated.   
“Ok Cyrus. Let me get Geoffrey cleaned up and down for a nap and I think you my dear husband should clean up too. I don’t think Cyrus will be able to tell his story with a straight face with you having mashed carrots all over your trousers."   
“Alright dear.” Olberic responded.  
Olberic and Primrose came back and directed Cyrus to the sitting room and he began with the whole story the time in Orewell, the meeting at the market, the coffee shop and the reveal of his son.  
“I’m in a panic, for the first time I can’t use logic to help in this predicament. I want to bond with my son but he was really cold and he called me by my first name.” Cyrus said.  
“He wasn’t going to call you dad yet. Did you want him to call you Professor Albright? He doesn’t know you from any other man that has ever been in his life. Who knows how many men might have been in and out of Steffy’s life over these years?" Primrose stated.   
“Steffy’s father was Jared’s main father figure for the first part of his life until Mr. Malin passed away. Steffy’s not the kind to be promiscuous either. She tried her best to do right by her children.” Cyrus said defensively.  
“She kept this boy from you all this time, are you certain she had no way to contact you?” Primrose retorted.  
“I read the article about me when it came out it said nothing about being a professor in Atlasdam at the University as I didn’t want to get any unwanted attention at my home or place of work. I know she didn’t know where I was, as she sent mail to Goldshore for 4 years even though I transferred to Atlasdam after 2 since I wanted my degree to come from the prestigious royal academy.” Cyrus countered. “She wouldn’t do that we loved each other greatly, she still views me as her friend and I still love her immensely, she wouldn’t purposefully keep me from my son."  
“What about giving up on love? Saying it was not for you, you were too busy with your career and studies. You hurt someone I care about.” Primrose was livid with the professor.  
“You are being daft, Primrose. Are you going back to what happened in Stonegard? Cyrus was angry with her. He wanted advice on how to get closer to his son, not a character assassination of the woman he loved by the wife of his best friend, someone that the former dancer had never even met.   
“Guys I think we need to calm down. We are all friends here.” Olberic smartly diffused the situation.  
“I’m sorry for my outburst Primrose." Cyrus said. "I still love Steffy greatly and she didn’t say anything about many other men in her life. She wouldn’t keep my son away from me, she said so in the old letters she gave me to read. She’s not that way.”  
Primrose was calmer “I’m sorry Cyrus I was just trying to protect my friend. Are you certain Jared is your son? You still need to be cautious as you haven’t known Steffy for 15 years.” Primrose questioned.  
“Jared looks almost exactly like me and the things I know he didn’t inherit from me are from Steffy like his eyes, and the dates match for when he was born. He’s 14 now and I missed all that time and I can’t explain it but the moment I saw him I knew he was my child, I felt it on a deeper level.” Cyrus let out his breath and ran his fingers through his bangs.   
Philip was sitting in the corner listening to the conversation not saying anything.   
“What would you think Philip you are close in age to Jared.” Cyrus asked.  
“I think Jared should be happy, he has both his parents. He can still have time with you and have a dad.” Philip said tears filling his eyes.   
Olberic and Primrose got up and both gave Philip a big hug.   
“Philip I know we’re not your parents but you are our son. I know we pay a little more attention to Geoffrey but he is a baby and they are helpless. We want to raise the 2 of you as brothers.” Primrose said wiping the tears off Philip’s face.  
“It is not fair what happened to you my boy, but we want the best for you and love you like our own child." Olberic said with his huge arms holding the young man.  
“My apologies Philip.” Cyrus stated. He felt sadness for the boy as he had dealt with so much loss at a young age, Cyrus did not want to open up any old wounds.  
“Everything takes time Cyrus. Maybe you and Jared have a common interest in something that might lead to you spending more time together." Primrose offered.  
“Like Philip and I,” Olberic said “Shall we go out and spar?”  
With perfect timing the baby in the nursery stated to cry and Cyrus followed the warriors outside watching them practice. Yes I need to find something Jared and I both have an interest in other than his mother, Cyrus smiled to himself. He watched the 2 knights training in the late afternoon sunshine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus has an idea to try and get closer to his son using his son's love of books.

Cyrus left Noblecourt early in the morning so he could try to make plans to see Jared and Steffy when he returned to Atlasdam.  
He knocked on Steffy’s door and Jared answered it. Jared was stunned to see him there.  
“Good morning Jared I was wondering if I could invite all of you to come take a tour of the Atlasdam academy and campus this afternoon.”  
“Come in you can check with mom.” Jared said and led Cyrus to the kitchen. “I’ll get her.”  
“Hello Cyrus, did you have a good trip?” Mrs. Malin asked cheerily.  
“Yes I think going to visit some old friends was a good idea.” Cyrus said.  
“Mr. Cyrus do you like the picture I am making, it’s of the flowers we got mom. “ Ava was holding up her drawing.   
“I do very much and now whenever your mom wants flowers she can look at your picture.”   
“You’re right Mr. Cyrus and mom was right too as she said you are a very smart man.” Ava smiled and there it was she looked very much like her mother and that was why Cyrus knew she looked familiar.  
Steffy came in the kitchen and Cyrus’ heart skipped a beat. He missed her for so long he didn’t want to waste any more time. But he knew there was a task ahead as he wanted to build a relationship with his son and try to reignite a romantic relationship with Steffy in a familial dynamic he was not a part of.  
“Hi Cyrus, Jared said you had an idea for an outing today?” Steffy asked after arriving in the kitchen.   
“Yes, I was wondering if you would like a tour of the academy today since I am a professor there and I can show you the campus and the library.” Out of the corner of his eye Cyrus saw Jared perk up at the mention of the library. “There is also a little park close to school and we can stop there for Ava to run around the playground.”  
“What do you all think? Did you want to check it out?” Steffy asked her family.  
“Yes we should go it might be a benefit to go see the academy before you start work there on Monday dear.” Mrs. Malin said.  
“You are working at the university Steffy? “ Cyrus was surprised.  
“Yes I was hired for the open professor position.” Steffy said.  
“I was supposed to show the new professor around on Monday.”  
“I see, at least now I won’t be surprised that my old boyfriend is showing me around my new place of employment in front of my new boss.” Steffy chuckled.   
“So you and I will be working in the same place.” This was a good sign as he will see her more often than he had originally planned. “What faculty are you working in as I work in the humanities, the history department specifically and there were no open positions.”   
“I am in the mathematics faculty.”   
“Really….let me know if you need me to tutor you again.” Cyrus let out a loud laugh even Mrs. Malin giggled at that one.  
“Ha, ha Cyrus. That was a real good one.” Steffy said sarcastically and playfully punched his arm.  
“Please don’t beat me up. I had to deal with enough bullies growing up.” Cyrus said rubbing his arm as if he was in pain. “But in all seriousness an early tour would be alright with you?”   
Steffy nodded “Why not?”  
“Does one o’clock this afternoon work for you? I just got back into town and need to get home first.”  
“Sure, none of us has any plans. We will see you then”  
Cyrus went home as he tried to think of a way to use the library to try and get closer to his son as Steffy did mention that Jared loved to read and he does come by that naturally as both Steffy and Cyrus valued books.  
As he got to his place he waved to his neighbors as the couple was outside. They responded in kind as he went inside to get unpacked and refreshed for another day.   
As he left to go pick up Steffy’s family the Mannings were working in their garden. “So you are heading in that direction again, you are going to see Steffy and your son?” Mrs. Manning asked.  
“Yes, it is incredible she is the new mathematics professor at the academy. I am going to spend time with the family while I give them a tour of the library and campus. My son loves to read so I hope maybe we can talk about books and tomes and maybe he will open up to me. It’s the best thing I can think of right now.”  
“That’s wonderful, Cyrus we have some news too. Our son in Stonegard sent us a letter we received on Thursday, he wants us to move in with him down there, his business has been doing well and he just bought a larger property with a guest house. So we have thought and deliberated about this and have agreed to move down there, we will be moving out in about 2 weeks.” Mr. Manning said to man he mentored.  
“I will miss you, but I know that you must make the best decision that works for the 2 of you. I can visit and we can write all the time. I will need advice as I continue on this journey into parenthood.” Cyrus said as he came into their yard and gave them both great hugs. He will miss them but he knew they couldn’t pass up the opportunity to be on the same property as their grandchildren especially since they were very young and not in school yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus takes the family for a tour of the library and academy, trying to build a relationship with his son. Therese makes an appearance in this chapter.

It was another beautiful late summer afternoon and as Cyrus walked down Steffy’s street he saw that everyone was in the front yard waiting for him. Ava was running around the front yard pretending she was a bird and Jared was sitting on the stairs.   
“Greetings all,” Cyrus said. “Shall we be off, the academy is in the north part of town near the palace and the royal library is right across the street from it. It’s not a very far walk.”   
Steffy and Cyrus walked side by side he wanted to grab her hand but he thought better of it he offered her his arm instead and she easily threaded hers around it. They chatted about their lives and Cyrus knew she was still very much the same person he fell in love with so long ago. They got to the entrance of the academy and Cyrus pointed out that the school was on one side and the library was on the other. Jared stood beside Cyrus and pointed at the library, “I’ve heard this library has more books than any other in the realm. Is that true?” Jared asked.  
“It is true. There are more books here than any other library and many more ancient texts were discovered in Duskbarrow a couple years ago that have been transferred here. We have a large team working to preserve the knowledge in the books as well as decipher the ones written in an old and dead language.”  
“Wow that sounds like it could be real interesting. Wait a minute… when mom showed me the article of your exploits a couple years ago, you were in Duskbarrow and the Ruins of Eld. So you were the one who found all these books hidden in the ruins.”  
“Yes and I am one of the scholars on the team that is trying to preserve the knowledge in these books.” Cyrus replied.  
“Could you maybe show me some of these really old books? It’s lucky that you were able to find all these tomes and wisdom the realm thought was lost.” Jared said.  
Cyrus was happy he was having a conversation with his son. It was small but at least a little development was made. “Should we go to the library first?” Cyrus asked.  
Steffy nodded as she noticed that Jared and Cyrus were making progress.   
They entered the library and Jared was awestruck by the amount of books.  
“Steffy I see they have a children’s section I am going to take Ava over there.” Mrs. Malin said.  
“Thanks mom.” Steffy replied as she didn’t want Ava to break into the conversation that Cyrus and Jared were having, Steffy wanted to make herself scarce but she didn’t want Jared to think she was forcing him to spend time with his father.   
“Hi Professor. How are you doing today?” It was the familiar voice of Therese as she worked at the library desk, as the former librarian moved to Clearbrook.  
Cyrus and Jared walked up to the desk and Therese did a double take.   
“Therese, may I get the key for the vault as my friends want to see the ancient texts we uncovered at Eld.” Cyrus stated.  
Therese was staring at Jared and then in a sultry tone she said to him, “If you ever need anything please come get me as I would be more than willing to give you anything you could need or want?” She leaned over the counter to give the young teen a good look at her cleavage.” She licked her lips and added “Anything at all, come get me any time of day or NIGHT.” She said as she sighed quietly and reached out with her hand to caress the boy’s cheek and gently pointed his face back at her bosom. The young teen blushed as this older woman was strongly coming on to him.  
Cyrus grabbed the key from under the desk and handed it to his son. He pointed in the direction of the door. Steffy came to stand beside the father of her child. When Jared was out of earshot Cyrus looked angrily at the librarian, “Therese what is the matter with you? Why are you coming on to my son, he is only 14 years old?” Cyrus had come a long way as only a few years ago he wouldn’t have noticed Therese was hitting on his son. Some of his traveling companions helped him read social cues better especially romantic ones.   
“Professor, he looks just like a younger you. I thought maybe he was a new student here at the academy, maybe a nephew of yours?” Therese whispered. “He looks older than 14.”  
“With the acne and the way he was gawking and blushing at you sprawling all over this desk you think he is university age? Focus your attention on Luc; even I can see he loves you immensely. Jared is my son, please leave my family alone. There are other people in here trying to read and learn please do not make yourself a distraction to them.” Cyrus said harshly.  
Therese had a shocked and sad look on her face, “You have a son?”  
“It’s a long story and quite frankly none of your concern.” Cyrus stated furiously.   
As they walked away from the desk Steffy asked “That librarian is she ok? She was totally inappropriate to Jared, if you didn’t say something to her I would have.” Steffy stated.  
“That is one of my former students Therese, she has been a taxing and exhausting student over the years, but that would be another story I will tell you another time.” Cyrus said as he gave Steffy a smile since he was pleased with himself that he made the right parenting decision in regards to Therese’s behavior.   
Cyrus and Steffy made their way to the locked door where Jared was waiting. He wanted to go in with Cyrus as Jared didn’t know if there were any special rules or regulations involved with these books. Since Cyrus was on the team and he was the one who uncovered the books and was the one who was tasked with translating the bulk of them he would tell them what was allowed.  
“Come in.” Cyrus said after the door was opened. The room was only slightly smaller than the main part of the library and it was filled with books. Every shelf was full and there were stacks on the floor and tables. Jared had never seen a room like this.  
“These are the books you discovered at Eld?” Jared asked.  
“Yes, the bulk of them. Some are housed in another room as the graduate students are working with those. Did you want to see one of the tomes you need special permission to look at?” Cyrus asked.  
“I don’t have special permission though.” Jared said.  
“You may not, my son, but I do.” He shouldn’t have said my son but it slipped out. “I’ll be right back.”  
“Mom, this place is so interesting. Cyrus has a fascinating job.” Jared said.  
Steffy smiled at him. She was happy to see her son excited by his father’s work.   
“Here we are,” Cyrus returned, “We think this is the oldest text we discovered at Eld it is in High Hornburgian so it needs to be translated. Cyrus gently put the book on the table beside Jared and let him see the tome.   
“Go ahead, you can peruse it just be very careful when you turn the pages.” Cyrus kindly instructed his son.  
Cyrus stood beside him the whole time, showing him parts that were translated already and pointing out the different diagrams and drawings in the book.  
“You can tell this book is ancient. These letters are so different than anything I have ever seen. Who translates these since you said this was a dead language?” Jared asked.  
“You’re looking at him. There are three of us actually but I am the leader of the project even though the headmaster is one of the three, she still wanted me to head this translation project. There is also Professor Quillan, he is very old though so he might have actually spoken this language in his youth.” They all laughed.   
“Thank you for bringing me in here and letting me see this ancient text.” Jared said.   
“Anytime.” Cyrus smiled at him  
“Mom is it okay if I stay here a while and see the rest of the library. I think there will be some books I will want to look at.” Jared asked.  
“Sure you can, we can come get you later.”  
They exited the locked room and Cyrus returned the key to Therese.  
“Therese if there are any books Jared wants to check out please just put them on my account.” Cyrus said to the librarian as Jared went out to see the rest of the facility, “and I expect you to be on your best behavior Therese.”   
“Will do Professor.” Therese looked down as she was embarrassed in front of Cyrus and this woman who must have been the teens mother staring at her.   
Before they left that section Jared stopped his parents “Thank you Cyrus.” Jared said.  
“Think nothing of it; I would gladly aid in your pursuit of knowledge.” Cyrus replied.  
“We should go check on Ava and mom.” Steffy said. “Ava could be a handful sometimes.”  
“She’s little aren’t they supposed to be at that age.” Cyrus flashed an understanding expression.  
Mrs. Malin was watching the little girl play with a few toys in the children’s area when Cyrus and Steffy found them.  
“Cyrus is that playground close by. I think I will take Ava there and you can give Steffy the tour.” Mrs. Malin wanted to give them alone time since she could see they both still loved each other greatly.  
They went outside and the playground was around the back of the library. Ava ran to go play on the swings. Mrs. Malin sat at a bench and watched her granddaughter play.  
“Now Cyrus goes and show Steffy around the campus and there will be no distractions.” Mrs. Malin winked at him.  
“Oh, mom.” Steffy shook her head and headed across the street with Cyrus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where the pair discuss how they feel about each other and the things that happened to Steffy those 15 years.

The academy was nearly deserted as classes did not resume for another week and the professors did not have to be there until that Wednesday. Steffy was starting on the Monday because this was her first tenure and Cyrus always started early since he so loved his work.  
Cyrus showed her the various wings and offices at the academy Steffy knew exactly where she needed to go on Monday. Cyrus also showed her where he thought her office would be. He also showed Steffy how to get to his office. He took her to the mathematics wing so she could see the classrooms and lecture halls. He pointed out the history wing where he teaches his classes. All the while talking and laughing it seemed as though no time had passed at all.   
“It’s odd how I invited your whole family and it ended up being just you and me.” Cyrus smiled.  
“Yes, I think my mother had a little to do with that.” Steffy chuckled.  
Out of the corner of his eye Cyrus saw something on the lower level as they were on the balcony of the top floor.   
“Please, excuse me for a moment.” I will be right back. Cyrus said.  
“I will wait right here.”  
He ran down the academy stairs to catch the flower vendor cart as it made its daily stop at the palace just north of the academy. He was able to buy a beautiful bouquet of red roses; he hoped they would convey his feelings. There were no orchids but roses were the perfect flowers for love. He ran back up the stairs and stopped to catch his breath before getting back to Steffy.   
“These are for you.” He held out the bouquet to Steffy.  
“Cyrus you didn’t have to.” Steffy graciously took the bouquet. “These are very beautiful flowers.”  
Their beauty pales next to yours was what he wanted to say but he went with simply stating why he got her the bunch. “I wanted to; Ava said you never get flowers. I remember how much you loved flowers when you were my girlfriend, so when I saw the cart I had to get you a bouquet.”  
“Thank you Cyrus that was very sweet of you. Red roses, quite the symbolic flower?” She questioned with her eyebrows raised as Cyrus shrugged his shoulders and thought to himself I’m glad the allegory isn’t lost on her my choice paid off. She always was so intelligent.  
Cyrus motioned to a bench and Steffy nodded. They sat together for a minute before Steffy spoke. “I have missed you, not only our love but my best friend. There were countless nights I would cry myself to sleep reading the old love letters you gave me. The only solace was when I knew you became the best scholar in the world, which was your dream. Ever since we met at the market I haven’t stopped thinking about you. I was struggling as I remembered it was the anniversary of the day we parted. Then I saw you there like a ghost from my past only a mature, more attractive version of the young man I used to know and you gave me those amazing kisses and now these red roses. I have been a bundle of emotions. I still love you with everything in me. You tell me what should I do with these feelings?”  
Cyrus was looking down on the ground, “I did not think I could ever truly make you happy and give you what you wanted. It would kill me if you resented me for that.” Cyrus looked up to see her. The frustration was painted on her face. “I had given up on love long ago. I see all my companions starting families or pursuing romance with their true love and while I am happy for their sakes I am very jealous too. You haunt me; I relive our heartbreaking parting in my sleep. I dream of our last night together and wake up frustrated and in a sweat. I had been thinking about you all that day too, I recognized the date and I dreamt of you the night before. I have never loved anyone else. I’ve dated others but I have never met another woman with the beautiful soul you have. I still love you more than anything I never stopped.”   
“So what do we do? This is going to get more difficult since we will be spending more time together as I want you and Jared to have a relationship. We will always be seeing each other.” Steffy said.   
“Maybe we should give ourselves another chance.” Cyrus asked gazing into her face.  
“Do you honestly think we can try again? So much has happened since then. It was 15 years ago. We were so young.” Steffy looked toward the horizon.  
“I did not go back to visit because I knew I still loved you, and I had convinced myself that you would have forgotten me and found happiness with another.” He tenderly moved her face so she could see him, “I wanted you to be happy more than anything with a man that deserved you but I did not want to have to endure the pain of seeing it. If I had known about our son I would have went back and taken care of both of you. Cyrus countered. “Maybe fate brought us back together.”   
“Cyrus do you actually believe this is destiny?” Steffy asked. “I am grateful that Jared can get to know you. I don’t know about us though, our chance has past.”  
“You think we can live in the same city, see each other all the time as I am going to visit my son, and work together here at the university and our feelings for each other are going to go away? He raised his eyebrow “If 15 years apart hasn’t killed our love do you really think seeing each other so often will? I still am attracted to you. You are gorgeous and I know your precious heart, which is just as beautiful as the rest of you. You’re here and you’re available, please don’t deny me. I don’t want to live any longer without you.” He said his eyes pleading with her.   
“I’m just unsure Cyrus I know you were hurt when you found out about our son.” Steffy replied.   
“I understand that was not your fault. You did everything you could to try and contact me. If anyone is to blame it’s me for not going back or trying to contact you. ” Cyrus said as he sighed and leaned back on the bench.  
“Why would you still want me? You’re so well-known and heroic, you have far surpassed me. I’m just a mother trying to make a good life for her children. You are the best scholar in the world and have participated in an amazing adventure. You can have any woman in all of Orsterra; I can’t think you would want to start anything with someone like me. I haven’t done anything as daring and fascinating as you.” Steffy looked at him kindly but Cyrus could see the love she still had for him in her eyes.  
“Does any of that really matter?” Cyrus asked. “There is nothing to be ashamed of about taking care of your children and from what I have seen you have done a wonderful job. One of those children is my son. Aside from my adventure, which was complete about 2 years ago, the only thing I have in my life is my career, I am ready for more. I have a son that I want to get to know but I am also ready for love.” His eyes were still transfixed on her entreating her to reconsider. “We needed to defeat Galdera, there was no choice. Before we took on that monster we all took a moment to prepare ourselves, I know my companions thought about their loved ones, their friends or the people who helped them in life. I thought of you, I needed to save you; I needed to know that there was no way that darkness could touch you wherever you were.”   
“There is something else about me you don’t know. You might change your mind.” Steffy said as she choked up. Cyrus held her hand and looked at her with caring eyes. He wanted her to tell him this argument and then he could continue to plead his case. There was almost nothing she could say that would change his mind that he still needed to be with her.  
She sighed and took a deep breath, “When I graduated high school while I was taking correspondence courses from the university I worked as the bar maid at the tavern. The time was right as I would work the closing shift and Jared would stay with my mom and dad. I needed the extra money to take care of my son and pay for the courses. Most of the time there weren’t any problems, there was an occasional scuffle or argument, times when someone drank too much and needed to be cut off, nothing abnormal for that type of atmosphere. That was until Randolph got divorced from Clarabelle after they had been married sometime.”   
“So they got together; the 2 most obnoxious, moronic, selfish, but popular kids in high school. That doesn’t surprise me.” Cyrus stated.  
Steffy continued, “Randolph would constantly pursue me and made numerous derogatory comments, always asking me to go home with him, even said horrible things about the fact that you were gone. There were many times when I served him, he would grab my hand and not let it go or try to touch me. When I told the owner he would try to serve Randolph instead, but when it was really busy I still did it as I wanted to keep the job and when we made Randolph wait too long he would get loud and try to fight the other customers. We didn’t ban him as he was a good patron at the tavern and the owner wanted to keep him as a customer. I stayed on as the employment worked well for my schedule and you know there weren’t a lot of jobs in Orewell.” Steffy looked off into the distance, “One day my favorite customer came in, he was the captain of a merchant ship. He usually came in once every 3 months or so, he would stay for 4 or 5 days, restock his boat and continue on his way. Leon was his name and he tipped me very well. I looked forward to those days because the captain came to the tavern every night he was in town and I always served him. I could get Jared new clothes and shoes, or pay for another course whenever the captain came to port. I also loved hearing his tales about the other regions of Orsterra, or the storms he sailed in, or the various priceless items he had seen on his travels. He was also a gentleman and always put Randolph in his place whenever he saw him giving me a hard time. It was one of these times when Randolph was holding on to my hand and not letting me go asking me to go home with him, he even tried to slide me into his lap being more handsy than normal that Leon threatened Randolph with force. Leon had a blue spear at his side; he always brought it in with him but usually set it down at the bar. When he saw Randolph harassing me it must have raised his ire. He sprang up and went straight to the bully. He just said “Let her go.” Randolph didn’t budge he said “Is some merchant going to get me to back down? I’ve knocked down a lot of folks in my time. I can add you to the lot.” The captain brandished his spear so you can see the brilliant blue color it was “Is that really so, do you think you can contend with a man of a certain reputation carrying this blue spear, blessed with the swiftness of a viper?” Leon said quiet so only me and Randolph heard it. “Pirate capain Leon Bastralle.” Randolph squealed quietly as he was embarrassed he was backing down from a fight. Randolph was scared and he immediately let go of me and left the bar. Without paying his tab so I had to cover it, but the captain did that for me. Randolph didn’t come back the rest of Leon’s stay in Orewell. The last night Leon was there the bar was quiet and I was closing on my own as the owner had a family emergency and he knew Randolph wouldn’t be back until the merchant ship had left. After regaling me with more sea faring tales it was closing time. There was only the 2 of us there. The captain said something to the effect of “If I had found a lass like you when I was younger I might not have become a man of the sea, but now her waters call my name.” I think it was a night where I might have indulged myself with a little too much drink and I was very lonely, so was the captain. You had been gone for so many years.” She looked at Cyrus through her tear filled eyes, it broke his heart. He knew how she felt there was a couple times over the years where he gave in to his loneliness and indulged himself and spent the night with a pretty tavern patron or a beautiful stranger passing through the city. “I spent that night with Captain Leon. Before we got to the inn we agreed this was going to be a onetime thing. We were both lonely and needed to be with each other that night.”  
“So is Captain Leon Ava’s father?” Cyrus asked. “I have met the man, while I don’t think he would be a present father, I think he would help monetarily with her upbringing.”  
“No if only. There is more to my tale.” At this the tears started rolling down her face and Cyrus shut up as he saw she was getting to the painful part. He was still holding her hand and gently squeezed it to let her know he was there. “The next morning we left the inn, Leon walked me home as he headed to the ship it was time for them to continue on their way. However Randolph saw us leave the inn together. He didn’t say anything but we both saw him watching us. Nothing out of the ordinary happened for about 2 months. I always had a glass of water I kept just behind the bar, while I worked. This night Randolph was there and he was a perfect customer, I thought maybe he changed. After my shift when I started walking home I was very dizzy and started to lose consciousness. I was relieved when Randolph found me right before I fainted as I thought he would take me home.” She buried her face in her hands as she was sobbing now, Cyrus knew what happened, he was outraged and irate but kept it together since Steffy was in his arms again and he wanted to be a place where she felt safe enough to tell him anything. Steffy took a deep breath, “When I regained my senses I was undressed and in Randolph’s bed. He was smoking a pipe and said, “Just like I thought you were wonderful.” “I don’t even remember anything from the time I fainted until I woke in his bed Steffy said through tears “just little bits and pieces.” Randolph then said “I will need to give that man Mattias some extra coin. He is that bloke in town talking about some new religion and I saw he had many different herbs, I asked if he had anything that could make a person lose consciousness for a short time and he gave me that concoction I put in your water tonight.” The pig just smiled at me in the creepiest fashion and then said “You should be thankful I wanted you in my bed. The most popular guy in school. You slept with that awkward geek Cyrus and the pirate Leon, why not me. I was the best you ever had; you’ll never find anyone as great as me.” Cyrus held her as she cried. He stroked her hair and grabbed her tight, he tried to console her even though inside him his fury was ignited and his soul was engulfed in rage at this man. How could I have been so wrong, Cyrus’ mind was swimming, I wanted Steffy to be happy, and it seems her life has been nothing but work, loss, pain, sadness, strife and hurt.   
“I’m heading on a trip to Orewell; I’m going to kill Randolph, but I will make him suffer, he will know who is killing him and why and he will beg for death.” Cyrus stated without showing any emotion.  
“You can’t.” Steffy said quietly.  
“Why not? This man needs to have some justice brought down on him, the best kind, capital punishment, administered by this awkward geek who loves you more than anything.” Cyrus said with a look in his eyes of delight as he knew he would enjoy tormenting and killing this rapist for his love’s honor.  
“You can’t because he’s already dead.” Steffy relayed. “There is more to say.”  
“Oh, do go on, when you’re ready.” Cyrus had his arm around her as Steffy took a few moments to regain her composure.  
“When I got home I told my parents what happened and we went to the authorities and pressed charges. After their investigation there wasn’t enough evidence and there were no eyewitnesses so they couldn’t pursue the case. My father took justice into his own hands and killed Randolph.” Steffy looked back at Cyrus while she spoke.  
“Good for him, I always loved your father, even more now that I know what he did for Jared and how he disposed of that wretched, vile scum Randolph.”  
“The police arrested dad and he was out on bail. They knew dad wasn’t going anywhere he was willing to accept the penalty. They let him attend the annual hunting trip in the Forest of Rubeh so we could stock up on meat. Of course you know he never returned as all the men of that party went missing. Everything happened so fast. I kept my job at the tavern a little until I was about 8 months pregnant with Ava. Captain Leon visited a few more times before my last day. The first time he noticed I was pregnant he asked if the child was his baby. I answered him truthfully without giving any details. He asked the owner what happened and he told Leon the story. Leon offered to get me revenge, he said something like “It’s been a while since my blue spear had tasted blood but if the lady wants revenge it would be my honor.” The police were still investigating at this point so I declined his offer, besides I didn’t want him to get in trouble. When I was about 7 months along I told him I probably wouldn’t see him again as I was going to quit my job at the tavern after the baby was born. He gave me a large monetary gift, he said he would miss seeing me and the gift was for putting up with his stories and for the baby. I know the owner told him what happened with Randolph and my father as it was shortly after the disappearances in the forest of Rubeh and Leon felt sorry for me and that was part of the reason he insisted I take the money and I accepted. I was going to give Ava up for adoption but after I had her I changed my mind. About a month after she was born I saw the merchant ship in harbor again and a large basket of baby supplies was left on my doorstep with another envelope of money. She is my little girl and I love her as much as Jared. I am going to nurture her so she becomes nothing like her birth father. I need to find a way to tell her about him one day. Thankfully she hasn’t asked about it too much yet and I can still redirect her to another subject when it comes up.”  
They sat quiet for some time side by side letting the emotions from the last moment abate and quiet before they continued their conversation. “Why did you think telling me this would change my feelings for you? All it did was make me angry that you had to endure something so horrible and regret that I wasn’t there for you. Please say you will give us another chance.” He held her face in his hands while she leaned into the touch and he wiped the tears from her eyes. “I will devote my life to make you happy, that’s all I ever wanted.” Cyrus looked into her face with his tear filled eyes at the thought of the horrible things that happened to his love.   
Steffy shook her head and refocused herself, “I don’t want to start anything with you that might be doomed from the onset. After the reporter of that article would not give me your contact information I resigned myself to the fact that Jared would never meet his father and I would never see you again. This is difficult for me but I have to be up for the challenge, it will get harder to resist temptation; because I still love you very much. Talking and joking with you I can see that are still very much the person I fell in love with. Your smooth and silky voice still makes me weak and you’re hot as hell. At least at this point I have all those wonderful memories of us when we were teens. I don’t think I can handle getting my heart broken again.” Steffy said wistfully.  
“At our core we are still those same kids from Orewell; let’s try again in rebellion against the doubts in your mind. We already love each other and that’s a stronger base than most relationships have at the start.” Cyrus remembered his words from years ago. “Steffy I really like you. A lot. Is there any way you would consider being my girlfriend?”  
Steffy smiled “That sounds familiar.” She faced up to the sky for a moment with her eyes closed almost as if letting the sunshine dictate her words, “Fine. We can give it a try but I think we need to take it slow.”   
“It’s of no consequence if we go slowly. I just want another chance with you.” Cyrus said.  
Cyrus put his arm around her and she leaned against his shoulder as she had done so many times. She breathed in deeply “You always smell so good. I remember the first time we sat like this on the cliff edge underneath our tree. This does feel right.” Steffy sighed.   
“This also feels right.” Cyrus replied as he tenderly moved her face close to his and kissed her. They broke apart and he opened his eyes.  
“Why are you so damn hard to resist, it will be almost impossible to take things slow.” Steffy said as she pulled his shirt to bring his face close to hers again. He had a huge smile on his face. They sat as close together as possible with wandering arms around each other and kissed passionately on the bench for a long time getting reacquainted. The clock tower in the town went off at the bottom of an hour, it was 4:30 “We should be heading back. I need to get the kids home and make them supper.” She said with her mouth on his lips and kissed him again.  
“Yes it is getting to that time. He kissed her back. He stood up and held out his hand to help Steffy off the bench. His large hand took her smaller one, their fingers intertwined so easily it was almost automatic as they walked back towards the library and the park.   
“Once we are with the kids we can’t have any contact until I know how they will react especially Jared. We will need to keep this quiet for a little while.” Steffy relayed   
“You’re right he’s had enough change to deal with in the last little while. We can keep this quiet the kids don’t need to know.” Cyrus agreed. He backed her against the wall and kissed her one more time before they were in view of the library and park.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus tries to build a relationship with his son and they come home after the visit to the academy.

They crossed the street and picked up Mrs. Malin and Ava. Cyrus pulled Mrs. Malin to the side and thanked her for taking care of Ava so he and Steffy could get some alone time. “I hope you put it to good use as I can see that you both are still in love with each other. Even after all that time apart, I knew Steffy never stopped loving you and when I saw you come pick her up the other night for coffee I saw that you still were in love with her as well.  
“Hey mommy, did Mr. Cyrus buy you those flowers? Can I smell them?” Steffy lowered them down so Ava could stick her face in them as she did with the orchids. She sniffed “I like these ones too.”  
Cyrus went into the library to get Jared and saw him sitting at his favorite table with a few books. “Jared, are you ready to go? Your mother wants to get you home for supper.”   
“Yes I am starting to get hungry, but I would like to come here again. Jared said.  
“Anytime, did you take out some books?” Cyrus asked.  
“Yes the lady at the desk, Therese, put them on your account. She kept staring at me and just saying how much I look like you.”  
“Yes Therese was my student for a long time. She took almost all my classes so seeing you might have been a little strange for her.” Cyrus said.  
Jared gathered up the books and headed for the door; Cyrus shot an angry look at Therese and followed the boy outside. They met up with the rest of the family and started walking home. “She took all your classes? Isn’t that is a little odd” Jared said.   
“Therese and I did have a situation to deal with when I was looking for a lost book for the archives. But that would be a story for another time.”  
“I would like to hear about your adventures sometime. You had seven other travelling companions, correct? I read a little about them when the article was published and mom showed it to me.” Jared said.  
“Sure I would like that too. We encountered many beasts and scary situations but we also learned new skills and worked as a team to finish our quests and return home.” Cyrus said. “I actually want to write about our adventure one day and get it published.”  
“I think that would be a good idea Cyrus.” Jared smiled at him.  
Things were looking up Cyrus was actually having conversations with his son and Steffy agreed to give their love another chance. He felt truly happy and warm inside. They arrived at Steffy’s house and Cyrus bid them good evening.  
“Wait a minute Cyrus.” Steffy said.   
She disappeared into the house and came right back out.   
“If you don’t have any plans would you like to stay for supper? It’s nothing special but then you at least wouldn’t need to cook for yourself.”  
I would like that Steffy, thank you. He grabbed her hand and kissed it before they got into the house.  
Steffy put the flowers in a vase and started helping Mrs. Malin with preparing their meal. “Was there anything you wanted me to help with?” Cyrus offered.  
“I think we got it covered Cyrus but thank you.” Mrs. Malin said.  
“Thank you! As even though I have learnt many things cooking is not one of them I was merely offering to be polite. My meals are mostly sandwiches.” Cyrus said.  
“I remember one of us always had to supervise you in the kitchen so you didn’t burn down the place.” Steffy laughed.  
“Unfortunately my culinary skills are still severely lacking,” Cyrus said. “So thank you again for the invitation for supper.”  
“It’s our pleasure you took us all over town today. You can have a meal instead of just a sandwich.” Mrs. Malin said. She was a great cook and always liked to make sure her family was fed well.   
Jared was sitting at the table looking over the books he got from the library.   
“May I see what you took out today?” Cyrus asked sitting next to him at the table. “You have a couple history books here. Is that something that interests you?”  
“I wanted to take out these books as they might help me understand the history of the realm and what those ancient tomes entail.”  
“Just let me know when you want to go there again and I can take you” Cyrus said. Cyrus hoped it was more of an interest than that as that could be something else he and Jared would have in common. “Let’s see what else you have here, ‘Basic Apothecary’, I have a great friend named Alfyn Greengrass who is a premiere apothecary and I can arrange for you to meet him if you like. It was him and his wife that I went to visit in Flamesgrace the other day.”  
“I know who Alfyn Greengrass is as he is the best apothecary in the entire realm; maybe if I get more interested in medicines.” Jared said.  
“Alright then let’s see this last one you grabbed, ‘Stargazing: a guide to the constellations and seasonal changes in our night skies.” Cyrus flashed to the many nights he and Steffy used to go out to look at the stars when they were in Orewell. “Your mother and I used to go out and look at the stars all the time when we were teenagers.”   
Steffy overheard this “Actually Jared if you want to learn anything about the stars your father would be the best teacher. He taught me so much in a short time and I loved going out to look at the night skies it was one of my favorite pastimes.  
“Would you be able to teach me a little Cyrus? The stars do interest me very much. I missed the annual August meteor shower that happened a couple weeks ago.” Jared said.  
“Did you know there is another one that starts soon and runs for about a week? Even though the August event is a longer period of time this occasion has brighter meteors.” Cyrus said. “The upper balcony of the academy is the best place around here to watch the stars; we could go up one night to see what you think.”   
“I will let you know what day works for me.” Jared said.   
Jared was more like Cyrus than he thought they did have a few similar passions which hopefully would lead to a father and son relationship.  
“Jared please set the table and tell your sister to wash up for supper.”   
“Ok mom.” Ava was in her room playing with her dolls and teddy bears. Jared walked into her room. “Mom says it’s time for supper you need to wash up.” Jared told Ava.  
“Jared is Mr. Cyrus your dad?” the little girl asked.   
“How did you know that?” Jared wondered.   
“I heard mommy and grandma talking about it yesterday. Aren’t you happy? I like Mr. Cyrus he is really nice.”  
“You don’t understand Ava, you don’t remember. Mom had to work really hard to take care of us and she’s been alone for so long.”  
“But he makes mommy happy. I have never seen mommy happy, mommy was just tired all the time. She has been smiling since she saw him, even more when Mr. Cyrus is around. Don’t you see how they look at each other?”  
“Ava, mom could be excited to be in a new city and have a new career which might be why she is happier.” Jared stated.  
“That’s not it and you know it, she wasn’t smiling and happy before we went to the market to get groceries.” Ava said with her hands on her hips glaring at her brother since she knew that she was right.  
“Maybe she was really hungry.” Jared laughed. “Ava you are a little too smart and observant for your age.”  
“I know. But Jared, you get to have your dad. This is something you wanted, I heard you talk to mom about it before. Mr. Cyrus is also so handsome.” Ava said with a sigh.  
“I’ll take your word for it Ava. I don’t want mom to get hurt by him again.” Jared stated.  
“You have to let mommy do what she thinks is right. Mr. Cyrus wants to get to know you, please just be nice to him. Maybe he could be the dad you wanted.” Ava said looking up at her older brother.  
Jared bent down and hugged his little sister. Her words did resonate with him. He wanted a dad for so long. They had a really good day today and there were a lot of things Cyrus could teach him. He was one of the smartest people in the world if not the smartest.   
“I guess I should give him a chance Ava. Today was a good day.” Jared told his little sister. ”Now go get washed up before mom or grandma comes looking for us.”  
Dinner was served and it felt like a traditional family meal. “Thank you for supper ladies it was great. I should be going as I need to catch up on some work tomorrow. I need do some translating on the text I took home with me.” Cyrus said goodnight and went outside.   
“Wait, Cyrus.” That was Jared’s voice. Cyrus spun around. “I would like to go out an evening next week to see how the stars look on top of the academy.”   
“Ok you can pick any day you like I will make sure it works for me.” Cyrus said. He wanted Jared to know that he was more important than anything else.  
“Is Wednesday ok as I want to do this before the new school year starts.”  
“Wednesday it is I hope to see you before then to figure out the details but if not I can always go see your mom at the academy and she can tell me what you decide.”   
“Sure.” Jared said, “Good night.”  
“Good night Jared.”  
Cyrus walked home feeling like some progress was made today. He was feeling good until he got home and saw the mess his place was. He wanted to get some work for school done but maybe that will have to wait until after he cleaned tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at a type of love scene. Since they know how they each feel they physically explore their love.

Cyrus had cleaned up the mess as it was mostly research and other documents he was using to decipher the tome he was working with. It was laundry day, his clothes were all drying on the line and he wasn’t planning on going anywhere, he wanted to go see Steffy and Jared but thought that he would give them space. He didn’t want to push his son as yesterday was a good day for the 2 of them.  
Cyrus was still in his pajama pants. He grabbed the tome and then decided to make himself a sandwich since he could eat and work at the same time. He had all his supplies and got to work. There was a knock on his door. Cyrus thought that must be Thomas that kid is always trying to get extra credit on this translation project. I told him to bring the documents to me on Monday even though he insisted that he would bring them to my house, I don’t even know how he got my address.  
“Come in.” Cyrus heard the door open but didn’t look up. “Thomas you can put the documents on the shelf by the door I will look at them later as I am working on a difficult passage.” He heard the door close.  
It was Steffy but Cyrus didn’t look up. She liked seeing an unkempt Cyrus. His hair was messy and he was talking with his mouthful. He had a quill in one hand and a sandwich in the other. He was unshaven that day so he was a little stubbly. He had no shirt on and even though she knew he was strong she had no idea, he had changed quite a bit from the young man she remembered. His shoulders were broad and he was quite muscular. His arms and chest were like that of a sculpted god. He looked like sex incarnate. Her temperature rose and heart started beating faster, the blood that flowed through her veins turned into desire in an instant. The fire that was dormant for so long was ablaze. She wanted him.  
Cyrus looked up. “Steffy! He immediately put down everything and started trying to fix his hair.  
“Please don’t be doing that on my account.” She pointed at his hair.  
“It’s laundry and cleaning day. I also wanted to get some work done translating this tome. I thought you were that annoying graduate student Thomas, as he insisted to bring paperwork to my home instead of at my office tomorrow. How did you find out where I live?” Cyrus was a little flustered seeing her there unexpectedly and him in this state.  
“It’s nothing creepy I just asked the old lady on the corner if she knew where Professor Albright lived and she pointed straight to your place.” Steffy relayed.  
“Was it the cranky one? Mrs. Abernathy. She complains when I work at night and have candles lit. She says it keeps her awake. She lives across the street and 2 doors down. Crotchety old woman.” Cyrus said.  
Steffy continued “Then when I got here the cute couple next door asked if I was looking for Cyrus Albright and I verified that this was your house.”  
“That would be Mr. and Mrs. Manning, my neighbors that gave me the flowers.” Cyrus said.  
Steffy moved right up to Cyrus she was invading his personal space but he liked it. She put her hand on his chest and stroked it and gave it a quick kiss, he looked down at her and his heartbeat quickened “I like seeing you engrossed in your work.” She softly kissed his neck and he shivered as he felt her warm breath against his skin.” Cyrus had a goofy grin on his face as he felt himself blushing. “It is very sexy.” she whispered as she lightly bit his ear and slowly and softly let her fingers follow his line of hair from his belly button down to his waistband. Cyrus blinked. I think she wants me; I am going to enjoy this, was all he thought while all his blood rushed to one place and he felt like the temperature just rose 20 degrees. His body ached for her. “My sexy Steffy.”  
They looked into each other’s eyes one more time. Steffy recklessly kissed him. She wanted him then and there, she lost herself, all she could think of was this man who she had loved so long, who she missed greatly and that she had his full attention at this moment. He smoothly pulled her into him, so close she could feel his hardened desire. “I adore you Steffy.” Cyrus was surprised by her eagerness and the want he could feel in her kisses. I know she loves me as much as she said; her actions definitely speak to that fact. They kissed more zealously, and hastily undressed each other. Cyrus picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to his room and laid her gently on the bed. He sat up and gazed at this woman he had missed for so long, he missed her sensual body, the feel of her skin against his, the way she shivered at his lightest touch as he ever so faintly ran his fingers over her body, the desire in her eyes when she looked at him, the exact way she was looking at him in this moment.  
“Take me now, Cyrus.” She pleaded with him. She wouldn’t need to ask him twice.  
He kissed her neck and began to make love to her. The pent up frustration of yearning and craving each other for 15 overlong years would finally be satiated.  
“Steffy I missed you.” He whispered in her ear. His movements were slow but deliberate, he didn’t want to rush this even though he was so aroused and it had been so long since he was inside her. He wanted to make the moment last, to savor her. She was warm and wet and he filled her. Cyrus felt as though he was home. He missed being with her. He continued to kiss her all over and caress her figure.  
“Cyrus” she moaned over and over, getting louder every time.  
“I love the way you say my name.” He said breathlessly to her as he looked into her eyes right before he sent them into ecstasy and he made her scream it one last time in culmination of their simultaneous climaxes.  
After that he fell back onto the bed. He held her close as they both trembled together. The comprehension those 15 years missing the intimacy of each other had finally passed. It was quiet for a moment while they caught their breath. Steffy brushed some of his messy hair off his face. “You were amazing Cyrus. I missed you too.” She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck as he was holding her as close to him as possible, “Cyrus, is this real?” She whispered to him.  
“If it isn’t, I never want to be in reality again.” He sighed. “I love you so much.” He felt so content in that moment.  
He kissed her again and looked into her eyes. His large dark eyes asked her for permission without Cyrus uttering a word. She gladly gave it by kissing him and whispering in his ear “My love, please don’t make me beg.”  
He got back on top of her and kissed her repeatedly and made love to her again.  
“Cyrus you’re making me crazy, don’t stop! Please.”  
“My focus is unparalleled!”  
It was more deep, passionate and satisfying than it had ever been.  
Afterward he held her and played with her hair as she put her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for some time listening to each other’s heart beats and breathing.  
Suddenly Steffy stood up as if she remembered something, “I need to get back. I told them I wouldn’t be gone long. I was just going out for some exercise.”  
Steffy left the room to go find her clothes.  
“You didn’t specify what kind of exercise, yes?” Cyrus called to her.  
She came back into the room with the clothes; and light-heartedly threw Cyrus’ pants at him. “Cyrus, could you see me explain this to Ava?” Steffy said as she was quickly getting dressed.  
He laughed “No. But it would be easier than telling Jared. I was disappointed when you said you wanted to take things slow, but if this is your version of slow I am an ecstatically happy man.”  
“Cyrus.” She shook her head at him. “That wasn’t what I thought would happen when I came here. I just wanted to see you.”  
“You just saw a whole lot of me.” Cyrus chuckled. “If you liked what you saw I can perform an encore?” He raised his eyebrow as he was kneeling on his bed so he was at her level as he put his arms around her waist.  
“Cyrus I just got dressed again.” Steffy said.  
“Getting you undressed is part of the fun.” He started unbuttoning her shirt as he kissed the palm of her hand.  
“I need to get back the kids will be wondering where I am. I would love to stay here with you all day and night.” Steffy held his face in her hands and gave Cyrus a quick kiss.  
“You don’t regret it do you?” He asked.  
“Never, not with you, my love.” she smiled at him as she waved goodbye and left the room.  
He heard the door close after Steffy left and he lay back down. A little nap would be fine. He pulled the covers around himself and fell asleep.  
He got up early that evening. Was that all a dream or did it actually happen, it felt real. He looked around and saw his pants on the bed beside him. He smiled to himself with satisfaction it did happen.  
He got dressed and went back to translating the tome.  
He worked until about midnight and made sure there were candles lit all over the house just for grumpy Mrs. Abernathy. That night he slept better than he had for as long as he could remember


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Steffy's first day at the academy.

The next morning was Steffy’s first day at the academy. Cyrus got up a little earlier than normal and headed over to her place since it was on his way to work and he wanted to see if she wanted to walk over together. “Good morning, Mrs. Abernathy!” Cyrus greeted her cheerily. “It’s a lovely day is it not?” She just grumbled something and turned the other way. Cyrus chuckled to himself.  
Cyrus knocked on Steffy’s door. The door opened and Jared was standing there. “Good morning Jared. Have you given any more thought to what time you wanted to meet on Wednesday?” Cyrus asked.  
“Actually, I would like to get there a little before dusk so I can see the first stars come out.” Jared said.  
“Sure. May I pick you up a little earlier and treat you to dinner and after that we can go check out the sky?” Cyrus asked.  
“You’re not cooking right?”  
“No, there is a restaurant on the west side of town we can go to.” Cyrus stated.  
“Ok,” he agreed. He told Ava he was going to try and it wasn’t Cyrus’ fault that he didn’t know about his son.  
“I’ll check with your mother and make sure it is ok with her.” Cyrus said.  
Steffy appeared in the doorway, “I thought I heard your voice come in Cyrus.”  
As Cyrus made his way into the house he said “I wanted to see if you would like to walk to school together this morning?”  
“I would like that; do you think we could make that a regular occurrence?” Steffy questioned eyes fixed on Cyrus.  
“Yes” Cyrus said “I would like that too.” As he gave her a silly grin. Jared just shrugged his shoulders it was odd watching his parents trying to flirt.  
“I’m nervous about today and I will probably be nervous about everything until I get accustomed to teaching.” Steffy gulped down the rest of the coffee in her cup. “Ava mommy’s leaving come say goodbye.”  
Ava bounded into view she gave her mom a big hug, “Have a good day mommy.” She looked up and smiled at her mom, she looked so much like her mother, even though her father was a monster Cyrus cared a lot for this little girl. Jared gave his mom a hug then and the three of them were a cute picture of a family, his family. Cyrus’ heart grew a little more. “Did you want a hug too Mr.Cyrus?” Ava asked.  
“I could never refuse a hug from my dear friend Ava!” Cyrus said. He knelt down so she could give him a hug.   
“Have a good day, dear!” Mrs. Malin called as Steffy was leaving the house.  
“Kids be good for grandma and remember I love you both.” Steffy shut the door behind her and walked down the stairs.  
Cyrus put his arm around Steffy and whispered to her, “Thank you for yesterday.”  
She blushed a little “It was just as much for me as you.”  
“You look exquisite today, by the way.” Cyrus complimented. “Your first meeting will be Headmaster Odette, yes?” Cyrus asked.  
“Yes.” she was getting more nervous.  
“I’ve known Odette for a long time, when I started here she and I were the best of friends. Odette can be short but it’s not out of anger it’s just her personality.” Cyrus stated. “You would know if she was angry with you.”   
“I’ll keep that in mind.” Steffy said.  
“After that there will be some paperwork to fill out and Odette would probably introduce you to the rest of the mathematics faculty and show you to your office. That should take up most of the morning and then this afternoon one of the professors would show you around campus.”   
“That’ll be you right?” Steffy asked.  
“Odette asked but she might change her mind. She does that sometimes. I need to tell her about us so there is transparency.” He smiled at her “You’ll be fine.”  
“Please don’t tell her until after I’ve had my meeting with her?”  
“You’re her first appointment. There is nothing to worry about.” Cyrus said.  
He gave her a quick kiss before they rounded the corner to the academy. “I need to stop at the library first and grab a couple texts.” Cyrus stated. “Take a deep breath, you’ll be fine.”  
He went towards the library and Steffy went up the stairs of the academy.  
As Cyrus entered the library the graduate student Thomas stopped him. “I went to your place to drop off these documents yesterday but it sounded like you were a little busy.” Thomas said irritably as Cyrus blushed with embarrassment. He grabbed the papers and headed to his office.  
It was later morning when Cyrus went back to Odette’s office to see if she was available to talk. He had checked earlier but she must have still been with Steffy. He was in luck she was in. “Odette, do you have some time to talk?” Cyrus asked. “I have a long story you aren’t going to believe.  
Odette motioned for him to sit down and he shut the door so other ears wouldn’t hear their conversation.  
Professor Malin and I have known each other for a long time. We actually went to high school together back in Orwell, Cyrus said.  
“That’s hardly interesting Cyrus. I don’t see why you had to act so dramatic with this news.” Odette said in her normal uninterested manner.  
“Steffy and I have known each other very well.” Cyrus continued. “I ran into her at the market on Wednesday after you told me not to come in the rest of the week. We went out for coffee that night to catch up on each other’s lives since we had not seen each other for some 15 years.”   
“Get on with it, Cyrus. I need to take care of this paperwork sometime.”  
“Well it turns out Steffy has been raising my 14 year old son this whole time.” Cyrus stated.  
Odette spit out her coffee, “Your 14 year old what?”  
“My son. Now that I have your attention Odette I will tell you the long story.”  
Cyrus proceeded to tell her everything from the math tutoring in grade 11 to the tour around campus on Saturday.   
“That was an incredibly long and sad story.” Odette said “Are you going to be able to work here with Steffy employed at the academy?” Odette asked.  
“We all know the rules on student- professor romances but what about 2 professors dating?” Cyrus grinned.  
“The only problem would be if they were in the same faculty with some of the same students as their grading might be less than objective. Otherwise the academy takes no interest in the social lives of their professors.” Odette said.  
“Great Steffy and I have agreed to give our relationship a second chance and I am trying hard to build some kind of bond with my son.” Cyrus said.  
“Why, Cyrus you surprised me! I thought your only lover would be knowledge.”  
Odette walked into Steffy’s office with Cyrus following behind. Odette introduced Professor Albright to Professor Malin only for the benefit of the other offices around her. “Professor Albright is going to give you a tour of the academy it is a mandatory HR requirement that must be documented.” Odette lowered her voice to a whisper “So the tour on Saturday can’t be counted.”   
Steffy looked down since she knew Cyrus told Odette everything.  
Odette took her leave “I’m going for lunch. Professor Albright you can take as long as you want with the tour.”  
“Thank you Headmaster Odette.” Cyrus replied.   
“I am getting hungry Cyrus, did you want to join me for lunch, I made extra hoping you would accept the invitation.” Steffy said.  
“I would be delighted as I was just going to buy something from one of the street cart vendors for lunch anyway.” Cyrus replied.  
Steffy tossed him a small packet and grinned at him. “Oh it’s my specialty, sandwiches.” He laughed. He took a bite out of his lunch, “How come these are better than mine?” Cyrus asked.  
“The secret is they are always better when someone else makes them.” Steffy laughed. “Tomorrow would you be able to show me where the street food vendors are setup? I’d like to try them.”  
“It would be my pleasure, it’s a date.” Cyrus smiled. “Jared wanted me to take him stargazing on Wednesday evening; I was hoping I could pick him up earlier and take him to dinner? He agreed but I told him I would make sure I spoke to you about it.”  
“You’re not cooking right?” Steffy asked.  
“No why does everyone ask that? There is a restaurant on the west side of town I was going to take him to. We should go there sometime.” Cyrus said.  
“If Jared wants to spend extra time with you I’m not going to stop it.” Steffy said.  
“Saturday was a good day for us; I hope I can build on that. Jared has been more receptive to me since the first time we met.” Cyrus stated.   
“Ava adores you. She talks about you all the time. It’s Mr. Cyrus this or Mr. Cyrus that. I think she might have a little crush on you.” Steffy laughed.  
“Like mother, like daughter I guess?” Cyrus questioned.  
“Maybe.” Steffy said.  
“Steffy, none of that. I have it on good authority that you are almost as crazy about me as I am about you.” He laughed.  
“On whose authority would that be…?” Steffy asked in jest.  
“Why your own, do I need to remind you about who initiated yesterday’s activities?” Cyrus stated.  
“Ok, ok, maybe I was lacking in self-control yesterday.” Steffy said blushing.  
“I wasn’t complaining, my love, just the opposite actually.” Cyrus smiled.  
They finished their lunch and toured the academy again; since Steffy was a little acquainted with the mathematics section he showed her the other wings at the academy including his classroom and office. There were also a few areas that were well hidden throughout the tour where they could steal kisses from each other. Steffy’s nerves started to turn to enthusiasm as she couldn’t wait for the students to get there so she could start teaching.  
It was 4 o’clock and the day was over. They picked up their items and walked out together. “Thank you Cyrus.” Steffy said.  
“Whatever for?” Cyrus asked.  
“For making my first day at this new job so great. If you would have told me a week ago that this job was going to lead me to rekindling my relationship with you and Jared getting to know his father and being excited to teach rather than apprehensive I would have punched you in the face.” Steffy laughed.  
Cyrus kissed the top of her head and put his arm around her. They walked down her street and he left her at the top of her stairs.   
“Have a good night my dearest.” Cyrus said.  
Steffy took a look around and saw that Jared and Ava were not outside. She kissed Cyrus quickly on the front landing “Good night my love.” Then she disappeared inside.  
Cyrus walked towards his home and saw Mrs. Abernathy outside again. He was trying to think of way to provoke her but instead he just nodded at her and continued on his way.   
The Mannings were outside when he got home. “Cyrus you had a visitor yesterday?” Mr. Manning asked as Cyrus blushed. “That was the famous Steffy we have heard about, yes?” Mr. Manning was grinning, “She is a beautiful woman. She said she was only coming to talk to you quickly, but the color of your face tells me there wasn’t a lot of talking going on.” Mr. Manning winked at him. Cyrus was completely red at this time.  
“Walter! Quit embarrassing the boy, don’t you remember what it was like when we were first in love and these 2 haven’t seen each other in 15 years, it would be like the first stages of love all over again! Since she came to see you are we to assume that you two are back together?”  
“Yes, after some convincing Steffy agreed to be my girlfriend again. My son wants to go stargazing with me on Wednesday so things are starting to look up.” Cyrus said smiling.  
“That’s great. We are happy for you! Mr. Manning said. “Cyrus come over tonight for dinner, we’ve got vegetables from the garden cooking and steaks, we could open a bottle of vine and visit. The wife and I could help think of more ways for you to get closer to your son. Just drop your stuff off and pop over.”  
“That sounds lovely, maybe you can help me out with something else I am struggling with.” Cyrus said as he unlocked his door and dropped his tome on the shelf. He stepped out and went next door.  
They had a nice visit and Cyrus was glad he had this opportunity as soon the Mannings would be moving away and they wouldn’t have these dinners anymore. They reminisced and gave Cyrus advice on romance and parenting. He left shortly after nine as he still had some work to do.  
When Cyrus got inside he went back to labor on his ancient volume. He was distracted as he kept thinking about Steffy and her mother having to raise her kids alone for all that time. He did feel guilty but he had an idea and even though he couldn’t change all the hardship they went through he could make things a little better.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tressa comes for a visit and Cyrus gives the kids a gift.

The next morning Steffy was waiting on her front steps for Cyrus. “Everyone is still asleep even Ava. I thought it better to not wake them as they also start school next week and then it’ll be a rush in the morning to get everyone out the door.”  
They walked along holding hands and Steffy was talking about how excited she was to start implementing her curriculum. She had put a lot of work into it as she had been refining it most of the summer.  
Cyrus was a little quiet as he had a surprise for Steffy later tonight after work. They walked up the stairs of the school together than kissed and went to their separate offices.  
It was about 10:30 when Cyrus heard a knock on his door and looked up. “Tressa! How are you doing? What brings you to Atlasdam? Cyrus asked.  
“I had to come on a supply run and I thought I can’t come to the city and not stop in to see my favorite professor.”  
“That’s nice of you to stop Tressa as I have been missing everyone lately.” Tressa and Olberic were the first ones of the group Cyrus met 3 years ago as they helped him confront Russell about the original missing tome. “I went to visit Flamesgrace and Noblecourt last week. Ophelia is very pregnant and being a little bossy with poor Alfyn and it looks like Primrose and Olberic have their hands full with little Geoffrey.”  
Tressa laughed, “Could you imagine the internal struggle that kid is having with his gallant side from his dad and his mischievous side from his mom?”   
“When I went to visit it looked like Primrose’s side was winning right now.” Cyrus laughed. “How are you and Kit doing and your business at the shop?”  
“Well Kit and I are doing great he’s still working as a dock hand and my parents have given me more responsibility in the shop. I think they want to retire in a few years and want to make sure I can keep the store running smoothly.”  
“So prof have you discovered any more dire warnings from the books at Eld? What’s new with you are you glad that Therese had graduated and she is getting married? Are you excited to start the new semester?  
“In that order, no, certainly and yes. In everything that we have translated so far there has been no predictions of doom since we defeated Galdera. Therese still works at the library so I see her from time to time but I am happy she will be married soon and yes I am excited to start the school year for many reasons. Since you’re here I can tell you the story as I was going to write you, Therion and H’aanit to let you know my news.”   
“Ok Professor Albright tell me your news.” Tressa smiled. “I’m listening.”  
Cyrus told her everything up to that moment right now.  
“Whoa, professor that is quite the tale. I hope everything works out for you. You did surprise me though as I didn’t think you cared to find love.”  
There was another knock at the door it kind of startled Tressa and she jumped up.  
“Oh no, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to alarm you I thought it would be very rude not to knock since Professor Albright has someone in his office.” Steffy apologized.  
“Steffy this is my friend Tressa. She was one of my traveling companions from a few years ago when we were searching for the lost books. She lives in Rippletide and had to come into town for some business and stopped in to say hello.  
“Nice to meet you Tressa,” Steffy said.  
“Likewise” Tressa said as they shook hands Tressa winked at Cyrus. “The professor has told me about you, I hope we can talk again and get to know each other when I am not in a rush.”  
“I would like that Tressa.” Steffy said.  
“But I better leave as I need to get back to Rippletide tonight. It was lovely meeting you Steffy.” Steffy nodded. “It was nice seeing you again professor.”  
“Do take care Tressa, stay safe and pass a hello to Kit and your parents.” Cyrus said.  
“Will do, see ya around.” Tressa got up and left the office.  
“Your travelling group was certainly eclectic.” Steffy commented. “That young lady could pass for one of the students we teach here.”  
“Yes we were 8 different people each with a different quest and we traveled together as there was safety in numbers and we were able to help each other with our individual missions.” Cyrus said. “Now to change the subject I’m getting hungry let’s get to the street vendors. He locked his office, put his arm around Steffy and went for lunch.  
It was about 4 when Steffy showed up at Cyrus’ office at the end of the day. “Are you ready to go home Cyrus?”  
“Actually today I have some appointments to take care of downtown so I need to head there now.” Cyrus stated. “But I’d like to stop by around 7 and talk to you and our son.”  
“Ok, see you then” Steffy kissed Cyrus quickly and left.   
“It was just about seven and darkness was getting closer as dusk was starting to end. I need to keep this in mind when Jared and I go stargazing tomorrow.” Cyrus knocked softly on the door as he knew Ava was probably getting ready for bed.   
Jared answered the door and motioned for Cyrus to come inside. “Hello, Cyrus. Grandma is putting Ava to bed. Mom said you had something you wanted to talk to us about.”  
Cyrus followed Jared into the kitchen he put his pack on the floor beside him as Jared and him sat on the stools at the kitchen island.   
Steffy put 3 cups of tea on the surface. “I took the liberty to make us tea, I even remembered that you like a bit of sugar and honey in your tea Cyrus. Are you impressed?” She smiled at him.  
“Yes very much.” he gazed into her eyes.  
Seeing all this Jared closed his eyes made a loud sigh than proceeded to clear his throat to stop the flirting between his parents as it was weird to see his mom act like that with this man who is his father. “Cyrus what did you need to talk to us about?” Jared asked.  
“You said you had an appointment, are you feeling alright? Are you sick or hurt?” Steffy sounded worried as she put her hand on his forehead to check if he had a fever.  
“Oh no it was nothing like that I had a finance appointment downtown.” Cyrus stated. He reached into his pack and got 2 folders and an envelope out. “Ever since I found out about you Jared I have been feeling guilty for not being there to help raise you all your life.” He said looking at his son.  
“It’s not your fault Cyrus.” Steffy said.  
“Anyway I went downtown today as I have some money saved away. This folder is for you Jared inside you will see that I have opened a trust for you which will be available to you when you start university I will continually contribute to it as we have a few years to help it grow. I hope you stay close to Atlasdam but you can use this money for any university you choose. I know you are a bright young man and I don’t want your mother or you to have to worry about paying for university.”  
“Wow Cyrus I don’t know what to say?” Jared was dumbfounded. “Thank you.”  
“This folder is the trust I set up for Ava. I know she is still little but I wanted to establish one for her as well. This envelope is for you,” Cyrus handed the documents to Steffy, “They told me the cost to raise a child each year up to adulthood. The amount in here is for the first seven years of Jared’s life and the six years of Ava’s. I will give you the rest of the money later. After that I want to contribute money each month for the upbringing of the children.”  
“You didn’t have to.” Steffy said with tears in her eyes. “I can’t take this… it’s too much.”  
“I can’t take away the fact that I have been absent all this time. I’ve missed so much time and the money can’t absolve that. I just thought this could help. You said you did not have the funds to get the kids all the things they’ll need to start school. You can use it for their supplies and save the rest.”  
“Where did the money come from?” Steffy wondered aloud.  
“I still have a good portion of my inheritance which has been accruing interest all this time and I have been a tenured professor at the academy for a great number of years, I also received a very large bonus from the historical society when I discovered the ancient tomes at the ruins of Eld. I have more than enough money to take care of myself. Now I would like to use some of it to help take care of you and the kids.”   
“Ava isn’t even your child….why would you do that?” Steffy asked.  
“Ava is your child and since she doesn’t have a father I wanted to help her out.” Cyrus said.  
Jared was speechless his mother and grandmother had been talking about what a good man his father was but tonight he proved it. Taking care of him was generous and something that was unexpected… but to take care of his baby sister? Cyrus must really love his mother and their family.   
Cyrus and Steffy were clearing the cups from the kitchen island. Jared went over to his father and gave him a hug.  
“What, oh?” Cyrus was very surprised but he put his arms around his boy. Jared let go and said “Good night Cyrus I am so thankful for your gift I am speechless. I’m going to bed, good night mom.”  
Mrs. Malin arrived in the kitchen after Jared went to bed and her daughter informed her of what Cyrus set up. “Wow Cyrus this is such a gift.”  
“I was happy to do it. I love your daughter and my son. What kind of father would I be if I couldn’t help take care of my child?”   
Mrs. Malin said good night and it was just the two of them again.  
They were back at the kitchen island talking. “So tell me my dear is there any poetry that has moved you lately?” Cyrus asked.  
“Yes actually there is some I would like to share with you.” Steffy said as she went to her room and came out with a large tome filled with short stories and poems by the best writers of the realm. Even though time had passed Cyrus always loved listening to any writings that inspired Steffy, it was through poetry that they got to know each other so well all those years ago.  
“It’s too bad we aren’t at your place and you can read to me works that you feel connected with.” Steffy said looking into Cyrus’ eyes.  
“Unfortunately I haven’t read any poetry for a very long time. I haven’t been able to bring myself to read about love lost or found or realized. ” Cyrus said as he remembered how often they would read to each other and write notes.  
“Oh.” Steffy sounded disappointed as she looked at the envelope on the counter and slid it toward Cyrus. “I can’t take this money, it’s too much.”   
“It’s what the cost worked out to for raising children for the first seven years of Jared’s life and the six years for Ava.” Cyrus stated matter of factly.  
“That’s not what I mean.”  
Cyrus shoved the envelope back to Steffy, “That’s for the expense you had in taking care of the children their whole lives. It’s none of my concern what you do with it. Taking care of their family is something a father is supposed to do. You can at least spare me the embarrassment I would endure if I had to return the money back to the bank.” Cyrus smiled. Steffy resigned her stance and put the envelope in a safe place.  
“You know everyone is in their rooms, did you want to come see mine?” Steffy asked.  
“It probably looks like many other rooms.” Cyrus stated.  
That’s not what I meant; did you want to come to my room with me? .  
“Oh, I see, you don’t have to tell me twice.” Cyrus realized her intention.   
I already did ask twice, my love. Steffy said giggling.  
He followed her down the hall to Steffy’s bedroom. A few hours later Steffy helped Cyrus sneak out of the house, it reminded both of them of when they were teenagers. Cyrus walked home happily smiling to himself in the cool night air.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Jared go out for dinner and look at the stars from the top floor of the academy.

The next day was quite busy as all the professors were on campus now and everyone was greeting co-workers and getting ready for the new college year. This was a busy day for Steffy as everyone was coming to say hello and meet the new professor who was also Cyrus Albright’s new girlfriend, as the gossip was already all over the campus that the most eligible bachelor in town was eligible no more.   
“We need to go somewhere for lunch! I haven’t been able to get any work done today as I am constantly being bombarded with other professors stopping to chat and the conversation always turns to you.” Steffy was frustrated.  
“Just let me grab this paperwork to take to the graduate students in the library as I think I cracked the code on this difficult section I was translating. They held hands and made their way across the street. The room the graduate students were working in was small but there were a few tables and each student was responsible for a different text. “Students, who was working on the tome we recovered from Section C, D4?” Cyrus asked.  
“That would be me Professor Albright.” Thomas shot out of his chair.   
“Here is the translation for the pages 21-30 for that tome please transcribe it and add it to the file. I’m going out for lunch.” as Cyrus put his arm around Steffy.  
“Professor I have a few questions for you!” Thomas stated.  
Thomas asked question after question and every time Cyrus tried to excuse himself there was another question.  
“Thomas that was the last one, if you have any more questions please set up a meeting with Professor Quillan to discuss them; you have kept Professor Malin waiting and I would like to get some lunch today.” Cyrus was a little irritated. The student looked dejected as Cyrus was short with him.  
As they left the library Steffy said, “That student was odd.”  
“Don’t worry he feels entitled as his parents are nobility and Thomas is always looking for ways to impress the professors working on the translation project. Odette and I think he is insufferable always trying to get extra credit and being disingenuous. He always asks me what days I will be working in the library. I have taken to working in my office or at my home, but now he found out where I live.”  
“So did I though, I hope you aren’t disappointed I know where you live?” She questioned looking at Cyrus’ face.   
“Of course not, seeing you at my home was a most pleasant and welcome surprise!” Cyrus kissed her on her forehead and they walked together to get their lunch quickly before they had to be back in their offices.  
As they walked home together that afternoon they talked about their day and what the evening had in store.  
“With the money you gave us I am going to take Ava out shopping to get her the things she needs to start school. We have to get new shoes and all the supplies. Since you are taking Jared I didn’t want Ava to feel left out.” Steffy said.  
“I am sure she will love that. I hope my time with Jared is ok since every time I have been with him you’ve been there. I appreciate what you said about me being a great teacher learning about the stars. Part of that was so we could spend time together.” Cyrus smiled sheepishly.  
“Did you think I didn’t know that all those years ago?” Steffy said with a sly grin.  
Jared and Ava were waiting for their mom and Cyrus to come from work.  
“I am going out with mommy tonight. We are going to get stuff I need for school next week.” Ava said eagerly.  
“I know Ava.” Jared smiled at his little sister’s excitement.  
“You’re going to have supper with Mr. Cyrus please be nice to him. You were all talking this morning about a great gift he gave to us. He’s your dad and he is special to mommy so don’t be mean to him.” Ava said with her five year old logic.  
“Cyrus is going to teach me a few things tonight Ava but for you I will make sure I am extra nice.” Jared said.  
“You better make sure.” That seemed to appease Ava as she said nothing else about it.  
The door opened and Steffy and Cyrus entered the house.  
“Kids your parents are here.” Mrs. Malin said.  
Steffy and Cyrus entered the sitting room where Jared and Ava were.   
“Hi! Mr. Cyrus! Mommy and me are going to get school supplies tonight. I start on Monday and I am very excited.” Ava blurted out enthusiastically.  
“It makes me happy to see how excited you are to learn.” Cyrus smiled at the little girl.  
“Good afternoon Jared. Are you ready to leave I think we should have enough time to go to supper and get to the academy to see the first stars of the evening.” Cyrus stated.  
Jared and Cyrus got to the restaurant before the supper rush so it was a little quieter and they could talk. Cyrus asked Jared questions about when he was younger and he was disappointed to find out he was bullied too, for his intellect and his love of learning.  
“I am afraid the bullying came from my side as I was picked on through all of my years in school.” Cyrus replied.  
“That’s ok my mom taught me a trick. When bullies would pick on me and it got really bad I would use some magic against them.” Jared said.  
“You would use magic, which one?” Cyrus asked feigning ignorance, Steffy had told him she taught Jared magic partly to connect him to his paternal family.  
“Lightning since my mom said I could aim a lightning bolt and no one would be seriously hurt.” Jared said.  
Cyrus smiled at his son since that was what he did back all those years ago when he was in Orewell. “Did your mother happen to mention anything about how she learnt magic?”   
“What do you mean?” Jared was puzzled.   
“Did she learn from a book or was something passed down to her from family?” Cyrus asked.  
“She said she learned it when she was in high school from someone she cared about greatly…..and I realize just now you were the one who taught her magic.” Jared said almost embarrassedly. “Here I am talking about how I can do magic because my mother taught me and you were the one who showed it to her in the first place.” Jared said shaking his head.  
“She never told you about the first time she saw the lightning magic, yes?” Cyrus asked. Jared shook his head to the negative. Cyrus proceeded to tell him the story of how the bullies surrounded them and the tree ended up getting split in half.  
“After that no one bullied me again and it was then that your mother wanted to learn magic. So we would go up to the rocky ledge and since no one else dared go up there I was able to teach your mother magic. I didn’t have to use lightning magic since that time that I had to relearn it when I was 30 and Olberic and Tressa agreed to help me look for the missing tome.”  
Jared and Cyrus had a nice time at supper learning about each other and listening to each other. Cyrus felt it helped grow their relationship. It was then that Cyrus noticed the time so he paid the bill and the father and son walked to the academy.  
When they got to the academy Headmaster Odette was just going home for the night.  
“Cyrus what are you doing here at this time? I thought you liked to do your nighttime work in the library.” Odette said.  
“Tonight Odette I brought my son here since he likes to stargaze and this is the best spot in town. Odette this is my son Jared. Jared this is the headmaster of the academy Odette.”   
“Well Cyrus you weren’t lying this boy does look like a young version of you.” Odette said.  
They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries and went on their way. Cyrus and Jared got to the top of the academy and sat on the bench, it was just dusk and they were able to see the first evening stars appear. Cyrus explained that some are actual stars and some are planets and since they move the same way our planet does sometimes they aren’t in the same spots. As it started to get darker Cyrus showed him the different constellations and stars used for navigation. Jared was surprised at what a good teacher his father was. He seemed like a good man. He had shown that he really wanted to take care of him. But Jared needed to ask him some questions.  
“Did you really truly love my mother all those years ago? Jared asked.  
Cyrus let out a sigh he knew that one day Jared would ask these questions but he was hoping it wouldn’t be tonight. “Yes I loved her more than anything and only wanted her happiness. I didn’t think I could give her what she wanted. Leaving her in Orewell was heartbreaking.” Cyrus said. “Your mom was all I had in this world, she was everything to me. She loved me even though I was nothing. I wanted her to have anything she wanted. I wanted her to have a great man she deserved and that was not me. I have never loved anyone else. I had given up on love since I did not have your mom, the only person I wanted. I lived for the pursuit of knowledge and my career.” He exhaled as he ran his fingers through his hair “I hope you could try to understand my point of view. I was also afraid your mother would grow to begrudge me over time and I couldn’t bear that.”  
“Why did you never come back?” Jared asked. “If you love her as much as you say, didn’t you want to see her?”  
“That was why I stayed away, it was selfish but I wanted to spare myself the pain. I was convinced that your mom would have forgotten me and moved on with another a man who was worthy of her.” Cyrus said sighing. “If I had known all that happened I would have went back and tried to make a life for our family.” Cyrus stated. “I’m not sure what that would have looked like, but I would have taken care of you and my sweet Steffy.”   
“Ok I can understand all that. What happens now? I see you guys still love each other, it’s actually really awkward seeing you two try to flirt.” Jared said in his typical teenage tone.   
“I would like to try again with your mom, I love her more than ever and I see what a strong woman she has become and the two great children she and your grandmother have raised.” Cyrus said.  
They were in awkward silence for a time, Cyrus tried to break that “Jared did you want to come back up here for the meteor shower next week?”  
“This is probably the best place in the city but do you know if there is anywhere close by outside the city where we could go to view that meteor shower that way the lamps don’t affect the view as much.” Jared asked.  
“I can think of a few places.” Cyrus smiled at least his son was still talking to him.  
Cyrus noticed it was getting late he said “Jared I should get you home, it’s getting late and I wouldn’t want your mother to be upset with me.”  
“I don’t think you need to worry about that, but we should head back as tomorrow mom is letting me get all the supplies I need for the new school year. This is the first time she is letting me pick them up on my own.”  
They got back to Steffy’s and Cyrus was going to leave. “Come on Cyrus don’t you at least want to come in and say goodnight to mom, I know how you feel about her.”  
“Jared, my boy, I wanted to spare you any awkward flirting between us.” Cyrus smiled and joked.  
Jared just smiled and shook his head as he opened the door. His grandma and mom were sitting in the kitchen labeling Ava’s supplies. “Who knew she needed this much stuff but this was the list the school gave me of the supplies she needed for grade one.” Steffy was talking to her mom. “When you were young you didn’t need half of this stuff.” Mrs. Malin replied.  
“Hey mom and grandma, we’re back.” Jared called to them.  
“Hi boys did you have a good time?” Mrs. Malin asked them.  
“Did you learn anything about the stars Jared?” Steffy inquired.  
“Yes, Cyrus showed me a lot of the constellations and the different stars for navigation and the fact that some lights in the sky are planets and not actually stars.” Jared stated. “You were right mom, I did learn a lot and Cyrus is a great teacher.”  
“It always helps when you have a student interested in the source material.” Cyrus couldn’t help feeling proud about his son giving him acclaim as he thought the relationship between them might regress with the conversation they had about how Cyrus felt for Jared’s mother.   
“So you enjoyed your time up there Jared?” his mother asked.  
“Yes, but for the meteor shower next week I asked Cyrus if he could take me somewhere where the town lamps don’t inhibit the view.” Jared stated.  
“I can think of a few places not too far from town that might work, if it’s ok with you Steffy?” Cyrus smiled at her.  
“We can talk about it. I think it would be fine.” Steffy replied smiling back at Cyrus and ignoring everyone else in the room.  
“Oh guys this is weird stop it! I’m going to my room, good night everyone.” Jared said partly joking.  
“What was that all about?” Steffy questioned.  
“I think you and our son need to have a conversation tonight about what he and I spoke about on the top balcony of the academy.” He kissed Steffy lightly on the cheek and Mrs. Malin smiled at the two of them since she had seen how they both felt about each other. “With that I will take my leave, good night Steffy, Mrs. Malin.”   
“What did that mean?” Steffy asked her mother.  
“You should go speak with Jared my dear.” Mrs. Malin replied.   
Cyrus was happy that he and Jared were able to have a conversation about what happened between Cyrus and Steffy all those years ago. He was happy as he felt having that talk brought them closer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day at the academy, Steffy meets Princess Mary and the Mannings

The next morning Steffy was at Cyrus’ door. “What is it Steffy usually I pick you up in the morning?” Cyrus asked.  
“Jared and I had a long conversation last night about what you two spoke about on the roof and about our past and he gave us his approval to pursue a relationship with each other.” Steffy stated happily.  
“That’s great!” Cyrus stated with excitement. “Let me grab this tome as I need to take it back the library today and we can head to the office. There is something I need to discuss with you before I suggest it to Jared. On Saturday I want to take him to some of the spots I was thinking about to view this upcoming meteor shower they are close enough to town that we should only be gone for a few hours.”   
Steffy smiled at him, “I am fine with that as I just remembered this morning that Saturday at noon the mathematics faculty has a get together where all the professors meet for team building. I know they are catering it and every one of the mathematics professors has made a point of asking me to be there. I already asked my mom to watch the kids but this way it will just be Ava.”  
As they were leaving Cyrus’ place he noticed that the Mannings were outside. “Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Manning, I want to introduce you to someone.” The Mannings came to the side of the fence. “This is my girlfriend Steffy.”   
“It is nice to officially meet you dear.” Mrs. Manning said shaking her hand.  
“Yes, indeed.” Mr. Manning agreed doing the same.  
“Mr. Manning is my mentor he helped me become the professor I am today as he provided much guidance when I started teaching and even though he is retired they still like to take care of me.” Cyrus relayed. “Unfortunately they will be moving out of Atlasdam soon.”   
“It is nice to meet you. I am sorry you are moving away now before I can get the chance to know you better.” Steffy said.   
“That is too bad; at least I know my boy here is in good hands now that you’re with him. I’m saying it now because I want to put out there so I can be proven right, I want an invitation to your wedding as soon as it is decided, Cyrus when we move in a week I will leave you our forwarding address.” Mr. Manning said which kind of surprised Cyrus and Steffy as even though they would have loved to be married it was too early to think about that.  
They made their way to the academy and noticed all the posters up for the annual faculty ball that would take place the next Friday. “Steffy, the annual faculty ball is coming up would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the function as I must attend. I never used to go to these galas but one of my traveling companions taught me how to dance and Headmaster Odette requires me to attend ever since I found the lost tomes at Duskbarrow. She says having me there will bring more money to the university.” Cyrus stated.  
“I would love to attend. I only have been to any kind of ball once when I was the professor’s assistant at the university in Riverford.” Steffy relayed.   
“Great, I would always attend these functions with Odette since she is a dear friend and we knew after the event there would be no romantic expectations. Even though she is involved with Professor Spencer, she attends with me as she wants to keep that relationship a secret. This time I get to attend with a woman I love so this experience will be entirely different.” Cyrus smiled.  
The rest of the day seemed to go by quickly as everyone was busy getting their lessons ready and preparing for the students to arrive on Monday. Cyrus worked most of the morning in the library he went to Steffy’s office at lunch time. “I know we both brought lunches but would you like to come eat with me outside in the palace garden? “ Cyrus asked.  
“I can see the garden from my window and it looks so beautiful with all the plants, statues and fountains. I didn’t think the general public was allowed there.” Steffy stated.  
“Ever since Queen Mary took the throne a year ago a lot of the rules for those types of things have relaxed. The public is allowed in the garden and it has created jobs since they employ more gardeners at the palace than before.”   
They walked through the garden hand in hand and found a quiet spot in a large centre square near a beautiful fountain to have their lunch. They chatted about everything from the academy to the kids and caught each other up on other stories from the 15 years they were apart. As they sat on a bench watching the fountain Cyrus put his arm around Steffy and she laid her head on his shoulder again. It was one of those perfect moments you get every so often now and then that reminds you what true happiness is like.   
Queen Mary came around the corner, “Professor Albright! How are you doing? Please introduce me to your friend.” Both Cyrus and Steffy got up and bowed to the Queen. “Please get up both of you. Professor is that anyway you would greet your former student.”  
“You are the only student I ever had that was royalty. Your Highness this is my girlfriend Steffy we had loved each other long ago and just recently reconnected.”  
“Nice to meet you, your eminence.” Steffy said with a small curtsy.  
“Therese told me you had a teenage son who looks much like you do. She was quite astonished.” Queen Mary laughed at that. “Steffy I understand you are the academy’s newest mathematics professor and just moved to Atlasdam. I do hope you grow to love our fair city.”  
“There are some things about it I love already.” She gave Cyrus a look and then adding, “Like this wonderful garden.”  
“I see.” The Queen giggled as she caught Steffy’s dual meaning. “Our gardeners have done a great job keeping it beautiful during each season. It is nice to meet you. Now if you two will excuse me high ranking officials from the woodlands are arriving today for a diplomatic visit and I must prepare.”  
Queen Mary went on her way and Steffy looked at Cyrus with a surprised look on her face. “She must be the nicest royalty on the planet. She was so cordial and friendly.”  
Cyrus walked over to the fountain “Queen Mary is nice but she ruined our perfect moment and now we have to go back to our offices with it being such a beautiful day outside.” Just as he stopped speaking he quickly splashed Steffy with some water from the fountain.   
She went to the other side of the fountain and splashed him back they did this a few more times until Cyrus grabbed Steffy so she couldn’t splash him anymore. She didn’t resist his strong arms and he felt her relax. He used his thumb to bring her chin up to look adoringly into her face and gave her an amazing kiss.   
They walked back to their offices in their partially wet clothes holding hands. All the other professors stared at them but they didn’t care they were in love and having fun.  
On the walk home Steffy suggested “Since Jared and my mom know you are my boyfriend we should tell Ava.”  
“I hope she will not give us any trouble about it.” Cyrus said light-hearted.  
“This will be the easiest one to tell like I said before Ava adores you. Did you have plans, because if not you could stay for dinner with us and help get all Jared’s supplies ready as he has no organization skills.”   
“He comes by that naturally, did you see my place when you came on Sunday I am a bit disorganized.” Cyrus said.  
Steffy blushed “I was a little preoccupied the last time I was at your place. But I remember what you were like as a teen. Jared has worse organization skills than you.”  
They walked hand-in-hand the rest of the way and Cyrus agreed to stay for dinner.   
“Hi mom, we have an extra for supper if that’s ok? Cyrus and I are going to tell Ava we are dating.” Steffy exclaimed.  
“Cyrus you welcome anytime dear.” Mrs. Malin said.   
Cyrus smiled at her. “Thank you Mrs. Malin.  
“Hello Jared, were you able to get all your school supplies?” Cyrus asked.  
“Yes there’s not a lot as in grade 9 all you really need are quills, ink and parchment.” Jared replied.  
“Oh well that works as there isn’t much to get ready for you then we don’t need to label all your supplies.” Steffy said.  
“Your mother told me you had a talk last night and you are ok with the two of us dating. We are going to tell Ava.” Cyrus said.  
“Ava will be thrilled.” Jared laughed.  
“There is something else I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me on Saturday to see the spots I was thinking about for watching the meteor shower next week. You can pick whichever spot you like best.” Cyrus said.  
“Sure.” Jared said. “That actually sounds like it might be fun.” He smiled at Cyrus. Cyrus was happy that his son had no reservations about spending a good part of Saturday with him.   
Steffy took Cyrus by the hand and led him to Ava’s room since the little girl was in there playing with her toys. The room was bright and the little girl’s drawings were stuck all over the walls. “Ava you are quite the artist.” Cyrus said to her.  
“This is my gallery Mr. Cyrus and only my best drawings are put up on the wall.”   
He nodded at her knowingly “Well this is the best gallery I have ever had the privilege of visiting.”   
“Ava, me and Mr. Cyrus want to talk to you.” Steffy said still holding hands with Cyrus. “Do you remember when I told you that mommy and Cyrus were friends a long time ago before your brother was born?”  
“You two were in love. That’s why Mr. Cyrus is Jared’s daddy.” Ava stated with her young innocence.  
“Yes that is true. Mommy and Cyrus had not seen each other for a very long time. Now that mommy and Cyrus are friends again we decided to date once more. So Cyrus is my boyfriend.” They waited for a response from the little girl.  
She smiled at them. “I am happy, but I already knew that would happen since you both still LOOOVE each other. Are you happy mommy?”  
“Yes honey very much so.” Steffy replied.  
“Are you happy Mr.Cyrus?” Ava asked.  
“The happiest I have been in a long time.” Cyrus said to the little girl picking her up and playfully tickling under her arms before putting her back down.  
Ava asked Cyrus to play dolls with her while her mom and grandma made dinner. Cyrus agreed and sat there playing all the villains in Ava’s story about the princess who had to defeat the dragon that tried to eat the castle. He wanted to tell Ava that he and his friends defeated a real dragon but he thought better of it since he didn’t want to scare the little girl. Ava did raise objections because she said Cyrus’ voice sounded too nice to be a bad guy so he had to disguise it while he played the little girls game.   
Steffy was at the door and watched them for a little while. “Ava supper is almost ready please put your toys away and wash up.” Cyrus followed Steffy to the kitchen. She stopped him and whispered in his ear “I thought I couldn’t love you anymore but you playing with Ava was the cutest thing and my adoration for you has grown.” Steffy gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
Dinner was great and with the new bond forming between the father and son and the relationship status with Steffy out in the open it felt like a real family. Cyrus had never thought about what being a part of a family would be like, but he enjoyed this time and wondered how to make this situation last. He would have to think about that later as right now he just wanted to live in this moment. After dinner and clean up Cyrus bid good night to everyone and went home. He had a quiet night reading getting caught up on correspondence and falling asleep on his couch before moving to his bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Friday before the new school year starts, very short.

It was Friday morning and Cyrus picked Steffy up again for work. “Hi Cyrus if I make it through today it will be my first week completed. Then next week the real job begins as then I will be teaching the students. I think I have my total curriculum done and I am ready.” Cyrus could see she was motivated.  
“It is an exciting time of year. It is refreshing to see someone so enthusiastic who will be teaching. We are helping to shape young minds, the leaders of tomorrow. It is a very important duty and we need to make sure we are diligent and determined to do the best for our students.” Cyrus lectured even though Steffy was going to do her best to be a great professor.   
Today was going to be a busy day as each faculty was holding all day meetings with their professors and their aids.   
Cyrus held her at the top of the stairs, “I am going to miss having lunch with you today Steffy, could I make it up to you and take you to supper on Sunday night? I know we both have a busy Saturday this weekend and we might not see each other much.” Cyrus asked with his dark eyes pleading, firmly looking into hers.   
“It’s a date!” She exclaimed smiling “You know I couldn’t say no to you when you look at me like that not that I wanted to decline.”  
“That’s good to know that you have a weakness.” Both of them laughed. “Have a good day my dear.” Cyrus called to her.  
“You too Cyrus!” Steffy replied.  
The day was boring and long and relief was the predominant feeling when it was home time. As Steffy and Cyrus walked home she was wondering why there were meetings today and again tomorrow. “I only hope I am fully prepared for my first lecture day on Monday. I know this is team building but shouldn’t we be going over our lesson plans and mentally preparing to teach?”  
“You might think that would be done but the head of your department is interested in building a team atmosphere which isn’t a bad thing because if you ever need their assistance the other professors might be more willing to help.” Cyrus stated.  
“You do make a good point I will look at it that way and it is only 1 day.” Steffy said. They were at Steffy’s place “Did you want to come in and say hi to Jared?” Steffy asked.  
“Yes and then I need to go to the provisioner to pick up a few things for tomorrows tour.” Cyrus said.  
They got inside the house and found Jared in the sitting room. “Hi Jared, are you ready to check out the spots I think are great for star gazing tomorrow? “ Cyrus asked.  
“Hi Cyrus I am looking forward to it I think it will be fun. I want to see some of the natural areas of the flatlands.” Jared said.  
“Great I will pick you up at around midday tomorrow so we can be back before night fall.” Cyrus told Jared smiling at his son. I will do my best to make the most of the opportunity to enjoy the day with my child Cyrus thought to himself. “See you tomorrow.” He bid good bye to Jared and headed to the kitchen.   
“Steffy I need to leave to get the supplies for tomorrow.” He said grabbing her waist from behind and giving her a small peck on her cheek. She turned her face to his and kissed him gently as she cupped his face in her hands.   
“Ooooooh…..mommy is kissing Mr. Cyrus.” Ava commented.  
“Have a good night, my love.” Steffy said her eyes locked with Cyrus’.  
“Good night my sweet Steffy.” Cyrus embraced her and left her place to make his way to the provisioner to get some items for the outing tomorrow. He wanted to have more than enough grapes, plums and olives even though he hoped he wouldn’t need to use any of it. He also stopped at the bank to take out the rest of the money for Jared’s upbringing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and his son go on a little adventure around the flatlands and Jared finds out his dad is a sorcerer.

Cyrus got to Steffy’s place around noon. She was already at the academy for her team building sessions. Mrs. Malin bid him enter and brought him to the kitchen, “Jared will be ready right away. He was just finishing putting away some of his laundry.”  
“Great, Mrs. Malin could you make sure Steffy gets this envelope. It is the rest of the money for Jared’s upbringing.” He handed the envelope to Mrs. Malin she put it in a tiny drawer in the kitchen.  
“I will make sure she gets it.” She was staring at Cyrus, “It is hard to believe that you are that same teenager who used to sneak in my daughters room at night. You are a truly wonderful man Cyrus and I am glad that even though you didn’t know about Jared you are trying hard to be a good father to your son.”  
“You knew about us sneaking around.” Cyrus was a little self-conscious.  
She could see he was embarrassed “Oh Cyrus please don’t be uncomfortable. I knew but my husband didn’t and I recognized if I stopped Steffy from being with you it would have been war. I remember the way I felt about Steffy’s father when we were young and dating. I couldn’t stand in the way and deny either of you with the intense love the two of you had, and still do.” Cyrus just nodded and put his head down as he was still slightly embarrassed.  
Saturday was nice, there was no wind it wasn’t too hot either it was rather pleasant. Cyrus picked up Jared and they headed out of Atlasdam.   
Almost as soon as they crossed the bridge out of the city they were attacked by 5 flatlands Froggen. Cyrus dispatched them very quickly “A tempest of ice shall rain!” they disintegrated at the power of the ice magic.  
“Wow, did you think one day I could learn that, Cyrus. Jared was impressed. “The only ice I know is icewind and it isn’t as powerful as what you just did.”  
“This magic is powerful and it takes a lot of concentration and energy, but I don’t see a reason why we can’t try to learn some time.” Cyrus didn’t want to discourage his son but he knew Jared would need to be stronger before he tried to attempt the stronger magic.  
They continued on their way, “I have 4 spots to show you. The first one is just a little further at North Atlasdam Flats.” Cyrus stated. They made their way continuing on the path. Again they were ambushed by a couple Froggen and some 2 shaggy meep. Again Jared watched as his dad dispatched them with the powerful blizzard magic. “Here is the first spot, see this windmill sits on a small hill and the view is fairly unobstructed here so it would be a fine spot for stargazing, and it is also only a small distance from the city.” Cyrus was giving Jared as much information as possible.   
The second spot was in the Whistlewood. Inside the forest they were attacked again by some stronger Froggen and owls. Again Cyrus was able to kill them with ease using ice and lightning magic. Jared was shocked. His dad was something of a powerful mage. These little beasts didn’t even get a chance.   
“Here is the second spot I wanted to show you, we are in the forest but here in the clearing is a nice area to see the sky. Cyrus said munching on a plum. “Are you hungry Jared? I packed some sandwiches if you were to get hungry.”  
“Thanks Cyrus. I think that would be good.” Jared replied gratefully. They took a short break and had their snacks.   
“The next locations are close to Noblecourt but they aren’t too far from home either. If we were to go to these locations we would be back later so it would have to be on Friday or Saturday as I wouldn’t want you to be too tired for school.  
They continued on the trail and entered Western Noblecourt Flats “Jared stay close to me as the enemies in this area are a little more powerful and I could never forgive myself if something was to happen to you.” Cyrus was being protective he had travelled this road many times on his own and was fine, but he had to worry about his son now. “See right here is a shrine, the shrine of the sage. But as you see a hill has formed over the shrine and I think the elevation works as a great spot to see stars.”  
“What is that shrine? Should I enter it?” Jared asked.  
“I wouldn’t just because you are still young, and you aren’t sure what your career path would be yet.” Even though Tressa was young and entered this shrine Cyrus was worried the magic inside could harm Jared as he is still a kid and Cyrus didn’t want him to get hurt.  
“Ok Cyrus I will listen as you know what you’re talking about.” Jared stated even though he was a little disappointed. He would listen because even though he was curious he thought Cyrus would know best since he had some amazing adventures.  
“On to the final spot. Which is the large hill you can see at the end of the Western Noblecourt Flats.” Cyrus motioned in that direction. “Let’s climb up there and get another look.”   
As they were making their way towards the hill they were ambushed again by another Froggen with a Frog King as well. “Stay close to me, son. Glacius Claudere.” Cyrus shouted. A triple shot of ice took care if the Froggen and he disintegrated. But the frog king was able to get a shot at Cyrus. Cyrus just shot his bow a couple times at the enemy and he was dazed so Cyrus hit him with a blizzard and he was killed as well.   
A triple shot of ice, so there was even more powerful magic Cyrus knew. I want to learn that too, boy wait till Mom hears about this. “Cyrus are you ok?” Jared was slightly concerned since the Frog King did get a shot off his dad but he seemed to be ok.  
“I will be it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Cyrus stated, like before Cyrus was on this path alone many times and always was fine.   
The father and son made it to the top of the big hill as Cyrus had stated it did have a great view of a big sky for stargazing. Just then they heard the clopping of hooves behind them, the pair turned around at the same time to see a giant sheep and a bloody bull upon them.   
Cyrus knew these were vulnerable to Shadow and Light but he had to figure out which to disable first. He decided to go after the elk like giant sheep first “Lux Congerere” Cyrus yelled. The light dazed the creature and he was unable to move. The light did not stop the bull and as Cyrus faced that animal he was going to charge at Jared. Cyrus pushed him out of the way and took the hit. He was hurt but was still able to perform the shadow magic. “Tenebrae Operie!” Another triple shot of powerful shadow magic was able to daze the bull and kill the elk. “Good thing I had that plum in the woods I still have enough power for one more blast. Tenebrae Operie” The bull was killed but Cyrus was down.   
“Dad, are you going to be ok?” Jared said worried as he knelt down to speak to Cyrus.  
“Jared inside the pack are some purple grapes those are the powerful healing grapes please get me   
2 of them that should be enough to get us home and I will need another plum.”  
They sat there quiet for a moment while Cyrus ate the healing items. “Thank you dad, if I would have taken that hit from the bull I would be dead. But I need to ask what the fuck was that?” Jared questioned.  
“I hope you don’t talk like that to your mother but what are you talking about?” Cyrus asked.  
“The magic, here I know you taught mom fire, ice and lightning. You know shadow and light as well and the magic in these last 2 battles has been a triple shot. Are you a wizard or something?”   
“Well on our adventure we had to battle many powerful foes, including fighting battles in some shrines such as the shrine of the arch magus. After we defeated Dreisang he bestowed on us the ability to learn all the magic as a triple shot so it makes it easier to stun your enemies. I was the one chosen to learn the Arch Magus abilities since I already had the background knowledge of magic. I also know the wind magic but that is more useful in the coastal locations. So to answer your question yes I am a wizard or something, a sorcerer actually.”  
“That is amazing; you wouldn’t know it to look at you. In all the books sorcerers are always really old with long white hair and beards and wear a long flowing robe. Jared said. They don’t look like some mild mannered professor from the academy.  
“Those are works of fiction; mind you Dreisang did have the stereotypical wizard look.” They both laughed. “We should be heading back.” Cyrus smiled at his son; he called me dad. That was the only thing he could think about. He wasn’t going to bring it up as he didn’t want to halt any progress that might have been made that day.   
They got back into the city around dusk, this time they only had to do a couple battles with some Froggen which were easily taken care of.  
“Have you decided which spot you wanted to watch the meteor shower from Jared?” Cyrus asked just as they got into the city.  
“I think the first one we went to by the windmill.” He didn’t want to see his dad get seriously hurt if they went any further.   
“Great, that works fine for me. Now we just need to figure out what date would work since the best days would be the middle of the week coming, but we can figure that out another time.” Cyrus said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Steffy deal with a heart breaking loss.

They got to Steffy’s place and both went into the house, “I should talk to your mother about what happened. I hope she won’t be too angry. I might have been a little ambitious and went a little too far we should have stayed closer to Atlasdam. I have made that journey numerous times as I have 2 wonderful friends in Noblecourt and that has never happened before.” Cyrus said.   
“I know she’ll be happy we are both ok. Thank you for protecting me out there dad.”  
There it was again, he called me dad “I am still new to being a parent but that’s what we do I couldn’t live with myself if you were hurt at all.” Cyrus said to his son.  
When they got to Steffy’s place Mrs. Malin was in the kitchen making supper. “Hi Grandma! We’re back.” Jared said excitedly as he had such an adventurous day.  
“I see that my dear boy. Please keep it down as your mother isn’t feeling well. I am making supper for you and Ava.” The older woman looked concerned and had tears in her eyes. “Cyrus, she needs to see you.”  
He nodded to Mrs. Malin. He didn’t know what was going on but Steffy needed him. He quickly ate another healing grape and a plum as he didn’t want to fall asleep on her after all the magic he used on that mini adventure with his son. He gently knocked on the door, “Steffy may I come in?”  
“Please Cyrus.” He pushed open the door and softly closed it behind him. He saw her lying on her bed in the fetal position¸ she was in her most comfortable looking clothes her face was red and wet with tears she had her blanket balled in her arms and draped over her feet. Immediately worry filled his heart. He rushed over to her bed and sat beside her. He stroked her hair and asked her, “What’s wrong my love?”  
She sat up “I’m sorry you need to see me in this state. I want to be open and honest with you. On Sunday when we were together I felt the same way I did after our last night together in Orewell, when I was pregnant with Jared.” Cyrus looked at her and he felt the sudden sadness as he knew what was coming next. “So, I wasn’t certain yet as I was waiting for some of the other symptoms to occur before I knew and could be tested. Well I was pregnant, for a short time. When I got home from the meetings today I felt real bad cramping and long story short, the baby is gone.” She put her head in her hands and started to cry again.  
“Oh….” Was all he could say as his heart was just broken and the tears started to fall down his cheek. Even though neither one of them knew this child existed they still felt the loss. He took her in an embrace and the 2 of them just held each other while they mourned this child that would never be, he let her cry into his chest as the tears slid down his face. After some time they let go and Cyrus asked her “Are you hungry, or do you need me to get you anything. I want to feel like I am helping you in some way as right now I feel totally useless to you.”   
“Why just being here with me is a comfort. This loss is yours too and I can see that you are in pain as well.” She replied looking at him so lovingly.  
“I wasn’t trained as a cleric for very long but I still remember this spell.” He held her hands in his as he closed his eyes as if trying to recount the exact words he said “A miracle like no other.” The magic left his hands and went through her. “This is the least I can do, I’m sorry I can only heal physical wounds not the emotional pain we are feeling.”  
“Cyrus thank you, I feel I can at least get up now, as I didn’t have the strength to move, I am aware that is mostly mental, but thank you as you did heal my body. I know it wouldn’t be the right time for a child, with the new job and everything else going on. I also highly doubt you’d want to be seen in public with a pregnant lady, but this baby was loved.”  
“You would have been the most beautiful pregnant lady, and carrying my progeny.” He kissed her forehead. “I would have wanted everyone to see me with you as I would have been most proud that this astounding, intelligent, beautiful and loving woman was having my baby.” He gave her a weak smile as he brushed his finger against her cheek. “Get some rest my love I will come back in soon.”  
“Cyrus don’t tell the kids. They don’t need to know, Ava wouldn’t really understand and she would be disappointed as she has always asked for baby siblings.” Steffy said as she lay back down.  
“I won’t tell them, but your mother knows, yes?” He asked.  
“Yes she came to see what was happening when I told her something was wrong.” Steffy replied as she closed her eyes, she was emotionally exhausted.  
He closed the door to her room, it was very quiet as the family had finished eating and cleanup was done. Jared was reading and Ava was drawing at the table. She looked up when she saw Cyrus come into the kitchen.  
“Mr. Cyrus is mommy ok? I am drawing a picture to help her feel better.” Ava smiled at the professor.  
“Yes, your mommy will be alright, she needs some quiet and some extra sleep, but I know she will love your drawing.” He was looking for Mrs. Malin and motioned for her to come outside with him. She followed and they spoke on the outside landing. “I’m going to my place, I’m going to change and bring some clothes and that for tomorrow. I am going to stay with Steffy tonight as I don’t want to leave her alone, and to be honest I don’t want to be alone either. We will get through this loss together.”  
“So having another child was something you wanted?” The older woman asked.  
“I just found out I was a father I hadn’t thought of having more children but the loss of this one has impacted me. This pregnancy was unexpected and early but the child was loved and created by love.” He said as he looked toward the stars as it was dark already. “I will wonder about this child and their potential. I know miscarriage is common but it is still painful. I remembered a healing spell which I used on Steffy. Her body should be healed back to normal unfortunately the emotional healing will take time. I wish there were magic words I could recite to help us in that regard.” He walked down the stairs, “I will be back quickly.” The cool night air helped him wake up as it was an exhausting day and it wasn’t over yet.  
When he arrived back at the house Jared, Steffy and Mrs. Malin were sitting at the kitchen island having tea, Ava was asleep. “Cyrus, Jared has been telling us all about your adventure today.” Mrs. Malin said as she poured him a cup.   
Jared went to his room so the adults could talk. He said goodnight to everyone as it was starting to get late and even though he didn’t know what was going on he knew he should let the adults deal with whatever happened and he would make himself scarce. Cyrus apologized that he was a little more careless than he should be with the adventure near Noblecourt, especially now with the news about the miscarriage.   
“At least you’re both alright.” Mrs. Malin said.   
“I know you are still adjusting to being a father and it sounded like you did the right thing by protecting our son.” Steffy stated.  
“If something were to happen to him, I don’t know how I could go on. I lost so much time with him and with you he said as he grabbed Steffy’s hand from across the table. He called me dad today more than once. I think the first time was because he was worried but that’s progress right?” Cyrus looked at his true love and kissed her hand.  
“It is nice the two of you bonding and getting to have a better relationship.” Steffy said.  
“I can’t tell you how relieving it feels since it was only about a week ago that he didn’t even want to look at me,” Cyrus reiterated.   
“I remember. So Jared said you are a sorcerer? What?” She wanted to talk about anything that could take her mind off the miscarriage.   
“When I went on my adventure 3 years ago we received the powers of the arch magus and since I was the one in the group the most versed in magic I was the one the group chose to learn. So yes I am a sorcerer.” Cyrus never really thought about it since it was something he needed to do at that time to help defeat all the foes that his companions needed assistance with. But he saw that both Steffy and Jared were impressed.   
“Wow Cyrus you can still astonish me after all these years. Jared even said that if anyone ever tried to take you on based on your appearance they would regret it, and these are his words, because you would kick their ass.” Steffy said with a little laugh.  
Cyrus was comforted to hear her laugh. “Yes he said I was supposed to have long white hair and a white beard. He said that no one would expect anything from a modest professor like me.”  
“I know I can’t change your mind Cyrus but thank you for that financial gift.” Steffy said.  
“It’s not a gift; you had the expense of raising our son all these years. I wanted to help out. I should have been taking care of my son all that time.” Cyrus said.  
“Cyrus I hope you understand I don’t think I will be very good company for our date tomorrow.” Steffy said.  
“I feel the same.” Cyrus agreed. “I didn’t want to be alone tonight; I went home and brought some things here to stay with you tonight, if you’ll have me.”  
“That would be wonderful Cyrus as I don’t want to be without you tonight either.” Steffy stated as she looked at him from across the table.  
“I don’t know if this will help or not, but your father and I suffered a miscarriage before you were born.” Mrs. Malin walked over and gave her daughter a hug. “I was about 2 months pregnant and everything that day was normal, it was late in the morning when I started cramping and was in intense pain. Both your father and I were devastated. It took time and you will always wonder about that child. You two have each other to help you through. Remember it’s no one’s fault. It’s something that happened it’s cruel and painful, but there was nothing you did to cause this. The older woman said to the two of them as she walked over and gave Cyrus a hug too since she knew he was mourning the loss as well.  
They retired for the night still feeling emotionally spent. Steffy lay her head on Cyrus’ chest and he held her closer as they both fell asleep it helped that they had each other to help with this situation and they would get through it together.   
They woke the next morning in the same position they were in the night before, as they didn’t move much since they needed to replenish their energy. It was comfortable waking up together.  
“Good morning gorgeous, my sweet Steffy.” Cyrus said when he saw her eyes open that morning and the comprehension that she woke up with him there and squeezed him a little tighter.   
“Cyrus.” She whispered. “Thank you for staying with me last night, I do feel a little better this morning, I know we will go through this heartbreak together.  
“It’s early let’s get up before the kids so there are no awkward questions from Ava about why I am here so early, I will get dressed so it will seem like I came here this morning. Ava really needs to see her mom.” Cyrus said as he knew the little girl was worried about her mother.  
They had breakfast together and Ava was relieved Steffy was ok and was having breakfast with her. “So are you excited for your date tonight with Mr. Cyrus?” Ava asked.  
“Oh, We’re not going on that date now, we will do it another time.” Steffy answered her daughter.  
“Mommy, you were really excited for it and I was going to help you get ready tonight.” Ava pouted.  
“I know honey, but sometimes plans change.” Steffy reasoned she still didn’t feel much like going out that night as she needed to prepare for her first classes tomorrow.  
“You know it might be a good idea to go out.” Mrs. Malin said.  
Cyrus and Jared were quiet through all this as they weren’t going to get involved. Cyrus wasn’t sure he would be the best company on a date either.  
“It might help you both feel better, and that will help get you ready for teaching tomorrow.” Mrs. Malin reiterated.   
“I don’t know mom. I don’t really feel in the mood to go out to some fancy restaurant and get dressed up.”  
“Please try it for me. You are still going to be together. Like I said it might help both of you.” She looked at Cyrus this time.   
“We can try it Steffy, we’ll be together and if it gets to be too much I can bring you home.” Cyrus was trying to be supportive and he was willing to still go out even if it was a small distraction for a short time.  
“Fine, ok. If I look a mess don’t say I didn’t warn you Cyrus.” Steffy said as he was getting ready to leave.  
“If you look a mess, then I will get messy with you and we will go give that restaurant a couple customers to liven up their Sunday night.” He smiled at her.  
“Come dear, I know it’s hard to pull you away from Cyrus but let’s get your hair done.” Mrs. Malin said as she pulled her daughter away from the frame and shut the door on Cyrus.   
He walked home and noticed Mr. and Mrs. Manning clearing out the flowers from their garden. They are moving away quickly he thought. He waved at them and went inside.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Steffy go on a date

Cyrus was refreshed and was excited to take Steffy out to dinner. He knocked on her door and she answered it and came right out. She had her hair up which was not something she normally did but Cyrus liked it. She was wearing a blue dress and a black cloak with blue edging which accentuated the blue tinge in her grey eyes. She was a vision.  
“You are absolutely breath taking my love.” Cyrus said with adoration.  
“Thank you Cyrus. You look very handsome tonight yourself.” Steffy complimented.  
As they walked to the restaurant they were talking about being ready for the new school year and how Steffy worked hard to be ready for Monday. Sunday was a quiet day for the restaurant which was nice because they could have a conversation without yelling at one another over the other noise in the eatery. They spoke about old times and their hopes for the new future which wasn’t even a thought 2 short weeks ago.   
“So you are ready for tomorrow?” Cyrus asked.  
“I think so. I also know sometimes the best way to learn is by doing.” Steffy stated. “Yesterday at the team building the other professors gave me tips on which teaching methods they have used that work better than others. The one tip they all agreed on was to try to make the subject as interesting as possible so your students are engaged.”  
“I agree with them. If you have a student who has an interest in the subject they will learn so much more. You’re going to be teaching the future architects and builders of Orsterra so I do hope they listen to you and learn all the applications.” Cyrus stated.  
They ate their dinner all the while conversing, joking, reminiscing and talking about the future in general. They shared their dessert and then went for a walk in the palace garden. Even at night with all the lamps lit the grounds were beautiful and all you could hear was the spraying and gurgling of the water in the fountains. They held hands chatting and enjoying their time with each other.   
After the stroll Cyrus didn’t want the date to end yet. “We are having a great time tonight. Did you want to come back to my place?”  
“I would love to,” Steffy said staring at him with a twinkle in her eyes.  
They walked to his place holding hands with their fingers intertwined. When they got inside he kissed her deeply then asked, “How are you feeling?”  
“I feel fine and I consent to whatever you want to do, you did heal my body remember.” She replied.  
“Come with me.” Cyrus led her by the hand to his room where there were candles all over and flower petals on the bed. They spent the next few hours showing each other physically how much they loved each other.   
After Cyrus walked Steffy home. As they got to her place she kissed him intensely, rested her forehead against his and sighed “You make me so happy, I never thought I could feel this way again.”  
“I have been living for my career this whole time. I never thought I would be able to experience our love again. Steffy I regret we lost so much time but I am so pleased we are together now.”   
They made out on the stairs until Jared heard a noise and went to see what was going on and caught his parents kissing.   
“Aww come on guys.” Jared said slamming the door.  
Steffy kissed him while saying “I better get inside tomorrow is a big day.”  
“Indeed” Cyrus kissed her back “See you tomorrow morning.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school for the children and the first day of teaching at the academy.

The next morning Cyrus woke up earlier to get over to Steffy’s since it was back to school for the kids and it was their first teaching day at the academy. He knocked on the door and Mrs. Malin answered the door.  
“Good morning Cyrus you’re here earlier than usual. Did you want a tea or coffee this morning? Mrs. Malin asked as she showed him into the kitchen.   
“No I’m fine. I was wondering if you needed any help getting everyone out the door today being the first day of school.” Cyrus stated. “Thank you for convincing us to go out last night as we had a wonderful time.”  
“I wish that some people would listen to my advice more often.” Mrs. Malin said loudly as it was directed at Steffy who was in another room. “It is sweet of you to want to help with the kids. But all that needs to be done is to get that son of yours motivated to get ready.” She motioned to Jared who was sitting at the table with his hair still messy and in his sleeping clothes. He was eating his breakfast. “Once he gets dressed he will be ready as I made his lunch and packed it for him already.”  
“Steffy came around the corner and caught sight of Cyrus and asked why he was there so early.  
“I came to see if you needed any help getting the kids ready since it is a big day for all of you.” Cyrus commented.   
“Mr. Cyrus did you come to see me off on my first day?” Ava asked as she sat beside Jared at the table at the same moment he decided to get dressed for school.  
“You could say that, I also wanted to know if your mommy needed any help getting everyone ready for school. Even though it looks like you are all ready to go.” Cyrus observed. She had her little pack on her back her jacket and shoes were on as she sat at the table and waited. “It’s nice to see you’re excited to get to school. Never lose that motivation to learn. You can achieve anything if you are willing to work for it and learn about it.” Cyrus explained, the professor in him showing.  
“Jared doesn’t want to get going. He is always slow in the morning; he likes to sleep too much.” Ava relayed. Cyrus laughed since he knew that was typical of teenagers. They would love to sleep all day and stay up all night if it was allowed.   
Soon everyone was ready to leave. “I am planning on you coming for dinner tonight Cyrus.” Mrs. Malin stated. “Don’t disappoint me.” She knew that Cyrus should be there after the kids first day at school.  
“That would be lovely Mrs. Malin.” He knew what she was trying to do and nodded at her gratefully.  
As Steffy looked at the time she saw that there was still time before her and Cyrus had to be at the academy. “Let’s walk the kids to school today, I won’t take Jared in but I would like to see them off as it is Ava’s first day. Jared has agreed to take her in the mornings and pick her up and get her home after since the schools are across the street from each other. My little ones are growing up so fast I remember Jared’s first day like it was only yesterday.”   
Cyrus smiled at her and saw the loving look in her eyes, He wished he was there to share those moments with his child when he was younger but he couldn’t dwell on that as it was pointless since that time was gone.   
They walked to the school it was not far out of the way. “Jared did you decide what night would work to go see the meteor shower? Cyrus asked.  
“I was thinking tomorrow night since grandma said it should be clear and that would be at the peak of the event.” Jared said.  
“But, of course, that’s what I was thinking too.” Cyrus exclaimed.  
Steffy watched them talking and was so thankful that Cyrus and Jared were getting along and she knew both of them were working hard at trying to form a relationship.  
They got to the elementary school and bid Jared a good bye and wished him a good day as they didn’t want to walk him all the way to the junior/senior high school since the other kids might use that as an opportunity to bully him. He already faced a challenge on that front since he was the new kid and was a target with how smart he was just like his father before him.  
They got Ava into the school and got her settled and ready for class. The other mothers took notice of Cyrus and smiled at him or cast him flirtatious glances but he paid no attention his only focus was on Ava and her mother.   
They got out of the school and Cyrus could see Steffy was on the verge of tears. He grabbed her and held her to comfort her. “Like I said earlier today I can’t believe she is already going to school I know it has to happen but the time goes by so fast.” Steffy said trying hard not to cry.   
Cyrus kissed her hand and tried to distract her. “Are you ready for your first day teaching, Professor Malin?” He said as he smiled at her.  
“I’ve done everything to prepare I only hope the students go easy on me the first few days….or weeks.” Steffy said slightly nervously.  
“Oh don’t worry my dear; you will be fine I have every confidence in you. Besides they are going to be just as anxious as most of your classes are the first year students.” He gave her a kiss on her forehead as they were already at the academy and he was scheduled to give a lecture in 20 minutes. “I regret that I need to get to my classroom as I have a class starting soon. Just know that I will be right there with you in spirit.” He headed to his class as it was the freshmen history students that got his Monday morning lecture.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day at the academy of instruction and Jared has some bully issues at school.

Monday was an easy day for Cyrus this semester as he only had 2 classes the whole day. His next class wasn’t until 2 in the afternoon. He noticed the time as he finished his lecture and he rushed over to the mathematics faculty to catch the end of Steffy’s first lecture. He snuck into the back as she was explaining a certain type of equation. The class was small so participation was encouraged. Some pupils were receptive to her teaching and as Cyrus surveyed this crop of students he could spot the ones that were still nervous about being in university. He watched Steffy and he was so proud. She was confident and engaging and trying to forge a genuine bond with the pupils.  
As the class ended and all the students exited Cyrus went up to her. “You did admirably just like I knew. I am never wrong you know.” He smiled at her flirtatiously. “May I treat you to lunch? I noticed in the rush this morning you didn’t bring anything for yourself.   
“That would be nice I have a little time before my next class. It is right at 1 but it is only 45 minutes and then I have another one at 2. That will take me right until 4 today.   
They went to a little coffee shop on the campus at the academy. “I would’ve brought you here sooner but they are only open during the school year.” Cyrus stated.   
They had a small menu but Steffy wasn’t too hungry as she was still experiencing the emotions of the miscarriage and the adrenaline and nervousness of the day. Cyrus could tell this was her state of mind so he tried to change the subject. “Are you looking forward to the gala on Friday night? I am happy that I get to bring the woman I love and show her off at this academy function.”   
Steffy grinned and blushed at him. “Cyrus you are a real smooth talker. You really know how to flatter someone.”  
“I am merely stating how I feel. This will be the first time I get to bring someone who is romantically involved with me to the event. You are so beautiful to me I will be proud that you agreed to accompany me.” Cyrus said truthfully.  
“I am looking forward to it and think it could be fun.” Steffy smiled at him. “We get to be all dressed up and I get to bring the most attractive man in the entire realm.” She was trying her hand at the flattery.  
They finished their day and headed for home. The kids were sitting at the table, Ava was drawing a picture and Jared was working on some homework. Mrs. Malin was having a cup of tea watching the kids at the table. She waved at Cyrus and Steffy as she was the first to see them come in.   
“Hi kids. How was your first day sweetheart?” Steffy asked Ava as she kissed the top of the girl’s head.  
“She smiled at her mom, “we learnt about letters and numbers and how to spell small words. All stuff I already knew. I hope we start learning some more new things.”  
“I’m sure you will soon. They need to make sure all the students know the basics before they start on more difficult subjects.” Steffy said.  
Cyrus was standing beside his son. “How was your day Jared? I’m sure it’s not easy going to a new school?”  
“I do have this note.” Jared handed the paper over to Cyrus and both his parents looked it over.   
“It says that your teacher wants to meet with me about your behavior today? What happened, Jared?” Steffy implored.  
“Well it was the typical, l I was getting pushed, shoved and insulted so I used the lightning on them. I didn’t want to put up with it. I wanted to show them right off the start.” Jared said.  
Cyrus was proud of his son for standing up for himself but he had to wear a serious expression because Steffy was not pleased. “I understand but you need to keep the magic in check. You need to try and work out your disagreements before you attack.” Steffy said sternly.  
“They were also making fun of the fact that I have my mother’s name and called me a bastard. The teacher blurted that fact out in class.”  
“Oh I am sorry,” Steffy said regretfully “No one ever said anything before.” Both she and Cyrus were visibly angry.  
“Yes, because no teacher said anything in front of the whole class before. I think the teacher was angry because I pointed out a bunch of grammar mistakes that he made with the notes he wanted us to copy from the board in English and mistakes with a mathematical equation he was showing us later. He said let us listen this bastard Mr. Malin who bears his mother’s last name. I think he was jealous of the fact I am smarter than him. So of course after that the kids teased me and kept asking who my father was, instead of engaging them or warning them I just used the lightning. It aimed it as the metal flagpole in the yard so no one was hurt.” Jared stated with a sigh.  
“Fine I will go talk to the teacher tomorrow after work.” Steffy said.  
“I would like to go with you please.” Cyrus said keeping his tone in check since he was angry and disappointed with the whole situation. If he had been a father to Jared sooner this would not have happened.  
“Actually mom, could dad just go? I want them all to see that Cyrus Albright is my father and they should treat me with some respect.” Jared stated with a little vengeance in his voice.  
“Jared they need to treat you with respect regardless of who your father is, everyone deserves respect. I want to be involved in your education Jared but I think maybe your mother and I will need to put on a united front with this school as it seems that this teacher may be jealous and out to get you. Maybe we could find a solution that works for all parties.” Cyrus relayed. He could see that Steffy was a little hurt that Jared only wanted him to go to deal with the school.  
“I spoke with grandma and she actually came up with a small solution to part of the problem. She said I should start using another name, Jared Albright.” Jared stated proudly. “My father’s name.”  
Cyrus did like that idea and the fact that Jared wanted to use his name made him pleased but he also wanted to make sure Steffy and Mrs. Malin were fine with it since as much as he loved his son he had only been part of his life for a short time.  
“Jared and Ava, please go to your rooms so we could talk about all this.” Steffy asked.  
The kids listened as they could see their mom was in no mood for any trouble today. After they heard both doors close Steffy started “Mom, Cyrus, what do you two think about everything?”  
“I told Jared to use Cyrus’ name. He is his father. It seems like it would help in this situation and something that should happen since I know Cyrus is always going to be a part of his life.” Mrs. Malin stated. “Whatever name my grandson has is no matter to me nothing changes how much I love him or the fact that I would do anything for him or Ava.”  
“What about you Cyrus? Do you want Jared to take your name since this is a bit sudden?” Steffy asked.  
“I am honored he wants my name, like you said it is sudden but I am all for the change. If I was in his life sooner this would not have happened.” Cyrus stated. “But if you are apprehensive about this in any way Steffy nothing needs to change.” Cyrus said this as he wanted her to know that he was supportive and sensitive to anything she was feeling and would be there for her and Jared. “I’m not going anywhere I already lost so much time with you and our son already.”  
“I think this should happen. I know you are always going to be there for him and be his father so he should have your name.” Steffy said looking at Cyrus. “Jared Albright. Once his teacher finds out who Jared’s dad is they might be more jealous.” Steffy said with a little chuckle. “That might lead to more problems.”  
“Let’s go to the meeting tomorrow. We can be there as soon as school lets out since neither one of us has any classes scheduled after lunch tomorrow. I am sure Headmaster Odette would let us leave so we can be at school as soon as classes are over.” Cyrus stated.  
Mrs. Malin asked if Cyrus was going to write a note to have Jared’s name at school changed to Jared Albright.  
“Not tomorrow, mom. I want to see the look on their faces when Jared’s parents come to school and see that Cyrus is Jared’s father. That will be amusing.” Steffy wrote a note stating that Jared’s parents will be at school tomorrow right at the end of the day for a meeting.  
Cyrus went to get the kids out of their rooms while Steffy set the table and Mrs. Malin got the final preparations for supper done. As they were sitting down getting ready to eat Jared asked, “So may I tell my teacher my name is Jared Albright?”   
“Not tomorrow, after that it will be fine. Let us have that meeting at your school first. It will also have more merit if we tell the instructors that is your name rather than yourself. Having Cyrus there will also show that you are his son and thus have his name.” Steffy said reassuringly to Jared.  
“Jared this means we won’t be able to go out tomorrow to check out the meteor shower. Does Wednesday work for you instead?” Cyrus asked.  
“I was hoping we could still go tomorrow even though there was that meeting with the school. But Wednesday will work too.” Jared answered.  
“The weather is supposed to be clear all week.” Mrs. Malin said.  
“Great, than the weather will be pleasant Wednesday for the meteor shower and Friday for the academy ball.” Cyrus was happy even though galas weren’t his thing he was excited for this one since he was bringing Steffy.  
“Yes, Steffy told me about the academy gala. It sounds so exciting and elegant. It seems like it would be a great time.” Mrs. Malin said.  
“Next year I will ask you then Mrs. Malin.” Cyrus smiled at her.  
She giggled and said “Why Cyrus you made an old woman like me blush.”   
Steffy smiled, “Hey I’m right here you two.” The three of them had a good chuckle.   
Ava monopolized the rest of the night’s conversation with talking about her new school, teacher and classmates. It seemed there were a few kids she would be friends with so that was good.  
Cyrus took his leave for the night and headed home as he wanted to turn in early so that he would be well rested for the meeting at the school tomorrow. As he arrived home Mr. and Mrs. Manning were outside on their porch swing.   
“Well Cyrus we leave tomorrow. Everything inside is packed and we are ready to go.” Mrs. Manning stated.  
“It came so quickly, I still need your advice. I have a meeting at the school tomorrow as my son had some bully issues today.” Cyrus said as he honestly wanted someone to tell him exactly how to approach this situation even though every circumstance would be different.  
“I am sorry about the bullies. It probably is because your son is smarter that most of the people in the school, I mean both his parents are professors and his father is one of the smartest men I have ever met.” Mr. Manning said winking at Cyrus. “The problem with parenting is it is on the job training, there are books on parenting but they don’t touch on situations like this. Just do what you feel is right for your son as he is your only concern.”  
“Please write to me when you get to Stonegard. Let me know that you are safe and sound in your new home. You have been here my whole time living in Atlasdam. You helped mould me into the man I am now. I thank you for taking the time to mentor me and to care about me. You both are my friends and I will miss you, but I know you will get to spend more time with your grandchildren, something you really wanted.” Cyrus hugged both the husband and wife.   
“Cyrus we will miss you too, please write to us and come to visit, Stonegard isn’t that far for a sorcerer like you to travel to.” Mr. Manning said as he gave his protégé another bear hug. “Take care kid and don’t make Steffy wait for a ring too long.” Mr. Manning rustled the hair on Cyrus’ head.  
“Good bye my friends.” Cyrus said as he went inside his house for the night.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfyn and Ophelia send news about the birth of their child and request the family's presence at a party to welcome the baby. Cyrus tells Steffy about his entire adventure.

Cyrus and Steffy left early for the academy the next morning as they wanted to talk to Headmaster Odette first. They found her in her office shortly before the start of the day.  
“Odette we need to ask if it is alright with you if we leave a little early today. There were some issues with our son’s school and they requested a meeting with his parents. We were hoping we could be there right at the end of the school day to meet with the principal and the teacher.” Cyrus explained to her.  
“What happened? Jared was very polite and sweet when I met him. I hope nothing is wrong? Odette sounded genuinely concerned.  
“There was a bullying incident and the school wants to discuss the situation with us.” Steffy relayed to the headmaster.  
“Well that is unfortunate. It’s a common occurrence for us who are brighter than most of the people around us and with the 2 of you as his parents I am sure that Jared is very smart. Please take the afternoon off as I know neither one of you has any classes after lunch today.” Odette was sympathetic.  
“Thank you Headmaster Odette” Cyrus and Steffy both replied in unison then all three of them broke out laughing.  
The morning was a blur Cyrus completed his classes and was able to get a little reading done there was a pleasant letter he received on his desk just before lunch though. It said:  
Dear Cyrus,  
I am writing to inform you that my amazing wife Ophelia gave birth to a baby boy on Sunday September 2. His name is Oliver Zephaniah Josef Greengrass. He weighs 7 lbs 2 oz. Both he and his mother are healthy and we are all tired but happy. We are going to have a welcome baby party on Saturday September 8 at 1 o'clock in the afternoon. We invite your entire family as both my wife and I want to meet Steffy and your son.  
Your pal,   
Alfyn Greengrass  
Cyrus was happy that Alfyn and Ophelia were able to expand their family even though he and Steffy just lost their child. I will need to write them a congratulatory note later. There was a knock on the door it was Steffy. “Hi Cyrus, how was your day? My final class of the day is over. Did you want to come with me to the palace garden? It is so nice and quiet there it’s a great place to think.”  
“Yes my dear let’s go. Did I ever tell you about my traveling friends? We all got really close living through the adventure we did. I just got a note that my friends in Flamesgrace, Alfyn and Ophelia Greengrass had a baby boy on Sunday. I am very happy for them that everything went well, they are 2 of the kindest people on this planet.”  
“No but I would like to hear about them.” Steffy stated.  
They went for a walk and he told her about his adventure. He told it all everything from Therese making up the accusations to the defeat of Galdera. He spoke so warmly about his companions that Steffy felt like she knew them as well. He explained how they all traveled together with different goals in mind and how they learnt each other’s jobs and skills, such as hunting or becoming a merchant. He told her they became like a family and everyone’s final goal was important. He also explained each goal from the dancer getting revenge on her father’s killers to the thief trying to find the magical dragon stones, to the cleric who performed the kindling and everyone else. I was able to talk to all of them in person about you and our son, except Therion and H’aanit. I sent them letters with my news.  
“Cyrus do you think we should go see Alfyn and Ophelia? Welcome their new baby? You speak so warmly of all them it’s like I know them all. I would also like to meet Alfyn as he did take on an ogre eagle and lived to tell the tale. Since I think that is how my father went missing. I did meet Tressa when she came to see you last week but I would like to meet everybody one day since they all made such an impact on you.” Steffy said sincerely.  
He looked at her, “We have been requested to Flamesgrace for a party to meet little Oliver on Saturday and the whole family is invited. Would you like to attend? I wasn’t sure if you’d want to be around babies with the loss of our little one so recent.”   
“That won’t be an issue like my mom said none of that was our fault and I miss our little one. I certainly don’t want to damper anyone else’s happiness over their new children. I just love babies and it would be a great opportunity to meet your friends.”  
“I hope you still remember how to use the ice and fire magic as that is what we will need to use on our way there.”  
“I guess we will be going to Flamesgrace this weekend and I need to find a great gift for the little baby.” Steffy said. I can remember you teaching me magic and I did teach Jared so I think it will be fine. I think Jared and Ava will enjoy this trip too. Ava loves meeting new people and it would be good for Jared to get out of here for a few days and maybe learn a little more about you from your traveling companions.”   
Steffy noticed the time it was 2:30 and they needed to head to the school. They got back to the academy gathered their belongings and headed to Jared’s school. They arrived there just as they were dismissing classes for the day. “Let’s get inside and have this discussion.” Cyrus was a little angry again as he thought about what happened the day before.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steffy and Cyrus have the meeting with the school about Jared's magic use.

Steffy and Cyrus went to the school for their meeting. As they were showed into the principal’s office he was confused as the why Cyrus was there. “Professor Albright what are doing here? The principal questioned virtually ignoring Steffy. “Did my secretary get confused I am supposed to be meeting with a student’s parents, but they can wait if you are here for some reason?”  
Steffy rolled her eyes and whispered to Cyrus… “Not too quick on the uptake is he?”   
Cyrus wanted to laugh but kept his serious face. The teacher walked into the room and did the same thing, “Professor Albright, what are you doing here is there some way our humble school can help out at the academy?”  
“Professor Malin and I are here to discuss what happened yesterday with our son.” Cyrus said frankly.  
“Your son, we thought Jared didn’t know his father? We didn’t think you had any children.” The teacher spit out.  
“You thought wrong.” Cyrus said with a deadly glare in his eyes.  
“Look at them don’t you see the resemblance.” Steffy said.  
“You will now refer to my son as Jared Albright. It’s not ok that you basically called him a bastard in front of his class. Not only did he have to deal with being the new student you laid that out for the bullies in the school. If you feel threatened by his intellect give him a test to see if he can move up a grade and not have to deal with you.” Cyrus was forceful. “How else was he going to deal with the taunting and teasing then using the magic he learned to scare the bullies a little so they would leave him alone.”  
Steffy was kind of turned on by the powerful side of Cyrus. I guess I could have let him deal with this himself Cyrus is doing fine on his own, she thought. “I think that is a great idea since Jared told us you decided to insult him by bringing up his last name after he corrected several of your mistakes in mathematics and English. I am a mathematics professor at the academy and I know they offer night courses to those upgrading their education. They could probably get you into one of those courses. Professor Albright is a history professor but also a voracious reader and has been published multiple times you should write him a paper and he could grade it and fix all the grammatical mistakes so you can learn the proper way written sentences are formed.” Steffy liked being a bitch when it was needed. This was a side to Steffy Cyrus had never seen before she was fierce and mean and he liked it.  
“Did you really insult this student because he corrected your mistakes?” the principal questioned the teacher.  
“I can’t have the children thinking I am an idiot. They need to respect me.” The teacher explained.  
“It’s too late for that but give Jared the final grade 9 examination. If he makes it move him on and out of your class.” Cyrus stated.  
The principal and teacher weren’t sure what to say. Finally the principal spoke “We want Jared and you to know that magic will not be tolerated on the school grounds.”  
“Stop the bullies and the magic will stop Jared knows more than one type of magic if he wanted to seriously hurt someone he could.” Steffy said. “Bullying should not be tolerated. Did you know that most of the people that are bullied are the ones that make a difference in the lives of others and the world? They are the ones with the biggest hearts who give of themselves for the better of the community.” She was thinking back to Cyrus in Orewell and all the bullying he dealt with and how through all that he became a scholar known throughout the realm and one of the most loved professors at the university. “In all my time on this earth most of the people that are bullies don’t usually upgrade their station in life.”  
“I expect you to use my son’s correct name of Jared Albright and I want you to give him that test very soon. If not I can come visit you again with some of my peers, Headmaster Odette, Queen Mary not to mention my traveling friends such as Olberic Eisenberg the Unbending Blade of Hornburg. Just so you are aware I am well versed in all magic and can destroy this place with a wave of my hand so if I were you I wouldn’t want to stay on my bad side.” Cyrus said powerfully.  
Steffy loved this - the threats, the name dropping. It was great. “Just for the sake of full disclosure well versed in magic means he’s a fucking wizard.” Steffy thought the extra expletive was warranted in this conversation.  
“Now if there’s nothing further we would like to go see our kids.” Cyrus stared at them for a moment. It was their chance to respond if they had one. They didn’t. So he grabbed Steffy and kissed her fervently so they could see that he loved Jared’s mother and then left.  
The adrenaline was pumping from that encounter and Steffy was wired. “I guess I didn’t need to be there Cyrus you would have done great on your own, but it was good that they saw both of us defending our son. I’m glad I didn’t get to miss the way you spoke to them. You were so forceful; you even named dropped Queen Mary and Sir Olberic the most famous knight in the entire world.”   
“I enjoyed watching you being fierce and mean. It was tremendous. I like how you insulted that teacher suggesting he take some classes. I have never seen that side of you before, but I like that if the kids are involved you become a warrior.”  
“I can be a bitch when it is beneficial.” Steffy laughed, “But you were so powerful, Mr. I am going to raze this school to the ground with a wave of my hand.”  
“Well you said it yourself I am a fucking wizard.” They were both laughing at themselves but they knew the teacher in that meeting deserved to be treated that way since he was the one who created the bullying incident in the first place.   
“Do you think that Jared could pass the grade 9 test? I guess we should have talked about that before.” Cyrus questioned Steffy.  
“I think so since every time we have changed a school they always gave him that test when they realized his intelligence. He always passed and they would call me in to discuss if I wanted him to skip a grade but I always said no since I wanted him to be in a grade with classmates the same age as him. Now that he’s older and this teacher is such a donkey it might be better if he moved up.” Steffy imparted.   
“We need to tell him what happened in this meeting? Do we tell him everything? Do we tell him about all the threats and the insults?” Cyrus asked.  
“I don’t think we need to; we can give him an abbreviated version of the meeting. We tell him that they will call him Jared Albright; they are going to give him that grade 9 exams to see if he can move to grade 10 and not have to deal with this teacher. Also magic will not be tolerated.” Steffy looked thoughtful for a moment and added “Oh yes and we need to tell him that you threatened to destroy the school with a movement of your hand.” She was laughing. Cyrus knew she was just joking. He laughed too he hadn’t felt that defensive about anything ever before.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents tell Jared how the meeting at the school went and they have a discussion about their son.

They arrived at Steffy’s place and Jared was waiting for them when they got inside. “So how did the meeting go? Did they tell you that they kept me inside for detention every break? The jokes on them I got to read more.” Jared stated.  
“We spoke with them and they are going to call you Jared Albright from now on.” Cyrus told his son.  
“Also they are going to give you the final grade 9 test if you pass they will move you to grade 10 and you will have new teachers being in high school. Steffy explained. “They also don’t want magic used in the school yard anymore, but we told them that if they were no bullies then you wouldn’t use any magic. Just don’t use it unless it is the only way and make sure you don’t hurt anyone. I am not going to ban magic since I remember how well it worked for another boy who needed to escape his bullies.” As she said this she looked at Cyrus with a tinge of sadness in her heart since that memory brought up all the feelings from long ago. When all she wanted was for the bullies to leave the 2 of them alone and now the same thing was happening with their son.  
Jared was excited, since he said that he heard good things about the high school teachers in that school. “Thanks mom and dad. I’m sorry you had to get involved. I wanted things to be different here. I was hoping the bullying would stop here.”  
Steffy and Cyrus looked at their son with sadness in their hearts since it is more painful when your child is dealing with hurt than yourself. Jared left and went to his room, “I’m going to study, and maybe they will give me the test tomorrow. So I want to be prepared.”  
Cyrus and Steffy went outside to talk they were standing on the porch landing. “I wish there was something I could do to make things better for him.” Cyrus stated.  
“I don’t know what that would be, he has you now and that has been something he has been missing his whole life. You’ve given him a name that he can be proud to bear. You have never denied him or ever made him feel like an inconvenience. You have included him in your life and went out of your way to spend time with him.” Steffy said with appreciation. “When I told you about him you could have wanted to distance yourself and deprived him of getting to know you. You could have hurt him as a way to hurt me because I wouldn’t blame you if you were angry with me. You didn’t have to set him up financially or help with the money to raise him. You gave me money for 14 years, his entire life. You’ve shown him that you love him and will not leave him and that was all he really wanted in life. He used to ask about you a lot when my father first passed. He desperately wanted to connect with his father, but I had no idea how to get to you.” Steffy said with tears in her eyes.  
“I couldn’t deny him even if I wanted to. The moment I saw him I knew he was my son not just the hereditary features but I felt something in my heart. The same thing I felt when I saw you at the market. It was like there was something missing in my life, I wasn’t a whole person. I was missing two great pieces of the puzzle of my existence; the child who I never knew about and the one who loved me when I was nothing. The woman I adored with my entire being and still do.” Cyrus embraced her and held her for a moment.  
“However I need to go as there are a few things I need to do before tomorrow. I am looking forward to taking Jared out tomorrow night maybe the day will be better for him.” Cyrus said after he let go of Steffy.  
“I need to get inside, but you should at least come in and say goodnight to Jared.” Steffy said and they went back inside her home.  
Cyrus went to Jared’s room, “I need to do some errands in town before we go out tomorrow night. So I will see you tomorrow morning, if you need assistance with anything you’re studying though your mother can bring you to my place later tonight.   
“Thanks. Most of this stuff is pretty easy, and mom can help me but I will keep that in mind. Good night dad.”  
“Good night Jared, if you need anything I’m just a short walk away.” Cyrus shut the door to Jared’s room and made his way towards the exit.   
Steffy followed Cyrus outside. She grabbed Cyrus’ arm and stopped him from leaving. “Wait Cyrus, What you said before, I feel the same. I love you with everything I have. I too felt as though something was missing in my life. I tried to fill it with taking care of my children, schooling or a career. I always felt a hollow spot in my heart where you had been. I am so fortunate that Ava got lost that day in the market and went to you for help.” Steffy beamed at him. “Good night Cyrus, see you tomorrow.”  
“Good night my sweet Steffy I will see you in the morning.” He smiled at her and went out into the warm afternoon air. There were a couple places he needed to go before tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus takes his son to his home and to watch the meteor shower where they get closer.

The next day was clear, calm and warm just like Mrs. Malin said it would be. Cyrus got to Steffy’s and Jared was outside with a textbook. “Hello Jared, you are up earlier than normal. Is everything all right?”  
“I just want to do well on that exam whether they have me take it today or another day. I could graduate a year earlier and be free of immature high schoolers.” Cyrus understood how Jared felt he put a supportive hand on his shoulder.   
“Let’s get inside; I hope you didn’t stay up too late studying? You also need to eat something to prepare for the day.” Cyrus was being a parent, he used to snicker when he heard other parents nag their children but he was doing the exact same thing since he now had the frame of reference of being a father.  
As they came inside Ava saw them “Mommy can I ask Mr. Cyrus now?   
Steffy looked up and saw Cyrus and Jared get into the house. “Sure but don’t be upset if he can’t make it.”  
“Mr. Cyrus, would you come to my birthday tomorrow? My actual birthday is Friday but that is the same day as the fancy ball.”  
“You know Ava, I would love to.” Cyrus smiled at her. “Thank you for inviting me.”  
“Yay!” she said running around the kitchen island. “But you are part of the family Mr. Cyrus it wouldn’t be the same if you weren’t here.” Ava said munching on her breakfast.  
“Steffy told me about the trip to Flamesgrace this weekend that sounds like it would be interesting.” Mrs. Malin said.  
“If you want to join us you are more than welcome.” Cyrus stated.  
“Oh no that’s alright I have a few things I want to do around town. I even have another date with the man who owns the jewelry store.”   
“Mom you didn’t tell me you were dating! That is very exciting. You will have to tell us how it’s going.” Steffy exclaimed.  
“I don’t kiss and tell dear.” Mrs. Malin spoke with a sly smile.  
“Ewwww…mom. That’s not what I meant. See you later I need to get to work now. Yeesh, mom!” Steffy said burying her face in her hands.  
Mrs. Malin just laughed and laughed, and everyone besides Steffy couldn’t help but laugh too.   
Everyone left for the day and Cyrus and Steffy walked to work. “I am sorry Cyrus I meant to tell you it was Ava’s birthday but I totally forgot to with all the things happening with Jared and the new job. I have been neglecting her a little lately. At least I got her the doll she wanted for a present. Soon everything will calm down and things will get back to normal. Tonight we are going shopping she is going to help me pick out a dress for the academy gala on Friday.”  
“I think she will like that and don’t worry about forgetting to tell me. I would be there Ava is your daughter and she is my little friend. Like you said if she didn’t get lost that day we wouldn’t have run into each other then. I do believe we would have still reconnected both working at the academy but this way it seems like our meeting again was fate.” They went their separate ways since Steffy was giving a lecture soon.   
Cyrus was contemplative he was thinking about getting Ava a gift, I’m not sure what a six year old would like. He didn’t have a class for some time so he went downtown to browse for a gift. He ended up at a craft shop and bought her a children’s art set. She loves drawing and painting and this set had everything.   
The end of the day came quickly and both Cyrus and Steffy were in a rush to find out how the school day went for Jared. He was sitting at the table eating and reading when they got to Steffy’s home. “So, my son, how did your day go?” Steffy asked her boy.  
“Yes please enlighten us Jared?” Cyrus added.  
“They gave me the grade nine exams and I passed with flying colors so next week, Wednesday since we have this long weekend they will have me start grade 10. I need to choose all my courses and my schedule but one of the high school teachers has agreed to help me through lunch tomorrow to get a schedule that will fit in all the courses I want to take.”  
Both Cyrus and Steffy were relieved. “That’s great news Jared.” Steffy said giving him a kiss on top of his head.   
“I am very happy for you son. I hope things get better from here.” Cyrus stated “Are you almost ready to go? I want to take you to my place so if you ever need anything you can come get me.”   
“Yep dad I packed us both something to eat as I know the journey is a little way from home so we should head out right away.” Jared said. “See you later everyone.” Jared said goodbye.  
“I will make sure we aren’t out too late tonight. Enjoy your shopping trip ladies.” Cyrus smiled at them all.  
They got to Cyrus’ place and went inside. “You were right your place isn’t far from our house.” Jared stated.   
“Please ignore the mess it seems that I always have paper all around. The next place I live will have a study so I can keep all my work and mess in there.” He chuckled.  
“You mean when you and mom find a place.” Jared replied.  
Cyrus raised his eyebrows “Oh?”  
“Come on everyone sees it. It’s only a matter of time before you two get together.” Jared laughed.  
“What would you think if that happened?” Cyrus asked his son.  
“Everything is moving real fast but I don’t see why you should wait. You guys have been waiting 15 years to be together, some things have changed but the way you two feel about each other hasn’t. Grandma says when you and mom aren’t around that if it was up to her you two would finish the games and just settle down.” Jared said smiling at his dad.  
“Well thank you for your honesty son. It also makes showing you this a little easier.” Cyrus unlocked a drawer under a shelf and grabbed a small box that was inside. He opened the box and handed it to his son.   
“Is that for mom?” Jared asked with wide eyes. “Are you going to propose to her?”   
“Yes this was one of the errands I had yesterday afternoon. I wanted to talk to you before I said anything to her. Your mother and I had a long discussion the other day about our feelings and if 15 years of distance and life hadn’t stifled our love for each other there wasn’t anything that could. I don’t want to wait any longer.” Cyrus asked searching Jared’s face for a response.  
“Well I do understand your point. This is a very pretty ring I am sure mom will love it.” Jared said as he looked over the jewelry in the box.   
“Are you fine with it; you are the only person whose opinion I care about besides your mother.” Cyrus genuinely wanted to know if Jared would give his approval to this step in the relationship between his parents.   
“You would make mom so happy and even though it would be sudden it would be fitting. It would be easier for us to get closer too if we all lived under the same roof.” Jared handed the ring back to his father. “Sure propose to her, I give you my consent. Now it’s just up to mom to accept this proposal.”  
“I never thought about that! I was so worried about talking to you I never gave much thought to Steffy rejecting my proposal.” Cyrus was suddenly worried.  
“Dad, it was a joke. Mom has been alone so much of my life and only focused on taking care of me and Ava. But living here now I see how she is so elated when you are around. Even doing something minor like the 2 of you walking to work in the mornings gives her joy. You have nothing to worry about. So when are you going to do this?” Jared asked.  
“I’m not sure yet. I want to find the right moment. I want to do this before we go to Flamesgrace.” Cyrus said putting the ring back in the shelf. “We should get going though we still have a little bit of a walk ahead of us and we want to get there before nightfall. Cyrus said grabbing his pack and showing Jared out the door of his place.   
The got to the area with the windmill right as dusk started they were able to find a great spot at the top of the hill to sit and watch. Cyrus showed Jared where some of the planets moved in that one week since they were on the top of the academy balcony. Jared was excited to watch the sky again and relayed that he wanted to be an astronomer and learn about the heavens when he was older. “That is a very interesting career choice in a field that needs bright minds as there is so much about the universe we don’t know or understand.” Cyrus said.  
“Yes there were many nights when I would look up at the stars and think about different things like grandpa, I still really miss him. I often wondered if I could do something different to stop the bullying, if mom would ever be happy and I used think about my father and how I wished things were different and you were in my life. All those nights I would look up at the sky and I decided that was the career I wanted to pursue.”  
“I am sorry I was not with you and tried to help raise you sooner.” Cyrus said.  
They sat there as night closed in on them and the stars were bright. The meteor shower was so active it lit up the whole hillside. Jared was excited, amazed and awe struck. Cyrus was watching him and swore he saw glimpses of what Jared must have been like as a little boy. “You know some people call the meteors shooting stars. Since they look like little stars flying around the sky. There was also a myth long ago that if you made a wish when you saw one of these it would come true.” Cyrus was still teaching.  
“Actually grandma told me that shortly after grandpa died.” I made a wish then and it actually did come true it just took some time.” Jared stated. He continued “I wished I could know my father and that he would want to spend time with me and get to know me.” Cyrus gave him a side hug and rustled his hair but said nothing and only smiled at his son.   
After some time the meteor shower started to quiet down and they headed back to the city they were only attacked a couple times by Froggen on the way there and back but again Cyrus took them out easily with the blizzard magic.   
As they got to Steffy’s yard Cyrus relayed to his son “Jared you know I am very proud of you. I only have known you for a short time but you have been so open and honest with me and I know you have had much to deal with in your life and even more so since coming to Atlasdam. I appreciate getting to know you and I couldn’t ask for a better son. You are a smart and thoughtful young man. I know your mother and her family did a great job raising you. I am very thankful that you still want to be with me even though I have been absent your whole life. I love you.” Cyrus wanted Jared to know how he felt.   
Jared didn’t know what to say, he turned around and gave Cyrus a big hug. Steffy was sitting on the porch and witnessed the scene and had a big smile on her face.  
“You need to get inside you still have school tomorrow and you have that meeting with the teacher to arrange your schedule.” Cyrus rustled his hair and bid him goodnight.  
After the door closed behind him Steffy spoke to Cyrus “It looks like the evening went well for the two of you?”  
“I didn’t see you there.” Cyrus said. “It was lovely our evening was great. Our son was so excited by the meteor shower and he told me he wanted to pursue a career as an astronomer. What about your night, did you find everything you wanted for the gala?”  
“Yes I think everything will be ready for that night. I also got a nice warm blanket and cuddly cat stuffy for baby Oliver.” Steffy relayed.  
“I offer apologies my sweet Steffy but I need to get home as I am very tired, the magic use is draining.”  
She came down the stairs and gave him a good night kiss. “See you tomorrow Cyrus, and remember after work you are coming to our place for Ava’s birthday.”  
“I wouldn’t miss it.” He walked home thinking about all the new developments in his life in this short time. Even though it was only a couple weeks since he found out about Jared he couldn’t imagine his life without his son and Steffy. Maybe his future wife? The thought made him feel warm inside. The idea of his own family was something he had given up long ago.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day of Ava's birthday party. Cyrus also tells the rest of the family about his adventure and who will be at Flamesgrace.

The morning came quickly and Cyrus got to Steffy’s just in time to leave for work. The kids were leaving just as he showed up and needed to go so they weren’t late for school.   
As they made their way to the academy, “You know Jared couldn’t stop talking about the meteor shower when he got home. I am surprised he got to sleep at all. He also wouldn’t stop talking about you either; I think whatever you said to him yesterday made an impact on him.” Steffy said her eyes shining brightly.  
“I just told him how I felt, that I was proud of him and couldn’t ask for a better son that I loved him and wanted him to know that he is a great young man.” Cyrus stated. “My dad did that for me and it helped me get through the years with the bullies. I know that some people strive forever to get their father’s approval, I wanted Jared to know he doesn’t have to do anything, I think he is great and if anything I need to work to get his approval.”  
“All I know was whatever you two spoke about it had an great impression on him and I look forward to seeing whatever changes happen over the course of time with the 2 of you.” Steffy said.  
“Are you all ready for Ava’s birthday? I am sure she is very excited. I got her a child’s art set. Maybe she can add more works to her gallery.” Cyrus chuckled.  
“That is the perfect gift for her Cyrus, you are so thoughtful.” Steffy said.  
“I know she loves to create and I thought she would like this since it has parchment, paints and pastels, anything needed to make art.” Cyrus stated. “Oh no I am sorry Steffy I have a meeting just about to start with the graduate students working on the Eld tomes, I must leave. See you at lunch.” He kissed her quickly and went to the library. She went upstairs since she had a class to teach in about 15 minutes.  
The meeting seemed to drag on since Thomas wanted to monopolize all the time with his questions. Cyrus reiterated that Thomas should make a meeting with Professor Quillan since he had the extra time to go through the questions as he did not teach many classes being so close to retirement. Almost immediately after that Cyrus had to teach a class on the founding of the Flatlands, and the ancestors of Queen Mary and who established Atlasdam.  
It was finally time for lunch and as he went to Steffy’s office he heard two voices and a lot of laughing, if you could call it laughing that was Odette’s cackle.   
He stood in the doorway “I don’t know if I want to know what you two are laughing about or who you might be laughing at.”  
“We were talking about you. Odette was telling me about when you first came here and the first couple galas you attended and the “graceful” falls you took when you would try to dance and how after the second year you swore off the gala until she became headmaster and made you attend.”  
Cyrus covered his face, “You don’t have to worry about that now as I have been taught how to dance by a most qualified teacher.”  
“Yes I have danced with Cyrus a few times these last couple balls and he is greatly improved. I also came here to tease Steffy since she stole my date to the academy gala.” Odette cackled again.  
“I am sorry Headmaster Odette; if you want him you can have him.” Steffy grinned playfully at Cyrus.  
“No way, he is all yours.” She flashed a smile at both of them, “It was nice to have another chat with you Steffy, this is becoming a daily occurrence, but I must leave though because I have a lecture to give on crime scene forensics.”  
“See you Odette.” Steffy said.  
“I am wounded my dear, you were so willing to give me away.” Cyrus was doing his best to pout and sound like he was actually hurt.  
“Oh I’m sure you will live. Let’s go grab some lunch since it is almost 2 and the food stalls are getting ready to close.”  
“So you and Odette are getting close?” Cyrus asked.  
“I think she was just getting to know me to vet whether I was worthy of you.” Steffy said. “She was looking out for her friend.” Steffy smiled to herself, “But through that we became friends ourselves and chat quite often. I’m surprised this was the first time you walked in on one of our conversations. I never would have thought it, but Odette does like to gossip.”  
“Yes, that she does.” Cyrus acknowledged. “She is a great friend and a wonderful headmaster at the academy. I have no complaints as she hired you and brought you here to Atlasdam so I could be with you again.” Cyrus kissed her hand.  
“Yes Odette did have a part in us finding each other again.” Steffy stated.  
They grabbed lunch and Cyrus noticed the flower cart. “Steffy do you think Ava would like these? She loves flowers almost as much as you do and I thought these would be a nice present for her today.” He grabbed a pretty bouquet with pink mini carnations and yellow mini roses complete with a few daisies.  
“Aww Cyrus that is so sweet, Ava will love it.” Steffy said.  
They headed back to the office and finished the day as Steffy had some assignments to mark and Cyrus was going over the notes from the meeting that morning. They finished their work and headed home. Cyrus grabbed the flowers and the bag that Ava’s present was in as he would feel awful if he had forgotten it.  
The got to Steffy’s and Ava was waiting for them at the doorstep.  
“Mommy, Cyrus you are finally home!” Ava was overjoyed. “Now we can start my birthday! Mr. Cyrus did you know I am 6 now. I’m almost a grown up.”  
“Yes 6 is a very mature age and since you are such a mature young lady these are for you.” Cyrus smiled at the little girl and handed her the flowers.  
“Thank you Mr. Cyrus you got me flowers!”  
“I saw these and your mom and I both agreed you would like them.”  
“Yes, they are so pretty!” Ava was excited and ran into the house screaming, “I got flowers for my birthday from Mr. Cyrus!”  
“I think you made her week with those.” Steffy said to Cyrus.  
“I think you had the same reaction the first time I got you flowers,” he grabbed her hand and tenderly kissed it.  
They all went inside and Ava was looking all over the kitchen for something to put her flowers in. Cyrus and Steffy saw the lovely cake Mrs. Malin made for Ava’s birthday. It was two tiers with pink and purple icing.   
“Can we eat the cake now mommy?” Ava was ready.  
“Wow! That cake looks great! No Ava I think we should have supper first with the whole family. Speaking of family, where is your brother?”   
“He’s in his room; he said he wanted to take a nap before you got home. I don’t think he slept enough last night.”   
“I guess I should go wake him up. Sometimes it’s like poking a bear.” Steffy said.  
“Oh really, I seem to remember someone else who wasn’t very happy to be woken up before they were ready.” Cyrus responded as he remembered back in Orewell there were days when Steffy didn’t want to get up and get ready for school and both he and Mrs. Malin had to deal with her grumpiness, as her dad would have already left for work. “I will go wake him up.”  
“Steffy set the table, dinner is almost ready and then we can have cake!” Mrs. Malin said to her daughter while eying her granddaughter who stuck her finger in the icing already.   
“It’s so yummy grandma. I want dessert first.” Ava was pouting a little.  
Cyrus shook his head at the scene in the kitchen as he made his way to Jared’s room. He knocked twice and waited for Jared to allow him to enter. “Hi son, your mom wants you to come for supper. It’s ready and your sister is impatiently waiting for cake.” Cyrus smiled at his son.  
Jared checked the hall and whispered to his dad, “Do you know when you are going to propose to mom?”  
“Shhh…..I haven’t found the right time.” Cyrus whispered.  
“We go to Flamesgrace on Saturday, dad, you said you wanted to do that before then.”   
“I know I have been walking around with this ring all day.” Cyrus said as he patted his pocket. “How did the meeting for your course load go?”  
“Steffy came in as she heard Cyrus ask that question. “I would like to know too Jared.”  
“It was fine the teacher was nice and impressed that both my parents were professors at the academy. Everyone at school knows that I am Cyrus Albright’s son as that gossip travelled fast. We were able to get a schedule so I can get most of my sciences and math this semester and then in the winter semester I will have history, geography and English with a few other courses by choice.”  
“That’s great son. Supper is ready and Ava is very antsy so please come join us in the kitchen.” Steffy said to her son.  
They all sat down together and had a nice meal. After they sang the birthday song to the little girl and she got a nice big piece of cake. After that the presents were opened and she loved them all as she got a pretty pink dress from grandma, Jared and mom got her the new doll she wanted and Cyrus got her the art set. “Wow, all this is for me! I love all my presents and she took everything in her room including her flowers.” She came back out to give everyone hugs and said “Mr. Cyrus I am going to make a picture just for you.”  
“I would love that thank you Ava.” Cyrus replied.  
She ran back to her room and got back to work.  
“So dad, who is going to be in Flamesgrace on Saturday?” Jared asked.  
“I would expect all my travelling friends, I can’t see anyone of them not wanting to be there to celebrate little Oliver coming into this world. Alfyn and Ophelia are his parents, the apothecary and the cleric. ”  
“So Sir Olberic the knight will be there?” Jared asked.  
“I think so both he and his wife Primrose the former dancer and heir to the famous Azelharts of Noblecourt will attend. I also think H’aanit the hunter and her boyfriend Alaic will come as will Tressa the merchant from Rippletide with her boyfriend Kit and Therion the former thief from Bolderfall with his love Cordelia Ravus.  
“Cordelia Ravus will be there!” Jared said with wide eyes. “I have read books about the Ravus family history and saw her painting. She is so hot!”  
“I never really paid attention but I will take your authority on this one.” Cyrus laughed.  
“Jared tomorrow night I want you to pack up while we are at the gala so we can leave early on Saturday as we need to be at Flamesgrace for around noon so we can register at the inn before the party.” Steffy stated.  
“Jared, are you confident in the ice and fire magic?” Cyrus looked at Steffy and she nodded her approval. “I would like some help taking out the beasts on the way to Flamesgrace and these are the 2 magic they are vulnerable to.  
“I think I can do it but my icewind and fireball aren’t as powerful as your magic.”  
It doesn’t need to be, as long as you can daze the enemy your mother and I will kill them and then at least there are 3 of us who could attack. I will take any hits that would be aimed at you or Steffy.” Cyrus stated. “This is supposed to be fun I’m going to the provisioner tomorrow afternoon since the academy is closed at lunch tomorrow so I won’t let anything bad happen to us on our short journey.”  
“Dad, could you tell me about your adventure; and how this group of people decided to work and travel together?” Jared asked.  
“Sure son.” So he told him the whole story but he left out who made the false allegations against him at the academy as he knew Jared would want to go back to the library and he didn’t want to add to the awkwardness Jared already felt with Therese.  
Steffy was quiet so Cyrus could tell his tale. Mrs. Malin was interested to hear the story too since the Cyrus she knew up until recently was a shy, smart boy from Orewell who endured a lot of loss in his young life and loved her daughter immensely but now he was a famous scholar, sorcerer, hero and adventurer.  
“Wow dad! Your group defeated all those enemies. Even Galdera? That is so cool.” Cyrus couldn’t help but be proud as his son was so enthralled with his adventure.  
Just as Cyrus finished his story Ava came out of her room with a picture for Cyrus she made with the pastels. “This is a picture of you and mommy and me when you helped me at the market. See I even drew the flowers we picked out for mommy.”  
“This is a wonderful drawing, I will cherish it. Thank you Ava.”  
“Ava, it is time for bed. Please get ready and grandma will read you a story and tuck you in.” Steffy said.  
“Mommy it’s my birthday can’t I stay up a little later?” Ava whined.  
“It’s already an hour past your bed time and you still have school tomorrow.” Steffy said.  
“Mommy would you and Mr. Cyrus tuck me in and read me a story? Please.” Ava asked sweetly. Steffy wasn’t sure what to say. Luckily for her Cyrus spoke up.  
“I would love to Ava now do what your mom asked and then we can come in there and I will read you a story and your mom could tuck you in.” Cyrus said.  
Ava got herself ready right away and Cyrus sat in the chair in her room and read her a story about 12 dancing princesses. Steffy sat on the bed beside her daughter. As soon as Cyrus was done reading Steffy and Cyrus quietly got out of there and shut the door gently behind them as Ava was asleep before the story was finished.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyurs wants to adopt Ava and proposes to Steffy.

Mrs. Malin and Jared were cleaning the kitchen, Steffy and Cyrus went to go help but they were shooed away. So the couple went outside and were sitting side by side on the bottom step.   
“You are so good with the kids Cyrus. Even Ava. She could sometimes be a bit of a handful but you know exactly how to deal with her.” Steffy observed.  
“Reading her a story is hardly remarkable my dear.” Cyrus said, “She is curious and that is important to foster that so when she is older she will be an outstanding individual.”  
They sat quietly for a few moments just staring at the stars; the meteor shower was still visible even from Steffy’s porch. “It is such a lovely night and the stars are amazing. How many times did we look up at the night sky like this when we were kids?”  
“Many, but I wouldn’t change that time with you for anything.” Cyrus replied grabbing her hand. I love her so much, my sweet Steffy, Cyrus thought. She looked stunning in the moonlight and the stars filled her eyes. He got nervous he wanted a perfect moment but he also didn’t want to wait for something that might not come and this was a beautiful time.  
So with her hand still in his he stepped onto the ground and got down on his knee. “Steffy, I want to adopt Ava.” He stammered.  
“Oh, ok?” he heard her say with a little hesitation and slight disappointment.  
He let go of her hand to retrieve the item from his pocket. He opened the box and showed the ring to her. Steffy’s reaction immediately changed to excitement and she had tears in her eyes. “I want to adopt Ava because I want to spend the rest of my life with her mother. Will you marry me? Make me the most fortunate and blissful man in the entire world. I don’t want to waste any more time, we have been apart for too long. I adore you Steffy Lee Malin.” He proposed his dark eyes showed the vulnerability he felt in that moment.   
She fell into his arms, sat on his lap, held both sides of his face, looked into his eyes and kissed him.   
“Is that a yes then?” Cyrus questioned her with a grin on his face.  
“Yes, yes, a million times yes!” She looked at him with tears of joy starting down her face. “I love you Cyrus Albright, very much.” They stayed like that for a short moment and Cyrus slid the ring on Steffy’s finger. It was a perfect fit. She held out her hand and looked at the ring. “This is an exquisite ring, but I am more excited by what it symbolizes. I’m going to be Mrs. Cyrus Albright! Steffy Albright!” The couple stared into each other’s eyes with their foreheads together. They were interrupted by loud knocking on the window, they looked toward the kitchen and saw Jared and Mrs. Malin watching them, they saw the whole thing.  
“I guess we should go inside since we have an audience.” Steffy suggested. “And as much as I want you to stay with me tonight…….”  
Cyrus finished her thought since Jared and Mrs. Malin saw them…. “It might be better tonight if we were apart.”   
They entered the house and Jared went up to his parents and gave them both hugs “So dad you found your perfect moment?” Jared said.  
“You knew Jared?” Steffy was surprised.  
“Yes, why do you think Grandma and I chased you two out of the kitchen? I told her that Dad had an engagement ring in his pocket since he showed it to me and we spoke about him proposing to you. I was actually shocked he didn’t do it sooner. Dad said he wanted the perfect time.”  
“It took you two long enough….sometimes you need to stop the nonsense and look at what is right in front of you.” Mrs. Malin said. “Yes, you were apart for a long time, and this is sudden but it’s not like you were strangers and getting married after 2 weeks. You already knew each other deeply and intimately and your love for each other never died it was always there simmering.”  
Cyrus and Steffy spent the evening celebrating with the family and just enjoying their time together. They would steal glances at each other and flirt but Jared didn’t say anything as he knew they were just engaged. They now had a future together, something to plan for their family and build onto the foundation of their love.   
“I should go.” Cyrus said picking up the drawing Ava made for him. The adrenaline wore off and the nerves of the day were catching up to him and it was getting late.  
“I don’t want you to but it’s probably for the best tonight. We should tell Ava tomorrow morning before she goes to school so she knows. She wants to help me get ready for the gala tomorrow.” She walked him to the door.   
He embraced her and then held her in his arms. He caressed her face and looked into her eyes, “you know I could get lost in your eyes forever.” He whispered to her.   
She blushed at his comments and kissed him. “Good night Cyrus, sleep well my love.”   
He kissed her back, “You too my sweet Steffy.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They tell Ava about their engagement

The next morning Cyrus arrived at Steffy’s place early. She greeted him at the door with an incredible kiss; everyone was awake and getting ready for the day.  
Ava was eating her breakfast at the table in the dining area. “Good morning Mr. Cyrus.” she said with her mouth full.  
“Ava, Mr. Cyrus and I have some news.” The couple sat down across from the little girl.  
“You can go ahead, mommy. I’m listening.” Ava said munching her food.  
“Well you know how Cyrus and I are dating; well we decided that we should get married.” Steffy said. “What would you think about that Ava?”  
“I think it would be fine,” Ava said casually. Then her demeanor changed as what her mom said sunk in. “Getting married! That is why you are wearing that new ring. This is great Jared will have his dad living with us. We could be like a regular family. Mr. Cyrus is so much fun and he makes you so happy. Would I get another new dress for the wedding?”  
“Sure we can look for a special dress for you too.” Steffy stated. “Now though finish your breakfast and remember you need to help me get ready for the fancy gala at the academy tonight.”  
“I’m glad you’re happy about this Ava,” Cyrus said.  
“This is going to be great!” Ava was very enthusiastic about the wedding. “When is this going to happen?”  
Cyrus and Steffy looked at each other, “I guess we haven’t planned that far yet.” Cyrus said.  
“Yes we still need to figure out a correct date.” Steffy added.  
“I don’t think you want one in the winter though, it would be too cold. Mom, I’m done my breakfast I need to get ready for school.” Steffy followed her daughter to help her get dressed for school.  
Cyrus and Steffy headed out since it was a short day as the academy was shut down at lunch for the academy ball. Just as they got to the school the couple ran into Odette. The headmaster was very perceptive, “Hello Steffy. What is that on your finger?” she grabbed her hand and studied the ring. She looked at Cyrus, “Very nice ring, old friend. I am delighted for both of you.” She smiled at them “Am I going to have 2 professor Albrights?” Steffy nodded. “Oh no!” Odette said sarcastically. “Very well have a good day kids.”  
The rest of the day at work went by quickly and Steffy and Cyrus headed to their homes as soon as the workday was over. Steffy wanted to get some lesson preparation done at home while the kids were at school and she needed to pack for the trip to Flamesgrace and get ready for the ball that night. Cyrus also needed to pack and get to the provisioner one more time to restock the healing grapes and plums he would need.  
“Steffy, should I stay at your place tonight? Cyrus asked. I can sleep on the couch just so that we can go as soon as everyone is awake on Saturday; the journey is a little ways.  
“Sure if that is what you want to do?” Steffy replied.  
“Yes, when I come by to pick you up tonight I’ll bring everything and then we can leave first thing on Saturday.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple go to the academy ball and there have already been 2 large donations made to their faculties.

The time came for the academy ball. Cyrus was dressed in his best clothes, black and white attire for the fancy nobles who attended this function. This was a fundraiser for the school, but it was the first time Cyrus looked forward to this gala since he got to spend the evening with Steffy.  
He went to her place and Mrs. Malin answered the door and had him come in. He needed to drop off his supplies for the trip to Flamesgrace tomorrow. “You look very fetching tonight Cyrus. My daughter is a lucky woman.” Mrs. Malin said. Cyrus thanked her.  
Steffy came out of her room she was wearing a strapless long red gown with a black band across the top and a black band at the waist before the skirt puffed out like a ball gown does and her hair was put up again. She was wearing the same black cloak as before. She was the most beautiful thing Cyrus ever saw. “You’re not being fair to the other woman coming to the ball my love, because no one is going to be able to take their eyes off you. You look absolutely entrancing.”  
“Cyrus you look spectacular tonight as well.” Steffy complimented him as she had never seen him in that type of elegant outfit before.  
“Mommy you are so pretty, you look like a princess!” Ava said giving her mom a hug.  
“Mom¸ you do look very nice tonight. You both do, have a good time.” Jared said.  
“Awww thanks kids.” Steffy said to her children. As they both came to give her and Cyrus hugs before they left for the ball.   
“Shall we be going?” Cyrus asked Steffy, he still hadn’t taken his eyes off his fiancée. He held her hand and they made their way toward the academy.   
The ball was held in a huge room it was 2 of the larger auditoriums that had a removable wall. It was decorated with many fresh flowers courtesy of the palace garden. The platform that was used for teaching at the far end of the room was used by the minstrels playing the music. There was a table with hors d’oeuvres and another one with many types of alcohol and various wines as well as punch. It was very fancy and when Cyrus and Steffy entered the room all eyes were on them. They were one of the best looking couples to attend the ball, however Steffy had a more controversial hairstyle, at the time it was the rage to wear a white wig and have very pale makeup. Steffy wore more natural makeup and styled her own hair and opted out of wearing any wigs. She wasn’t the only one as both Odette and Queen Mary were in their natural hair as well as some of the other young professors. Also most of the attendees had heard the gossip that perpetually single, uninterested Cyrus was involved with someone who was also the newest professor at the academy and they needed to pass judgement on their pairing.  
Being in a room with this many noble families was intimidating for Steffy. The only other time she had this type of experience was in Riverford and it was a much less extravagant affair than this one. The place did look beautiful though.   
“I hate this atmosphere,” Cyrus whispered to her.   
“So it’s not only me.” Steffy stated.  
“A lot of the nobles only come to gloat with each other about how much money they have and what amount they want to donate to the academy. The only good thing is that any money donated goes to the make the academy better for our pupils.”  
Steffy spotted Odette just finishing chatting with a small group of people and making her way over to them.   
“Cyrus, Steffy, I must thank you. I received 2 large donations for the academy already from nobility who were unable to attend this function.” Odette said.  
“That is none of my doing Odette. I did not solicit money for the academy from anyone.” Cyrus replied.  
“I don’t know any nobles so I am not sure where the money would have come from.” Steffy stated.  
“I got one substantial donation from Cordelia Ravus and it was earmarked for our research into the texts that you discovered at Eld with a note that this money was to be used under your direction for that project. Then I got a very generous sum of money from House Azelhart for the academy with a note stating that half the money was being donated in the care of Professor Cyrus Albright for the research into the ancient tomes. The other half is to be used in the mathematics faculty for students learning architecture and that Steffy you are the one who is to control the allocation of funds for that sum.” Odette stated.  
Steffy was astounded, “Odette I am not sure where that came from but I have some good ideas that I want to implement for the architectural mathematics classes.”  
“That’s what I like to hear my friend.” Odette said. “Cyrus I know you always have good ideas to allocate extra money which is why we are further ahead on the translation then we projected to be.”  
“That’s great news Odette.” Cyrus stated. He knew where that money came from.   
“Headmaster Odette, may I have a word with you,” another professor needed a moment of her time.  
“Steffy, Cyrus I am glad you were able to come tonight, if you will excuse me I must speak with Professor Spencer.” Odette stated.  
“I know how that money was allocated to us” Cyrus said with a smug look on his face.  
“Please enlighten me?” Steffy asked with a twinkle in her eyes which she always got when she was curious about something.  
“Simple really, Cordelia Ravus dates my friend the former thief, Therion.   
“Oh yes, “hot” Cordelia as our son says.” Steffy and Cyrus both had a chuckle at that.  
“My friend Primrose is the heir to House Azelhart along with her son Geoffrey. So she donated the money to both you and me. She is avid about building and restoring historic places and architecture is needed for those projects. She and I did have a bit of a disagreement the last time I went to visit her and Olberic. I think this donation is an apology of sorts from her.”   
“That was a lovely apology. I will need to thank her tomorrow.” Steffy remarked looking over the room. “Even though this place is filled with pompous nobles they decorated these classrooms to look like an actual ballroom, it looks lovely.” Steffy added.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple have a run in with some pompous nobles and a conversation with Queen Mary, Luc and Therese.

“Don’t look now,” Cyrus said, “Thomas and his family are coming over here. Thomas is insufferable and his parents are just as horrid.” Cyrus was looking for a way to avoid them.  
“Professor Albright, how great to see you.” Thomas’ family made a beeline to him. “You must introduce us to your date.” Mrs. Fulton said crinkling her nose at Steffy.  
“This is my fiancée Professor Malin, the newest mathematics professor. Ste…Professor Malin this is the Fulton family” Cyrus liked saying his fiancée, Steffy just shyly smiled.  
“Your fiancée, we had only heard you were dating.” Thomas’ mother said “You certainly have a different sense of style than the rest of us here in Atlasdam, don’t you dear?” She said condescendingly to Steffy.  
“In answer to your first question, we have known each other for a long time and recently reconnected here in Atlasdam when Professor Malin was hired here at the academy. I was surprised when I found out the new Professor was my high school sweetheart.” Cyrus said smiling and doing his best to stay charming as it was none of their business what his relationship status was.  
“The newest professor, we had hoped Thomas would get the job. We did state his case to the headmaster but alas our son is still working on your project Professor Albright and was denied his promotion to professor.” Thomas’ father remarked.  
“Yes and now that you are engaged to the new professor a scandal could erupt that she was hired because she was your girlfriend.” Thomas added with a hint of malice as he looked at Steffy directly.  
“She is my fiancée now, but I had lost contact with her over a decade ago. I didn’t know that Odette was bringing her on as I didn’t know who the new professor was and they were being brought into the mathematics faculty when I work in the humanities.” Cyrus was getting a little defensive.   
The arrogance and pompousness of the Fulton’s grated on Steffy, “The professor position was in mathematics; wouldn’t your son be more suited to history or ancient cultures or something like that?” Steffy asked her tone was normal but Cyrus knew she was getting angry as she was squeezing his hand harder than before.  
“I was a professor of Forensics under the former headmaster before I retired. I never once visited a crime scene.” Thomas’ Uncle added. “It’s just the way things work. You hire the richest donators for the prestigious positions in the academy.”  
Cyrus knew this was how things used to work, he was lucky that when he became a professor there weren’t any nobles interested in his job. Odette had done a great job of clearing out the professors that were given their positions rather than earning their jobs. The turnover at the academy since Yvon’s transformation and death was immense as he was able to hide all the money the nobles paid him for their positions very well.   
“I am sorry your son did not get the teaching position that was not my doing. I was living in Riverford and saw this job in one of the university articles. I sent in my credentials with a sample of my curriculum. I was able to interview with Odette as she scheduled a meeting with me when she was in Saintsbridge for another meeting.” Steffy was getting angry at having to defend herself to these people who knew nothing about her or her ability to teach. “I want to help my pupils grow in their knowledge but also help them develop into remarkable adults that we can be comfortable with to take positions of leadership in all fields. I specialize in the mathematical concepts for architecture, literally the builders of our society.”  
Cyrus smiled at her proudly, he wanted to step in to defend her as he knew she was a great teacher from watching her and seeing all the work she puts in everyday in her office, but she didn’t need him to. She was doing great.  
“Professor Malin, Professor Albright. How nice to see you tonight, I must speak with you.” It was Queen Mary, Therese and Luc. “Please excuse us as I need to speak with the professors Queen Mary told The Fultons.   
“By all means your highness…” they bowed and went on their way as they left Cyrus and Steffy with the Queen and her friends.  
“I am sorry for their behavior Professor Malin.” Queen Mary apologized.  
“You had nothing to do with that? I am thankful you pulled me out of that situation.” Steffy said gratefully.  
“No it’s not that. I feel somewhat responsible as my parents didn’t know what was going on at the academy. They left the school alone and the headmaster would do as he wished.” She said putting her head down.  
“The academy is in the correct position now, Headmaster Odette is great and she only hires professors based on their teaching not how much money they would give her to line her pockets. Cyrus stated and Steffy agreed.  
“Everything has been put right now your highness,” Steffy said offering a warm smile to the Queen which turned out to be infectious as Mary smiled as well.   
“Don’t let the Fultons bother you either, Thomas is a real asshole.” Therese relayed.  
“Yes, he insults my lovely fiancée on a daily basis, always saying how she is worthless and of no value and the only reason she has anything is because she is the Queen’s relative.” Luc added.  
“That is horrible. I am so sorry.” Steffy said to the young librarian.  
“I hate the way he treats you love.” Luc replied looking lovingly into Therese’s face.  
“Speaking of love, Professor Malin do I see a ring on your hand?” Queen Mary asked a curious look on her face.  
“She held her hand out and the girls inspected the ring.” Steffy wasn’t the type to care about that sort of thing but she could tell the Queen and Therese were.  
“The ring is very lovely; you have great taste, Professor Albright.” Queen Mary said, and it made Cyrus a little self-conscious.  
“This ring almost suits you perfectly Professor.” Therese said smiling at her. Steffy knew whatever Therese used to feel for Cyrus must have been erased since she could not sense any jealousy or ill will in her statements. Steffy was able to read people fairly well as she had to be distrusting and figure out a person’s real motivations being a single mother.  
“Thank you Therese. I understand the two of you are getting married this month, I want to wish you both a very wonderful wedding and a lifetime of happiness.” Steffy said as she looked at the young couple. “Please excuse me I want to go out for some air. Thank you all for saving me from making a scene, Therese, Luc and your majesty Queen Mary.” As Steffy did a little bow for the royal.  
Cyrus went to follow but Therese stopped him. He was worried that Therese might have still have had a crush on him even though he was careful with his speech and compliments. “Professor I am sincerely happy that you and Professor Malin are together and in love and I apologize for the way I acted towards your son¸ what you said was true I love Luc very much and will focus on him.”  
“That is good for you Therese. Congratulations on your nuptials.” Cyrus was relieved.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple has a great time with the rest of the ball.

The outside air felt refreshing as Cyrus could see Steffy was still angry when he joined her outside on the terrace. He saw her with her back turned to the ballroom staring down on the palace garden. He came behind her and grabbed her waist and placed his head on her shoulder. He whispered softly in her ear “Are you alright, my love?”  
“I will be, I wanted tonight to be fun, and instead I needed your former students to get me out of a situation before I said or did something I would regret.” Steffy said turning around to face Cyrus.  
“You did an admirable job defending yourself I was ready to assist but you didn’t need me.” Cyrus said smiling at his lover. “Don’t let them ruin our night; I haven’t even got to dance with you yet.”  
“Oh, so you want to try dancing. Remember if we fall I like to be on top.” Steffy said mischievously.  
“We’re doing this.” Cyrus grabbed her hand and led her back inside and to the dance floor. If anyone we don’t like gets too close we can just move to the other side of the floor under the guise of dancing.”  
Cyrus held her in the perfect dancing pose and guided her all over the floor it was unexpectedly pleasant as much as she loved Cyrus he was still a little accident prone and she thought for sure there would be a trip up or they would bump into another couple.   
A slower song came on and Cyrus held her closer to him as they smoothly moved to the music. He could feel her heartbeat and the warmth of her body as they moved to the melody. The sweet scent of vanilla and lavender enveloped him as their two bodies moved as one almost subconsciously. The song ended and the musicians went on break which was just as well since Odette was signalling for them to mingle some more.  
“I’m sorry.” Steffy said.  
“Why?” Cyrus wondered.  
“You are a wonderful dancer. It was almost like magic dancing with you.” She was smiling just for him.  
He said something so quietly it was almost inaudible, “I AM well versed in ALL types of magic.” He flashed her a smug look. She looked down and shook her head at him giggling the whole time.  
This time they were able to steer clear of the Fultons. Cyrus made of point of speaking to as many nobles as possible and introducing Steffy to everyone. He made a point of acknowledging that Steffy was the new mathematics professor to the nobles he knew would be more prone to want to talk about that faculty. She had some interesting ideas for labs in her classes and he wanted to see if these nobles would agree to donate for her idea. Some did others weren’t sure.  
They were able to dance a little more and the evening on a whole ended up being very enjoyable for the couple. Cyrus was also happy to show everyone that Steffy was his fiancée and that the love they shared was real.  
He and Steffy were outside in the coolness of the night air. You could hear the ball perfectly it was another slow dance and Cyrus took her into his arms and danced with her on the terrace of that moonlit evening, the scent of the late summer flowers wafting through the air as they were overlooking the palace garden and everyone who was out there just watched them as it was evident they were deeply in love.  
As they danced Steffy looked up at him and whispered, “Cyrus you’re casting a spell on me. Dancing with you feels so enchanted.” as she let out a soft sigh and laid her head on his shoulder.   
The song ended and he held her chin up to see her face and looked into her eyes. “Steffy did you want to leave; it’s a little late. Did you want to stop at my place before we go to yours?” His dark eyes were alluring and wide shining in the moonlight.   
“Professor Albright, you are absolutely brilliant.” Steffy giggled.  
“Let’s say goodnight to Odette and then we can get out of here.” Cyrus stated. They said their goodbyes and gathered their cloaks and left the academy.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their activities after the ball.

It seemed to take forever to get the Cyrus’ place as the anticipation and sexual tension they felt was palpable. They got into the house and Cyrus frantically looked for a candle and for the first time struggled to light it. “I want to see you,” was all he said.  
He walked up to where she was standing in his living room. She grabbed him and started undressing him in a frenzy he was totally undressed in a matter of seconds. Even the ribbon he used to tie his hair back with was thrown across the room. With her he was gentler and once her dress was off he saw that she was wearing some very sensual lingerie. She pushed him on the couch straddling his lap and kissing him all over his face, neck and chest she saw and felt his arousal enlarging and knew he wanted her. She knelt down in front of him and started to kiss his lips making her way down ever so slowly, kissing his neck, his chest, his midsection gradually kissing through his happy trail getting lower and lower. “Steffy, he whispered breathlessly as the anticipation was nearly impossible to endure. She put her finger to his lips to quiet him. She looked up at him with lust in her eyes, and said “Mighty sorcerer I am under your spell, I need to taste you again, please.” Her words just made his want worse but he also thought, did she plan this and rehearse that statement. She started to kiss him at the base of the shaft making her way to the head of his large, stiff, hard cock. Cyrus let out a low moan. Steffy pumped him with her hand and did the other work with her tongue she licked the slit and all around the tip. It made him dizzy. “Please Steffy….” he was begging her. She continued in this way then she saw the precum. She put all of him in her mouth and continued to suck and pump and used her tongue to elicit sighs and moans from him. Even the sounds that escaped him made her more aroused as she knew she was making him feel this way, it sounded like the most beautiful music she ever heard. She found a rhythmic pace that she could tell Cyrus enjoyed as he was bracing himself with his hands and his eyes were closed to maximize the pleasure he was feeling. She continued to do this faster and faster until she felt his cum in her mouth, she licked him clean as he shuddered from the intense euphoria.   
After a moment to regain his senses he turned to Steffy who had sat down beside him. She was wiping her face from the saliva and spend still on it. He picked her up in his arms all the while removing the tiny amount of clothing she had left. He laid her on the bed and started kissing her. He decided to tease her the way she did to him as he wanted to make her wait and to build the anticipation. He started at the top of her head making his way down the same way her forehead, her perfect lips, her neck, her collarbone, gradually working his way down. He stopped at her breasts. He enjoyed paying special attention to them actively kissing and gently playing and squeezing them. He saw her nipples harden and pebble and knew this got her even more stimulated. “Cyrus,” she whispered and he did the same thing and held a finger to her mouth to shush her. He worked on her pleasure; he started with his fingers before he used his mouth. He was able to use his tongue with mastery and made her writhe and moan as he licked her inside and out. She grabbed his hair and ran one hand through it while her other hand gripped the sheets on his bed. He liked hearing her moan repeatedly as he knew it was because she was feeling the same kind of pleasure he enjoyed moments ago with a final gasp and scream her orgasm was fulfilled he licked the remainder of her honey and then he held her next to him as she shook from the effects of her climax.  
They quickly got dressed and made their way to Steffy’s house. They walked together holding hands in a slight daze from the immense satisfaction they had felt minutes earlier.  
They got to Steffy’s place and they were both exhausted. It was late and everyone in the house was asleep. Steffy was grateful that her mother had made a little bed for Cyrus on the couch. The kissed each other good night and got ready to sleep as tomorrow they would make the trek to Flamesgrace.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get prepared to leave for Flamesgrace

The next morning Cyrus woke to Ava standing over him with a curious expression on her face. “Ava you startled me. Was there something you wanted?”  
“No you were snoring a little and you breathe really loud.” Ava stated.  
“Ava, I told you to leave him alone and let him sleep.” Steffy said.  
“I didn’t wake him up he did that on his own.” Ava said.   
Cyrus sat up, “So it is morning already?”  
“Yes.” Steffy had got a cup of coffee for him and sat next to him on the couch. She was in her robe and he could tell she had only got up shortly before he did, but she looked beautiful. Waking up at her place, enjoying their morning coffee together, watching Ava so full of energy so early was something he never knew he wanted. He watched as Steffy drank her coffee.  
“Is something wrong? Steffy asked.  
“No.” Cyrus said. He was remembering something from long ago. Was this the simple life Steffy wanted for herself, a family and quiet moments like this before the rush to get out of the house, Cyrus wondered. This felt nice it felt right this moment right now was the way things are supposed to be.   
Ava broke Cyrus’ thoughts. “Mom I’m going to wake up Jared.”  
“No Ava please let me do that, I wake him up a little nicer than you. He has asked you multiple times to stop jumping on his bed or yelling at him to wake him and I don’t want you to wake him rudely the way you did Cyrus.” Steffy stated.  
“Actually Steffy, may I go wake him up.” Cyrus asked.  
“Sure Cyrus.” Ava you and I should get ready to leave. Make sure you have everything you need for a couple days Ava.”  
“Mommy I need another suitcase.” Ava asked. “I need to pack my toys and teddy bears and dolls.”  
“Ava you can take a couple things with you. We are only going to be gone for two days.” Steffy said. “Grandma will be awake soon and you can ask her to make sure all your stuff is safe while we are gone ok?”  
“Ok, mommy.” Ava went into her room disappointed.  
“You broke her heart Steffy.” Cyrus was laughing.  
“Enough out of you,” she smiled at him. “You said you were going to wake Jared. You better do that as sometimes it’s really hard to get him moving in the morning.” Steffy said sipping the last of her coffee.  
He knocked loudly on Jared’s door twice before he heard the teen answer and allow him to enter.  
“Jared I know it’s early, but it is time to get ready to go so we can be at Flamesgrace on time.” Cyrus said.  
“Ok, dad I will get ready. I think today will be fun and it will be great to meet all the adventurers and see Cordelia Ravus in person. Jared said with a slight swoon.  
Cyrus exited the room smiling and shaking his head. Steffy saw him “Did Jared wake up easily for you?” Steffy asked.  
“It was nothing to do with me; he is excited to meet Cordelia Ravus. I hope Therion brings her, I wouldn’t want Jared to be disappointed.” Steffy nodded at him knowingly.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family travels to Flamesgrace and meets some fellow travelers on the way.

They all got ready for the journey to Flamesgrace, even made sure they brought warmer clothes to wear since that town was in the Frostlands.  
Almost as soon as they left Atlasdam they were attacked by 5 Froggen. Before anyone said or did anything an ice wind left the 5 Froggen dazed. Steffy killed them with a second blast of ice wind.  
“Good job Jared, thanks for dazing them.” Cyrus said.  
“That wasn’t me.” Jared said.  
“It was me.” Ava said wearing a huge grin. She was very pleased with herself. “I watched mom and Jared practice all the time. I learnt some magic on my own.”   
“Well Ava you impressed me, maybe you will be a more powerful sorcerer than I am one day.” Cyrus said grabbing the little girl’s hand. Let’s go as we still have a ways to travel.”  
Steffy and Jared trailed behind, “That was exhilarating, I haven’t needed to use magic in all these years as whenever we traveled anywhere we went with a caravan of people and there were always guards and mages that were hired to protect the people going from place to place.” Steffy was excited.  
“Wait till you see what dad can do. You will be surprised mom, trust me.” Jared said.  
They were attacked a few more times by some more froggen and shaggy meep. These were easily taken out by the entire group. It was around 10 in the morning when they got to the border of the flatlands with the frostlands as they saw once they went through the next pass, they were going to be trudging through snow. They decided to stop here to take a short break and give the kids something to eat and put on some extra layers.   
As they were resting a small parliament of owls rushed out of the trees at them, one of them was able to knock down Cyrus. He got back up “Tonitrus Canere!” Cyrus said with confident force and power, the lightning magic thundered from him and rained upon the enemy. The owls were dazed from the magic and Cyrus was able to kill them with his bow before they were able to attack again.  
“Wow,” Steffy said to her son, “You were right I am amazed.”   
“I told you mom, dad is a bad-ass.” Jared said.  
“Jared we do need you to tone down your language a bit.” Steffy said. “But in this instance you’re right.”  
Cyrus came back to the group as they decided to continue on.  
“Are you alright, I saw the one knocked you over.” Steffy said concern in her eyes.  
“No I will be fine; if I start to get weak I will have a grape.”  
“See mom, Jared is right, Mr. Cyrus is a bad-ass.” Ava said.  
“Ava I just told Jared to stop talking like that, not you too.” Steffy said laughing.  
The kids went ahead and Cyrus and Steffy were at the back, “You were quite the fighter back there.” Steffy said. “I never knew you were so accurate with a bow.”   
“It was one of the skills I picked up on my travels, for a while there Sir Olberic also trained me as a knight and I also learnt a few things about the clergy, hunting and thievery, but I only stole items from enemies in battle and of course the last skill was sorcery.” Cyrus stated.  
“Well you did astound me, Jared told me, but to see you in action is something else.” Steffy was grinning as she whispered “It was quite a turn on.”  
Now Cyrus was blushing and he had that silly grin on his face. Just then 3 lizard men and a couple frost foxes tried to ambush the family. “Use fire magic on these ones,” Cyrus told the group. This time Jared was the first to strike with a fireball and Cyrus killed them with firestorm. “A great inferno will scorch the land.”   
“Cyrus is that you?” They heard a deep voice bellow. The group turned around where they saw another family coming toward them. Cyrus went toward them and hugged the man whose voice they just heard.  
“Sir Olberic, Primrose, my friends, this is great timing to meet you before we get to Flamesgrace.” Cyrus said.  
“We see you just took out some fiends with fire magic. Good to see you haven’t lost your touch professor.” Primrose stated.  
“I must introduce you to my family,” Cyrus said proudly.  
“This is my son Jared” Cyrus said as the teen shook hands with Primrose, Phillip and then Olberic as he was a little intimidated by the knight.   
“Well Jared your father was right; you do look a lot like him except you are much more attractive.” Primrose said with a wink. Jared’s face was flushed as no grown woman had ever verbally paid him that kind of compliment before.  
Ava ran up there as she needed to inspect this group. “Are you really a knight?” she asked Olberic.   
“Yes, I was a knight, now I train young people to become knights, as Olberic motioned to Philip, “and I am a dad.” Olberic replied.  
“Really, that’s not as much fun.” Ava said. Olberic just laughed at this bold little girl.  
“This is Ava; she is something of a powerful mage at the mature age of 6.” Cyrus laughed.   
“Well you are just the cutest little thing Ava.” Primrose said.  
“I’m not that little, I am already 6 like Mr. Cyrus said.” The little girl stated to the former dancer.  
“Yes, my apologies, dear. You are not little anymore, you are 6.” Primrose giggled but trying to sound serious.   
Cyrus grabbed Steffy’s hand, all of a sudden she felt really nervous, as she really wanted to make a good impression on Cyrus’ famous friends. “This is Steffy the children’s mother and my fiancée.” Cyrus said proudly.  
Primrose, Olberic, I have heard many great things about you. It seems as though I already know you even though we have never met before.” Steffy said shaking their hands.  
“We have read Cyrus’ letters about you; it is truly a pleasure to meet the woman who has made my friend so happy.” Olberic said with an outgoing smile at Steffy. The man would be very daunting in a battle, but Steffy could sense a humbleness and kind demeanor from him, with the gallantry stereotypical of a great knight. He was friendly so she immediately liked him. She knew this man was the one Cyrus was the closest to from the traveling group.   
“Fiancée, Cyrus?” Primrose asked as she looked at the ring on Steffy’s hand. “That is a most beautiful ring.”  
“Yes Primrose, the heart wants what the heart wants.” Cyrus said in a defensive tone.  
“That is true.” Primrose agreed as she looked at her husband Olberic and the intimidating, strong, brave, bold and handsome knight started to redden.  
“Let’s travel to Flamesgrace together. Hey, Cyrus it could be like old times.” Olberic said.  
“But we are missing Tressa.” Cyrus said as Tressa and Olberic were the first of the group he met who agreed to help him with his search for the missing tomes. “But I see Philip is using his skills as a warrior and Jared knows magic so I think we can be a formidable 4 the rest of the way.”  
“That would be great as I haven’t been helping most of the way here as I am worried about Geoffrey getting hurt,” Primrose said as she signaled to the little one asleep in the baby basket on her back.  
“Oh I love babies,” Ava said, “May I see.”  
Primrose turned around and knelt down a little so Ava and Steffy could see the baby asleep, all bundled up so he was warm in the frostlands.  
“He’s so cute.” Ava squealed.  
“He is really adorable Primrose.” Steffy smiled.  
The boys went ahead of them to dispose of any enemies the rest of the way to Flamesgrace. The teens were especially pleased as they felt as though they were genuinely needed on this trek even though both Cyrus and Olberic could do this trip on their own as the monsters near Flamesgrace weren’t particularly strong. All the foes they encountered were eradicated easily and both Cyrus and Olberic were able to conserve some energy so they wouldn’t be tired at the party.  
“I need to thank you Primrose,” Steffy said. “We had the faculty ball yesterday and the headmaster at the academy said you donated money to the mathematics wing at the school to be used at my discretion.” She continued, “That is quite the honor and you don’t even know me.”  
“To be honest when Cyrus first told us about you, I was a little nasty as I thought this whole tale was odd and thought you were just trying to pin Cyrus down as a father. After thinking about it, arguing this with Olberic and reading Cyrus’ letters to us about his new found life with you I felt like I needed to apologize as I wasn’t fair to you. I was only looking out for Cyrus as he has had his troubles with women, so much so that he said he wanted to be alone the rest of his life.” Primrose continued, “Through his letters to us I can see how much he loves you and only you. It only ever has been you. You make him very happy and I felt bad that as his friend I wanted him to be cautious, skeptical and disbelieving of you. I’m glad he didn’t listen to me as I have never seen him as happy as he is right now.”  
“Thank you for your honesty Primrose, I do hope one day you can see that I never meant to hurt Cyrus and I don’t want to hurt him ever again. I would like you and me to be friends as I admire your determination and conviction to get vengeance on your father’s murderers.” Steffy said slightly nervously, as she was worried everyone else she would meet today would question her motives with Cyrus as well.  
“You know Steffy I would like that, we live very close to each other and I don’t have many close girlfriends. Philip and Jared are close in age. You are a mother too and I could always use a friend for advice as my mother passed away when I was very young.” Primrose said with a smile.  
Steffy felt a little relieved as they walked the rest of the way to Flamesgrace. Primrose told her how she and Olberic fell in love while on their adventure and got married about a year after their journey. Philip came to live with them at that time since Olberic had adopted him after his mother passed away. She was in the process of adopting the boy too so he could have a family.  
Ava was up ahead with the guys as she seemed to take a liking to Philip as they heard her say that he was a real knight. Steffy was laughing watching the group ahead of the 2 woman “I think Ava has a crush on Philip.”  
“Look how he is trying to be serious and the little girl won’t leave him alone.” Primrose was giggling.  
“The heart wants what the heart wants.” Steffy smiled and both women burst out laughing.  
As the 2 woman were watching Olberic lifted Ava up and placed her on his shoulders, mostly so she would stop bugging Philip. They were getting closer to town.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get settled at the inn and they agree to ask Ophelia to officiate their wedding ceremony and the wedding date.

They got to the inn shortly before noon which gave them enough time to check in and put their belongings in their room. They got a bigger suite, as it had 2 beds and a small cot. Ava was happy as she wouldn’t stop talking about Philip since he was a real knight even though it was explained to her that Olberic was a real knight just not at this time and he was the one training Philip. She was playing with a couple toys she brought and Jared was reading a book he brought at the desk in the room.  
“What did you and Primrose talk about my dear?” Cyrus asked.  
“Well you were right that donation was an apology, she did explain to me that she was unsure of what my intentions were with you when you first told her about me.” Steffy said.  
“Oh, well whatever she said didn’t matter to me as she doesn’t know you the way I do.” Cyrus was getting defensive again.  
“It’s ok, Cyrus we talked things over and we want to be friends since Noblecourt is so close to Atlasdam and it would be nice to get along with your companions.” Steffy said.   
“That makes me pleased, I know Primrose was just protecting me, but she doesn’t realize that those 15 years we were apart were torture to my heart.” Cyrus said.  
“Steffy held his face in her hands and kissed him, “We are going to be married. Now we don’t have to be apart again.”  
Cyrus smiled, “You don’t know how delighted I am that you agreed to marry me. I was wondering if we could ask Ophelia to officiate our ceremony.” Cyrus asked.  
“Sure I don’t know any clerics so if she wants to do it I am all for it.” Steffy said. “Although she might want a date so she can get prepared.”  
“I don’t care my dear as long as it’s soon. I don’t want to wait much longer; I don’t care if we have all of Orsterra there or just the two of us.” Cyrus said.  
“Neither do I!” Steffy said. “All this time I wouldn’t have even imagined this could happen; that we could be together again never mind being husband and wife. I love you so much Cyrus.”   
As Steffy was going through her things she found the small wooden heart Cyrus had made for her on their first anniversary. She took it out “How did this get in here?” Steffy wondered aloud.  
Cyrus took it from her hand, “That’s it! It would be perfect it’s still warm and hopefully enough time to prepare, still good traveling weather, this would be great.”  
“Did you want to enlighten me on what you are talking about?” Steffy asked taking the heart back from him and putting it in a safe spot.  
“Our anniversary, when we first agreed to date Oct 26. That should be our wedding date.” Cyrus stated with much enthusiasm.  
“That is a very romantic idea, and fitting. I just hope there is enough time to prepare.” Steffy said.  
“I just want to be your husband I don’t care if we get married in your office, in your kitchen or at the library.” Cyrus continued, “I don’t care if you wear that enchanting dress you wore to the gala, or your robe from this morning, or your work clothes, or nothing at all.” He winked at her.  
“I think there will be enough time; we don’t need a lot of people there, a few colleagues and friends. Let’s see if Ophelia would be able to officiate it on that date.” Steffy agreed.  
“Speaking of Ophelia, we should be heading to the Cathedral to get to the party.” Cyrus said grabbing the baby gift. “Kids it’s time to leave.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to the Catherdral in Flamesgrace and meet all the other travelers

The got to the Cathedral which was truly an amazing architectural structure but Steffy wasn’t concerned about that as there were other things to be worried about as the other traveling companions of Cyrus were going to be there and she wasn’t sure if they had the same reservations about her as Primrose did.  
“Therion, my friend!” Cyrus said almost as soon as they got into the chapel yard.  
“Hello Professor.” The short light haired man with the piercing blue eye, as you could only see one of them, said as he was extending his hand for a handshake. “How are things, I assume you remember my girlfriend Cordelia.” He stated as he put his arm around the blonde woman next to him.  
“But of course, Miss Ravus how nice to see you again.” Cyrus said shaking her hand. “I must thank you for the generous donation you sent to the academy for the research project. It will be used well.”   
“It is a pleasure to see you as well, Professor Albright. Think nothing of the donation as it is important to reveal all the knowledge in those ancient texts.” The young heiress cheerily smiled at the professor.  
“Dad! Introduce us please.” Jared begged as he was desperate to meet the blonde noblewoman.  
“Oh Yes, Therion, Cordelia, please meet my family. This is my son Jared; he shook hands with both of them all the while looking only at Cordelia.   
“Is this really your son, he looks nothing like you.” Therion was the best at sarcasm.  
“This little bundle of energy is Ava,” she shook hands with both of them and then pushed Jared away towards a big pile of snow he fell into as he wasn’t paying attention and only looking at Miss Ravus.  
“I like her, she’s great.” Therion said laughing at the scene.  
“This is their mother and my fiancée Steffy, Cyrus said.  
She shook hands with Cordelia and then Therion. “It is so nice to meet you both as Cyrus told me about your adventures and it is nice to see the faces that go with the names.”  
“It is nice to meet you as well as Cyrus has sent me many letters about you.” Therion got a huge smile on his face, “Now I know for certain that you are the gorgeous woman Cyrus described and that you are too good for the old man.” He laughed.  
“Therion please I am not that much older than you, there is no reason for you to call me an old man. I do agree though Steffy is too good for me.” Cyrus smiled at her.  
They chatted about Bolderfall and Therion’s new business there. The company was doing well and Therion was becoming a wealthy man. He even surprised himself. He said when he learnt to trust again that was when things turned around for him. Part of that was that he needed to be able to trust the other 7 adventurers he traveled with. But he credited Cordelia with really getting him to open up and have faith in people again. She said that she dealt with betrayal as well but when Therion got her family treasure back for her it helped her renew her hope in humanity again.   
Steffy liked both of them, she felt sorry that they had both dealt with so much betrayal in their very young lives. Therion was funny and Cordelia was a sweetheart. At least it didn’t seem like Therion had any issues with her relationship with Cyrus, the way Primrose did.  
Cordelia grabbed Steffy’s hand to look at the engagement ring, “That is a lovely ring. So have you decided what date you want to get married?” Cordelia asked.  
“We just decided Oct 26 works well for us we want to see if Ophelia would be able to officiate the wedding on that date.” Steffy said.  
“So we should keep that date open then, hey old man?” Therion elbowed Cyrus in the side.  
“That doesn’t give you much time to plan a wedding are you sure you didn’t want to wait longer? Cordelia asked.  
“I don’t want to wait anymore; it took 15 years to be with Steffy again.” Cyrus stated as he reached for Steffy’s hand.  
“We don’t need any big extravagant wedding just a small get together with friends.” Steffy said. “All I care about is being with Cyrus.” They gave each other a quick kiss.   
“Oh man, get a room you two.” Therion was laughing.  
“But we already have a room at the inn.” Cyrus stated plainly.  
“That’s not what I meant professor.” Therion sighed and buried his head in his hands.  
“Stop it Therion, it is inspiring and cute the way they still feel about each other after being apart for such a long time.” Cordelia smiled at them.  
As they were talking, another familiar faced showed up it was Tressa and Kit, “Hi everyone!” She happily slapped Therion and Cyrus on the back.  
Cordelia and Therion decided to go inside. Tressa introduced Kit to Steffy and Cyrus introduced both of them to Ava and Jared.  
“Your son sure does look like you.” Kit remarked to Cyrus. He turned to Steffy “Don’t worry I was an outsider to the group, everyone is really nice and I’m sure everyone will like you. Steffy I can see that you’re nervous. Everything will be fine”  
That reassured Steffy, “Thank you Kit. I guess it must be pretty obvious that I am anxious about this party.”  
“I know how you feel; these guys are a pretty tight knit group. I guess when you go through a life altering adventure with someone you can’t help but become like family. It wasn’t so long ago that I was the new one in the group.”   
Tressa said “Steffy if you can have a conversation with Therion you will be fine. His sarcasm and humor at times have scared off a few people.” They all laughed.  
“Hey guys come inside I want to show off my little guy!” Alfyn said as he poked his head out of the Cathedral doors.  
The group went inside the warm cathedral. Alfyn led them to a large meeting room in the middle of the church. This is where the party was being held. The entire group was there, Ophelia was holding baby Oliver speaking to Primrose and H’aanit in the middle of the room.  
“Cyrus why is there a giant wild animal in the corner of the room?” Steffy said slightly nervously.  
“Oh, that’s just Linde. She is quite the sweet cat, a larger version of a domestic but fierce in battle.” Cyrus stated almost as if it was a normal everyday occurrence.  
“When you told me about Linde you said a cat, which I thought would be the size of a regular house cat.” Steffy said.  
“I can assure you Linde is very intelligent, docile and will not harm anyone look at how little Geoffrey is crawling all over her and she doesn’t look agitated at all.”  
“Ok Cyrus I will trust your words. You know this animal better than me.” Steffy acquiesced. “She is a beautiful creature though.”  
Alfyn gave Cyrus a hug. “Thanks for coming buddy; I know it is a busy time of year for you, not to mention everything else you’ve been dealing with.”  
“Alfyn, please let me introduce you to my family,” Cyrus was beaming proudly.  
“This is my son Jared,” Cyrus introduced as the apothecary and the teen shook hands.  
“Nice to meet you!” Alfyn said in his typical friendly demeanor.   
“You’re Alfyn Greengrass, The famous apothecary! I’ve read articles about you and even tried to replicate a few of your concoctions for my own bruises and scratches. I want to work in astronomy when I’m an adult but I’ve always had an interest in medicine.” Jared was a little star-struck.  
“Aw shucks. I just try to help people whenever I can, I see someone in a bind and I do what I can to try and help. Simple as that.” Jared liked Alfyn he was humble and friendly, he even said Jared could take a look at his medicines. Alfyn was also the first person of his father’s friends that didn’t say how much he looked like his dad.   
“This is Ava, she is my favorite six year old.” Ava smiled at Alfyn.  
“Are you really an apothecary?” She asked.  
“Yes that is what I do, I try to help people making different medicines to help them feel better when they are sick.” Alfyn said kneeling down to get to Ava’s height.  
“Could you look at this cut?” Ava shoved her hand in Alfyn’s face as she had a tiny cut on it. “I got this a couple days ago am I going to be alright?”  
Alfyn smiled at the little girl as he took her hand and inspected the cut, “I bet that stung when you first got it but it should be ok.   
Ava got distracted when she saw the snow leopard. “Whoa there’s a giant cat here. Can I pet it?”  
She looked at both Alfyn and Cyrus, “The cat is named Linde and she is pretty friendly, you just need to make sure she knows that you will be nice to her and then you can pet her.” Alfyn answered as all the eight travelers loved Linde since she joined them on their adventure and was a comfort to each of them at different times. “Ava, I bet you want some cake.” Ava nodded. “Go over to that lady in the blue outfit next to the cake, her name is Lianna and you tell her I said you can have some.” Alfyn said.  
“Thank you Mr. Alfyn. Ava said as she went straight to Lianna for her cake.  
“Alfyn, I need to introduce you to the love of my life, my fiancée, Steffy.”  
“Hi Steffy, it is great to meet you. We have heard a lot about you from the professor’s letters.” Alfyn said, with a warm smile.  
“I have heard much about you and your adventures. Especially the fact that you 4 guys took on an ogre eagle, unfortunately I think an ogre eagle killed my father. So I am very impressed by the fact you took on one and lived to tell the tale and all to make an elixir to heal someone from a terrible disease. If that’s not a hero I’m not sure what is.” Steffy said as she shook hands with the apothecary.  
“Aw shucks, I am an apothecary it is my duty to try and heal people.” Alfyn looked uneasy with the praise being given to him.  
Thank you for inviting us all to this party for your little son.” Steffy said.  
“For sure both my wife and I wanted to meet you ever since Cyrus came to tell us about you and Jared.” Alfyn said. It was then that Ophelia joined her husband and introduced herself to Steffy.  
“Steffy we are so happy you and the kids could join the professor for our party.” Ophelia said.  
“I was happy we were invited as Cyrus has told me about his travels and I wanted to meet all of you since I knew the stories.” Steffy said smiling at the sleeping newborn in Ophelia’s arms. “Your little guy is absolutely precious. I just love babies. It has been some time since mine were so little.” Cyrus reached for her hand since they were both thinking about their miscarriage at this moment.  
“Hi, Unca Cyus!” Alicia came to see the professor.  
Cyrus picked her up, “Steffy this is my friend Alicia she is Alfyn and Ophelia’s daughter.”  
“Steffy shook her hand and the little girl giggled. Steffy tickled her bare feet and she was laughing and fidgeting to get out of Cyrus’ arms. Cyrus put her down and she ran away as she got distracted by one of her toys in the corner of the room.  
“Ophelia, do you know how soon you will be back doing duties for the church again?” Cyrus asked.  
“Someone is covering tomorrow but after that it’s me again. I don’t need to take any more time off as this is my passion.” Ophelia said with poise.  
“I tried to get her to take more time, but she wouldn’t listen to me.” Alfyn said putting his hands up in the air to surrender, placing a kiss on his wife’s cheek and taking little Oliver from Ophelia into his arms.  
“We have a favor to ask you,” Cyrus said. “If it’s not too much trouble, would you be able to officiate our wedding in Atlasdam at the end of next month? Cyrus asked.  
“Yes I will do it, how exciting! This is great I am so happy for you professor!” and she hugged both Cyrus and Steffy at the same time.   
“October 26 is a significant date to both of us and we were hoping you would do the honor of presiding over the ceremony on that day.” Steffy said to the other couple.  
“It’s an anniversary of sorts as that was the day many years ago I asked Steffy to be my girlfriend when we were teenagers back in Orewell.” Cyrus stated.  
“Aww, you guys are so cute. That is so romantic.” Ophelia said with a huge smile on her face.  
From her expression Steffy could tell Ophelia was genuinely happy for the upcoming nuptials. She felt relieved there is only 1 person left to meet and the only person so far who took issue with her relationship with Cyrus was Primrose. However she was going to work hard to befriend Primrose as they lived so close to each other.  
Ophelia excused herself as little Oliver started to cry and she needed to tend to him.  
“I am happy Ophelia can preside over the ceremony for us next month,” Cyrus said. “There is only 1 person left for you to meet, the huntress H’aanit and her lover Alaic.  
H’aanit and her boyfriend were across the room and Cyrus spotted them. He wanted to introduce his family but he could see that Jared and Philip were carrying on a conversation and didn’t want to interrupt them. Ava was playing nicely with Alicia and watching Oliver crawl around kind of babysitting the way an older kid sometimes does with younger ones, Linde was also keeping the little ones company. It looked as though Ava and Linde had already become friends as she was curled up right next to her and Ava was softly petting her head while they watched the little ones. “Come my dear, I want to introduce you to H’aanit. Cyrus took Steffy by the hand and led her to the huntress.  
“H’aanit, my friend, how are you doing?” Cyrus asked politely. “I see pregnancy suits you as you have that glow about you.” Cyrus said. H’aanit nodded at the scholar, “Thanketh thee professor.”  
“Hello professor.” Alaic said shaking Cyrus’ hand.  
“Alaic, my good man, please let me introduce you to my fiancée Steffy.” Alaic and Steffy shook hands and exchanged nervous smiles; Alaic was never one who indulged in idle chatter. Alaic excused himself to get some air as large groups made him more uncomfortable than normal.  
Alfyn interrupted the introductions as he had noticed a book from the church library that he thought Cyrus would want to see. The ever curious professor went with Alfyn to see this tome that might help his research.  
“H’aanit my name is Steffy; it is nice to meet you. Cyrus told me about your adventures and I admire your strength, perseverance and devotion to your family as you saved your father and the realm from the dreaded beast Redeye.” She said nervously as she extended her hand towards the huntress in greeting.  
“Thanketh thee.” was all the woodlands woman said as she shook Steffy’s hand. “So thou art the witch that hath trapeth the professor with thou spawn. Ist Cyrus the father of thy teenage child?” H’aanit said in a very quiet and cold tone.  
Therion shushed the conversation he was holding with his girlfriend Cordelia and Tressa as he heard H’aanit speaking to Steffy.  
“I didn’t think I would find Cyrus when I moved to Atlasdam for my new job. I wasn’t trying to trap him.” Steffy said trying not to sound defensive and being quiet so as not to disrupt the party.  
“Cyrus ist a great man, thou art taketh advantage. H’aanit said dismissively. Steffy looked at her kids she was thankful they were unaware of the conversation she was having as they were busy doing other things. “Now if thou prefer not to engage in battle this conversation hath endeth.”  
Therion, Tressa and Cordelia saw the whole episode. The merchant and thief nodded at each other. The merchant made a beeline for the huntress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H'aanit's manner of speaking is difficult to write.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprising person explains the relationship between Cyrus and H'aanit to Steffy.

Steffy left the room as she felt angry, stressed and disappointed. She didn’t trust herself to not cause a scene at this little baby’s party, so she sat near the back of the sanctuary to compose herself. If Cyrus and Alaic were there would that exchange have been different, she wondered, but at least she knew how H’aanit felt. There was no hiding her disdain for me. Steffy sighed as she put her head in her hands. After it was quiet for a moment she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was the young former thief.  
She looked at the young man as he sat next to her in the pew. “I heard what happened in there.” He said. “There are some things you should know about H’aanit.” The former thief stated.  
“I can see she doesn’t like me, she threatened to battle me. I wanted to make a good impression on all of you since you are all so important to Cyrus.” Steffy said staring at the flame in the center of the room blazing brightly. “He lights up when he talks about your adventures and was hoping that now that Primrose and I discussed her distrust of me, everyone else would be ok with our relationship.”  
“So Primrose had a problem with it too. That makes sense.” The young man looked toward the flame as well. “About that, we thought she had moved on, but maybe today H’aanit is feeling nostalgic.”  
“What does that mean?” Steffy asked Therion.  
“What I say you can’t repeat to Cyrus.” Therion said facing her as Steffy nodded in agreement. “When it came to women the professor should have studied harder. Cyrus has a habit of making women fall in love with him, without trying. He is very attractive, polite, charming and really smart. He was a great wing-man at the taverns when I was still single. He would draw the ladies to him and usually there was a few that took an interest in me especially when they saw that Cyrus had no romantic intentions with any of them. When I went out to the tavern with Cyrus I always was able to secure a date. You can’t say any of this to Cyrus. I will deny that I complimented him.” Therion stated.  
“You have my word, please go on.” Steffy implored to the young man.  
“It was while we were in Stonegard, H’aanit needed to find out what happened to her father figure Z’aanta and Cyrus needed to know who translated the book for the royal library which led to the confrontation with the headmaster. Cyrus is always liberal with his compliments and during our time there he stated numerous times how he admired H’aanit’s resolve and deduction skills to find Z’aanta. Primrose put the idea in H’aanit’s head that Cyrus should be someone she should pursue. So H’aanit suggested to Cyrus that she wanted to train him as a hunter and he agreed since he loves to learn new things. The Spectrewood is just outside the city so Cyrus and H’aanit would go there alone quite often to train. He wasn’t very good at being a hunter but they had time alone together and with the closeness of H’aanit teaching him she fell for him hard. We all saw it but Cyrus was totally unaware. When Cyrus wasn’t around Primrose would encourage H’aanit to continue to spend time with him. Primrose was almost as invested in this crush as H’aanit since it was around this time that Primrose and Olberic started their relationship. She wanted her buddy H’aanit to be with Olberic’s friend the scholar. I guess she wanted them to be couple friends or something. H’aanit tried numerous things to get Cyrus to pursue a romantic relationship, but he never responded the way she wanted. It was painful at times to watch. It was in the late summer when Cyrus came back from a training session with H’aanit and asked me to teach him thievery. The next couple days the scholar made himself scarce. When H’aanit returned from the forest a few moments later, you could see she had been crying. She had told Cyrus how she felt and he told her that he cared for her as a friend, the same way as the rest of us, and was not interested in romance at all in his life.”   
“I see.” Steffy said leaning back on the pew.   
“We thought this crush was dead and buried. I guess because Cyrus said he had no plans for romance H’aanit moved on but she must have been caught off guard with the fact that you and Cyrus are in love. Maybe we could blame it on the pregnancy hormones?” Therion relayed. “I guess the reason so many other woman have failed to attract Cyrus is that he only has eyes for you his true love.” He smiled at Steffy.  
“What should I do now, I guess I could avoid H’aanit, but I know Cyrus will want to invite her to our wedding.” She continued talking with Therion. “What about Alaic, she is having his child, I hope she loves him. She suggested that I tried to trap Cyrus with Jared and that he’s not his father?”  
Therion responded “I don’t know who else would think that. One look at your kid and you know who his father is. If the professor continues to outwit age, in a few years people might think they are brothers. I know H’aanit loves Alaic; I have seen them together as they both come to visit me in Bolderfall. I think you and Cyrus maybe surprised her, it was only a crush; a one-sided one at that. It seemed she was over it by the time she took on Redeye. There is no foundation and what she has with Alaic is reciprocated and real as they have been almost inseparable since we completed our adventure.”  
“Thank you for telling me this.” Steffy said.  
“I didn’t think Cyrus would have mentioned it as he probably didn’t think it was important, but after seeing H’aanit’s reaction to you, we thought you needed to know.”  
“We?” Steffy asked.  
“Tressa and I were watching your conversation. After you left the room I followed you here to enlighten you.” The young man stated.  
“Thank you again Therion.”   
Cyrus saw Therion and Steffy in the sanctuary and listened and watched the entire conversation.   
“Therion, may I please have a minute alone with Steffy?” Cyrus asked. His voice startled the 2 people in the sanctuary.   
“Sure professor, remember this is a church, no kissing! By the way, how long were you standing there?” Therion asked.  
“I was here long enough to know that you are a kind man, my friend, regardless of your gruff exterior and snide remarks. I heard all your compliments about me.” Cyrus smiled proudly.  
“Whatever.” Therion remarked shaking his head. He left the room and Cyrus occupied the spot on the bench next to Steffy.  
“I am sorry it did not go well with H’aanit. I overheard everything Therion had said and did not know the extent of H’aanit’s crush back then. The day she told me how she felt was the anniversary of the day we separated. I was only thinking about you again and when she told me how she felt I couldn’t even imagine being with anyone else besides you. I told her that love was not for me, I was dedicated to my job and studies but I cared for her as my friend and travelling companion. I didn’t want to make it harder for her so I asked Therion to teach me thievery after that.” Cyrus said looking in the distance as if remembering the scene. “I didn’t understand why Primrose had such an issue with you when I told her, now I know.”  
“I guess we should go back to the party room.” Steffy said. “I think I can avoid H’aanit. This party is for little Oliver and that should be the focus today.” Cyrus led her by the hand out of the sanctuary and back to the meeting room. Just as they got back to the party Cyrus kissed her on the top of her head and they went to stand by Cordelia and Therion. Everyone was watching Alfyn and Ophelia as they were just starting to open the gifts for Oliver.   
Cordelia put an encouraging hand on Steffy’s shoulder and whispered “I’m sorry about H’aanit’s outburst; I hope Therion was able to help you.”  
Steffy smiled at her “Therion was able to give me the whole story which I appreciate.”  
Cordelia grabbed her boyfriend’s hand and smiled at him. It would have been uncharacteristic of the former thief to care to give someone more information than was needed. But he also didn’t think it was fair for H’aanit to be that vicious with someone who only introduced themselves and knew nothing of the past. He was changing and a lot of that was due to the awesome adventure he had with his 7 fellow travelers and his newfound love with the young heiress, Miss Ravus.  
Ophelia and Alfyn were thrilled with the generosity of their friends; they got many great gifts for Oliver. They appreciated the gift from Cyrus and Steffy, having a warm blanket was great for the cold nights in Flamesgrace and the little stuffed animal was so soft and cuddly Alicia had to try it out.  
Steffy made a point to avoid H’aanit the rest of the party. Luckily she and Alaic left shortly after the gifts were opened as they were heading back to S’warkii that night.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group tells Steffy about their adventure, including some humor about our protagonist.

Cyrus, Steffy and Jared enjoyed the remainder of the gathering as they got to know Cyrus’ friends better. Jared even got to have some conversations with Cordelia when it was revealed that she was interested in the ancient tomes discovered at Duskbarrow because she wanted to know more about the dragonstones and how her family played a part in this history. He also was able to pick Alfyn’s brain about being an apothecary and Alfyn let him peruse his notebook to see some of his discoveries and concoctions. But it was especially entertaining when Olberic, Tressa and Cyrus were together as the three of them traveled some distance before they met up with any of the other travelers. They spoke about how many times they lost their reputation in towns and had to pay the bartender to say nice things about them as Cyrus had been too curious and prodding of townspeople and they would get angry at him. It was a good thing Tressa had a habit of finding money on their travels so they were always able to pay the barkeep to spread good rumors about the 3 of them.  
“Yes I think my guards chased him away a couple times when he tried to scrutinize them at the gates of my house in Bolderfall.” Cordelia added.  
“It made my job that much more difficult at times as you are too nosy professor.” Therion said winking at the teacher as Cyrus knew he was joking.  
Primrose spoke “When I first taught Cyrus to dance I couldn’t count the number of times he stepped on my toes so the next time when we did group dance lessons I enlisted the help of everyone else to give my feet a chance to heal.” She giggled as Ophelia, Tressa, Alfyn and Therion nodded in agreement as he had to practice dancing with each of them. Cyrus was slightly embarrassed.  
“Aww professor don’t be ashamed you did get better over time,” Tressa felt sorry for him as she saw Cyrus was blushing and she was the one who had to dance with him the most often.  
“I appreciate the work you all did, we had the faculty ball yesterday and it was so amazing dancing with him. It was almost magical.” Steffy said swooning at the memory with a sigh.  
“Oh mom, please…..”Jared stated covering his face. Everyone laughed at that.  
The group appreciated being able to recount their tales to a couple new faces, Steffy and Jared were both riveted when Alfyn spoke about the ogre eagle as they both knew that Steffy’s father was killed by one of those beasts. They were surprised to hear that Cyrus played a part in defeating every one of their main enemies but that probably came with being the sorcerer in the group.   
Steffy felt a little more at ease with everyone and she spoke with Olberic about him defeating Werner in Riverford as when she started to attend university there, they used to burn people in the town square and everyone needed to mind their own business and stay out of the way. She felt relieved when Harald was installed as the leader of that city and they dismantled the pyre. “I owe you gratitude I did not know I would meet the man responsible for ridding the city of that horrible man Werner. Once he was ousted I was able to concentrate more on my studies and graduate. A lot us were being watched when Werner ruled the city and we had to be very cautious we didn’t make a misstep and be taken to the pyre. Universities are places for provocative thought, at least I was studying mathematics there aren’t any classes on rulers or tyrants. When it comes to numbers you normally can’t have many differing answers so my peer group wasn’t watched as closely.” Steffy smiled in appreciation of the knight.  
“I needed to settle a score.” Olberic replied, “But I didn’t do it alone though, my former comrade in arms, Erhardt, Cyrus, Tressa and Ophelia all helped me defeat Werner.” He said proudly, being the stereotypical knight he was a humble man and did not like taking credit for himself.  
It was almost 7 o’clock and you could see Alfyn and Ophelia were getting tired; it is hard being parents to a newborn. Everyone saw that as their cue to leave and they left for the night to let the new parents have a chance to relax and maybe get a little rest.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Steffy go out in Flamesgrace and Steffy learns some new magic.

They walked back to the inn with the rest of the group. Therion and Cordelia actually had the room across the hall from Cyrus and Steffy. “Therion, I want to take Steffy out for a little while. Is it alright if I let the kids know if they need anything they can come across the hall and talk to you?” Cyrus asked when the rest of the family was in their room.  
“I think you could let Jared know he can talk to Cordelia as with how much he spoke to her tonight, I see he has a little crush on her.” The young man laughed. “Now if Ava needs anything she could come see me as that little girl is one blunt and spunky kid, I like her she must be a lot of fun.” He smiled.  
“Ok, I don’t think we will be gone too long, there is something I want to show her in town. Thank you Therion.” Cyrus said.  
Cyrus went back in the room and told the kids that he wanted to take Steffy out for a little while. “I want to show your mom something in Flamesgrace; you need to stay here, if you need anything Therion and Cordelia are across the hall and you can go to them for help.”  
“Don’t worry Dad, Ava and I will be fine. I brought her storybook and since she is in her pajamas I was going to read her a few stories and tuck her in. We won’t leave the room.” Jared said as he sat on the edge of Ava’s cot as she was making sure there was enough room for her and her 2 stuffed toys a little penguin and a turtle.  
“Ok kids, I love you both, be good.” Steffy said as she put on a sweater and her cloak.  
“Shall we be off my dear?” Cyrus said as he opened the door for Steffy and locked it as they left.  
“So what did you want to show me?” Steffy asked him as Cyrus put his arm and cape around her and cuddled her closer to him as they walked.  
“There is a special place in town that is well suited for us to do something we have not done in a long time.” Cyrus said mysteriously.  
“Cyrus I know we had been apart for 15 years, but it has only been 1 day, I didn’t think that constitutes a long time.” Steffy reiterated.  
“Not that, my love, though now you got me thinking about it.” Cyrus laughed.  
He led her through the streets to the top of the hill overlooking the town and the Cathedral that Ophelia had shown all the group years before. Steffy took a moment to look down at the church. “That really is a beautiful building. It is a one of a kind built long ago by a famous pious architect from Northreach.”  
Cyrus asked, “I know it’s not totally the same, but does this setting remind you of anywhere from our past?”  
She looked around the hilltop. “Yes, I guess it does kind of remind me of the rocky cliff overlooking the mountains just outside the Forest of Rubeh.” Steffy said with a twinkle in her eye.  
“You remember what we used to do there, yes?” Cyrus asked his dark eyes reflecting the moonlight.  
Steffy looked up to the heavens “We used to stare at the stars together, read to each other and talk and joke and laugh and make out.”  
“We did that yes, but I used to teach you magic there.” Cyrus said excitedly.  
“Yes I did learn a lot from you, didn’t I, always the professor.” She said.  
“Let’s do that again!” Cyrus stated eagerly. “Jared wants to learn the stronger magic, I don’t know if he is ready yet, but I am sure you most certainly are!”  
“Oh, you are right we have not done this for a long time. I’m ready! I want to learn all the stronger spells.” She was excited.  
At least this time she had a base of magic so as long you are strong enough and mentally prepared the tougher spells aren’t as hard to learn. He did like before so many years ago, first he would show her the words for the magic and perform it alone into the blank air.   
Steffy was shivering as it was very cold that night, “At least in Orewell it was warmer as I learnt magic in fall and not the dead of winter.  
“I’m sorry love, come here.” He nestled her in front of him into his cloak for some body heat to warm her up. He deeply breathed in her scent, that vanilla and lavender the sweetest smell ever. Emotion overcame him. He spun her around to face him and he lightly caressed her cheek, “There is something I must do or I won’t be able to concentrate on our lesson.” His lips crashed onto hers with the fire of desire but also the tenderness of true love. As they opened their eyes after that kiss he brushed his lips against hers and sighed, “My sweet Steffy.”  
Still enveloped in his cloak and noticeably warmer Steffy smirked at him “If that is how you start your classes I could see why your pupils would get the wrong idea?”   
“Oh no no! You are wrong I only do this with my favorite student, teacher’s pet, if you will?” His eyes were twinkling on that dark night.  
She turned around and faced the open air again her hands in his as he would do the spell and let her feel what it would be like when it left his fingers. He performed the move a couple times like this and then still holding her he would let her try on her own in this way a couple times. Once he could tell she was on the right track he would stop guiding her and let her do the magic on her own. First they learnt Firestorm, then Lightning Blast. She learnt Blizzard as well, but it was harder to gauge if it worked in the cold environment in the frostlands. After she did that one on her own a few times Cyrus was certain it was accurate.  
“You always were a natural.” Cyrus said as she turned to face the scholar. They were cozy standing there atop the hill, kissing each other repeatedly even though the magic use made them very tired. When they finally walked back to the inn, Steffy was feeling exhausted. She nuzzled next to Cyrus and he put his arm and cloak around her again as the cold night air was biting in Flamesgrace.   
The couple thanked Therion and Cordelia for being there in case the kids needed anything. “It was nothing really,” Cordelia said. “They didn’t even come by.”   
“Yes I even checked on them and Jared was reading and Ava was asleep.” Therion said.  
“We appreciate that, thanks you two.” Steffy smiled at the young couple, she really liked them.  
“So what did you and the professor do, or should I even ask that?” Therion asked with his eyebrow raised.  
“I wanted to teach her the stronger magic on the hill Ophelia showed us on the outskirts of town it is a perfect teaching plateau.” Cyrus said.  
“Now when we go back I can be more help, Cyrus taught me the original magic when I was only a teenager so it was fun to do it again and learn some stronger spells” Steffy stated happily “But now I am very tired, we will see you tomorrow.”  
Therion had that look on his face, “So if we ever need to travel again we can take you as our strong mage instead of Cyrus? He has a bad habit of talking too much.” Everyone laughed with the exception of Cyrus.  
“I merely like to educate and pass on what I know to everyone. I don’t think I talk too much.” Cyrus said a little offended.  
“That was a joke professor.” Therion smiled at Cyrus and the professor felt better. “Have a good night you two.” Therion said as he shut the door.   
Cyrus unlocked their room; Jared was sitting at the desk reading by the light of a dim candle, he was dressed for bed. He looked up and saw his parents, “Hi guys I was getting ready to go to sleep, but I wanted to wait until you were back.” He was slightly worried even though he knew his dad wouldn’t let anything bad happen to his mom. “You guys look exhausted, you should get some sleep.”  
Before they were even ready to get into bed Jared was out, the coolness of the room helped him fall asleep quickly. They got into their sleeping clothes. It was too cold for Steffy but Cyrus helped with that as he held her close to him cuddled under the thick blanket as they both drifted off to sleep as the couple was exhausted from the amount of magic they expelled earlier.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The travelers go to the Cathedral and have lunch together and most go their separate ways while Therion and Cyrus have a serious conversation.

Cyrus was the first one awake that morning; he looked around as he was unfamiliar with his surroundings. It took a second for him to fully wake and remember where they were. He looked down and saw Steffy still asleep in his arms. He watched her breathe and gently kissed the top her head. It was great to wake up holding her; this was what he desired for so long. She opened her eyes and smiled at him with acknowledgement, “Cyrus.” she whispered.  
“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you,” he said as quietly as possible so as not to wake Jared or Ava.  
“You didn’t but I am glad you are awake.” She smiled at him flirtatiously as she gently played with his smattering of chest hair.  
“Are you now,” Cyrus said to her as he got up slightly and laid her head on the pillow and leaned over her and began to kiss her gently and quietly since the kids were asleep in the room; but with enough feeling for her to know Cyrus adored her.   
They kissed quite a while before they heard Jared, “Really mom and dad, come on, Ava and I are right here.” Cyrus and Steffy smiled and giggled at their son. “You two are so embarrassing.” Jared didn’t try being quiet so Ava woke as well.   
“There is no one to be embarrassed in front of in this room Jared, we were only kissing.” Steffy said.  
Ava sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, she did a quick check to make sure her stuffed animals were still there and ran to the side of Steffy and jumped into bed in between her mom and the night table.  
“Good morning mom and Mr. Cyrus.” Ava was cheerful. “Did you have fun last night?”  
“Yes, we went out and did something we had not done since I was a teenager.” Steffy said to her.  
“Ewww…mom, we don’t need to hear about that.” Jared said.  
“Son. I taught your mom how to do the stronger magic spells as there is a hill on the outskirts of the city that is a perfect place to teach magic.” Cyrus said getting out of the bed. “I wanted to see how your mom would manage with these spells before I tried to teach you.”  
“Oh.” Jared said. “How did mom do?” Were these difficult to learn?” Jared asked.  
“Your mom did brilliantly, as always.” Cyrus said to his son. “Now we should all get dressed since we should get some breakfast and then go to the cathedral with my travelling companions.  
They met up with everyone at the cathedral for service that Sunday. Therion and Cordelia were there, Primrose and Olberic, Cyrus and Steffy and of course Alfyn and Ophelia. Tressa and Kit went back to Rippletide as they had the farthest to travel and did not want to get back too late. Philip and Jared sat in the back on the opposite side of the adults. Ava was mad that her mom said she had to sit with them so she decided to sit beside Cyrus. She was excited when Olberic sat on the other side of her holding baby Geoffrey and Therion was behind her. Steffy regretted that decision as through the entire service Therion would whisper to Ava to kick the seat in front of her or encourage her to bounce in her chair to disrupt the parishioners. Ava was easily swayed and Therion would quietly snicker whenever Ava did what he suggested. When she wasn’t listening to Therion’s advice to misbehave she was entertaining the baby beside her.  
After service the entire group went out for lunch at one of the restaurants in town with Alfyn and Ophelia. They reserved a room ahead of time as they had such a large group. Ava went to sit with Therion and Cordelia at lunch. After eating the 4 girls were sitting together talking.  
“So what did you think of your first trip to Flamesgrace? Ophelia asked Steffy.  
“It is a very nice city, the Cathedral is gorgeous.” Steffy smiled.  
“It is a little cold though especially if you are not used to it.” Primrose added.   
Alfyn and I were so happy to get to know you better and I am super excited to do your wedding in a few weeks.” Ophelia stated.  
“I can’t believe you are going to get married within a matter of weeks, I need to plan things in advance and get every detail correct.” Cordelia said.  
“I don’t need anything special for this wedding; I just want to be with Cyrus. I am so thankful Ophelia that you agreed to perform the service. I never thought when I took this job that there would be so many changes. I didn’t know Cyrus was in Atlasdam, it was almost like destiny to go there.” Steffy reflected.  
“We have seen a side to the professor we never knew existed, it is nice to know he is more than books and knowledge and actually has a heart capable of love for someone.” Ophelia relayed.   
Steffy watched Primrose as Ophelia said this; she just looked down at her dessert. “Ophelia you have to be over the moon with your little guy. He is such a sweet little baby.” Steffy wanted to change the subject.  
“Yes I think right now he is definitely his father’s son. I see Alfyn in his face and his attitude is more relaxed than Alicia was when she was first born.” Ophelia said. “I am looking forward to you ladies having some more babies. Then all the kids can play together.  
“I don’t think that will happen for some time.” Cordelia stated. “Therion needs to propose first.”  
“Cordelia just enjoy your time together, there is no rush to change anything.” Steffy told her since she was the elder in the group of ladies and even though she didn’t have this life altering adventure she did have life experience.  
The ladies watched the other side of the table. The guys had all the kids, Ava was still sticking to Therion and Alicia was monopolizing Cyrus’ time. Alfyn had his baby boy in his arms and Olberic was struggling to keep Geoffrey from crawling all over the table.  
“I guess we should assist these guys with the kids.” Primrose relayed. Just as the former dancer spoke the owner of the restaurant asked the group to leave since they had to get the room ready for an anniversary party later that afternoon.  
“Come Ava we need to get back to the inn. I want you to have a little rest this afternoon.” Steffy said.  
“But I want to visit with Mr. Therion longer.” Ava liked the former thief as he could make her laugh and talked to her about all kinds of things. Mostly ways to get Cyrus annoyed.  
“Ava don’t worry Cordelia and I will be coming to Atlasdam soon for the wedding. We will need to come a couple days before and then we can hopefully have a wonderful visit.” Ava liked that idea. “Besides guys we will need to take Cyrus out to the tavern one night before the wedding and have one of our ale drinking contests before he is a married man.” Therion smiled as he thought he might actually win this time since Olberic and Alfyn were fathers now and might limit their alcohol intake.  
“Yes, we need to do that.” Alfyn said handing the baby to his wife.  
“I look forward to it; we haven’t had one of those since I married Primrose.” Olberic smiled. “It has been some time.”  
“This stinks, I’d like to watch that but I’m not old enough yet.” Jared said.  
“Yeah I think it would be fun to see you guys make fools of yourselves.” Philip added.   
“We don’t need to do that.” Cyrus said. He was always the first one out since he liked to drink at his own pace and only once drank so much that he was actually drunk and did not appreciate the hangover the next day or the loss of his logic for that short time.  
In unison the other three men said “But its tradition!”  
“Ok, fine we can have the contest at the Atlasdam tavern, a few days before the wedding.” Cyrus relented.  
They paid the bill and left the restaurant. “Please Steffy just send me a note if there is anything specific you want included in the ceremony. I will work on a preliminary one and send it to you in the next couple weeks and you two can go over it and request any changes you want.” Ophelia said. “I am so honored you both want me to perform your wedding.”   
“I wouldn’t want anyone else.” Cyrus said smiling at both the young cleric and her husband  
“It was great to meet you, Alfyn and Ophelia thank you for inviting us to the party.” Steffy said shaking both their hands again.  
“Come on now,” Alfyn said. “We are friends now you don’t get away with a handshake it has to be a hug.” He laughed as he gave Steffy a suffocating type embrace.  
Alfyn and Ophelia bid their goodbyes to everyone and headed back to the cathedral, they had to get the place ready since Alfyn’s friend Zeph and his family were coming from Clearbrook to meet the baby.  
“Primrose and I must leave also as we want to get back to Noblecourt tonight, Primrose has a gathering tomorrow with the nobles fundraising for an orphanage in town.” Olberic said.  
“We are both going to that, my love.” Primrose said to her husband.  
“If you want me to go mingle with a bunch of snooty nobles you are going to have to give me something in return. Maybe you can spend some time with my unbending blade.” The knight said looking straight at his wife with his eyebrow raised she smiled and let out a little giggle.  
“Jared, I have to deal with that stuff all the time. I see exactly what you mean, parents are so embarrassing.” Philip said shaking his head.  
Steffy, Cyrus and family bid goodbye to the Eisenberg clan.  
“Well now it’s just us left professor.” Therion said as they headed back to the inn. Cyrus and Steffy were staying another night but Therion and Cordelia were leaving. As they needed to get back to Bolderfall since Therion had to get prepared for a new batch of guards that would be there Wednesday for training at his facility. It was a long weekend as both Monday and Tuesday were holidays.  
Once they got to the inn Therion asked Cordelia to go up to the room and make sure they got everything and nothing was left behind. “I want to speak to the professor for a minute, if that is alright with you and Steffy.” Cordelia nodded her approval at Therion’s request.  
“Of course.” Steffy said “Therion it was so nice meeting you and Cordelia, both of you are wonderful people” she said smiling at the young couple. “We are all friends now,” so she also hugged both of them in Alfyn’s style.  
Therion straightened his clothes after that hug. “It was nice to meet you too Steffy and like I said I know you could do better than this old man.” Therion laughed.  
“I am not that much older than you Therion and I am only 1 year older than Steffy.” Cyrus said a little annoyed.   
“I look forward to your wedding it will be so exciting and we will come a few days early and then if there is anything you need help with, I’m your girl. Actually Steffy we need to exchange addresses as I would like us to keep in touch.” Cordelia said grabbing a notebook from her handbag.  
“Thank you I would appreciate that too.” Steffy smiled.  
Jared and Ava said their goodbyes to the couple and went inside the hotel.  
“Professor Albright, you look so happy with Steffy, I wish you nothing but all the best. We will see you soon in a few weeks.” Cordelia bid goodbye and went into the inn to get Steffy’s contact information and to check out. Then it was Cyrus and Therion.  
They went to a little coffee shop/pizza place next to the inn. “You wanted to speak to me Therion, what was it you wanted to talk about?” Cyrus asked.  
“It’s Cordelia she is amazing and I want to spend my life with her. She is the reason I can rebuild my life and have a lucrative, respectable career. I regret that I spent that year after I returned the dragonstones to her wandering Orsterra continuing to be a thief. Do you remember when I stopped for that short visit in Atlasdam with you?” Therion asked.  
“Yes I said that you should pursue that idea of training guards to spot thieves and told you that I saw that Cordelia had left an impression on you and that you should go see her first under the guise of looking for funding for your idea and then you could see if she had an interest in you.” Cyrus recalled.  
“I want to propose, I have the ring and everything but I am afraid she will reject me. I’m not refined and my past could be too much for her to deal with. Right now people see us together and think she is with me because I am the man of her wild and crazy youth before she starts looking for a husband.” Therion sighed.   
“Just as Steffy for me, Cordelia is too good for you.” Cyrus smiled. “But I can see that she loves you greatly. You need to let go of the nerves and ask her. Even if she says no, it might not be no forever. But I am certain you and Cordelia will be the next ones married after Steffy and me.” He continued. “Your relationship was destiny as it just so happened you were the only thief to get as far as you did in House Ravus and you were able to retrieve the dragonstones for her. In that time the brief interaction the two of you shared helped both of you get over the betrayals each of you had to deal with and were able to build a degree of trust with each other. Through all that you proved to everyone you are the king of thieves as only you were able to steal the greatest treasure of all, the young lady’s heart.  
Therion looked at the professor, “How come you could see the relationships all of us should be in, but you couldn’t see when someone was crushing on you like Therese?” The former thief laughed.  
“I don’t know I guess you could call it a gift?” Cyrus speculated. “I am very careful with my students now; I really try to make sure everyone gets equal time.”  
“Thanks for the chat professor I wanted to talk to you since you and Steffy are newly engaged and you were the first one who encouraged me to try and have a relationship with Cordelia. See you soon!” The young man said goodbye to his friend and went out as he saw his girlfriend waiting outside for him.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus returns to the room with his family, Ava asks a serious question and after everyone has pizza.

Cyrus went to his room and saw his family all sitting around a fireplace they did not see in the room the day before. It was covered with a curtain and looked like an old piece of furniture Steffy took the curtain off and placed it to the side, she organized the wood into the fire place and Jared lit the fire with his magic. Jared and Ava were sitting on their beds as they were able to move them closer to the fireplace and Steffy was sitting on a small couch just off to the right of it. Cyrus came into the room and sat on the sofa beside Steffy. “Well, this is lovely; I didn’t know there was a huge fireplace in this room.” Cyrus said.  
“Now I won’t be so cold, so you won’t have to hold me to keep me warm tonight.” Steffy said to Cyrus.  
“But I like having you in my arms.” Cyrus replied. Jared was deep into his book so he ignored his parent’s discussion.  
“Mommy, what will happen when you and Mr. Cyrus get married?” Ava asked   
“What do you mean honey, are you talking about the ceremony or the vows?” Steffy said to her.  
“No I know what happens at a wedding, you pledge to love each other and are a new family. What will happen to me and you?”  
“Nothing will change Ava, you are my daughter always and I love you with all my heart. The only change to our family life will be that Cyrus will be living with us too.” Steffy replied.  
“Oh, but will you and I still have the same name mommy?” Ava asked, Jared heard Ava’s questions and put his book down to listen.  
“I would like to change my name to Steffy Albright so people know that Mr. Cyrus and I are married.”  
Cyrus added “I would like that too, but if you want your mom to keep the last name Malin that is something we can talk about.”  
“No, I want mommy to have the same name as you Mr. Cyrus.” She said staring down at her stuffed turtle, “It’s just now I will be all alone.”  
“Actually Ava there is something we need to talk to you about. When Cyrus proposed to me he asked if he could adopt you.” Steffy went to sit beside her daughter.  
“What does it mean to adopt someone?” Ava questioned with wide eyes.  
“You don’t have a father and I don’t have a daughter. I would like to be a father to you as I am to Jared; this is only if that is what you would want.” Cyrus stated trying to reassure the girl.  
“You don’t have to decide now.” Steffy said “If you want to think about it you can.”  
“So if I decided this I would change my name to Ava Albright?” She asked.  
“You can but you don’t have to. If you wanted Cyrus could still adopt you and you could still be Ava Malin.” Steffy explained.  
“Ava Albright.” She said the name once. “A-va Al-bright.” She said it again more slowly. Steffy looked at Cyrus who was amused at the little girl. “I like the way that sounds. You know what I think it would be nice to have a real dad living in the same home as me like all my friends at school. ” Ava said with a huge smile on her face.  
“Ava I just need to make sure this is what you want; it is totally your decision, whatever you choose is fine with us.” Steffy said speaking for both her and Cyrus.  
“This is what I want me and Jared will have the same daddy.” she said smiling at her older brother; he was smiling back at his little sister. “I want to be Ava Albright. I think it sounds like I am smarter and the kids at school will think so too since Cyrus is my daddy and I have his name. They say their moms like to talk about him especially since you both brought me to school on my first day.”  
Cyrus picked up the little girl and gave her a big hug. “You know you made me happy that you agreed to let me adopt you since I love your mommy very much and want to make a family with her and you are part of that.”  
There was a knock at their door “Who could that be?” Steffy asked.  
Cyrus put Ava down and opened the door and paid the man some money and he gave Cyrus a couple boxes. “Therion and I had coffee at the place next door so I ordered a couple pizzas for an early supper he said as he put them on the counter that ran along the width of the room opposite the beds toward the fireplace.   
“Yes, pizza!” Jared was excited. “Thanks dad, I was starting to get hungry.” He started going through the 2 boxes and picked out the slices he wanted.  
“We just had lunch a short time ago, you can’t be that hungry.” Steffy said to him.  
“I’m a growing boy mom. Just wait I’ll be taller than you in no time.”   
“Actually he has grown since you came to Atlasdam; he is at least as tall as you Steffy. Thankfully I have more time before he is my height.” Cyrus said.  
“Well it had to happen; at least Ava is still shorter than I am. What should we do tonight? I don’t want to bother Alfyn and Ophelia since they have more guests.” Steffy asked.  
“I was hoping we could go back up that hill and I could try and teach Jared some stronger magic.” Cyrus said. “After we could go get some hot chocolate or something, I think there is something in town that Ava might be interested in.” Cyrus added grabbing a slice for himself.  
“That would be great, dad!” Jared was enthusiastic. “If you teach me the stronger magic I can really show the bullies at school.”  
“Jared we spoke about this, there is no magic use unless it is a last resort, now that you are in the tenth grade please try and give these kids a chance. They are going to know from the start whose son you are. If your classmates followed your dad’s adventure they also know your father is a powerful sorcerer so they should leave you alone.” Steffy told him.  
“Just let me know if they are giving you a hard time and I can flatten that institute to the ground with a wave of my hand.” Cyrus said sarcastically.  
“When the students are not there right?” Steffy asked.  
“There or not I don’t care, if they are bullying Jared I’ll take the school and the kids out.” Cyrus said laughing.  
Steffy jokingly punched him in the arm as she went to stand beside him. “What kind of example are you setting Cyrus?” She was laughing too.   
He took her face in his hands and gave her a kiss, “That was my excuse to have you come close to me so I could kiss you.” He smiled.  
“Really, you could have just said so, I would be happy to oblige.” Steffy said giving him a kiss back.  
“Okay! Please stop.” Jared said “I’m trying to eat here.”


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus teaches Jared firestorm. They go for a few laps at an outdoor skating rink and Jared meets a young lady. A girl studying to be an apothecary like her brother and his best friend.

They finished supper and made sure they were dressed warm for the cold of Flamesgrace. Cyrus led them to that hill that was behind the tavern to teach his son firestorm. He didn’t think he was ready for it the day they went to find a stargazing spot, but Jared impressed him with the magic use on the journey to Flamesgrace and Cyrus thought he could try just the one spell first and see if Jared could master that one and then later he could teach him the others.   
“Jared we are going to try firestorm.” Cyrus said as he demonstrated the move for Jared. “A great inferno will scorch the land.”  
Cyrus taught him the move and showed it to him a few times, Jared tried it but he could not get it to work for him. He tried 4 times but it would not work for him. “I don’t think I will get this one dad.”  
“Don’t be frustrated, you are still young, I did not learn this magic until I was 30 and went on my journey and the group needed me to perform magic that was more than 1 shot in order to daze our more powerful foes.” Cyrus tried to encourage his son even though he could see Jared was disappointed.  
“I’m getting cold. Could we go back Mr. Cyrus?” Ava asked.  
“There is something I want to show you here in town, we can go get some hot cocoa first.” Cyrus smiled at the little girl.  
“Ok. Let’s go!” Ava was happy about the hot drink. She held both her mom and Cyrus’ hand as they came down hill.  
“Jared I honestly was not sure if you were ready to learn the firestorm yet. Please don’t give up. Like I said I learnt that when I was more than double your age.” Cyrus said trying to get his son to feel better as you could see he was very disappointed in himself.  
They got to a little coffee stand beside a large empty lot. The family each got something to warm them up and sat at a couple benches for a minute.  
“Ava, do you know what this is?” Cyrus asked kneeling down to get to her level.  
“This area is all ice. People are sliding around on it.” Ava stated.  
“Yes, it’s a skating rink. But you don’t need skates; you can slide around the ice in your shoes. It is actually encouraged since not everyone can afford skates.” Cyrus smiled.  
“So I could go slide around for a bit.” She asked “Is it alright mommy?”  
“Sure Ava as long as we can see you.” Steffy replied.  
“Actually my dear I was hoping you would come on the ice with me.” Cyrus smiled at her offering his hand to her to get off the bench. “The guys and I did this a couple days before Alfyn and Ophelia wed. It was a great time; it was after one of our ale drinking contests so we might have been a little inebriated.”  
“Jared did you want to try it?” Steffy asked.  
“No, mom that’s alright,” He was still disappointed in himself. “You go ahead.”  
“If you want we can sit here with you.” Cyrus said.  
“No go. I will be fine I actually want to sit here myself.” He was sulking.  
“Ok, just let us know if you want some company.” Steffy said giving her son a hug.  
There were not a lot of people around; it was a quiet night at the rink maybe because it was Sunday. Steffy took Cyrus’ hand and they went to the ice and she was immediately about to fall. Cyrus grabbed her but the momentum caused them both to fall down. No injuries just embarrassment. Ava saw them and she made sure they understood that you were supposed to try not to fall on the ice. They both just sat there laughing.   
Jared watched his parents for a little while drinking his tea. His mother wouldn’t get him a coffee because she didn’t want him staying up too late. He was lost in his own thoughts he didn’t notice when another teenager sat beside him on the bench.   
“So you’re watching your parents out there?” The young woman asked Jared.  
“Oh, hello. How did you know they were my parents?” Jared wondered.  
“I could tell by the disinterest in your eyes and like it or not there is a family resemblance.” She stated “My name is Nina by the way; I’m here with my older brother and his girlfriend.”  
Hi my name is Jared, he shook her hand. Yes those are my parents out there making fools of themselves.” He said in a disappointed tone.  
“I wouldn’t say that, they actually look cute out there, you could see that they really love each other.” Nina relayed.   
“They do that is for certain.” Jared said looking at this girl sitting beside him on the bench. She was quite pretty she had shorter red colored hair and had big emerald green eyes. She had a smile on her face that seemed to show that she had a friendly demeanor.   
“So are you from here?” The girl asked Jared as she looked toward the ice sheet.  
“No, we just came for a visit we are from Atlasdam; we actually have to leave tomorrow morning.” Jared replied. “Are you from here?”  
“No, we are visiting my brother’s best friend. We are only here for a couple days we live in Clearbrook.” She stated.  
“That’s quite the distance; I hope your journey was not difficult.” Jared asked trying to make conversation with the teenager.  
“No, my brother is an apothecary and I am studying to become one also but I need to finish high school first as I am in grade ten. Whenever we ran into issues we have plenty of healing items as well as poison for the beasts that attack us.” She smiled. “Did you want to go for a lap around the ice with me?”  
“Sure. My parents should not be the only ones making a fool of themselves. Let’s go!” Jared said enthusiastically. He held out his hand and the two of them made their way to the ice.  
Cyrus and Steffy noticed that Jared came onto the ice with this young teenage girl. They wanted to keep their distance from them so as not to embarrass their son. Cyrus noticed that there was a flower cart next to the hot drink stand. Cyrus went over to the cart and found a lovely bouquet that he thought would be appropriate for a first meeting. He paid the vendor and went back to Steffy on the ice. “Do you think Jared would want to give these to that young lady?” He asked.  
“Cyrus you are such a romantic.” Steffy signaled to her son to come to them.  
He skated over “Mom and dad can’t you see I’m kind of busy here?”   
Cyrus handed him the flowers, “I thought maybe the young lady might appreciate these flowers from you.”  
“Oh, thanks dad, that’s a great idea.” Jared smiled as he took the bouquet and went back to the opposite side of the ice that Nina was at.  
Cyrus and Steffy watched the exchange between their son and the young lady. She seemed thrilled with the flowers and gave Jared a kiss on the cheek and he turned bright red. The two parents just giggled at their son’s awkwardness. “Does that remind you a little of us way back when?” Steffy said. “There were times we were so uncomfortable with each other trying to tell each other how we felt?”  
“I guess a little, but once we got used to each other the awkwardness went away. The only time it returned was when I realized that I loved you and told you. There was that uneasy feeling that it wasn’t reciprocated at first.” Cyrus replied.  
“But I did love you then and always since then.” She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
Ava came by and saw that Jared was with the girl. “Who’s that with Jared?” She asked. “I’m going to go bug them.” She said.  
“No, you stay here with us. Let Jared have some time with this girl. Leave them alone, we will need to go back to the inn soon anyways.” Steffy told her daughter.  
“Ok fine I will leave them alone.” Ava pouted a little as she slid away toward Jared but she didn’t say anything and just smiled at him.  
Cyrus and Steffy looked into each other’s eyes and moved closer together on the ice. They pulled each other into a passionate kiss and then fell on the ice together in a heap. “I guess we should be a little more careful on this surface.” Cyrus said as he got up offered a hand to Steffy to help her get up and dusted himself off.  
“You’re right. I just can’t resist your alluring dark eyes.” Steffy said as she took his hand to get off the ice.   
They looked toward their son who was saying goodbye to the girl as she left. He moved up to them and laughed since his parents had fallen on the ice again. “I don’t know why dad thought it was a good idea to come here.” Jared said “You two just seem to be falling everywhere.”  
“Did you have a good time?” Steffy asked. “That girl seemed like she liked spending a little time with you.”  
“Yes, she was nice. She is not from here. She is only visiting some friends like us. She needed to get back to where they are staying. I will never meet her again.” He shrugged his shoulders. “But I was the first person who gave her a bouquet of flowers, thanks Dad.”  
“Don’t mention it son. Let’s go back to the inn it is getting late and colder.” Cyrus said.   
They got back to the inn and lit a fire to warm up. Both Ava and Jared fell asleep quickly as it was past her bedtime and Jared was exhausted from the magic use. Steffy and Cyrus just lay in bed talking about the day and the kids. Their visit to Flamesgrace and the journey back home the next day. They felt like a real couple talking about life. Both of them remarked at different times how their life could be so normal and yet satisfying since being together was what they both needed. Even though Cyrus only knew about his son for a scant time the moment he met Jared he wanted to be a family. He looked at the woman who had fallen asleep in his arms, and smiled at her, his only love, the mother of his son, his soon to be wife as he held her just a little closer. “My sweet Steffy.”


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family journey back to Atlasdam

They woke the next morning and left shortly before noon, it was time to get home. “Okay everyone remember for the first part of the journey back we will need to use fire magic. That is what the enemies around here are susceptible to.” Cyrus said the moment the family stepped out of Flamesgrace.  
Just minutes out of town they were attacked by some icy enemies, Steffy took them out with firestorm.  
“My dear I knew you had it but I am very impressed. That was a strong spell to completely destroy our foes.” Cyrus said proudly. Steffy was happy she could shock Cyrus even though she was a much weaker mage to the sorcerer.  
There was another battle, this time Ava was able to daze the fiends while Cyrus killed them.  
As they continued on Jared felt the pressure he wanted to be able to perform Firestorm as well to help in the journey. School was also on his mind, he was starting grade 10 in a couple days. He was also thinking about Nina, she was a cute girl and even though she was a year older than him they really clicked together it was nice to spend that time with her. It didn’t matter though as he would probably never see her again. As he was lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice that he walked straight into 2 ice lizardmen and a couple frost foxes. Without thinking he tried the firestorm magic again, “the flames fall from the sky, the storm of heat.” It worked; the beasts totally vanished as the fire magic burnt them from the inside out.  
“Great job, son.” Cyrus said to the young teen. “I knew you had it in you. I am so proud you didn’t give up.”  
“Yes! Good for you Jared.” Steffy said as she hugged her son.  
He smiled and felt relieved he was able to perform firestorm for the first time. He absent mindedly executed the move; however that might be what was needed. He needed to stop pressuring himself to perform the magic. Once he did that it happened. He felt great.  
“So I guess the next thing for you to learn will be blizzard? Is that something you want me to teach you sometime?” Cyrus asked his son as they walked along the path.  
“Yes, but I want to master firestorm before I learn something new.” Jared replied.  
“That is a very smart decision. We have the rest of our lives to learn from each other, my son.” Cyrus said beaming with pride at his child.  
They stopped for a little rest at the same place as when they went to Flamesgrace just back into the flatlands out of the snow and cold of the frostlands. “Oh the sunshine feels so good and the warmth of late summer.” Steffy said stretching out and removing some of the layers she was wearing in the snowy landscape they just left.   
“Yes, while I do love my friends Alfyn and Ophelia I wonder how they can live in that cold climate year round.” Cyrus said.   
“So, dad what is Atlasdam like in the winter?” Jared asked. “We’ve been in Riverford the last few years and it stays warm through the year since it’s so far south.”  
“It gets colder, but nothing like Orewell. The altitude there was a factor in the climate. Atlasdam does get snow but being so close to the coast it only stays for a few days. It’s not nearly summer weather, but it is nice enough if you’ve ever had to endure a cold winter elsewhere.” Cyrus smiled at his son. Moving closer to Steffy and holding both her hands in his he said quietly just to her “When winter comes there are ways to keep each other warm, my love.” She blushed slightly and gazed at the ground.   
Ava was lying on the grass looking for shapes in the clouds while having a snack. She didn’t notice when two giant boars came out of the Whistlewood to attack her. Steffy saw them and was able to get to Ava and tried to shield her from the upcoming blow so she would take the hit for her daughter. “Not today you senseless swine. Tenebrae Operie.” The shadow magic left Cyrus and pelted the enemy with the great sorcerer’s anger, contempt and rage. “The boars disappeared in seconds but they still got Steffy as she lay unmoving on the ground. Cyrus was quick but not quick enough. Ava was crying and ran to Jared and held onto him who had tears in his eyes; they were worried about their mother. Cyrus rushed to her side and plopped down onto the ground next to her. He checked for a pulse and for breath. There was none, the tears started down his face as he rummaged through his pack and got an olive of life. He administered the medicine and held her in his arms. Then they all waited. Even though it was only a couple minutes it seemed to take an eternity. It didn’t help that every few seconds Jared kept asking if it worked. Cyrus held Steffy sitting on the grass he was motionless except for his tears that kept coming and falling from his face. There was only one thought in his head. Don’t leave me please, don’t leave me broken, not now, not when I just got you back, I need you.  
Cyrus was caressing her face while he was sobbing and he noticed her eyelids move, then she put her hand on her forehead, and said “I have a really bad headache.” Cyrus smiled and the relief washed over him. Ava ran to her mom and sat on the grass on the opposite side of Cyrus. Jared came to Ava’s side and watched his mom intently as he was anxious and wondered if she would be ok.  
Cyrus sat her up and had her eat a few grapes. “You scared us, my love.” He said as he hugged her in a tight embrace. He let go to take a look at her to see if there were any visible bruises.  
She rubbed her temples, “I saw my father and he told me it was not my time yet and to always remember he loves me and his grandchildren.” It was very odd and surreal. She said looking off into the distance.   
“I have heard that sometimes happens with near death experiences.” Cyrus knew that to be true as there were a couple times on his adventure that the same thing happened to him and he saw his parents and they told him to keep fighting as he was destined to defeat a great foe in an effort to save the world. He thought their words were dramatic until he uncovered that the Gate of Finis was their ultimate destination. Cyrus reached further in his pack and found a mixture of herbs and other plant parts. He quickly found the right ingredients and gave the concoction to Steffy. This is a medicine Alfyn taught me to make for headaches when I read for too long and my eyes are hurting as it feels like my heart is pounding in my brain. Hopefully it will help your headache.”  
“Mommy!” Was all Ava could muster to say as she was blubbering and held onto her mom with everything her little body had. Jared sat on the ground in front of his mom and joined in. Cyrus couldn’t resist and he added himself to the group and started squeezing them a little tighter.   
“Hey, I didn’t come back to be suffocated or crushed to death.” Steffy laughed and Cyrus and Jared let go.  
Ava was still holding onto her mom as Cyrus was sitting on the grass putting all the items back in his pack, Steffy looked at him and cupped his face in her hand as he leaned into her touch. “Thank you Cyrus, you saved my life. I don’t know what to say.” She was using her thumb to brush the tears she saw that were on his face.  
“I needed to prove to you I was useful, yes?” He said raising his eyebrow at her and grinning. He was trying to lighten the mood as he wanted her to feel better and he didn’t want to acknowledge how close disaster was. “We should continue on the road home.”  
“Dad is kind of a hero, maybe not a hero like Sir Olberic but one in his own right.” Jared was proud of his dad for many reasons. That weekend Jared had heard about all of his father’s adventures and met his companions and heard about the part he played in all their journeys. He also remembered his father took a charge from a bloody bull to save him and now his dad saved his mom after she should have been dead. He gave his mom a huge embrace when she stood up. “I love you mom, please don’t scare us like that again.”  
Everyone continued on the path towards Atlasdam. They ran into some froggen and easily took them out with ice magic. It was nice that everyone was able to defeat the foes so they all still had energy when they got back to town.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family gets back to Atlasdam and tells Mrs. Malin about their trip.

It was decided before they got to Atlasdam that they wouldn’t tell Mrs. Malin about Steffy’s accident. They got to Steffy’s place around supper time. Mrs. Malin had already prepared something since she knew they would be home at that time.   
“So, how was the trip to Flamesgrace?” She asked everyone.  
“Well, mom we decided on a wedding date, October 26.” Steffy gushed as she was getting excited about it. “Ophelia the cleric has agreed to officiate the ceremony here in Atlasdam.”  
“October 26th is not that far off, are you sure you don’t want to have some more time to plan your wedding?” Mrs. Malin asked.  
“No, mom, I don’t want to wait any longer, I don’t want any big wedding just something small with a few friends and acquaintances.  
“Alright my dear I will help you get everything perfect.” Mrs. Malin responded.  
“Grandma we got to hear all about Dad’s adventure and everyone he traveled with was really nice to us.” Jared said. Steffy and Cyrus looked at each other and then the floor since H’aanit was not enthused about their relationship and was fairly opinionated about her negative thoughts about Steffy. “Dad also taught mom some stronger spells, so she knows firestorm, blizzard and lightning blast. I also learnt firestorm.” Jared said proudly.  
“Steffy is a natural with magic, which is probably why Ava does so well with it too.” Cyrus said. He looked at Steffy and smiled. “It was a pleasure teaching you magic again.”  
“Jared has a girlfriend.” Ava stated.   
Mrs. Malin looked happily surprised. “Really Jared, you need to tell me about her.”  
“She is not my girlfriend; I will never see her again anyway. But that small amount of time we had together was nice.” Jared smiled to himself remembering his hour or so with Nina.  
“Oh, alright Jared.” Mrs. Malin said knowing her grandson didn’t want to talk about that. “It sounds like it was a good time in Flamesgrace.”  
“Yes and the little ones Cyrus’ companions have are just absolutely adorable.” Steffy added.  
“Mr. Cyrus also has some fun friends like Mr. Therion. He was lots of fun and taught me a lot of things.” Ava said. “And we met a real knight named Philip. He was about Jared’s age and everyone said his dad was a knight but he wasn’t anymore.”  
“Yes, Ava feels Sir Olberic is not a real knight, and she liked to make a lot of mischief with my friend Therion.” Cyrus said laughing.  
“Alright I’m glad you had a nice trip, but let’s eat before supper gets cold.” Mrs. Malin said.  
They ate together and had nice family meal. They continued to talk about their trip and told Mrs. Malin about everything in Flamesgrace including the magic use and the journey to and from that city.   
It was after supper as Cyrus was leaving for his place. He and Steffy were outside talking on the steps. “Steffy, where are we going to live after we are married?” Cyrus asked.  
“I haven’t given that much thought. Both of our places are small. This place works for us, but another person would make the place crowded.” She answered.  
“Yes that was my deduction as well,” Cyrus said looking thoughtfully into the distance of the night sky. “Should we go look at properties to find ourselves a new home? One specifically for us and our family?” Cyrus asked.  
“Yes I think that’s what we need to do.” Steffy smiled as she looked at the stars. “I always wanted a large master bedroom, a place where I can go sometimes just to take a minute away and have some peace.”   
“I would like a study, a place where I can keep all my paperwork and research without having it mess the whole house the way it does now.” Cyrus added “Realtors don’t take days off do you want to see if we can go meet with one tomorrow since we have the day off?”  
“Yes, let’s do that. I have my dream man; maybe we can find a dream home.” Steffy said mischievously smiling at Cyrus with a twinkle in her eye.  
“You know I’m going to miss having you in my arms tonight, my love, I can easily develop that habit. Especially after almost losing you, I don’t want to leave you alone tonight.” He said kissing the top of her head.   
“I will miss you too, but it looks like mom wants to talk and I would like to see how her date went and see how she feels about this new man in her life. I want to do that after the kids go to sleep.” Steffy replied.  
“I know and I understand. I should go then I will come by tomorrow and then we can figure out where to start with our house search.” He hugged her and gave her a quick kiss and headed to his home. He slept well as the day was eventful and Cyrus was able to replenish his energy with the rest that night.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Steffy get ready to go house hunting.

The next day was unusually hot. Cyrus went out of his house and then went back in as he didn’t want to wear his vest or cape as it was way too warm for that he got rid of any unnecessary clothing. Cyrus knew the realtors in town would be open to show homes today as the ones in Atlasdam were always eager to sell so they even went to work on holidays. The best realtor in town however was Doug Abernathy, the son of Cyrus’ grouchy neighbor.   
He knocked on the old woman’s door. She answered with a quizzical look on her face. “Cyrus why are you here? I am sure this is not a social call.”  
“Good day Mrs. Abernathy, I am wondering if you would know if your son would be at his office today. It seems I will be in the market for a new dwelling, as I am getting married and need a bigger home.” Cyrus asked.  
“You are getting married. This is great Cyrus. By all means my son should be at his office and tell him I said to get you a home as soon as possible. Wait here.” She went into her house for a minute and came back with a sealed letter for Cyrus. “Take this note to my son when you go to his office. I asked him to prioritize your search for a place.  
“That is very nice of you Mrs. Abernathy, thank you.” Cyrus felt grateful.  
“The sooner you move, the sooner I can get a good night’s rest as you won’t keep me up at all hours of the night with your studying and the candles in your home lighting up the whole neighborhood.” She said excitedly.   
“Thank you Mrs. Abernathy. My fiancée and I will go to the office today and see if your son will assist us in finding a new place to live.” Cyrus replied. I have no idea what I did to make this old woman dislike me so much? Was she really that sensitive to the candlelight in my home when I work late at night? Cyrus thought. No matter maybe this note she gave him will help to find a new home.  
Cyrus arrived at Steffy’s home and Ava greeted him at the door. “Good morning Mr. Cyrus.” She said in the deepest voice she could muster.  
“What happened to little Ava?” he said smiling. “Has she become a knight in one day?” She was wearing cardboard armor complete with a sword, shield and helmet that she made out of an old box that got ruined when they moved to Atlasdam.   
“It’s still me Mr. Cyrus.” She said in her normal voice and she took her helmet off so he could see her face. “Come in mommy said you were coming over today.” Cyrus followed her to the kitchen where Steffy was working at the table.  
“Hi Cyrus!” Steffy smiled at him. “I see you were escorted in by our brave knight Ava the Fierce.”   
“Yes, I feel so much safer and at ease knowing there is a brave knight around.” Cyrus said winking at Ava.  
“I need to defeat my enemy though,” she stated quite seriously. “Granny the Gigantic Ghost” as Mrs. Malin came from the living room and started chasing and tickling the little girl who was squealing and giggling as the two of them made their way back to the sitting room.   
Cyrus sat next to Steffy at the table. “Are you ready to find our new home?” Cyrus asked his sweetheart as he put down the envelope from Mrs. Abernathy.  
Jared came around the corner as he had heard them. “So you two are going house hunting?”  
“Yes we both think we will need a bigger place so we are going to try and find something that will work for our new family when your dad and I get married. Your grandma has agreed to watch Ava.” Steffy answered. “What is that envelope Cyrus?”  
“The best realtor in the city is Doug Abernathy who just so happens to be the son of my cranky neighbor. So I went to see her this morning to see if she knew if her son would be in his office today and she gave me this message to take to him. She said it is a note to ask him to prioritize our search for a home because when I move away from her she will be able to sleep again. The candles lit in my house won’t be keeping her up anymore.” Cyrus said a little angrily.  
“Wow! It sounds like this old lady doesn’t like you dad.” Jared laughed.  
“I have always been polite and courteous to her. I am not sure what her problem with me is, it is quite confounding.” Cyrus replied stroking his chin in thought.  
“The most charming man in all Orsterra can’t charm one old lady and it is perplexing to you.” Steffy laughed. “Don’t worry about it; we will be moving out of this neighborhood soon into a new place.”  
“Make sure you get a home with the features you want, like Dad I know you want a study.” Jared said. “I would not mind a bigger room also.” He added.  
“We can keep that in mind son. Are you ready to go, my dear?” Cyrus asked.  
“Yes I need a break from marking these assignments anyway.” Steffy said as she piled them and took them into her room.  
“So what are you doing today?” Cyrus asked his son.   
“I am going over some of the text books the teacher gave me for the grade 10 work. I have the math and chemistry so I am just getting myself familiar with the equations so I am up to date when I start this week.”  
“That’s great son. I am pleased you take academia so seriously. You need to keep your mind always sharp.” Cyrus stated, he was sharing his love of learning with his son.  
“Let’s go Cyrus. I assume you know where the realtor’s office is? She asked him.  
“Yes, it is a bit of a walk, though you might like it since I remember you liked the heat in the summer.” Cyrus stated as they exited Steffy’s house on that sweltering day.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Steffy make some decisions about their wedding and look at a few houses with the realtor.

They walked along holding hands through the downtown and talking about the time in Flamesgrace. “It’s funny that less than 48 hours ago we were falling on a sheet of ice and now we are back home on this hot day.” Steffy laughed.  
“I would prefer a medium between the two, it was too cold in Flamesgrace and it is way too warm here today.” Cyrus said his face turning slightly red from the heat.  
As they turned the corner Steffy said “Wait here. I’ll be right back.”  
“Ok. I’ll wait right here.” Cyrus said as he watched her go back around the corner they just came from. There was a bench under a tree on the sidewalk so he sat in the shade waiting for her.  
He sat there deep in thought wondering about their new home and what married life would be like. It wasn’t something he thought about before as he didn’t think that life was for him. But now that Steffy was back that was what he wanted. He had a son to raise and a woman he would do anything for, a woman he loved with every fiber of his being. His train of thought was broken as he was alarmed when Steffy shoved a raspberry gelato in his face.   
“Cyrus I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.” She apologized. “I could see you were warm so I thought I could get you this to cool off. Raspberry is still your favorite right.”  
“Yes, thank you Steffy.” He smiled at her. “That was very thoughtful of you. I see you are still the chocolate lover as always.”   
“Always, Ava is the same way, Jared is more like you, but his favorite is strawberry. She said as she pointed at him with the little wooden spoon that came with the gelato. “So have you given any thought to who is going to stand up for us at the wedding?” Steffy asked.  
“No, there are a lot of things that are involved in a wedding. I just want to be with you the rest of my life and be committed to you and the kids. I guess I could ask Olberic or one of the other guys, I was one of his groomsmen at his wedding to Primrose, and Erhardt was his best man. Primrose had all the girls as bridesmaids in their matching peach colored dresses. Those poor ladies looked ridiculous.” Cyrus laughed thinking back to the memory. “What about you?”  
“I don’t think either one of us want a large bridal party, correct?” She asked.  
“No, I don’t think that is needed the law only requires 2 witnesses.” He relayed.  
“I was going to ask Odette. Unless you wanted to, she and I have gotten closer recently as she comes to chat with me almost daily and there isn’t anyone else I know well enough to ask.” Steffy said taking another bite of her gelato.  
“That just gave me an idea. I will ask Jared.” Cyrus smiled at Steffy pointing at her with the wooden spoon now as he spoke. “He is the lasting product of our love; I want him to be part of the ceremony, if he wants to. And Ava could be a flower girl, that way she can get the fancy dress and handle the flower petals which I am sure she would love.”   
Steffy laughed, “Yes, Ava would love that. I think that would work out wonderfully. Now the only thing left to decide is the venue.”  
“I have an idea on that, but I need to speak to someone else first about that. Please trust me and after I talk to that person I will let you know my idea and you can tell me what you think.” Cyrus said as he took another spoon of his gelato.  
“Well now you have me intrigued.” She said as she raised her eyebrow out of curiosity. “I will trust you; let me know your idea when you are ready to talk about it.”  
They made the way to the realtor office and met Doug Abernathy. He knew who Cyrus was as soon as he walked into the building. “Professor Albright, a pleasure to see you. What can I do for you?” The realtor said as he was polite and friendly with a genuine smile on his face, the exact opposite of his mother.  
“You can call me Cyrus, this is my fiancée Steffy.” The realtor and Steffy shook hands. “We are here because obviously we are getting married and both own separate places, but we need to find a bigger place after our wedding. I also have this note for you from your mother.” Cyrus said as he handed Doug the envelope.  
Doug looked over the letter and laughed out loud. “My mother gave this to you?” He asked Cyrus. Cyrus nodded. “It says that I need to drop everything and find you a home, preferably out of the neighborhood you are in now.”  
“Yes your mother would like me moved as soon as possible. We would like that too as our wedding is the end of October.” Cyrus stated.  
“Oh, that’s pretty quick.” He said. “Ok let’s get to work then, as he motioned for them to sit at the chairs in front of his desk. What type of things are you looking for in a home?”  
“I would like a large master bedroom and we need a large study as we are both professors at the university and we both have to take work home with us sometimes and we need a quiet place to work as we have a family which can be distracting.” She stated to the realtor.  
“Ok alright. How many bedrooms are needed? Are there any children in your household?” Doug questioned.  
“We have two children, a teenage boy and a little girl.” Cyrus said, Steffy smiled at him since he included Ava as his child when talking to this realtor.  
“My mother also lives with us, but I am not sure how long that will be continuing.” Steffy offered.  
“There are a couple properties I can show you today.” He said taking a look at his notes. “I am not sure they are exactly what you would be looking for, but I think we should go see them as it will help me get a better idea of what you might want.”  
They went out into the hot afternoon air; at least the first place wasn’t far from the realtor’s office so they weren’t out in the heat for too long. They looked at this house but it only had 3 bedrooms and the room that would have been used as a study would hardly fit one desk into, so that house was a firm no.  
The second house they looked at was close to the palace so it was very close to work for the 2 professors. This one was more promising but not exactly what they wanted. It was bigger home and had a large master bedroom but again it only had 3 bedrooms and no study.   
They stood outside in the noticeably cooler air as dark clouds were rolling in and there was a strong breeze blowing. “I think we have to pass on this one also.” Steffy said shaking Doug’s hand.  
“I will continue to look; I get new properties a lot this time of year. Would you be available to come on Thursday after your work and we can go over any new ones that might be more fitting for you.” Doug stated confidently. “I love my job; I will find you a great home.”  
“Sure, we will come see you then.” Cyrus said.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple decide to make a detour at Cyrus' place before heading to Steffy's. It is raining which would make the temperature a little cooler.

They started back toward home when the heavens opened and the rain came down in sheets, they were only in it for a short time as they were close to a business that had a large awning. Cyrus and Steffy stood under it watching the rain. She was faced toward the road viewing the storm as Cyrus was behind her with his arm around her waist. He started to kiss her neck, her shoulder and her ear, he felt her shiver and he knew it wasn’t because she was cold. She whirled around to face him. “What are you doing?” she said.  
“Whatever are you talking about?” he said placing a light kiss on her hand.   
Steffy looked at him incredulously, “Really why are you turning me on when we are stuck under this awning in the rain.”  
“I love it when you wear these short skirts.” He said smiling deviously still kissing her hand. “Eventually the rain will abate and then I was hoping we could stop at my place.”  
“That is the best idea I have heard all day.” She said giggling as she kissed the man she loved.   
He held her close and they kissed a while before they noticed the rain did stop. “Come with me.” He said grabbing her by the hand. “I know a shortcut home from here.”  
They got inside the house and locked the door. They were still kissing as Steffy unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of him. She undid his pants and slipped both them and the underwear down. She stood and took him in as she ran her fingers over his length. “You really are the most attractive man in the history of the world. Seeing you standing here before me makes me wonder what I did so right in this life to have you.”  
He just smiled at her timidly, loving that he had that effect on her. With lust clouding his eyes he kissed her again and made his way around kissing her ear, and her rosy lips as he unbuttoned her shirt and paused a moment to take it and her lacy bra off and dropped her skirt and underwear to the floor. He picked her up and sat her on the counter. “I never noticed that this shelf was the perfect height before.” He said to her breathlessly. He moved his body right next to her and continued to kiss and touch her everywhere. He felt her shiver a few more times and injected himself inside her. She gasped in pleasure and he saw her close her eyes and bite her lip. She gripped him tighter in between her legs and dug her fingers into his back whenever he did something that she enjoyed greatly. She whispered his name in his ear which heightened his arousal. He brought himself in and out going deeper every time his own pleasure proceeding to its peak with every movement until he found the spot that made her moan and scream his name. He played her like a maestro strumming a lyre. She was the conductor of his instrument as he only ever wanted to make this sweet music with her. The symphony of this physical act of love was satisfying for the both of them as they reached climax at the same time and then held each other for an aspect of balance as the immense satisfaction they each felt made them both light headed for a moment.   
They got dressed and Steffy said. “I am going to miss this place Cyrus. It’s like our little love nest right now.” They both giggled at that thought.   
“Yes, it is a small home, but it does have that advantage for it.” He said smiling at her as he buttoned up his shirt.   
“I have to get home; mom is going out this evening for dinner with her new boyfriend so it’s just me and the kids tonight. Would you like to join us for supper?” She asked hoping he would accept her invitation.  
“I would be delighted.” Cyrus smiled broadly he was still feeling the dopamine from the activity they just completed.   
“Great¸ I am sure the kids will like that.” She replied  
“Only the kids and not their mother?” Cyrus asked pretending to have his feelings hurt.  
“The kids will like that but their mother would love it.” She stated as she gave him a kiss.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get home and meet Mrs. Malin's boyfriend.

They walked to Steffy’s house; the temperature outside was more bearable after the rain storm it had started thundering again and it looked like it might rain some more. As they came inside it was quiet as Ava was painting a picture and Jared was sitting at a table reading a book about the history of the flatlands.  
“Hi mom and dad, Ava and I are sitting here doing a quiet activity. Ava is a little scared of the storm. Grandma is getting ready for her date that should be here soon.” Jared said smiling at his parents. “Did you see any properties you liked?  
“Nothing we saw today would be a good fit for what we wanted.” Steffy said  
“The realtor said he should have more properties the end of this week so we need to go see him again on Thursday and see if there is a home that is better for us.” Cyrus relayed. “Jared I need to do some research at the library on Wednesday, did you want to accompany me that day? You could meet me there after school.”  
“Sure, dad I need to return the books I took out originally as they are all overdue. I did read them I just haven’t returned them yet.” Jared stated. “Could we look at those ancient texts again?”  
“Yes, as that is what I need to research. There is a specific tome I want to complete translating before the end of this year. So we can work in the room with the ancient books and if you want to peruse them you can do so at your leisure.” Cyrus smiled at his son.  
“I think that would be really interesting. I will meet you there on Wednesday dad.” Jared said.  
There was a loud thunderclap and Ava physically jumped and ran over to Cyrus. She was holding on to him with all her might. He put his arms around the little girl, “Ava, there is nothing to worry about, thunder is just the sound of lightning. The lightning heats up the air around it and that hot air mixing with cooler air causes the noise which we hear as the sound of thunder.” Cyrus said to her as he bent down to get to her level. “Besides your mom and I would make sure nothing bad would happen to you and remember that even though you don’t know lightning yet, that is another one of the magic spells you will learn”  
“Thanks for explaining it Mr. Cyrus; it makes me feel a little better.” Just as another load peal of thunder shook the small house and Ava gripped Cyrus a little tighter and buried her face in the sleeve of his shirt. “Da….Mr. Cyrus the loud noises are still scary, and I know this isn’t you, mommy or Jared creating it.” She said as she held on to the professor.  
“Come here dear girl.” He bent down and picked her up and walked around the room with her trying to get her to calm down. Steffy was watching them, she loved that Ava was so comfortable with Cyrus. She knew that he would be a great father for the little girl as most of the time it seemed that he kind of already was that to her.  
Cyrus got the little girl to calm down and Ava went back to working on her drawing, Steffy handed Cyrus a bowl. “Ok Professor Albright, I am going to teach you now. We are going to cook a meal the kid’s love that is fairly simple and delicious.”  
“Please be patient with me, you know my cooking skills leave something to be desired.” Cyrus said as he put the bowl on the counter in Steffy’s kitchen. Just then there was a knock on the door, “I’ll answer it.” Cyrus stated as he was apprehensive about cooking and thought if he went to get the door he might get out of helping with supper.  
Cyrus opened the door and there was a shorter, slightly balding grey haired man standing there with a bouquet of yellow roses. “Professor Albright! Oh dear I must have the wrong address, I was supposed to pick up Nadia Malin.” You could see this man was nervous.  
“No, Mr. Reilly you have the right place. Nadia is going to be my future mother – in – law. He smiled at the jeweler to try to ease his nerves.   
“Oh, so the ring you bought from me was to propose to Nadia’s daughter. He said. “I am glad everything worked out for you as when you came to my store you were nervous about asking your son for the approval to marry his mother.” He laughed “It never occurred to me that even though you relayed to me your story and Nadia told me a little about her daughter and her situation, that it was the same people involved.  
Cyrus showed him to the kitchen and introduced him, “Everyone this is Mr. Reilly. Jared please go tell your grandmother that Mr. Reilly is here.   
Jared got up and went to his grandmother’s room. Steffy dried off her hands and went to meet Mr.Reilly. “Hello Mr. Reilly, I’m Steffy my mother has told me about you. It is so nice to meet you.”  
“The pleasure is mine.” He said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Steffy giggled and Cyrus shot him a side eye.   
“Ava went up to meet him. “Hi Mr. Reilly. I am Ava, I know grandma is really excited about tonight as it seems like she has been getting ready for your date for a long time.”  
He smiled at the little girl and shook her hand. “It’s nice to meet you Ava.”  
Jared came and shook the man’s hand “I’m Jared grandma will be out right away.”  
“Well Professor Albright, there is no question you are that boy’s father.” Mr. Reilly said when Jared and Ava moved to the sitting room.  
“Yes everyone says the resemblance is uncanny, but he does have some of his mother’s beautiful features as well.” Cyrus said smiling at his fiancée.  
Mrs. Malin came down the hall to join everyone talking in the kitchen.   
“Hello Nadia.” Mr. Reilly held out the roses to her, “These flowers are for you.”  
“Thank you they are beautiful” She gushed to him  
“Not nearly as beautiful as you are.” He smiled at her. Cyrus and Steffy just stood together watching the exchange.   
Mrs. Malin put the flowers in a vase. “See you later everyone.” She said smiling at Mr. Reilly.  
“Good night mom, have a great time.” Steffy said to her mother.  
“Yes, enjoy your night.” Cyrus added.  
After they had left, Steffy said to Cyrus, “They looked really cute together. I can see why my mother likes him; he seems sweet, charming and kind”  
“Yes, I got the impression that he was kind when I bought your ring from him. He might be a little too charming. He kissed your hand with me right here.” Cyrus was a little jealous.  
“Oh, Cyrus!” Steffy laughed as she kissed him on the cheek.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple make dinner and Steffy had too much wine to drink.

“Now that we are not distracted I am going to show you how to make pasta and sauce. This is something simple for a brilliant man who can burn soup.” She laughed. Steffy got out all the ingredients eggs, flour, salt and olive oil. She directed Cyrus in add all the items in the correct measurements to make the dough. After that she showed how to knead it and let Cyrus do this and then they got the dough to the desired thickness and used a cutter to make circles. Next was the filling. Steffy said “I had Jared go to the store this morning to get this small amount of cheese and we have spinach growing on the windowsill.” Steffy got the pan ready on their little stove and wilted the spinach and added some onions, garlic and spices to the mix and taught Cyrus how to do that. After that was done she had him combine the items and fill the little circles with the mixture and pinch them closed while she did the dishes. They put a large pot of water the boil for the pasta and a smaller pot for the sauce which was made earlier that year when they were in Riverford they had a small garden year round so they were able to make lots of items with their tomato plants there. Steffy made a small salad while Cyrus watched the pot and kept asking if the pasta was ready yet. He didn’t want to ruin supper.   
“Cyrus would you set the table please.” She said handing him 4 plates and the cutlery with them.   
After that Cyrus noticed a couple bottles of wine on the counter. He looked them over and remarked “Steffy these bottles of wine are a great vintage, that year the weather was perfect for the grape season on the coastlands, the vineyard these bottles came from is near Grandport and it is a renowned winery.”  
“Oh I forgot I had them, I bought those when I found out I got the job here when we were still in Riverford. I was going to enjoy a glass on my first day at the academy. I have been a little distracted and overlooked that I had them.” She said smiling at Cyrus.  
“My sweet Steffy what could have consumed your time that you forgot you had this?” He grinned at her roguishly.  
“I wonder, could it be that I started a new job, took a chance again with the love of my life, my son met his father, I moved to a new city and I got engaged. No reason for me to be absent-minded.” She sarcastically giggled. “We could open them tonight if you want, we could celebrate that you cooked this meal and that wine would be nice with the pasta.   
“You don’t want to save it for something more special?” Cyrus asked.  
“What could be more special than a beautiful evening with my family?” She smiled at him.  
He went over to her and gave her an incredible kiss, “Your wish is my command.” She groaned at that response. “What?” was all he could reply. He opened one bottle and put it on the table for Steffy and himself.  
They got supper on the table and called the kids to come have dinner.   
“Mom, this is really good, thanks for supper.” Jared said as he reached for the wine.  
“You’re not having any of that, you aren’t of age Jared.” Steffy said pouring him some water into his glass. “Actually Cyrus did most of the cooking. I helped him, but he did most of it.” Steffy wanted to give him the credit.  
“Really dad, this is amazing. Grandma told us a story about one time when mom had a cold and you tried to make her soup to help her feel better, but burnt it and destroyed the pot so you bought grandma a new one from the store in Orewell.” Jared said  
“That story is true I had forgotten it until today when your mom reminded me of it.” Cyrus looked at Steffy across from him. “However your mom is a great cook and a wonderful teacher and if she will be patient with me I would like to learn how to make more meals so I can help out.”  
They finished supper and got Ava to bed. Again Cyrus read her a story and Steffy tucked her in. A little while later Jared went to his room and it was just the two of them again. They finished cleaning up the kitchen together and were sitting around the kitchen island enjoying the wine. Steffy had opened the second bottle a while ago. Her face was flushed, she was slurring her words and was bleary eyed. “You know Cyrus if you want we can do the same thing in my kitchen that we did in yours?” She said as she was trying and failing at unbuttoning his shirt.  
“How many glasses have you had Steffy dear?” Cyrus asked.  
“What does that matter? I want you to take me right here and now.” She said kissing his neck straddling him on the stool.  
“Steffy, I don’t think our son is asleep yet and he could come into this room at any time.” Cyrus stated as he held her because he saw her balance was off.   
Steffy looked at the wine “Is this the second bottle, it’s more than half finished.” Steffy yawned as she got off Cyrus’ lap and stood up but almost tripped and grabbed the counter to steady herself. “I….lost track.” She seemed slightly alarmed. “I’m not one who usually drinks this much.” She reddened partly from her alcohol intake and partly from embarrassment  
Cyrus was laughing; it was cute that she was so worried she drank so much. But it was getting late. “Steffy my dear I think you should get some sleep.”  
“Oh I will wait for you, Cyrus. I give you permission take advantage of me.” She said playfully.  
He shook his head as she went to her room. He corked the wine and made sure the door was locked and all the candles were out. He checked on Ava and she was sleeping soundly. He went to check on Jared and saw some light from under the door. He knocked and Jared bid him enter.  
“Hey dad¸ you’re still here?” Jared asked.  
“Yes and I want to know if you possess any pain relief herbs or concoctions from Alfyn when we were in Flamesgrace, I need to replenish mine as I used them on the way home.”  
“Yes, he actually shared some of his notes for me to make medicines with some of the herbs around here and he gave me samples of some of his mixtures. I wrote down what each one was for. I know I have some for pain relief.” Jared said. “Why?”  
Cyrus chuckled, “I think your mom might need something tomorrow morning. I am going to stay with her tonight to make sure she is ok. Have a goodnight son, don’t stay up too late.”  
“Okay good night dad.” He said to his father.  
Cyrus went into Steffy’s room. She had already fallen asleep as he knew that would happen when he sent her to go to bed. At least she was in her nightclothes. He got down to his underwear and crawled in the bed beside her, he wanted to make sure she was alright with the large amount of wine she drank. He heard her murmur his name as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as he fell asleep.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus takes care of the kids since their mom is hungover.

The next morning Steffy woke up with a blistering headache. Cyrus was waiting for her in the chair in her room. “Nice to see you awake, my love.” He whispered as he knew she would be sensitive to sound for a little while that morning. “Here take this and drink the glass of water on your nightstand.”  
“What is this, it smells horrid.” She said crinkling her nose at the mixture.  
“It is something that should alleviate the throbbing in your cranium.” Jared got it from Alfyn. Cyrus got up and left the room and came back with a cup of coffee for her.  
“Did you stay here all night?” She asked sitting up in her bed ingesting Alfyn’s concoction and drinking the glass of water then taking the coffee from Cyrus.  
“Yes, I stayed with you. I wanted to make sure you were alright.” He smiled at her. “Even though you probably have an immensely painful hangover you still look beautiful to me.” He said kissing her lightly on her forehead.  
“Oh I am so embarrassed Cyrus.” She said hiding her face in her blanket.   
Cyrus snickered, “There is no need to be, and I helped you drink those bottles last night.”  
“Yes but there is no hangover for you, you seem to be just fine.” She said covering her face only allowing one eye to see Cyrus.  
“Get dressed, get ready for the day and the pain medicine Alfyn made will take effect and you will feel better.” Cyrus smiled at her; she was endearing being so shy and awkward around him.   
He went into the kitchen and made sandwiches for Ava and Jared for breakfast. “Thanks for making us something to eat Mr. Cyrus.” Ava said happily munching at the kitchen island, “Is mommy going to be ok?” she asked.  
“Yes, my dear your mom will be fine, she is getting dressed, and she might need you to be quiet for a little while this morning until she feels better. I got her coffee that might help a bit too.” Cyrus said to the kids.  
“Thanks dad. Sandwiches aren’t really breakfast fare, but its ok for a change.” Jared said still in his sleeping clothes looking like he just woke up with his hair all messy and still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes sitting on the stool.  
Steffy came out of the room dressed for the day and drinking her coffee, she had her marking and put it on the table, “I hope the realtor finds us a place with a large study so we can both work in there, it would be more comfortable than working at this table all the time.” Steffy said putting the pile down on the surface.  
It was then that Mrs. Malin got home. Cyrus and Steffy both shot her looks of surprise which immediately made her embarrassed. Jared gave her a look of disgust. Ava was the one to speak up “Grandma, are you just getting home now? No wonder you took so long getting ready yesterday, your date took a long time too.”  
“Good morning everyone, please excuse me while I go get changed for the day.” Mrs. Malin said blushing and exiting into her bedroom.  
“Cyrus went over to Steffy and put his arms around her, “I made the kids something to eat for breakfast. I want to go check on that venue we talked about yesterday; I also have some assignments I need to grade, so I should head out, if you are ok.”  
“The pain medicine from Alfyn is starting to work so I will be fine. Thank you for everything Cyrus. I seem to remember you ordering me to go to bed and then crawling in with me when I was drifting off to sleep; you’ve taken care of me and the kids this morning. Thank you so much.”  
“Make no mention of it my love; I can take care of our kids.” Cyrus said proudly. “I think you and your mother might want to talk so I will be on my way.” Cyrus said getting ready to go, “Jared, don’t forget you are coming to work with me tomorrow after school at the library.”  
“No worries Dad, I will be there.” Jared answered.  
“Actually Jared since I will be there too could you still pick up Ava and bring her to the library and then she and I could head home from there.” Steffy asked.  
“Sure, mom, I don’t think there will be a problem with that.” Jared replied. “What do you think of that Ava the Fierce?”   
Yes, if it nice and warm like yesterday I would be happy to take the longer walk home.” Ava said.  
“Well, Ava I want to take you out for a little treat, I found this great place yesterday when I went house hunting with Cyrus.” Steffy said. Ava nodded her head enthusiastically she knew a treat meant something sweet and she was all for it.  
Cyrus left for his place he wanted to wash and change as he was hoping to meet with some important people today.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus is able to secure the palace garden as a venue for the wedding.

He got himself refreshed and went back out in midday sunshine; at least it wasn’t as hot as the day before it was a rather pleasant September day.   
He got to the palace and went past all the guards as they knew Cyrus from when he was Princess Mary’s teacher. He couldn’t go straight to the throne room though as everyone needed to state their business before they would allow entry. Queen Mary was very fair and even though it was a holiday for everyone else she held court that day to judge cases and hear requests made of her from her various members of her kingdom who couldn’t come on a regular working day. It was Cyrus’ turn to approach the Queen.   
He entered the throne room and the courtiers inside the room announced his arrival.  
“Cyrus Albright, here to request a favor of the Queen.” The palace scribe bellowed loudly to all the council in attendance.   
The Queen smiled. “Professor Albright, what I nice surprise I never thought you to show up on a day like today.”  
“Queen Mary, he said as he bowed to the royal, I have a favor to ask of you. Cyrus stated.  
“Sure Professor what favor do you need?” The queen asked sitting on her throne.  
“I am looking for a venue for my wedding and I was hoping to use the palace garden as we only are having a small gathering and when we are planning to exchange vows should be a beautiful time of year.” Cyrus asked.  
“What date would that be.” the scribe asked Cyrus.  
“October 26, next month, the leaves should be changing color and the late annuals should be in their final burst of color before they hibernate for winter. It is a special place to me and my fiancée as we like to walk there enjoying the beauty of the fountains and flora.” Cyrus said wearing a broad smile as he couldn’t hide his excitement of being married to Steffy.   
Queen Mary asked the scribe, “You have the calendar there don’t you? Is there any other event scheduled that day?  
The scribe replied, “Nothing yet on that day, but the Fultons did mention to me in passing that they wanted to arrange a party there for that day.”  
Cyrus’ face fell; he was not nobility and would need to find another place for them to be married. Queen Mary spoke “Well if the Fulton’s ask for use of the garden for October 26th we will have to deny them, a citizen has come here making a request of me the Queen, not one of counsel for use of the garden that day. The Fultons will have to hold their party somewhere else or a different day as the Albright - Malin wedding is booked there for October 26th.”  
“Thank you your highness.” Cyrus said bowing to the queen.  
“Professor Albright all I ask in return is that you invite me, I would like to meet your travelling companions and be there to witness your nuptials.” Queen Mary said.  
“Yes your majesty I will make sure you receive an invitation.” Cyrus was grinning, he felt relief. “Thank you again so much, I know Steffy will be very happy.” He said as he bowed to the queen, exited the throne room and went on his way.   
He was debating whether to stop at Steffy’s place and tell her about the palace garden or if he should wait. He decided since it was almost supper he would tell her tomorrow. He headed home as he still had lots to do for the work week which started the next day.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day back to work and they discuss their marriage and the wedding venue.

The next day was cool and windy and looked like it would rain. Cyrus arrived at Steffy’s place right on time as the kids were just leaving for school and Steffy came out to meet him to head over to work.   
“Hi Cyrus I took the liberty of making lunch for us today, it looks like it might rain, at least this way we won’t have to go outside.” Steffy said.  
“Thank you, my dear. I didn’t bring anything today so I appreciate that. Cyrus smiled at her.  
“It’s the least I can do after everything you did yesterday to help me out.” She replied “I am sorry I don’t usually drink, and never that much.” She looked toward their destination as she couldn’t bring herself to see his face.  
He chuckled, “It’s alright my love, your condition gave me an excuse to stay with you that night and get a glimpse of what it would be like to be part of the family. “ He was proud he made the kids breakfast and helped them get started for the day.  
Steffy felt a little less embarrassed. She looked at Cyrus and chuckled, “I guess the next thing I should teach you is how to make eggs, sandwiches are ok, but not usually for breakfast.”  
“I just wanted to make sure the kids were fed as with you hungover you wouldn’t want to deal with hangry children.” He said as they came around the corner.  
“Yes I know and I am grateful for that.” She kissed him on the cheek just as they got to the academy. “You didn’t tell me Cyrus how did the meeting for the venue turn out?” She asked with wide eyes as she wanted to know what Cyrus had planned.  
Cyrus looked at the academy clock. “You need to get to your lecture, my dear. He gave her a quick kiss and headed in the opposite direction from Steffy. “We can talk about that later.” He liked teasing her, but she did not like that he had something to tell her and was delaying the conversation for his own amusement.  
He got all his marking and review done and he needed a break. So he headed to the ending of her class. He tried to sneak in the back, but this time he was noticed by her students, this lecture was given on Mondays and Wednesdays. Most of the females took a couple looks at him sitting in the back. The students seemed more relaxed and engaged with Professor Malin than they were the week before. He knew she would break through with them as Steffy worked very hard to be a good professor and to teach her classes.  
After her students left he was grinning at her. “I see your students are more engaged.” Cyrus stated. “I knew you had the passion to teach and now your students are responding to you. It’s a treat to see.”  
“Yes they are responding more, the first few questions I asked in that first lecture were met with silence. I think they wanted to gauge the kind of atmosphere my class was before they would open their mouths.” Steffy explained.  
They walked back to her office as they both had sometime before their next lectures. “So what surprise did you bring for lunch today? Cyrus asked as she handed him a bowl and a fork.   
“We had chicken last night, Mom is making a soup with the rest and I brought us chicken salad. I’m going to eat lunch from home until our wedding as I still want to get a nice dress since it’s our one and only wedding and I need to get one for Ava. So I need to save some money for that coupled as well as the new house we need. At least the realtor can sell our places after we find something.”  
“Thank you for lunch, but don’t worry about the money. I have enough for a down payment on the house and since the realtor will be selling 2 homes after we should be fine. Your house is newer and a more modern design so it is worth more than older houses that size.” Cyrus said taking a bite of his lunch. Steffy didn’t realize that Cyrus had enough money to outright buy almost any house. His inheritance was put into a high interest account when he came to Atlasdam long ago. It kept growing as there wasn’t much Cyrus needed to spend money on. The only large purchase he made was his house and it was worth considerably more now as the market had changed since he had bought the place when he first moved to the city. He spared no expense when it came to his clothing or supplies but his living costs were very small. The only person who made more money than him at the academy was Odette. He received a very generous reward from the historical society when he found the lost works which he put into the high interest account. That had been growing for some time and accrued a lot of interest already. Also he received payment whenever he wanted to publish a paper and with his newfound celebrity his written work always created a bidding war and the publication with the best offer got the piece. He was able to set up the trusts for the children without issue to his own finances. He was very wealthy and aside from a large mansion he would have no issue buying a house and paying for their wedding.   
“Yes Cyrus, but I want to contribute; I don’t want to be a burden to you.” Steffy said looking down. “I want us to be a partnership.”   
“My dear, we are a partnership. We are parents and we both will contribute monetarily to our household. The amounts don’t matter.” Cyrus took her hand from across the table with a serious look on his face. “Don’t fret my love, our wedding will be a beautiful thing, something I have wanted my whole life, though only ever realized in my daydreams, please don’t let the money trouble you.”  
“Cyrus you never told me about the venue? Since we are talking about the wedding don’t keep me in suspense.” She said with an excited look on her face.  
“Yes, that worked out well, I was able to secure the venue for October 26th.” He said grinning still teasing her.   
She shot him an angry look, “Please quit playing and tell me.” She looked into his eyes imploring with him.  
“Yesterday I went to the palace and waited for my turn to speak to Queen Mary and I was able to get the square in the palace garden for our wedding. The square has enough room for our guests and we could get married at the center fountain and then after we can have the caterers bring in tables and rearrange the chairs for supper.” He looked out the window in Steffy’s office as it had a wonderful view of the palace garden.  
“Cyrus!” She cried happily. “That is the perfect venue, I love that place it’s so beautiful and peaceful. I love all the flowers and trees. I like that there are plants from all over the realm there.” She leaned over the table and kissed him. “You are a wonderful man, Cyrus Albright” she said as she caressed his face before sitting back down in her chair.  
“It’s nothing really. I knew how much you like it there and in October the leaves will be changing color and the autumn flowers will still be in bloom as they don’t hibernate until the end of November usually here in Atlasdam.” He liked that she was so pleased but he knew she would be.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Cyrus talk to Therese about her upcoming wedding and Cyrus asks his son to be his best man while they are working with the archives.

Lunch was over and they had to get back to work. The work day ended quickly and Cyrus picked up Steffy at her office and they went across the street to the library. Jared and Ava were already there waiting for the couple. Jared was already looking at some of the books in the shelves. He had returned the ones he borrowed the last time he was at the library. Ava was sitting at the table looking at the pictures in one of the books Jared was going to take out. It was another one on the stars and constellations and Ava was looking at the diagrams and descriptions of the different star groups but she wasn’t sitting alone. Odette was sitting with her explaining to her what the different pictures in the book were talking about.   
“Odette, my friend, thank you for teaching Ava about the cosmos.” Cyrus said as they got to the table they were sitting at.  
“My pleasure, sometimes I think I should be a teacher of younger children as they are like sponges and they take everything in.” Odette said smiling at the little girl. “Jared came into the library and he recognized me and came and said hello and introduced me to Ava.”  
Steffy said to Ava, “Please thank Odette for staying with you and teaching you. She is a very important and busy lady and it is very nice of her to take some time to sit with you.”  
“Thank you Miss Odette, you taught me about the stars. You are very smart just like Mr. Cyrus. Is everyone who works at this academy so smart?” Ava asked the headmaster.  
“I liked sitting with you Ava, your mom and Cyrus are my dear friends so I was happy to get to know you a little. I do try to hire all the brightest professors to teach the students here at the academy, like your mom.” Odette stated. “I have heard nothing but good things from the other professors in the mathematics faculty about your mom. She is doing a great job. Anyway I am going to leave as I have a date tonight, have a good night everyone.” She got up and left the table as everyone bid her goodbye.  
“Well Ava, are you ready to go as we should head out a get our treat before we head home.” Steffy said to her little girl.  
“Ok, mommy.” She said as she packed up her stuff and cleaned up the table.  
“Those were quite the compliments from Odette. You are a great professor and it is gratifying to see that the members of your faculty are noticing too.” Cyrus said as he gave her a kiss on her hand.  
“Now you are making me embarrassed Cyrus. I am just trying to do the best I can as I want to give my pupils every advantage to try and succeed in their academics.” She said as she smiled at him. “But we should be leaving, I will let you and Jared get to work.” She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. “See you later, my love.”  
“I will make sure Jared isn’t home too late. Have a great evening, my dear.” He said as she left the library and he motioned for Jared to come with him.  
“I have a few more books I want to take out dad. Could you put them on your account again?” Jared asked.  
“For sure my son.” Cyrus said. “I told Therese to put any books on my account anytime.”  
The father and son walked over to the librarian. “Therese, could you check these books out of my account again please?” Cyrus asked. “Also would you please give me the key so I can go work in the archive room with the ancient tomes?”  
“Sure professor,” Therese said as she checked out the books. “It’s a good thing you came here today as it is my last day before I go away for a few weeks.”  
“Oh, is it your wedding this weekend already Therese? Congratulations, I wish you and Luc a wonderful life together.” Cyrus said sincerely.  
“Yes it is. Thank you professor I am very excited. I can hardly wait we are getting married at my parents mansion and then we are having the reception at Luc’s parents mansion. It is going to be so elegant we invited all the noble families and Queen Mary is bringing her beau the prince of Marsalim. After the wedding we are heading to Grandport for our honeymoon as Luc’s parents have a villa there that we are using.”  
“That is wonderful Therese. Speaking of your future husband, Luc’s brother in law is a barrister, yes?” Cyrus asked.  
“Yes, he was the one who procured the marriage license for us, why do you ask Professor?” Therese replied while handing the books to Jared.  
“Oh, I have a few things I need to take care of legally before my wedding next month.” Cyrus said looking at his son.  
“You are getting married next month, that’s not a lot of time to plan. I don’t believe Professor Malin would want to get married in October getting everything down to the last detail takes time.” Therese stated as she was still working on making her wedding perfect which was mere days away. The two guys could tell Therese was very controlling in regards to her wedding.  
“Our celebration is going to be a very small gathering. Anyway, Therese I want to congratulate Luc and yourself on your impending nuptials.” He was trying to get out of that conversation as he wanted to work in the archives. He held out his hand waiting for the key as he had asked for it but Therese had forgotten to give it to him. He thanked her when she noticed and put the key in his hand. “Come Jared, let’s go. I only want to work a couple hours so I can get you home in time for supper.” Cyrus said as they entered the archive room.   
They closed the door behind them. “I don’t think Therese understands that my wedding to your mom is going to be very small and we don’t need any extravagant plans executed.” Cyrus spoke to his son.  
“It seems that way. I am glad I don’t need to think about any of that stuff for a long time anyway.” He said. “I found this book hidden away really high on one of the shelves in the back of the library. It is a dictionary of high hornburgian to the modern language. I thought it might help.” Jared said as he was trying to be a help to his dad.  
“Yes, I looked at that book before; it does help if you are unfamiliar with the language of Hornburg, it does help translate the basic phrases and verbs. That was very observant of you to take that book. If you want to look at one of the books we have already translated you can try your hand at deciphering what the text is saying and then checking how close you are.” Cyrus offered.  
“Maybe, but I wanted to work with you on that one you are looking at, that is a huge book.” Jared noticed that the tome Cyrus wanted to translate was as large as his dad’s torso.  
“Well this book is sizable enough for us both to look at.” Cyrus said. “Come sit.” He motioned to the seat next to him. Jared sat next to his father and Cyrus showed him the large tome and the different parts that were completed. “This book talks about the wars and dynasties of ancient Hornburg, how the sorcerer Odin Crossford sealed Galdera away beyond the gate of Finis, and how the dragonstones were created and gifted to the loyal knight of King Beowulf who started the Ravus line of nobility. Since I was able to piece together how all the adventures of my friends led us to the defeat of Galdera I want to decipher the knowledge after that era. This tome is something of a lost history; it’s the information after the creation of the gate and the kingdoms after Beowulf that we want to translate as we don’t have much information about that time in the history of our realm.”   
“This really is fascinating dad.” Jared looked around the room, “Your adventure and all these texts and information is because you went on a hunt looking for one book. It’s amazing how all your quests intersected at the Gate of Finis. I am so proud that you were able to defeat Galdera.”  
“Yes it was almost like destiny brought us together to take on that horror. The same way fate brought me and your mother back together.” Cyrus smiled. “Since your mother and I are getting married I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my best man at our wedding.” He looked at his son with pride in his eyes, “At the risk of sounding over-sentimental you are the product of our love and I would like you to be a part of this celebration.”  
Jared rolled his eyes “I am the child of that love from long ago that I have heard about many times.” He chuckled at that. “But I would like to stand up as a witness when you marry mom. Even though I do give you guys a hard time about your closeness, you guys are an inspiration. I only hope that I can find a love like you have with mom. You didn’t even see each other for 15 years and when you met again you both still felt the same way as you had all those years previous. Not only did grandma see it but even me and Ava. We all saw that the 2 of you should be together. Ava even figured it out before me; she saw how you both felt when you saw each other at the market.”  
“My son, you have made my heart happy as I can’t think of a better person to be my best man.” Cyrus stated.   
They looked at the tome together while Jared tried his hand at translating as he used the old book he found in the library. There was even a new section he was able to help Cyrus with. Even though his dad had gone through that dictionary a while ago Jared taking that book out helped his father decipher a couple verbs to complete the translation on a page Cyrus was struggling to decode. “Son it is a value to me that you agreed to accompany me with my research today. I think I still would have been stopped on that same page but with your foresight you picked up that guide of ancient Hornburg that I overlooked. That showed wisdom on your part.”  
“I was just happy that I was a help more than a hindrance, and I am glad that now you are through that section your translating has sped up.” They said walking back to Steffy’s place. “I am also touched that you want me to play a part in your wedding to mom.”   
They got to Steffy’s place and Jared and Cyrus went inside to see the family. Ava ran up to them “I had chocolate gelato Jared, and you didn’t get any.” She said teasing.  
“That’s alright Ava. Today wasn’t really a gelato day anyway with the storm clouds and rain showers.” Jared told her.  
“Well it’s no fun if you don’t care.” Ava said giving up on bragging to her brother.  
“So how did your time in the archives go?” Steffy asked the 2 as Cyrus went behind her and grabbed her waist.  
“It was very enlightening as Jared did help me translate a portion I was stopped at and now the decoding is progressing quickly on this tome as it is a large volume and I have given myself the goal of translating it fully by the end of this year.” Cyrus said looking at his son from over his fiancee's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her a little tighter as she let out a contented sigh. “I also took the opportunity and asked him to be my best man at our wedding.”  
“So did you agree? It would be so special to me to have you as part of the ceremony too.” Steffy told her son. “I love you and your sister so much that it would mean the world to me if you were both part of our ceremony as I asked your sister to be the flower girl and she was more than happy about that.”  
“Yes mom, I would be honored to be a part of your wedding, even though I do tease you two about flirting and canoodling in front of me like you are now, I am pleased that you’re happy mom. I can’t remember the last time you smiled so much and were so excited about life.” Jared said as he looked at his parents what he said was the truth he had never seen his mother that happy before.   
“Mommy where’s grandma?” Ava asked. “She wasn’t here when we got home.”  
“Grandma went out with Mr. Reilly again. However she did make us this delicious soup for supper.” Steffy answered her daughter. “Cyrus I know it’s nothing special but did you want to join us for supper?”   
“I would be delighted to, although I hope you still love me if I gain a few pounds as I haven’t eaten like this since I left Orewell.” Cyrus let go of her as she finished preparing their meal.  
“Cyrus that wouldn’t matter to me, as you would always be the most attractive man in the world to me.” She said blushing as what she said was so silly but it was the truth.  
They ate dinner and Cyrus headed home as he was excited to get back to working on his translation documents since he had a breakthrough and wanted to continue while he still had his inspiration.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steffy is dealing with her mom moving on with Mr. Reilly. Steffy also asks Odette to be her maid of honor.

Cyrus got to Steffy’s home the next morning and knocked on the door. “Good morning Dad.” Jared said. “Thanks for letting me research with you yesterday; I think those tomes are so interesting.”  
“It was a pleasure, I like spending time with you son.” Cyrus replied.  
Steffy walked into the kitchen “Hi Cyrus, we should get going as you have a busy morning today. Have a good day kids.” she said as she headed for the door.  
“Yes please enjoy your day at school children.” Cyrus offered. As they got outside heading to work Cyrus asked Steffy. “What’s wrong, why the rush to leave?”  
“My mother wants to move in with Mr. Reilly. She told me that they have been dating for a few weeks now and he asked her to move in with him. My father has been gone for a long time and my mom has been alone, it just feels really awkward.” Steffy said. “I feel in my heart like she’s cheating on my dad, but I know he’s gone and I shouldn’t feel that way. Mr. Reilly is nice and he makes her pleased. How can I be upset that she has a new love and found some happiness?”  
“It’s a new situation, maybe you’re feeling a little how Jared felt about us. I mean the situation is not entirely the same but it is similar. You are allowed to delve into your emotions with this situation.” He said as they walked along.  
“I want to be glad for her, she has found happiness. My father passed away almost 7 years ago. I think she is allowed to fall in love again. She is my mom and I want her to enjoy her life and love is part of that.” Steffy said as they were almost at the academy.  
“My dear, you need to process this, it is a situation that you need some time to digest. So take your time, I can be your confidante with this. You can tell me anything, I am going to be your husband. We can work through this together.” Cyrus said being supportive. “We can talk more about this later. He looked at the time, “Right now I have to get to my weekly meeting about the ancient tomes. See you later.”  
“Yes have a good day, Cyrus.” She smiled as she watched him run to the library and made her way to the mathematics wing as she had a lecture just about to start.  
Thursday was Cyrus’ busy day, He had meetings and lectures scheduled non- stop that morning. It was about 1:30 when he went to see if Steffy wanted to have lunch with him. Since she was trying to save some money he brought his own lunch too. He did see her logic since they would be making a large financial purchase soon, even though he reassured her that they didn’t need to worry about money.  
Again like the week before he heard the voices of Steffy and Odette talking and laughing. He knocked on the door.  
“Cyrus please come in, now that you are here I can ask Odette my question.” Steffy stated as she motioned for Cyrus to sit down.  
“Well now you have my curiosity piqued Steffy.” Odette said as she was almost as nosy as Cyrus about everything and everyone.  
“Oh it’s nothing to worry about, its’s just that Cyrus and I are getting married on October 26 and I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor? I don’t have many girlfriends and we’ve become friends and you are one of Cyrus’ dearest people. Jared is Cyrus’ best man and Ava is our flower girl so I was hoping you would be the last piece to our bridal party.” Steffy asked.  
“I am flattered. I will do it; I want to see my old pal get hitched.” Odette said with a slight chuckle. “Cyrus Albright, getting married, I can hardly believe it. Even though I have known you for so long Cyrus I didn’t know anything about your time in Orewell. Steffy, I can see the bond you two share and I would be honored to be a part of your ceremony.”  
“Thank you Odette, I am truly grateful. We are just having a small wedding, just a few colleagues and friends. Cyrus got the Queen’s approval for us to get married in the palace garden.” Steffy stated.  
“Cyrus, I never thought you would be such a romantic. Then again I thought you would be alone your whole life. I would have felt sorry for you; at least I have Professor Spencer. I thought you preferred it that way.” Odette was referring to her long time beau who she has a very quiet relationship with as it was not appropriate for her to fraternize with an employee. Professor Spencer was only months away from retirement. Anyone who knew Odette also knows that she can separate her personal and business relationships and keep them isolated and not show favoritism.  
“I knew Steffy loved the royal garden and since we aren’t having a big extravagant wedding I thought the square in the palace garden would be a great place for our nuptials.” Cyrus added.  
Odette left as it was time for her to teach her lecture. Cyrus and Steffy enjoyed their lunch quickly and Cyrus went back to his office as they needed to be ready to go at the end of the day to see the realtor again to see if any new homes were on the market for him to show Cyrus and Steffy.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Steffy go house hunting and ask Mrs. Malin to go on a double date with them so they can get to know her boyfriend.

Cyrus stood in the doorway of Steffy’s office right at quitting time. “You look excited Cyrus.” Steffy said looking up from her desk.   
“I am being positive; I think we will be able to find our new home today. I feel it. As you recall I am also never wrong.” Cyrus said proudly.  
“I hope we do find something soon, but as I have done this a few times more recently than you, I don’t want to get my hopes up. I hope Doug can find something that is more suited for us. Steffy replied.  
“Should we tell Doug the number of bedrooms we are looking for has changed since your mother might move in with Mr.Reilly? Cyrus questioned as Steffy locked her office for the night.  
“I don’t want to get too far ahead. They’ve been seeing each other since we moved here, but it’s still early in their relationship. I’m not sure it is wise for mom to move out yet.” Steffy relayed. “Maybe that’s my own insecurity talking, or my guilt. I want mom to be happy and if she is happy with Mr. Reilly I am not going to stand in her way. I just need to work through my own issues about this. I don’t want her to know how I am feeling. Around her I will be supportive and hopeful.” She said as they walked to the realtor office. “It would be nice if she moved out because then it would just be our family living in the house after we are married.”  
Cyrus was glad she was the one to say it. If Mrs. Malin had to live with them he would be fine with it, but he would prefer it being just the four of them. “Like I said before, you could tell me anything, and we can work through this together. Maybe you should try to get to know Mr. Reilly and that might alleviate your concerns.” Cyrus offered. “We could ask Jared to watch Ava one night and we can take Mr. Reilly and your mom out for dinner.”  
“You know Cyrus that is a great idea,” Steffy said with a hopeful tone in her voice. “There have been a few occasions in my life that you have given me a great suggestion on some issue I had been dealing with at any given time and it always worked out.” Steffy said watching where she was walking as they were going past an abandoned business with overgrown shrubbery.   
They got to the realtors office and Doug Abernathy greeted them. “My favorite 2 professors, I am so glad you did come in today.” He extended his hand in greeting. “I just got another couple properties this week that I think would be closer to the type of home you are looking for.   
“Great. Would it be possible to go take a look at them both?” Steffy questioned.  
“Yes, but I have not set up the second property yet, I just got the listing today as the couple who lived there are getting divorced and want to sell their house as soon as possible.” Doug stated as he grabbed his folder and headed out the door to show Cyrus and Steffy the new homes.  
The first house was close to the gelato shop near downtown. It was an older house larger than Cyrus and Steffy’s current homes. It had 3 bedrooms and a study. Each bedroom was very large, Jared would be happy with these rooms. The study was small though; both professors would have to share it as there was only room for one desk. They could make that room Ava’s but when she got older she would need a larger space. There was also no extra room for Mrs. Malin or any guest that might visit. The kitchen was also small with very little counter space.  
They went to the second house and even though there was someone still living there it was perfect. It was 2 stories. There were 5 bedrooms; they weren’t as big as in the first house but larger than what Steffy had now. The top floor had 2 bedrooms and the den. The master bedroom actually had a small terrace you could go out onto and a large closet. The room that was being used as a den by the current occupant had enough space for both the professors to work in there for their study. The bottom floor had another 3 bedrooms; the current owner must have a large family as each room was for children. The kitchen was larger than what they both had at this point and the house also had a large backyard complete with a garden plot. It was a short distance from both the schools for the kids and the academy; it was just west of the castle.   
“Cyrus, I like this house. It is almost perfect.” Steffy looked up at him with large eyes. “I’m in love with it already, but I don’t know if it’s attainable for us.” She was quiet enough so the realtor did not hear her as she knew that wouldn’t be a good move.   
They walked back to the realtor office and once they were inside Cyrus said “We are interested in the second house very much. What price are the current owners looking for?   
Mr. Abernathy showed them the number the current owners were looking for; it was a more than Steffy wanted to spend. Steffy felt a little dejected as she was already in love with that house as they walked home.  
They got to Steffy’s place and went in to talk to their son. “Jared, do you think you could watch Ava one evening soon?” Steffy asked.  
“Sure mom, why do you ask?” He questioned, Jared was a good kid and didn’t mind watching his sister when his mom needed something as she didn’t ask him to do that often.  
“Your grandma is getting pretty serious with Mr. Reilly. Cyrus and I want to take them out to dinner one night to get to know him better.” Steffy told her son as she looked at her mother.  
“So Mrs. Malin could we interest you in accompanying us to dinner this weekend? Sunday is usually a quiet night; we could go somewhere and have the opportunity to spend some time with you and Mr. Reilly. It will be my treat.” Cyrus offered since he knew it was important to Steffy to get to know this man who won the heart of her mother.  
“That would be really lovely, I will bring it up to Marcus next time I see him. We are going out later tonight so I will check with him then. I think that is a wonderful idea. It would be a double date.” She giggled.  
Mrs. Malin retired to her room as she was getting ready to go see Mr. Reilly. “Thank you for the offer Cyrus. I really appreciate you coming with me on this double date.” Steffy said looking at him across the kitchen island from her.  
He grabbed her hand “There isn’t anywhere else I want to be. I care about your mother too and want to make sure she isn’t rushing into a relationship that wouldn’t be good for her.”  
Jared was with them and listening to everything they were saying. “How serious are they getting exactly?” Jared asked.   
“Grandma was talking about moving out.” Steffy said.  
“That will be hard on Ava.” Jared relayed. “Grandma has lived with us Ava’s whole life.”  
“Maybe we could try to get Grandma to move out the same time as your father moves in. That way it could be kind of bittersweet for Ava.” Steffy told her son and fiancée.  
“Speaking of, did you two find any places you liked today? Maybe something with a large bedroom for me?” Jared asked.  
“There was one place we really did like, it was on the west side and it was close to both your school and the academy.” Cyrus said.  
“But we are not sure if we can afford the price the current owners are looking for.” Steffy said shaking her head. “It’s too bad since it was such a nice place.”  
“I am sorry but I need to get home tonight as I must peruse the text I am teaching on tomorrow as I have a class tomorrow afternoon for which I am not fully prepared.” Cyrus stated as he gave Steffy a quick kiss and rustled Jared’s hair as he left their place.  
As he walked back to his place he was thinking about that house, he knew Steffy already loved it. He was trying to think if there was any way to get the price a little lower. He knew he could afford it even at the price it was now, but he wanted to try for a better deal, if Tressa knew he didn’t try to get a better price she would never let him live it down. It looked as though the people who lived there would be going through a difficult divorce as there were children involved and they told the realtor they wanted to sell the home as soon as possible. He spent the rest of the night getting ready for his lecture for the next day and catching up on some correspondence.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus goes to see the realtor again to get a better deal on the house and he goes to see Therese's brother in law the lawyer.

It was Friday morning, Cyrus got to Steffy’s a little late as the kids just left for school and Steffy was ready to go as soon as Cyrus arrived there. “I apologize I got a later start this morning as I stayed up too late preparing for my class.”  
“It’s alright Cyrus we will still be at work on time.” Steffy said. “Mom did tell me that Mr. Reilly agreed to go out with us on Sunday and Jared is fine with watching Ava.”   
“Great, hopefully going out and getting to know Mr. Reilly better will alleviate your worries. When I bought your ring, he seemed like a nice person and was a good listener when I told him my story.” Cyrus said.  
They got to the academy and went their separate ways as Steffy wanted to spend some time marking her students’ assignments and Cyrus had a lecture to teach.  
Cyrus had some time that morning as his next lecture wasn’t until the afternoon class; he headed over to the realtor to see if there was a way to get a lower price on that house they were interested in.  
“Professor Albright, just the person I was thinking of.” Mr. Abernathy said as Cyrus walked into his office.   
“Now I am curious, why were you wondering about me?” He asked. “I hope it means you have good news.”  
“Yes, I could tell Professor Malin was a little uneasy with the price of the house yesterday. However this couple really wants to sell to have that headache gone so they gave me a new price quite a bit lower than before. It is a buyer’s market right now unfortunately for them they have that to work against. I got an inspection done so that this one can sell quickly.” Doug handed the inspection documents to the scholar then laughed. “Also, my mother came to see me this morning and asked me to redouble my efforts to find you a new home.”   
Cyrus smiled at the realtor. “Oh so what is the new number?” he asked as he looked over the inspection as the realtor showed him the new price. “That is feasible; I will go to my bank which is just down the street and get the entire payment right now.”  
“Great come back here after and we will get the paperwork started for your new home.” The realtor was beaming as he did love to find people new homes and was happy to make this sale not only for Cyrus and Steffy, but for the divorcing couple and his mother.   
It was around 11 that morning when Cyrus went to the lawyer’s office of Therese’s brother in law. It was very close to the realtor and he was surprised it was open. He thought it might be closed to help in the preparations for Luc and Therese’s wedding.  
“Hello, there what can I do for you?” The man behind the desk asked him. He was about the same age as Cyrus he was short in stature and had curly brown hair.  
“Hello I am Cyrus Albright and I have come here to attain some legal services.” Cyrus said extending his hand in greeting.  
“Ah, my sister in laws favorite professor.” The man said as he accepted Cyrus’ handshake. “The name is Robert James.”   
“Yes Therese was my student; I was actually surprised you are open today. Therese had spoken of some of her wedding plans and I thought you might be closed to assist in the arrangements for these nuptials.” Cyrus smiled.  
“Actually my job was how I got out of the wedding setup but I am closing early today. My wedding to Luc’s sister wasn’t this extravagant. I think the excessiveness of this wedding is all Therese.” Robert said as he shook his head. “But the wedding usually is all about the bride so she is the boss. Anyway there must be a reason you came by professor, what can I do for you?”  
“Yes I am in need of some legal services; I need a marriage license for Oct 26.” Cyrus stated.  
“That is relatively simple to procure I can have that ready for you next week sometime.” Robert replied.  
“I am also in need for a lawyer to complete the purchase of a house.” Cyrus added as he showed the paperwork he had gotten from Doug to Robert.   
“House sales are routine, was the realtor my neighbor here on the street Doug Abernathy?” Cyrus nodded. “We work together on house sales all the time; I could get that one completed by the end of the day before I take off for the wedding.   
“The last thing I need is to have adoption papers drawn up as my fiancée has a daughter whose father has passed on and I would like to adopt the little girl to complete our family.” Cyrus added he knew the adoption would be the most difficult of the legal paperwork he needed.  
“The adoption might take some time. It has been awhile since I worked on one.” The lawyer said sitting back in his chair. “It is right to assume you want this completed before Oct 26th as well?”   
“Yes I would like to have that done before then so when I get married our family will be complete.” Cyrus said.  
“I will work on that, in the meantime I needed to go see Doug about another sale and I will get the paperwork done for you and leave it at his office and you can sign it at the end of the day and the house will be yours since I need to head over to my in-laws manse.”   
“Thank you. The sooner we can get this house the better.” Cyrus stated. “Thank you for your help I will come see you again next week.” Cyrus said as he exited the lawyer’s office.  
He smiled to himself as he walked back to the academy it was 12 and that meant he still had time to eat lunch and get ready for his afternoon class. He passed by the flower cart and couldn’t resist buying Steffy a bouquet to brighten up her day.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus teaches his new class and completes the paperwork for the house.

Steffy was just about to leave his office when he got back. He caught her at his door. “I was wondering if you wanted to eat together, but when I knocked there was no answer obviously, since you were out.” she said.  
Cyrus opened his office. “These are for you my love.” He handed the flowers to Steffy. “Come in, sit.” He said as he pulled a chair out for her.   
She smelled the bouquet. “These flowers are beautiful Cyrus, thank you.” She sat down “I thought since you were out maybe you already had lunch.   
“No, I had some errands to take care of downtown.” Cyrus said as he took a bite from his sandwich.  
Steffy was looking around the room. “I don’t know why we eat in my office; your office is bigger and nicer.” She remarked. “I guess I never really noticed.”  
“I used to do most of my work at the library, it was only in the last year or so I have been using this office. I think when Thomas was tasked with helping with the translation project I started working here as whenever I went to the library I couldn’t get any work done as he would hound me and not give me a moment’s peace. However he is an eager and thorough worker.” They laughed at that. “At least when I go to the library with Jared, Thomas leaves me alone. But I spent some time making this room a better space, I really like the way it’s set up now. ”  
“So are you prepared for your lecture this afternoon?” Steffy asked.  
“Yes, this is a new class we are offering this year and since we had the academy gala last week this is the first class, it is for the senior students but I am looking forward to teaching it. We are offering this lecture based on the tomes from Eld. It will be a work in progress, but Professor Quillan, Odette and I worked on the creation of this class over the last year. We crafted the curriculum over the summer and I am excited to get started.” Cyrus said beaming as he so loved to teach.  
“I am jealous of your students. That actually sounds like a fascinating lecture. Even though mathematics is my field I do enjoy history too.” Steffy stated. “Specifically the tomes from Eld as they are all about the lost history; and even though you told me about some of it from the tales of your adventure it would be interesting to hear more.” She said.  
They finished their lunch together and she went back to her office as she had a short afternoon lecture to teach at 1:15 and then was going to work on more marking. Cyrus’ lecture started at 2:30 and would run until the end of the day at 4:00. He decided to go see professor Quillan to fine tune some of the minor details before he would teach their created curriculum.   
It was time for him to teach the new course. He was excited to teach these students who had been listening to his lectures for the last couple years this interesting material. He was about 40 minutes into his lecture when he noticed a mature student that slipped in at the back of his classroom. He smiled at her and started teaching her directly. It was Professor Malin, most of his students noticed his teaching style had suddenly changed. They looked to see her there and chuckled to themselves as everyone knew the 2 professors were engaged and it was humorous to see the normally confident almost conceited professor a little flustered. He noticed he was losing their focus. He dismissed them for a five minute break.  
He walked to the back where Steffy was sitting. “What are you doing, my love? Your presence is distracting my students.” He said to her.  
“I thought I should observe the best, I wanted to watch you teach one of your lectures and since my classes were completed for the day I thought to come here.” She simply stated. “Just so you know, you’re students aren’t distracted by me, my wonderfully, handsome, genius fiancée.”  
“All those nice adjectives describing me leads to the belief you are going to tell me something less than complimentary.” Cyrus frowned at her.  
“Your students were distracted by you, as the first 10 minutes I was here and you didn’t see me and it was normal. Then when you saw me it was like you were just teaching me and your students and I found it humorous.” She tried to stifle a giggle. “I do love you with all my heart though.” She offered as she patted his cheek.  
“Okay I will do better to concentrate, but it’s hard when I have your beautiful face as a distraction.” he said as he went back to his position in front of the class as the students were starting to come back from their break.   
“Oh Cyrus.” She replied shaking her head. “Please teach as I want to learn more about this subject too.” She stated as she sat back in the desk she was at before.  
Cyrus did better to concentrate and teach his lecture. The class was smaller as it was all 4th year students and they all knew Professor Albright’s style so they knew when he was asking questions that would encourage class participation and ones that he would answer in the next part of the lecture. Steffy watched as all the students were attentive and alert now that Cyrus was keeping his focus on his class. She knew he was a great teacher; everyone complimented him on his passion for his occupation. Seeing him in action Steffy knew that what all the other professors said was true. She was proud that he had worked hard and you could see how much he loved to teach on his face. She did pick up a few little things he did with his students that she would try with her classes as she wanted to observe Cyrus’ lecture to get some pointers even though they teach vastly different subjects.  
Cyrus finished his class and Steffy waited around until all the students had left the room. “Shall we head out for the day?” She asked.  
He gave her a quick kiss on her lips, “There now I feel better.” he said “I’ve wanted to do that since I saw you here in my class. I can’t head home right now as there is something I need to do downtown.”  
“Will you stop by after?” Steffy asked.  
“I can, if you would like me to.” He answered.  
“Yes please it’s the weekend and we need to figure out what to do about our living situation, we still need to find a new place to live.” She said. Cyrus lowered his eyes as he wanted to surprise Steffy with the house.  
“Yes, I can come by after I complete my errands.” He said as he watched her leave his classroom. He gathered his belongings and headed to the realtors office as he wanted to sign that paperwork and get that house.   
He hurried to the realtor’s office as he was excited to get this house that Steffy loved so much. He entered the door, “Congratulations Professor Albright, once you sign this paperwork you that house will be yours.” Doug Abernathy said as Cyrus sat in the chair opposite his desk.  
“Great, this is very exciting.” He said looking over and signing the paperwork. “I didn’t tell my fiancée I bought the abode as I want to surprise her with our new home. It says on this paperwork the possession date is September 21st? That’s only a week away; the people who are there now don’t need more time?”  
“No, they want to get out of there as soon as possible. They want to start their new lives in their new homes and say goodbye to the bad memories.” Doug replied.  
“That will work out fine for us as we can start moving in before our wedding and make sure we are settled before then as well. We also need you to sell our 2 current homes, but we can discuss that at a later time.” Cyrus stated as he finished signing the documents and handed them to the realtor.  
Doug Abernathy reached over and shook his hand. “It was a pleasure doing business with you.   
“I’m sure your mother will be thrilled about me buying a house close to the castle in a different neighborhood.” Cyrus said to the realtor.  
“I don’t know why my mom doesn’t like you. Anyway she will be glad to hear you found a new place. I am going to put the sold sign on the house today on my way home.”  
“Thank you, I am so excited we have this house. It was a large task to take care of before our wedding and I am happy it is completed and all that’s left is the wedding preparations and some legal documents.” Cyrus stated as he got up and walked toward the door after his parting handshake with the realtor.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Steffy discuss their wedding ceremony and what to do that weekend. They have supper together and stargaze again.

He got to Steffy’s and Ava let him in the house, “Hi Mr. Cyrus. We learnt a little about storms today at school and I was able to impress the teacher with what I knew about thunder and lightning. When she asked where I learnt that from I told her Professor Albright taught me. She turned bright red and asked how I knew you and I said that you would be my new daddy and then she looked sad.” Ava said as she gave Cyrus a big hug.  
“I am glad you were able to show your teacher how intelligent you are my dear Ava. It also makes me thankful when I can teach someone as young as you or your brother something new. Since all my pupils are mostly adults.” Cyrus said as he stood up since he had knelt down when Ava gave him a hug.  
“Cyrus, I am glad you’re here, you reminded me.” Mrs. Malin said grabbing a small envelope from under the counter. “I forgot this came in today it is addressed to both of you.” The older woman said as she handed the envelope to her daughter who was standing at the kitchen island.  
Steffy opened the letter, “It’s from Ophelia, she has an outline for our ceremony, she wants us to look it over and let her know any changes we want. Cyrus came to stand beside her and a smaller envelope fell out when Steffy fully unfurled the letter.   
This one was addressed to Jared. He was sitting at the kitchen island having a snack. Cyrus handed him the envelope. “This one is addressed to you and it isn’t in any handwriting I recognize.” Cyrus stated.  
Jared took the envelope and opened it; he wondered why he would be getting a letter from Alfyn and Ophelia. He opened the letter and read it over quickly and suddenly got a huge grin on his face. “It’s from Nina, the girl I skated with at Flamesgrace; she sent me a letter with her address in Clearbrook so we can contact each other. She says here that she was staying at the Cathedral and Alfyn saw her with the flowers and when he asked where she got them she told him a boy named Jared from Atlasdam gave her the flowers and Alfyn said he knew who that was and they included her letter to me in this correspondence. I love Alfyn, it was so nice of him to send me Nina’s letter. I’m going to write her a response right now.” Jared was excited and headed to his room.  
Cyrus and Steffy were amused. “I think our son has a quite a crush on that young woman.” Cyrus stated. She is the sister of Alfyn's best friend. When we met Alfyn in Clearbrook Nina had been bit by a snake and needed the anti venom. I missed some of that adventure as I was the one tasked with procuring the rooms at the inn and getting the supplies and by the time that was done my colleagues had gone to get this young girl the medicine as time was of the essence."   
"It’s cute, and it’s so good that Jared has some friends, there were kids at the schools he was at that would play with him and include him in games on the playground, but there was no one he was very close to, it’s nice as him and Philip are friends and now Nina. There were always the bullies but he did have some companions, mostly the other kids that were picked on. I hope there will be some kids here at the school that he can be friends with.” Steffy said.  
“I want that too, it is nice to have people that care about you.” Cyrus was reflecting on his traveling companions and how the 8 of them became a family and did love each other in their own way.  
“Looking over this ceremony there isn’t a lot I would want to change, Ophelia asks about our vows, did we want the traditional or should we write our own?” Steffy said as she looked at Cyrus from behind the letter teasing her love, she knew what he would say. Traditional vows aren’t as eloquent as something the scholar would write.  
“If you need to ask me this question I think we will need to reconsider the whole marriage.” Cyrus said mockingly.   
“So traditional vows it is then?” Steffy asked with a huge smirk on her face.  
Cyrus picked her up and sat her on the stool with his face right next to hers with a mischievous grin on his lips, “If that’s what you think I will have to change your mind somehow.” He said as he gave her one long kiss.  
“I guess we will write our own vows then?” She asked when he broke the kiss. Steffy handed Cyrus the letter, “I don’t think there’s much to change, what do you think?”   
He took the letter. “Whatever you want to do my dear. It is of no consequence as all I want is to pledge myself to you.” He said as he put the letter back down on the counter.   
“Cyrus, is this really happening, I hardly believe it. I would have never thought after all this time….”   
“I know my love but it is.” He held her while she sat on the stool and just stared into her eyes. Neither one of them would have thought a second chance was possible and it was all happening very quickly but that was what they wanted. “Thinking about weddings, did you want to go anywhere on a honeymoon? I could take you anywhere you want to go in the entire realm.” He queried.  
“There is only one place I want to go. If we chose to journey, there will be travel time and we only have a week off. I think we should just rent a room at the inn for a week. That’s the only place I want to be.” She let out sigh thinking about being alone with Cyrus for several days.   
“I like that idea, that’s the same thing I wanted. However if you did want to venture somewhere I would take you anywhere you wished to go.” Cyrus searched her eyes to know for sure if that was what she wanted.  
“No, the Atlasdam inn is just fine with me; a great place for a honeymoon. I get your unadulterated attention for a few days. I want to take advantage of that.” She smiled at him. “So did you want to go house hunting again this weekend?” She asked him.  
“No, I think we need to take a break. We have been working hard and traveling and I think we need a quiet weekend to rest.” He said as he knew that he bought the house that Steffy loved so much. “If you want we could go to the beach or something, there is one not far from here as we are so close to the coast.” Cyrus wasn’t really a beach person but he didn’t care as long as Steffy went with him it was also an opportunity to get her into a bathing suit which was the only thing about the beach he would like.  
“Is it a good surfing spot? It’s been awhile since I went surfing and it might be nice to catch some waves.” She said.  
“You can surf?” Cyrus was shocked. “You can surprise me after all these years my love.”  
“I learnt when we lived in Riverford, I was still getting over my attack,” she said since Ava was working at the table and wouldn’t hear her. “Another professor from Riverford offered a class and I needed an elective for my degree so I took it. Being on the water helped me rediscover my confidence and was a great release, I was connected to the water in that moment and all the anger and hurt I felt was able to wash out with the waves. I felt great after a class or when I would go out on the water myself. I actually competed in a contest there.”  
“Really so how did you fare in that competition?” Cyrus asked as he was excited to learn something about Steffy from their time apart.  
“I was dating another surfer I met on my trips to the beach, he was a beginner as well; he stopped dating me after that contest because I placed higher than him. I was 3rd. I actually have a small trophy in my office.” Steffy smiled. “It was nothing serious we just went on a few coffee dates.”  
“I had no idea my dear, I am glad to hear that you found something you enjoyed that was a comfort to you in a trying time.” He was quiet for a moment, “There is something I don’t know, I’m not sure if that beach I was thinking of is a good surfing spot.”  
“Oh, Cyrus, you are so cute.” Steffy said because she could tell the professor was a little flustered that there was something he didn’t know. “A quiet weekend sounds nice.” She replied.  
“Actually my dear, we need to start looking for a dress for your wedding, we also need to get one for the flower girl too.” Mrs. Malin said as she looked over at Ava. “I think we should go dress shopping tomorrow, if anything we can gauge the prices and see what kind of amount the dress you want would cost.”  
“Your mother is right Steffy, I think dress shopping is a great idea. I will take Jared tomorrow to do something while you girls go looking for dresses.” Cyrus wanted to be supportive and he knew that sometimes wedding dresses can cause large headaches for the bride. As he remembered how much anxiety Ophelia had over her dress as she had gained some weight before the wedding and she was worried the dress wouldn’t fit but it was just fine. Or the dress Primrose wanted was a one of a kind gown made by a famous fashion designer and it almost didn’t get to Noblecourt for the wedding day.  
“Ok it might be fun,” Steffy said. “If I can find something I like that will be one more thing completed for the wedding. I think Ava would also like trying on a bunch of fancy dresses.”   
“Yes mommy. That sounds great, it’s almost like playing make believe except you get to keep one of the dresses.” Ava stated with her wide eyes.   
“Well, my boy, since you’re here did you want to have supper with us?” Mrs. Malin asked. “I heard you made supper the other night and didn’t burn down the kitchen. I am impressed.” She laughed since she knew better than anyone the Cyrus was not a good cook as anytime he tried to make something in Orewell it was a disaster or near disaster and she had to rescue the food many times to make it fit for human consumption.  
“That would be lovely, thank you for the invite Mrs. Malin.” Cyrus was appreciative.  
“You know Cyrus you have known me for a long time, I think it would be nice if you tried calling me mom.” Mrs. Malin stated. “You are going to be married to my daughter and I think it would kind of bring the family together, if you are comfortable with it.”  
“You are like a mother to me, and you did so much for me when I lost my parents. “Thank you for that, mom.” He said with a sly grin on his face as even though he knew that Mrs. Malin supported his relationship with Steffy this was a glowing recommendation. Since he was Jared’s father calling his mother in law mom also made him feel more welcome and part of the older woman’s family not just Jared and Steffy’s.  
They enjoyed the evening, dinner was delicious as always and they sat around the table enjoying conversation, Ava asked Cyrus to read her another bedtime story which he obliged and Steffy tucked her daughter in. Jared went back to his room to continue writing his letter to Nina while Mrs. Malin was reading a mystery novel. Cyrus and Steffy cleaned the kitchen after dinner.  
“I went downtown today to see a barrister. I took the initiative to procure a marriage license and have the adoption drawn up for Ava. I hope you are still supportive of that?” Cyrus informed his fiancée.  
“Yes, Cyrus you see how Ava adores you and I know she is looking forward to us all being a family since she talks about it at length when you’re not here. She asked me if she can call you dad the way that Jared does, I asked her to talk to you about that, but I don’t think she did. My mom has heard those conversations and I think that’s why she asked you to call her mom instead of Mrs. Malin.”   
“I would be honored if Ava wanted to call me dad.” He said looking toward her room. “I only hope I can be the kind of father she deserves, both her and Jared. I’m still getting used to being a parent.”  
“You are a great father already. You love both my children and include them in all our large decisions. I am interested to see the relationship you develop with the kids as they grow up.” Steffy replied as she did the last of the cleanup.  
“My love it is a beautiful night, did you want to go sit outside and look at the starry hosts?” I want to see if we can make out any constellations from your porch.” Cyrus stated as he was feeling a little nostalgic from their time in Orewell and even though both he and Steffy were older he wanted to go stargaze with her this night.  
“Sure, Cyrus it will be like old times,” she said as she grabbed a sweater that was sitting on the back of a chair in the sitting room. They sat on the porch side by side chatting and trying to find the constellations they were familiar with. There was a light breeze that made the air feel a little cooler as autumn was just around the corner. Cyrus put his arm around Steffy and cuddled her close. Even though they were in the middle of the city it was quiet and peaceful on that night, probably because all the lively night spots were blocks away. He took a hold of her face and caressed it as he gazed into her eyes and gave her a kiss that felt like true love. That kiss told Steffy exactly how much Cyrus loved her. “Did you want to go inside Cyrus? We could practice for our honeymoon?” She giggled.  
“Practice makes perfect my sweet Steffy.” Cyrus replied as she led him by the hand to her room.  
They spent the next couple hours basking in their true love for each other with the physical component of their relationship. When it was time to go Steffy was trying to help Cyrus sneak out again, but this time they were caught by their son. “Really mom and dad? You’re trying to help dad sneak out like some guilty kid? Whatever.” Jared went back to his room.  
“We were caught this time.” Cyrus stated. “Secretly though I think Jared is happy that we are together and love each other.”  
“I know.” Steffy said as she pulled Cyrus’s shirt so his face was close to hers and she could kiss him goodnight. “See you tomorrow, have a good sleep.”  
“You as well, my love. Sweet dreams.” He said as he closed her front door. He waited a moment to make sure he heard her lock it behind him as he walked home the breeze was a little stronger with cool air as it was a northern wind. When he got inside his house the fresh breeze actually caused him to fall into a deep sleep as he was cool from being outside when he got into his bed.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Jared spend the day together mostly talking about the Albright family.

He slept in a little the next morning, it was Saturday after all. He was awakened by a knock on his door. He grabbed a shirt and got it on as he went to the door still in his pajama pants. “Hi Dad, the girls went shopping so I thought I would stop by your place.” Jared said to his dad. “It looks like you just woke up though.”   
“Yes, I guess I did sleep in a bit today.” Cyrus said stretching as his son came inside his house. “The cool night air helped me fall into a deep sleep.”  
“Really dad? Are you sure it wasn’t the physical activity with mom right before you went to sleep. It’s alright, I mean I know what happens, and I wouldn’t be here if you two were chaste.” Jared explained as he sat on the couch.  
Cyrus blushed slightly from embarrassment. “Give me a few minutes to get ready for the day. Ok son?”   
“Make sure you sleep in as much as you can now, because when you move in with mom there will be none of that. Ava is always up early; it doesn’t matter if it’s the weekend or a holiday or summer vacation. Since you will be the novelty for the first little while, you will be the one she will want to be awake with her and join her for breakfast on those days.” He said loudly as Cyrus was in the other room but could hear what Jared was saying.  
Cyrus was dressed and washed and ready for the day. “I will look forward to that.” Cyrus said. “I never actually got a chance to ask you, do you have any apprehension of me adopting your sister?” Cyrus queried as he sat on the couch next to his son.  
“No, dad. She is my baby sister, for a long time it has been just me and her, neither one of us with a father. When we found you she actually was the one who got me to soften my attitude to you because she stated that I should be happy to have my father.” Jared stated.   
“I got the paperwork started yesterday, but if you are against this idea, we can put a stop to it or delay it.” Cyrus wanted to make sure his son was in approval of this decision as it was one that would affect the entire family.  
“Dad, Ava loves you. She and I are brother and sister, I know we are half siblings, but she is my sister fully. I remember when she was born, I was there when she spoke her first word, I was there when she started to walk, I was there when she was learning to draw, and I was there when she lost her first tooth. So if you want to adopt her and be her father I am supportive of that because she deserves a dad like you, because I know you are going to be great with her like you are with me.”  
“Awwww, son. You are a thoughtful and sentimental soul.” Cyrus grabbed his son and gave him a huge bear hug as Jared struggled to get out of his dad’s arms. After Cyrus let him go he rustled his hair and motioned to the kitchen. “I suppose you had breakfast, correct?”  
“Yes, mom made sure we all ate this morning. She knew Ava would not be well behaved if she was hungry.”   
Cyrus grabbed an apple and some crackers and cheese and that was his breakfast, nothing that required cooking. “There’s something I want to show you,” and he went to his table and found a small stack of parchment. “Do you remember when I told you that I wanted to write a book about our adventure, this is the start of it. This is Olberic and Tressa’s adventures in Cobblestone and Rippletide right before they came to Atlasdam and they helped me find out Russel was selling books from the library and they let me join them in my search for the missing tome. I would like you to read it over and give me feedback on my manuscript so far.”  
“Sure dad.” Jared read over Cyrus’ work. There wasn’t a lot to read yet, so he looked it over while Cyrus ate his breakfast. When he was done he looked at his dad. “The only thing I would change would be to add more details. I know you were not with them yet for these battles, but maybe you could talk to them to get more in depth of what happened in those 2 towns.”  
“That’s what I was thinking too, son.” Cyrus added he was beaming that he and his son had the same opinion about his manuscript.  
“Dad I know I never asked before, but what were my grandparents like? Jared questioned. “Since you are in my life I can get to know more about the Albright side of my family. Mom told me a little about them, but whenever I asked her I felt awkward because she looked so sad after we spoke. Yesterday you called grandma mom and it got me wondering if your mother would be upset by that?”  
“No she wouldn’t as she knew Steffy’s parents loved me just as much as my parents adored your mother. Come with me.” Cyrus led Jared to a painting on the wall. “This is a family portrait of when I was about 10 years old. My father’s best friend was an artist and my mother asked him to paint this portrait of our family for my dad’s birthday one year. It was a shame my mother never got it framed but I kept it. When I moved into this house I got it mounted as it is a great reminder of my family.” The portrait was the entire Albright family as Cyrus’ grandparents were also in the work. “So you can see that we all have a strong resemblance as you, me and my father look like Grandpa Ignatius Albright, only of course not as old as he was in this portrait. I think he was about 60 when my mother commissioned this from the artist.”  
“Ignatius, I have never heard that name before.” Jared said.  
“That’s my middle name, Cyrus Ignatius Albright. It means fiery one, which makes sense as grandfather’s parents were great mages well acquainted with fire magic. Both my grandparents knew magic and taught me as my parents wanted to wait but my grandparents knew I was ready when I was about 8 years old, it took me quite some time to master it though, I even had to relearn the lightning magic when I started my journey as it was so long since I used it that I was a bit rusty.”  
“What were all their names, I know your dad was Jared, that’s who I am named after but what about grandma, and great grandma.”  
“My mom was Ana and my grandmother was named Lily. It was fitting as I would go out along the edge of the Forest of Rubeh when I was a little boy and pick lilies of the valley that were among the grasses for my grandma and she always loved them. My mom was a very kind hearted lady, there was a time in the start of spring when a bird flew into our house and hurt its wing and my mom, took care of it and nursed it back to health and by mid-summer it was fully healed and was able to fly south for the winter. That bird came back every spring we lived there as if to say thank you to my mother.” Cyrus smiled reminiscing about his family. “My parents loved each other very much. That’s how I learnt to love my family as I saw how my parents would interact with me and each other. The best of all was that they all loved your mother very much; she was one of the family. She could always get my grandparents to laugh and they loved having her around. My dad was a magistrate for the community and would judge small claims cases in Orewell; he was a fair and open-minded man. My dad always would give me a hard time and made sure I treated your mother right because she was a “great girl and those are rare” which is what he used to say. He would say I see the kids that go to your school and most of them only care about status, clothes and being popular. But Steffy is deeper than that; she is kind, intelligent, compassionate and empathetic. She is more than hair, clothes and status and a diamond in a quarry of rocks. Those were his words.”  
“Wow, your family did care about mom.” Jared said studying the faces in the painting.   
“Yes they did, I think part of it was because they saw how much your mother and I love each other. They also saw her as a caring and kind individual with a beautiful heart which is who I fell in love with first. Your mother is a beautiful woman, but I fell in love with her for who she is on the inside. That bond is much stronger than mere physical attraction.” Cyrus stated.  
“I know I hate when people say it but I guess I do really look a lot like you, but like you said we all look like great grandpa Ignatius.” Jared noticed smiling at the painting.  
“You know they all would have loved you greatly.” Cyrus said to his son; he was a little sad that his family was all gone and would never know about Cyrus’ life or about his son Jared. “You are polite, protective of your family, very strong mentally as you have had your struggles with bullies, a natural with magic and very intelligent. My family would have enjoyed talking with you as you have great ideas and valid opinions. You are also flexible as you’ve had quite a bit of change over the last short while and have dealt with it admirably. Plus you do look like about 80% Albright.  
“Only 80%?” Jared laughed.  
“You do have some Malin in you too, but 100% the best of me and your mom.” Cyrus said laughing.  
“Ok dad that was just bad.” Jared laughed at his dad’s horrible joke.  
Cyrus dug through his closet and found the box with the heirlooms from his family that he had kept; he told more stories about his family and explained why he kept the heirlooms he did and was thankful his son wanted to know about the Albrights.  
It was early afternoon and Jared was starting to get hungry they headed to the food stalls close to the academy for lunch that day. “I have a surprise for your mom, do you want to see what I have in store for her. I know you can keep a secret as you didn’t tell her about the ring.” Cyrus was excited to tell someone about the surprise and his son was the best one.  
“Sure dad, what’s your surprise?” Jared asked looking at his dad waiting for him to show something.  
“Come with me it’s a small walk from here.” They strolled toward the neighborhood and the house Cyrus had bought. When they got there Cyrus stopped and stood in the middle of the sidewalk. “This is the surprise.”   
“What?” Jared asked, “I don’t see anything?”  
“The house, I bought this house, see the sold sign, that’s because this is our house. This was the one your mom loved and she thought it was too much, I went to see the realtor yesterday and the house was much lower than it was just the day before so I got this house.” Cyrus stated with much excitement. “We get possession at the end of next week.”  
“Really, this is a nice house, is my room bigger than I have now?” Jared wanted to know if they were able to get the feature he wanted out of their new home.  
“Well the master bedroom is really large the rest are smaller than what you have now.” Cyrus joked.  
“Really, I don’t like this place anymore.” Jared pouted in his teenager way.  
“That was a jape. The bedrooms are larger than what you have now; I think you will be pleasantly surprised.” Cyrus added. “Please don’t tell your mom I want to take her to the house when I get the keys and it is ours.”  
“Sure thing dad. I won’t tell her anything. This is a big thing to keep secret, how are you going to stop her from asking to look at houses since she thinks you still need a place to live?”  
“I will think of something. Leave it to me.” Cyrus said.  
They walked home and they were back at Cyrus’ place for about 20 minutes when the girls got there and told them they were done shopping for the day.  
“So what did you two get up to today?” Steffy queried Cyrus as he let her and Ava inside the house.  
“Nothing much we just talked, I told some stories and had lunch.” Cyrus stated. “I got Jared to look over the initial part of my manuscript for the book I want to write about my journey.  
“Wow, Mr. Cyrus your house is messier than my room!” Ava stated in disbelief. “Mom, I shouldn’t have to clean my room if Mr. Cyrus doesn’t. There is paper everywhere!”  
“Ava, that’s enough.” Steffy looked at Cyrus with embarrassment at her daughter for her outburst. Cyrus just patted Ava on the head and grabbed a hold of Steffy with one arm around her waist and placed a tender kiss on her lips.   
“Mom, come here I got to show you something.” Jared said as he led her down the hall to the spot where the painting hung on the wall.  
“Mr. and Mrs. Albright and Grandma Lily and Grandpa Ignatius.” Steffy quietly gasped as she lightly touched the painting. “Cyrus I never saw this painting before, it brings back so many memories. Your family were so wonderful to me. I loved how your dad was protective of me and your mom was such a kind and caring lady, I remember how she was so attentive and would always ask me how my day was and would give me her full attention whenever I spoke with her, she was a beautiful soul. I remember her little pet that cute clifflands bluebird who would sing to her on the windowsill in your kitchen and your mom would feed it seeds, I was surprised it was able to fly south for the winter I thought it would have to stay since it got so plump from your mom spoiling it.” Steffy chuckled thinking back to that time. “How your grandma was such a sweetheart and would force us to eat because she said we needed some more meat on our bones so we wouldn’t get sick and your grandfather would tell the best stories. I miss them.”  
“Who are these people?” Ava asked with wide eyes.  
“This is my family portrait Ava.” Cyrus answered. “So you are that man in the middle, the painter made you look older than you are.”  
“Actually Ava that man is my dad, Jared, the same name as your brother; I am that boy standing beside the lady on the right side.” Cyrus pointed out to the little girl.   
“So you used to be little? Who are those other people Mr. Cyrus?”  
“Those are my parents and grandparents. My mother got this painting for my dad’s birthday one year, but they never got it framed to hang up. When I sold their place I took the painting and when I had my own house I had it framed as it helped remind me of my family and how much we all loved each other even though they had passed on.”   
“Wow Cyrus I am so happy you have this painting. It will look great in our house.” Steffy commented. “We are heading home, it you want to come join us you’re always welcome you know that, right?” Steffy said as she moved closer to him and shot her arm into his hair and lifted herself up to give him a kiss.  
He smiled at her “Yes I know my dear; I would love to spend the rest of the day with you. Besides what would my father say if I turned down your invitation?” He laughed at that since he had spent most of the day reminiscing about his family.  
They got to Steffy’s and had a peaceful time together with their kids. Mrs. Malin was spending the rest of the day with Mr. Reilly as they met him downtown and he invited her for supper which she accepted. Steffy spoke a little about the dresses she and Ava looked at and they had supper together. Cyrus left after Ava went to sleep as both he and Steffy had a little work to do that weekend and tomorrow night would be busy as they were going on their double date with Mrs. Malin and Mr. Reilly.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Steffy go out to dinner with her mother and Mr. Reilly.

It was Sunday evening almost time for dinner with Mr. Reilly. Cyrus arrived at Steffy’s place the same time as Mr. Reilly did. “Nice to see you again, Mr. Reilly” Cyrus greeted the older man with a handshake.   
“Yes professor it is nice to see you again as well. It’s funny coming to pick up Nadia for a date; it makes me feel like a teenager again.” The older man remarked. “Thank you for the invite to dinner I see we have the same idea.” Mr. Reilly acknowledged that both he and Cyrus had got flowers for the ladies.  
“Steffy and her mother love flowers.” Cyrus laughed. “Actually all the ladies of this house love flowers. As for the invitation that was nothing, Steffy and I just want to get to know you better since you and Mrs. Malin spend a lot of time together.” Cyrus added as he knocked on the door and little Ava answered.  
Hello, Mr. Reilly and Mr. Cyrus.” The little girl said as she gave Cyrus a hug. “Mr. Cyrus may I smell the flowers you got mom today, these ones look different.”  
“Certainly.” Cyrus put them down so the little girl could smell them.” However dear girl, there are 2 sets of flowers here, one for you mother and one for you.” At that remark he gave the little girl her bouquet.   
“Thank you Mr. Cyrus.” Ava was beaming as she rushed into the kitchen to find something to put her flowers in.  
“Nice touch, I could learn something from you.” The older man whispered to the scholar as Cyrus smiled smugly.  
“Hi guys, mom should be ready to go right away.” Steffy said as she made her way over to Cyrus and he gave her a kiss on her cheek and whispered to her, “you look beautiful as always, my love.” She smiled back at him her eyes sparkling like they did so often. Cyrus handed her the flowers and she graciously took them and put them in water. They were going out to a casual restaurant as it would be more conducive to friendly conversation than a more affluent or formal eatery. Steffy’s mom came out of the room then and Mr. Reilly and Mrs. Malin greeted each other and he gave her his flowers and they made their way outside.  
“Mom if the two of you want to make your way over there we will be right behind. I just need to talk with the kids quickly.” Steffy declared.  
“Sure, we will see you there.” Mrs. Malin replied.  
“Jared, I made you guys something for supper, there on the counter so you don’t need to cook anything. Please just make sure Ava gets to bed on time as you still have school in the morning. I am sure we will be back before it’s too late. Ava, be good for your brother. Steffy said.  
“I will mommy; Jared said he would read me 3 stories tonight.” Ava replied beaming.   
“Yes, I agreed so we should eat and get ready for bed so I can read you the 3 stories you want.” Jared said in a sweet tone since it was to his baby sister and he wanted her to be good for him tonight.  
“Come here Ava.” Steffy said as she gave her a kiss on her forehead and bid her good night. “Be good for Jared and have sweet dreams, baby girl.” Cyrus watched Steffy she was a great mother he thought, I just want to be a good father to these 2 kids. Steffy had done masterful job raising the children with the help of their grandmother only.  
“Good night to you too Mr. Cyrus.” He smiled at her and bid her goodnight. Ava ran into her room to get ready for bed as she decided she was going to have supper in her pajamas.   
“Thank you for watching your sister, Jared.” Steffy said as she gave him a hug.  
“We do appreciate it, son, as this gives us a chance to get to know Mr. Reilly better.” Cyrus added.  
“Is there any special care I need to give to these flowers? I didn’t know we were going to be florists?” The boy laughed. “No worries I think if I start to read Ava 3 stories a few minutes before her bedtime she should be asleep before I am done reading all of them.” Jared revealed his plan that he hoped would work to get his sister to go to bed on time.  
Cyrus and Steffy left her place and starting walking toward the restaurant. Steffy had never been there before but both Cyrus and Mr. Reilly knew where it was being residents of Atlasdam for some time. Cyrus decided to walk her to the restaurant via the way where they would need to pass the house that he had bought that Steffy didn’t know about.   
As they rounded the corner Steffy looked at Cyrus “We are going to pass by that wonderful house again. I hope it stays on the market for some time and then maybe they will drop the price and it will be more affordable for us.” It was just after speaking that she noticed the “SOLD” sign. Her mood immediately changed. “Oh I guess this wasn’t the house for us.” She sounded so hurt Cyrus was about to tell her the truth.   
He put his arm around her “Don’t be troubled my dear. We will find something that we both love just as much even more as it will be the home for our family.”  
“This place was so perfect.” She shook her head as if she was shaking the thought of this house away from her head. “You’re right anywhere we are all together is home. Even thought that is a cliché it is true as long as I have you and the kids that’s all that matters.”  
They got to their destination and looked around the room, they saw that Mr. Reilly and Mrs. Malin already were at a table and waved them over. Cyrus pulled the seat out for Steffy and had her sit down like the gentleman he was.  
It was awkward for a moment as everyone kind of looked at each other but that was broken when the server arrived with menus for them to peruse and break the ice by discussing what they were going to order.  
“Mr. Reilly this doesn’t need to be awkward.” Steffy said looking at him with a gentle look on her face. “I can see that you care a lot about my mom and I just want to get to know you.”  
“Well, to start I am falling in love with your mother and when that lightning strikes at my age you grab it with both hands and don’t let go.” Steffy’s mother shook her head in agreement. “I was born here and lived my whole life in this city. I married a girl from here when I was 22 years old. We opened the jewelry store a year after we were married; the business did well as we were the first shop like that in the city. We were blessed with 2 sons and 1 daughter. All my children are married and live here in the city. I have 6 grandchildren right now as each of my children has 2 but both the wives of my sons and expecting again.  
“Congratulations I am sure you are excited to be a grandfather again.” Steffy exclaimed.  
“Yes, I love being a grandpa to the grand kids that was one of the first things that your mother and I bonded over, how much we loved our families.” Mr. Reilly was thinking about his family. “After we were married about 30 years my wife got an illness where she had a purple rash and had a very high fever, it took her within a matter of days. That was 7 years ago, I mourned my dear wife, but now I feel like I was smiled upon as your mother has walked into my life and I am so happy she did.  
While Steffy was speaking with him Cyrus used his scrutinize power, he hadn’t used it since his adventure but thought it would be of benefit here. There was nothing surprising that Cyrus could determine from Mr. Reilly everything he said was true he did care greatly for Mrs. Malin and wanted to build a relationship with her and just as he said he was falling for her.  
Mrs. Malin noticed Cyrus looking intently at Mr. Reilly and gave him a kick under the table. She knew that being a scholar Cyrus had that ability and did not approve of him analyzing her boyfriend. “Ow.” He yelled out loud. Everyone else at the table got silent and looked at him. “Sorry I just got a very violent pain in my shin. Please continue.” He nodded at Mrs. Malin to tell her that he got her point and he wouldn’t do that again.  
Mr. Reilly was very kind and funny and was also interested in Steffy and Cyrus since they were Nadia’s family and wanted to get to know them as well. Of course he had heard of Cyrus he was a bit of a celebrity especially in Atlasdam since everyone knew about the trove of books he discovered at Duskbarrow and he was hailed as a hero when Kit went through town before he settled down in Rippletide and told everyone about the defeat of Galdera.  
They enjoyed their dinner together and Cyrus could tell Steffy felt better about Mr. Reilly, she just needed to get to know him better. He couldn’t help but notice the parallels between Steffy getting to know her mom’s lover and Jared getting to know him.   
Cyrus paid the bill at the end of the evening and Mrs. Malin told them that she was going home with Mr. Reilly that night. So Cyrus and Steffy made their way back to her house. “So your mother kicked me.” Cyrus said “The pain I felt was your mother kicking me under the table.”  
“And why did she do that Cyrus?” Steffy questioned as she knew her mom wouldn’t do that without a reason.  
“I scrutinized Mr. Reilly, your mom could see me analyzing him. I was actually impressed she saw what I was doing by just looking at me.” Cyrus stated as he reached for Steffy’s hand.  
“Don’t keep me in suspense, my love. What did you find out?” Steffy looked up at him her eyes sparkling in the moonlight.  
“He is honest, everything he said is exactly how he feels, and he cares greatly for your mother and is falling for her. Everything he said about his family is true and I think we could all see that he cares about his progeny and their children.”   
“That’s good. I guess I need to let my mom go. It’s been her and I for so long. Steffy remarked looking off into the distance.  
“My sweet Steffy, it is you and I now and very soon we will be married. Be happy for your mother, she got a second chance at love.” Cyrus said that as he knew it was also their second chance and he was so thankful for that.  
“You are right, we got another shot, and I want mom to be happy and I know Mr. Reilly does make her pleased.” Steffy looked up at the man whose hand she was holding, “You know you do deserve that kick.”  
“If you think I was naughty, maybe I deserve a spanking.” He said playfully.  
“I could give you a kick of my own if you would like.” Steffy replied.   
“Why, my love I am still in pain, your mother was very forceful and injured me.” He was joking.  
“Alright I won’t add to your pain. If you are still hurt I can kiss it better.” Steffy said mockingly.   
“If you are going to offer that, there are other places on my body that might require your kisses to feel better too.” He said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.  
“Oh Cyrus, please don’t tempt me.” She giggled as they just got back home and Jared shushed them when they came in the house because he didn’t want them to wake his little sister because she fell asleep beside him, while he sat on the couch.   
“Be quiet, Ava was scared. She heard some thunder in the distance and wouldn’t go to sleep unless it was here in the sitting room right next to me.” Jared whispered.  
“Oh I see, I thought after your dad explained thunder to her she wouldn’t be scared anymore.” Steffy said softly as she checked Ava who was fast asleep next to Jared who was reading.   
“Yes but she was scared because you or dad weren’t here because it was just me she wanted to sleep right next to me here on the couch. So I lit one candle blew out the others and let her go to sleep while I read her stories. When she fell asleep I tried to move her, but she woke every time so I resigned myself to sit here until you were back.”  
“Ok I see.” Steffy went to pick up her sleeping child.   
Cyrus said quietly “Wait, let me do this. I am part of this family and I can get her to bed.”  
Ava woke up when Cyrus jostled her into his arms to carry her to her bed. “Good night Dad.” She smiled at him and went back to sleep in his arms.  
Steffy tucked her daughter in and shut the door to her room. “Are you ok with that?” Steffy looked at Cyrus “The fact that she called you dad? You’ve been the only father figure she has ever had.”  
“Oh no, she is your daughter and I love you with everything I have and I love that little girl, I know I have time to form that fatherly bond with her. The way I want to get closer to my son.” Cyrus stated while looking at Jared who was finally off the couch and stretching.   
“I’m glad you guys got here when you did, my foot fell asleep and I didn’t want to wake her up.” Jared stated to his parents. “How was the dinner with Mr. Reilly?”  
“Other than your dad not being on his best behavior everything went well.” Steffy said as she gave Cyrus a side glance and a grin. “Mr. Reilly really cares about grandma and he is falling for her.”  
“So she will be moving out then?” Jared asked.  
“I think so, Mr. Reilly makes her happy and she has a second chance at love which I’m glad about because for some reason our family has been given those second chances but most of the time that doesn’t happen in life.” Steffy stated.  
“But you’re not just talking about grandma now; you are talking about you and dad.” Jared said while eyeing both his parents.  
“Mr. Reilly said that when you get older and you find love again after loss you need to grab a hold of it and not let go. I agree with him even though we are not as old as he is, I gave up on any type of romantic relationship after I left your mom in Orewell. I knew she was my soul mate and I didn’t want anyone else. That would have been a waste of time for both of us and unfair to that person,” he was thinking about how H’aanit had feelings for him but he turned her down because he didn’t reciprocate them. It would have hurt her more if she thought Cyrus wanted to be romantic with her and found out later that he didn’t feel the same as she did. “So when I saw your mother again and she was single I had to try my hardest to be with her again.” Cyrus said. While looking at his fiancée he added “I am so glad she agreed to give us another chance and now in about a month or so we are getting married.”  
“We will need to help Ava when grandma moves out. It is going to be hard for her since grandma has always been here.” Jared was worried about his sister.  
“Yes it will be difficult for her but she will get used to it and it’s not like grandma is never going to see you again she will just be living in a different area of the city, a short walk away.” Steffy replied. “Besides, Ava also has your dad moving in with us to look forward to and being part of a more traditional type of family.”  
“We need to find out our new address before we can try and walk to grandma’s new place since we aren’t sure where we are living yet.” Jared said all the while looking at his dad.  
“We aren’t moving to the house I really liked, that one had a sold sign on the front lawn.” Steffy said.  
“I’m sorry mom, you will find something else.” Jared said as he walked over and gave his mom a hug. “Good night mom and dad.” He then walked over and gave Cyrus a hug and made his way to his room.  
“It is getting late; I need to leave as I have a few things to take care of before work tomorrow.” Cyrus said. “I hope you’re not too disappointed about that house.”   
“No. I don’t know if you remember what I said to you that day you left Orewell.” She looked at him.  
“I had been replaying our goodbye in my mind for years both at times when I was asleep or awake.” He stated as that was the truth. “Whenever I had a dream of you the next day was a loss. I missed you so much and my heart ached for you and I couldn’t stop thinking about you but I thought you would have found a better man.”  
“Do you remember what I said to you when we walked over the last bridge out of town?” She looked up into his eyes and held his hands in hers, “hearing you talking about second chances and how we need to hold on to this love that we share brought up that moment again. I am going to refocus my attention from now on. I said to you then, Are you sure this is for the best, I love you Cyrus. All I want is you!” She took a deep breath as even though things worked out and she was with Cyrus now; their goodbye was still a painful memory. “So because I am thrilled that we are together and I think you love me almost as much as I love you I am going to hold on to that idea of the seventeen year old me. I have the only thing I really ever wanted, I have what I wanted my whole adult life, I have you. I want for nothing else.” She brought his hands to her lips and kissed them.  
“You have all of me, everything I am. I gave you all my heart on that snowy winter night when I told you I loved you. Time has changed some things, but not my feelings for you.” He took his hands out of hers and wrapped his arms around her a pulled her closer and then with one hand he lifted her chin up to look into his face, he watched as her wide eyes were locked with his dark ones and he saw how her gaze drifted to his mouth. He pulled her in and gave her a tender but deliberate kiss; one that they didn’t want to end, a kiss that was both passionate and thoughtful, and a kiss that showed the other the depths of their love. They rested their foreheads together as they liked to do. “I don’t want to go, but I must.”  
“I know Cyrus, but at least this time instead of across the continent you are only down the next block and I will see you tomorrow morning.” She smiled at him and he smiled back as she was right and soon enough they would be married and their home would be together as a bride and groom.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Ava have a discussion about her adoption.

That week was quite normal and Steffy didn’t bring up house hunting very much, she did want to go see the realtor, but Cyrus made plans with her to go there on Friday after work which would be when he took possession of the house. Cyrus also made plans to go to the barrister to see what was needed to get Ava’s adoption completed.   
Jared and Cyrus had agreed that Wednesdays would be their day together at the library and they would work together or Jared would look through the old tomes while his dad tried to translate what knowledge these lost books contained from the ancient tongue to the modern language. Steffy and Ava went looking for dresses at that time as Mrs. Malin would meet them downtown and the three ladies would go shopping while Jared and Cyrus worked at the library.  
It was Friday and it was also the first day of autumn in Atlasdam, there was a slight coolness in the morning that Cyrus noticed on his way to Steffy’s house. “Good morning Mr. Cyrus.” Ava said as she was sitting on the outside stairs when he arrived. She was all ready for school as she had her jacket and shoes on and her pack with her.   
“I see you are ready for the day, why are you outside?” Cyrus asked the little girl.  
“I wanted to talk to you before you went inside.” She looked at Cyrus and he gave her a serious look and sat down beside her while motioning for her to continue. “I want to know if what we talked about before in Flamesgrace is still happening? Do you still want to adopt me? She asked with wide eyes twinkling like her mother’s did.  
“Yes, dear Ava, I actually went to the barrister’s office last week to get the paperwork started, when I go to see him today after work hopefully we will know what he needs from us to complete the process.”  
“So you still want to be my dad?” She asked in her sweet 6 year old voice.  
“Yes, I am marrying your mother and the 4 of us are going to be a family. If you are unsure that is something you want we can wait or stop the process all together.” Cyrus wanted to make sure what Ava wanted as it was her life and even though he wanted to be her father it was her decision to make.  
“No, I want you to be my dad; I want us to be a family. Even though we don’t have the barster work yet.” Cyrus smiled at her it was cute she was trying to use the same words as him but couldn’t pronounce them; he wanted to teach her but refrained as it was not the proper time.  
“Ava, we are family, your mother, you and your brother, you are my family. I would like to be your father, I want to treat you and Jared the same. I want to raise both of you, take care of you, teach you and help you learn and grow. I love you and you make me laugh. You are still young with so much potential. You are so powerful with magic already and you are only 6, I am certain you will be a much stronger sorcerer than I am.” Cyrus was facing the little girl “if you still would have me I would like to be your father.”  
“I would like that too Mr. Cyrus.” Ava replied with pride since Cyrus told her how talented she was as a mage.  
“As long as you are patient with me since I am still learning how to be a parent.”  
“Sure.”  
“One more thing before we go inside, even though I think it’s cute that you call me Mr. Cyrus that has to stop.” He smiled at her.  
“Why?” She asked with her eyes starting to tear up and folding her arms.  
“Well, if I am going to be your parent you should call me something less formal like dad or father or something like that.” Cyrus said looking into her frustrated face.   
“I can do that, dad.” She said as she smiled and latched onto Cyrus with a bear hug.   
“Now let’s get inside. You need to get to school and I have a class to teach at the academy first thing this morning.”  
Ava went inside to wait for her brother to walk her to school, “You’re still having breakfast Jared, it’s almost time to go.”  
“Ok, ok come on.” He said as he grabbed his breakfast to go as he was having a bun and he could eat on the way. “See you later mom, dad and grandma.”  
“Have a good day kids.” Steffy replied. “Good morning Cyrus.” Steffy said. “We should get going too; you have a lecture to teach right away.” Once they got outside Steffy grabbed his hand as they walked along. “The kitchen window is open I heard your conversation with Ava. You handled it perfectly and I can tell she felt so much better when she came back inside. She was worried you didn’t want to adopt her anymore even though I tried to reassure her otherwise.”  
“I wonder why she would think that, I never tried to push her away or ignore her.” Cyrus wondered out loud.  
“I think she might have just been worried as she has never had any type of father and that maybe you didn’t want her. You were so sweet with her and alleviated her fears. You are a wonderful man.” She said as they rounded the corner to the academy. She gave him a quick kiss, “See you at lunch.” Steffy went on her way to the mathematics faculty Cyrus got to his classroom to start his lecture.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus sets up the house before Steffy sees it. They discuss their wedding invitation and she attends his class again on the tomes from Eld.

Cyrus had some time after his lecture before lunch; he got the key for the house the day before as the former owners were done and brought the key to Doug Abernathy on Wednesday and he brought the keys for Cyrus the next day. The professor arranged for a furniture delivery Friday morning before he showed Steffy the house. They had gone past a furniture shop one day when they were out for a walk. Cyrus convinced her to go inside and he got the bedroom set she liked the best, complete with a brand new king-size bed. It would be delivered and set up that morning, so he could show her the room when he surprised her with the house. When the furniture movers were done setting up the room he hung up the painting of his family as he had brought it over there the evening before with a few of his things he moved into their new house, mostly boxes of books and his manuscript as well as the box of love letters from Steffy with his family’s heirlooms. He hung up the painting in the family room; he looked at them on the wall smiling at him. “Well this is going to be my family’s home. My son Jared will live here with me and Steffy and I are finally going to be married. I wish you could be here for our wedding, I do miss you all greatly.” He said to the portrait. He was speaking to them and letting them know what was happening in his life the same way someone might speak to a dearly departed loved one in a graveyard. He had to leave and make his way back to work; it was almost lunch time and he didn’t want Steffy to get suspicious.   
He arrived at his office right on time as when he sat at his desk Steffy was at his door. “Hey Cyrus, how has your morning been?” She asked.  
“Surprisingly productive.” He replied. “I am ready for my next lecture on the tomes from Eld later this afternoon.”   
“Cyrus would it be alright if I sat in on that class again as my lecture will be over and I just finished going over and fine tuning the last midterm for my classes and could use the break.” She said rubbing her forehead like she was getting a headache.  
“I would love it; I will also do my best to not be distracted. That would be beneficial to me then you can critique my teaching after class.” Cyrus said with cheeky grin.  
“You just want me to pay you compliments; you know you are the best professor in this whole institution.” Steffy replied.   
“Well you figured me out. I always enjoy when my beautiful woman pays me compliments, especially ones in regards to my intellect.” Cyrus stated.  
Steffy laughed as she opened her lunch, “After class we have a busy evening since we are going to the lawyer, the bank and the realtor, I hope he has some good houses to show us. But if not I guess we can move you into my place until we find something else. Like I said I have the only thing I want, you.” She said as she looked down at her lunch because she was embarrassed for saying something so sentimental again, even if it was true.  
Cyrus got up from behind his desk and went to kneel in front of her. He touched her face so she was looking into his again, “Don’t be embarrassed for saying that, that makes me feel so special and honored.” He smiled at her. “Since I am down here again, Steffy Lee Malin, would you marry me?”   
“I have this ring on my finger for a reason Cyrus.” She gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
“Fail.” He said as put his arms around her back and gently pulled her closer to him and kissed her. “Not bad, a passing grade.”   
“What!” Steffy grabbed him and kissed him passionately and ravished his mouth with her tongue. “I hope that was better than a passing grade.”   
Cyrus nodded in response. “A++, though I might not be able to concentrate for the rest of the day after that kiss.” He got up to sit back behind the desk. “When I left you in Orewell, all romantic inclinations in my life went into hibernation. I couldn’t even tell when my own students or traveling companions were in love with me.”  
“Speaking of, we need to send out invitations for our wedding next week, I would want Mr. and Mrs. Manning to get one soon so they can prepare to make the journey from Stonegard. In regards to romantic inclinations, did you want to invite Therese?” Steffy asked.  
“No and I don’t feel like I have to since I was not invited to her wedding to Luc and I think she would still be in honeymoon mode anyway.” Cyrus answered.  
“Ok now the more difficult one, H’aanit?” Steffy queried.  
Cyrus thought it through for a moment, “I surmise we send her an invite and let her decide if she wants to come celebrate with us or not. She is my friend and I would like her to be here since the 8 of us had been through so much together. We all care about each other and I would like to think she would want me to be happy.”  
“Whatever you want to do, my love, you know her better than I.” Steffy said “You don’t think she’ll have the snow leopard attack me do you?”  
“Linde does have a mind of her own. Linde has disobeyed H’aanit before, I have seen it. I don’t think Linde will attack you, she is a noble animal and only ever attacked people who meant us physical harm.” Cyrus replied amused that Steffy would ask that question. “Linde could tell that I didn’t feel the same way about H’aanit that she felt for me. The cat actually came up to me and nuzzled me before she went to comfort H’aanit I think it was kind of a show of gratitude for not playing with H’aanit’s emotions and being honest. I think Linde tried to warn H’aanit about my feelings. But H’aanit only listened to Primrose as I heard her apologize to Linde for not listening to her.”  
“So the huntress could talk to the snow leopard? That is truly amazing but I needed to know, Linde is a beautiful and fearsome animal, I would be in trouble if she decided to attack me to assist her friend.” Steffy added with a shudder at the thought. “I am a little jealous that a creature like that could be H’aanit’s best friend and companion. It would be so fascinating to grow up with a wild animal like that.”  
“You say that now, but think of what kind of creature would be Ava’s companion?” Cyrus laughed. “I can see some kind of flying serpent following Ava around like a puppy dog or maybe even a dragon. Would you want to have to contend with that?”  
Steffy was laughing, “No I guess not, you are right.”  
“Are you sure there was no one in your family that knew any kind of magic? The girl is such a strong mage for someone so young. She will be a stronger sorcerer than I one day probably sooner than we think. Magic comes so easily to her.” Cyrus stated.  
“All I hope is that it is after the tumultuous teenage years as it will be hard enough to deal with a hormonal teenager, but a sorcerer as well. At least Jared will be out of that phase by the time Ava gets there.” Steffy got up “I need to get to my lecture, I am looking forward to your class later today Cyrus.”  
“See you then.” He smiled at her.  
He got back to preparing his lesson and when the time came went to his lecture, Steffy was there from nearly the start. He was proud that Steffy was so excited to partake in one of his classes. The fact that she wanted to be there and hear his lecture made Cyrus more enthusiastic to teach this course that he had a part in creating and he was the one the other professors deemed the best to teach it.  
After the lecture Steffy came up to the front of the hall after most of the students had left. She was beaming at the professor. “Teaching is definitely your calling; it is no wonder that your classes have waiting lists. You make the material come alive, there is so much I can learn from you Cyrus to be a better educator. Watching you today gave me a few ideas I want to use in my classes.”  
“Well my dear, do you remember my first student? The one who first saw in me the ability to teach?” Cyrus said as he was putting away all his materials. “You thought it would be a good idea for me to tutor you and now look at us, I am a professor and so are you.”   
“Yes who would have thought those kids would be where we are now. Professors at the Royal Academy in Atlasdam, with me teaching the subject for which I needed a tutor, and you adventuring all over Orsterra and finding that immense ancient library. What do you think Mr. Pierson would think?” She said as they walked to Cyrus’ office for him to collect his belongings to leave for the day.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to their appointments downtown, see what they need to get the adoption completed and Cyrus takes Steffy to their new house.

Their first stop was at the bank all Cyrus needed there was a balance inquiry that he kept in a folder in his pack; the next stop was the barrister’s office.   
“Professor Albright, I was wondering when I would see you again? I was glad you made arrangements to come in today.” The lawyer asked him as he saw the couple enter his office.  
“Mr. James, this is my fiancée Steffy Malin.” They shook hands in greeting.  
“Well I was able to get the marriage certificate right here.” and he showed the couple where each one of them was to sign as well as the officiant which would be Ophelia.  
“What about the adoption? I would like that complete before the wedding or around the same time and we have about a month before that.” Cyrus inquired.  
“Well the laws in the flatlands are fairly simple in regards to an adoption, especially since the other parent is deceased a magistrate would come to interview you, the child’s living parent, the child and any children you might have professor. I think Therese said you have a son. So the magistrate will want to talk to your son about the adoption too.” The lawyer continued, “Since Queen Mary is the main judge in the land one of her council will handle the adoption application. They will come to interview you on their schedule as they would want to catch you off guard. This is the best way of dealing with parents as you catch them unaware and then there is no time for preparation. The same would be done of the children as they want the most honest answers. The counselor would probably pull them out of class to conduct the short interview with the kids. If you each write a document stating the benefit of the adoption that should help speed up the approval I don’t see why you would be denied. Children who have a deceased parent or parents hardly ever get adopted so when there is one it is almost always approved.  
“So we would write the letter and give it to you then to pass on to the judge?” Steffy asked.  
“Yes I have most of the paperwork ready I just need the details like full name, date of birth, place of birth. I will also need that for each of you and your son, Cyrus.” The barrister said. “If you can get me that information early next week we can file the request and hopefully it would be done before your wedding.”  
“Well then we will see you next week sometime to get you all the necessary paperwork.” Cyrus added as they left when another client came in who seemed agitated and was anxious to talk to the lawyer.  
When they got out of the lawyers office Steffy said “I have all that paperwork put away and I know where it all is for me and the kids. If you get me your information I will take everything in on Monday.”  
“But of course.” Cyrus replied.  
Steffy started walking towards the realtor’s building. “Wait, Steffy, I have a surprise for you first. Please come with me.” Cyrus said as he grabbed her hand and led her away from that section of downtown.  
They went towards the house by the palace that Steffy was unaware Cyrus had bought. “Where are we going Cyrus?” She wondered what was going on.  
Cyrus stopped right in front of the house. They walked into the front yard. “Cyrus we are in someone’s yard, the sign is even taken down.” Steffy looked around to see if anyone was watching them from inside the house.   
The professor produced a key and gave it to Steffy, “This is your copy, go test it out.” He signaled for her to open the door to the house.  
“What are you talking about Cyrus? Did you buy this house?” Steffy used her key and got the door to open very easily. “Is this our house?” She wasn’t sure yet what was happening.  
Cyrus walked in and shut the door behind him “It is quite simple, my love. I bought the house last week when I saw how much you loved it. I could have bought it at the original price, but when I went to see the realtor the next day the price had dropped so I bought the house. Doug brought the keys to me yesterday at the academy.”  
“Cyrus you didn’t have to buy this place, I know it was a lot of money. I don’t want us to struggle because of this house.” Steffy stated while she looked around the kitchen and dining room.  
“Come here my dear.” Cyrus said as he placed the folder from the bank on the counter and opened it up. “This, my sweet Steffy, are my accounts at the bank, this is the money I have after I bought this house outright. There is no mortgage it is our house, all you need to do is go to the bank so they could put your name on the title since I told them that I wanted your name on there too.”  
“This is the money you have in your name right now?” Steffy was stunned.   
“Which is why I didn’t want you to worry about money, it was no use to make yourself nervous. More will be added to that when we sell our homes as I hope you would want to pool our assets together.”  
“This is all a lot to take in.” Steffy said as she leaned against the counter.  
“You’re not upset I bought the house? You’re not upset about anything correct?” Cyrus asked.  
“No, I am just shocked; you are quite wealthy and you bought this house and kept it quiet from me for a week?” She smiled at him. “What am I going to do with you Cyrus a successful relationship has open communication, love and trust.” She was joking with him, it was adorable the way he was always trying to surprise her.  
“I told Jared about it on Saturday.” Cyrus grinned at her roguishly.  
“So Jared knew about it? Again my son kept another secret from me?” Steffy rushed over to Cyrus like she was angry with him but instead she grabbed his face and kissed him gently.   
“I moved a few things in yesterday, you can start moving in too. Then we can get Doug to put your place on the market.” He grabbed her hand and kissed it “There is one more thing I want to show you.” He led her up the stairs to the master bedroom which was all set up with the furniture she liked as well as the brand new bed.  
“Cyrus you did all this, why?” She asked with her eyes sparkling.  
“For you. When I left you all those years ago, I wanted you to have someone that deserved you and could give you anything.” He went on, “You went through so much hardship, hurt and pain.” He started to get angry again thinking of her rape. But he continued, “I want to give you anything you want. Whatever you ask for. I told you I would spend the rest of my life making you happy.” He said as he put his arms around her waist and held her in his arms.  
“Cyrus I told you, all I want is you.” She looked up into his dark smoldering eyes.  
“You have me, all of me. All 6’8”of me.” He smiled mischievously looking into her face.  
“You’re not that tall, Cyrus.” Steffy replied still in his arms.  
“No I’m 6’ tall the 8” is somewhere else, horizontally.” Cyrus was still grinning at her.  
“Cyrus.” She groaned as she covered her face with her hands.  
“In all sincerity I have so much time to make up for, missed birthdays and anniversaries. I missed celebrating your special achievements, your graduations and the birth of our son, his first steps and words, his first day of school and 14 birthdays.   
“We can’t go back. Please don’t feel guilty, all that matters is we are together now. I love you Cyrus Albright, very much.” She said to him again that was what she said to him when they were kids on that snowy winter night in Orewell. He smiled at her with recognition; he remembered that moment also.   
They kissed deeply as the magnetic pull of the bed was getting stronger and overcame them as they undressed each other. They rolled around in the passion of love making, waves of desire crashing into them and driving their lust for each other higher. Moaning each other names in mangled cries of ecstasy and pleasure, release and relief, when the finished one act they did it again, over and over. They had each other; all they wanted in life and they weren’t going to waste this second opportunity together, or this occasion to be in their own empty house away from everyone else with the only furniture being their bed. When they finally took the time to catch their breath they laid together and felt so much contentment they fell asleep. They woke up some time after and noticed that it was much later than they anticipated so they got dressed quickly and headed home even though they both wanted to stay there and continue enjoying their second chance at happiness with each other.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus get the finalized adoption paperwork. Steffy gets a visit from Thomas Fulton and his mother.

Things moved quickly, Steffy and the kids moved into the new house right away and their old house sold fast. Mrs. Malin moved in with Mr. Reilly and even though she was no longer living with them Ava saw Mrs. Malin often as she lived only a couple blocks from their new place and stayed with her after school some days, like Wednesdays when Cyrus and Jared worked at the library. Cyrus spent most of his time at the family home and moved all his belongings in before the wedding.  
The adoption went through easily since Queen Mary had the final approval and put a priority on this matter. She only required the letters Steffy and Cyrus wrote about the adoption and the interviews with the family members. There were no glaring abnormalities or reasons for delay so the adoption was finalized a week before the wedding.   
Cyrus received the paperwork at his office on Thursday Oct 18th. He went to Steffy’s office to show her the documents and leave since it was the end of the day. As he stood in her doorway he watched her. She was talking to herself and Cyrus could tell she was agitated. “Why would he want to be a mathematics professor? He translates Hornburgian tomes. He doesn’t know that you need to use geometry and arithmetic in order to construct sound and safe buildings.” She put her head down on her desk. “They took away all the momentum I had; I was almost done creating the instructions for the substitutes for the time I am away for my wedding.”   
Cyrus watched her a little longer, he wondered what she was talking about, and he was regretful that his love was unhappy. “Steffy dear, what is troubling you so?” Cyrus asked even though he had an idea of what made Steffy irritated by the things she said.   
“Hi Cyrus, it’s nothing.” She smiled at him which disappeared as soon as she looked away.   
“I wouldn’t say that, you were talking to yourself when I got here and didn’t notice I was standing in your doorway. That’s unlike you.” Cyrus stated. He wanted to help her or at least cheer her up a little; he had great news to give her but wanted to deal with what was bothering her first.  
“She got up and starting to pack her things to head for home. “I just got a lovely visit from Mrs. Fulton and Thomas. They said that they would donate One Hundred Thousand leaves to the mathematics faculty if I quit and Thomas was given my job. I love my job I am finally feeling comfortable teaching and I really enjoy my students. I have no say over who a new professor would be, that would he the headmaster and the chair of the mathematics faculty in order to decide who the new professor would be.” Steffy said with her hands up in the air.   
“Never mind them. It’s odd; Thomas is usually cordial and polite to me, almost friendly. He always asks for my schedules because he wants to work at the same time as I, but I told him that I prefer to work in my home study or at my office. When I work in the library and he is there I can’t get anything done as I have to deal with his nonstop chatter. He leaves me alone when Jared is there. It’s nice I get to work with my son and I don’t have to deal with Thomas’ constant conversation. Just because they are pressuring you to leave doesn’t mean you have to. You like your job so continue and defy them. Pay no credence to their words.” Cyrus said as he sat in the office chair across from Steffy who was behind the desk.  
“One Hundred Thousand leaves is a lot of money and could help out the other professors immensely.” She countered.  
“But they would be losing a great professor for a substandard one. What kind of education would your pupils get from a history major?” Cyrus stated.  
“They were going to see Professor Whitaker to see if she would be interested in their idea. I can’t say I would blame her if she entertained their offer.” Steffy was looking towards her office door.  
“Professor Whitaker is a renowned mathematician I don’t think she can be bribed. She was one of Odette’s first hires; the former mathematics faculty chair was someone who paid off headmaster Yvon for their position.”  
“I hope you’re right Cyrus?” Steffy stated while she got the rest of her items in her bag and was looking for something in it.  
“Professor Albright says he is never wrong, that’s what he has told me before so why would that start now?” It was the husky voice of Professor Whitaker who had just come to see Professor Malin.  
“Oh, the Fultons must have presented their proposal to you.” Steffy felt her face getting warm; she was still a little upset from the noble’s impromptu visit.  
“Yes they did; 100k is a nice donation, but I’m not going to let go of my newest professor for a boy who’s never taught and who majored in history to teach architecture. Steffy you are a great professor I have sat in a few of your classes, I don’t even think you noticed me. You engage your pupils and try to make the most mundane things you have to teach about interesting. The faculty staff like working with you and have given me glowing reports about you. You are working hard and there is no doubt in my mind that you are a great asset to the academy. The older students have told me they enjoy your classes.” She needed to cough as Chelsea Whitaker was a well-known pipe smoker. After she cleared her throat she continued “You have nothing to worry about I told Mrs. Fulton that if she came to my office with another asinine offer I would kick her off campus myself. I like you kid and you are doing a good job. I know this is your first tenure and you might be a little apprehensive but we all have noticed and we are all very pleased with your work.”  
“Thank you Professor Whitaker, your approval means a lot to me.” Steffy relayed.  
“Cyrus, how long have we been friends now?” Professor Whitaker asked the scholar.  
“Well since you started here, close to 1 and a half years or so.” Cyrus said as he felt the older stocky woman put her hands on his shoulders as she was standing behind him while he was seated in the office chair.  
“There was a time when we went to Odette’s weekly to enjoy cigars and drinks and you never once said that there was a woman out there who had your heart. I was trying to set you up with my niece. However right before I was going to introduce you to her she moved to Quarrycrest and told me she fell in love with a gold miner there.”   
“Not many people knew that part of my life, not even headmaster Odette. I had not seen this wonderful woman for 15 years.”   
“Oh so you two meeting again is chance? You both seem quite happy that is nice to see. Now go home, it’s Thursday and your children are waiting for you. Go have something great for supper and tomorrow is Friday and then it’s the weekend and time to let loose.” Professor Whitaker was great at her job but off campus she liked to indulge herself. Her husband was the quiet type and accommodating to her. “Leave the work it will get done, go home!” the older woman said as she left Steffy’s office.  
“I hope you realize it is futile to disagree with me, as again I was proven right!” Cyrus was pleased with himself.  
“All I feel right now is relief.” Steffy said as she locked the door to her office as they were heading home. “What is that you have in your hands Cyrus?”   
“These are Ava’s adoption papers, I am officially her father.” Cyrus said beaming you could see the pride from his face. “I have a son and a daughter now.”  
“Oh I am so excited Ava will be thrilled.” Steffy was enthusiastic. “I think she might have forgotten about the adoption with the fact the wedding is only about a week away and Therion and Cordelia are coming on Tuesday to visit and help with the wedding preparations. I really like them Cyrus, Cordelia and I have gotten quite close writing letters this last month. She is quite a mature woman for someone so young and from what I have heard Therion is turning his life around. That is wonderful as even though I don’t know him well I know he is a smart young man and it would be a shame if he continued his thieving ways and ended up in a gaol somewhere.” Steffy looked up at Cyrus, “Ava is going to be surprised and so happy!”  
“I am happy too. This makes our family complete. All that is left is to get the marriage over and make you Mrs. Albright. See, this paperwork says Ava Albright; you’re the only one left who needs to change their name.” Cyrus was flipping through the document as he was walking and almost tripped and nearly bumped into a light pole. He put the paperwork back in his pack as he thought of something.   
Steffy could see he got an idea as his physical demeanor changed and you could tell from his facial expression. “What’s on your mind dear professor?” Steffy asked.  
“I will be home shortly after you; I want to get something for our daughter before I come home. Please don’t tell her our news without me.” Cyrus had a large grin on his face and left the opposite direction from his fiancée.  
“Sure just don’t be too long I had an exhausting day.” Steffy said as she hurried home.


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus tells Ava about the adoption.

Cyrus was home pretty quickly after Steffy he had brought 2 packages with him. “Wow you were fast. That didn’t take long at all.” Steffy remarked.  
“You said don’t be long, so I made sure I was quick.” Cyrus stated simply.  
“Thank you for getting home fast. I know Ava will be happy when we show her those papers. We got a letter today from the Mannings, there are coming here on Wednesday for the wedding. So it looks like Therion and Cordelia will be here Tuesday. Wednesday we have the Mannings. Thursday the Greengrass crew is coming sometime in the morning and they are staying at your place. The Eisenbergs are also coming that day. Friday will be everyone else, Tressa, Kit, H’aanit and Alaic.”  
“That is great but, right now I want to share this news. Where are the kids? I want to show Ava the papers.” Cyrus said. You could see how happy and excited he was. It was these times when Cyrus looked like the teenager that Steffy fell in love with, he had that twinkle in his eyes and you could see the enthusiasm all over his face. “Ava! Jared! Please come in here I have some news!” Cyrus yelled to the kids as they came into the sitting room where their parents were.  
Ava came running to the room and sat on the couch. Jared followed behind and sat on the other side of the sofa. Cyrus was in the front of the room like he was getting ready to teach a lecture. He had the papers in his hand and he was looking at Ava. “I received these documents at my office today, they are dated for today and they say that officially I am the father of Ava Malin Albright.”  
Ava’s eyes got big and she looked at her mom who nodded and then at Cyrus. “So you are my dad now too?” She asked.  
“Yes.” Was all Cyrus managed to get out before Ava tackled his legs as she ran up to give him a hug, he pried her from his calves and leaned down to give her a proper embrace. Then he said “I almost forgot. I got you something; I hope you’re not too old for it. It was something I wanted to get for you almost since the first time I met you. I wanted to get it for your birthday but they were not in the shop when I went looking for a present.”  
“The art set I got is a great present. I use it all the time.” Ava said.  
“Yes I know but this is something special that reminds me of my girls.” Cyrus told her as he looked at his fiancée and he held the smaller box of the 2 he brought home. He opened it and Ava saw 8 small dolls.   
“These are so cute, I love them.” Ava was excited and happy and she wanted to play with them right away. She knew that these were special so she waited to hear what her new dad had to say. “Why do these dolls make you think of me and mommy?”  
“Inside this box are 8 little dolls each representing a different region of Orsterra, see this one is the representation of the frostlands and this little doll looks a little like Alicia, or maybe her mom or aunt.” Ava nodded. “See this one is for the sunlands and she has a different type of outfit and looks different from the other doll. Each doll is different and symbolizes a different area of the realm. There are the sunlands, the highlands, the coastlands, the flatlands, the frostlands, the riverlands, the woodlands and clifflands. He looked through the box and found the doll symbolizing the clifflands. “When I met you at the market and you were lost and asked for my help to find your mom I thought you looked familiar. I know now it’s because I see a lot of your mom in you. However before I knew I was talking to my old girlfriend’s daughter I thought you looked like this little doll.” Cyrus held up the clifflands doll that had long dark hair and grey eyes just like Ava and her mom.  
“That is the clifflands doll? You think it looks like me?” Ava asked.  
“It does. It has the same hair, eyes and complexion, it’s cute and you were originally from the clifflands. I bought these dolls for Alicia for one of her birthdays and whenever I go visit Alfyn and Ophelia she brings me these dolls to play with her so I got familiar with them. I also thought they might help educate her on her parent’s travels throughout the realm as there is representation for each region.   
“I like these. Thank you dad.” Ava smiled.   
“I also bought this from the bakery, on my way home; he opened the bigger box of the 2 packages and inside was a yellow flower cake. I thought we could have some cake after supper to celebrate our new family. The cake is chocolate on the inside.”  
Yay! Cake I love cake! Ava exclaimed. “Can I go play with these dolls now dad?” Cyrus nodded and the little girl went to play in her bedroom.  
“Jared I hope you are ok with the fact that I wanted to get Ava something today being that this is the first day she is officially my daughter. “ Cyrus asked.  
“Sure dad, she really loves those dolls and she is happy we are a family. Now we are only waiting for mom to become an official Albright.” Jared looked over at his mom who was getting up to make dinner.   
“For a little over a week I am an honorary Albright until the vows are completed. Then it’s official. I am glad that the adoption took place before the wedding as Ava wouldn’t be worried about if that was going to happen with all the wedding preparations going on.”   
Steffy made dinner while Cyrus gave Jared some assistance with his homework. After dinner they celebrated the adoption and had cake. Cyrus and Steffy put Ava to bed as that was becoming routine and later Cyrus and Jared moved the last of Cyrus’ items to their home. His old place was on the market and there was nothing left there aside from the furnishings that he was including in the sale. There were a few items he brought to the new home as he had a piano, which was in the sitting room and a desk and chair that were put in the study. Steffy’s old place had already sold as it was a newer home in a nice neighborhood and even though it was a buyer’s market the price she asked was fair and it sold quickly.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the week of the wedding and the guests are starting to come into town.

Cyrus and Steffy had the next 2 weeks or so off work, Monday Oct 21st was their last day at work, they would return on November 5th. It was Tuesday and as they were clearing up their dinner dishes there was a knock on the door. Steffy looked through the window and saw who it was. “Ava, you should answer the door.”  
“Sure mom.” The little girl ran to the door and squealed when she saw who was there. “Mr. Therion and Lady Cordelia!” You’re here!”  
“We just got settled at the inn so we thought we should come and say hi to our favorite 6 year old.” Therion said as he shook the little girls hand while Ava just giggled.   
“Therion and Miss Ravus how nice to see you, you found the directions to our new home easy to navigate, I trust?” Cyrus asked while he shook hands with both the former thief and his girlfriend welcoming them into their new home.  
“This certainly is a lot bigger and nicer than your old place professor.” Therion remarked. “Are the neighbors here as nice as the Mannings? I like them, Mrs. Manning is a great cook and she wanted to meet Cordelia.”  
“The Mannings are coming into town tomorrow; we are having them over for dinner. Why don’t you join us, it’s nothing fancy, but you two are more than welcome.” Steffy offered while she went to give her friend Cordelia a hug and greeted Therion.  
“The Mannings moved to Stonegard last month, their son wanted them to stay with him. They jumped at the chance. They wanted to see their grandchildren more and this move was the remedy for that.” Cyrus said since he could tell Therion was wondering what was going on.  
“If it’s not too much trouble, we would be delighted to come over for supper. We can bring the dessert.” Cordelia said.  
The little girl heard the word dessert “Yes!!!!! If you can Miss Cordelia get something chocolate. Please!”   
“I love chocolate too Ava as does your mom.” Cordelia said  
“So does Mrs. Manning.” Cyrus added.  
“So don’t worry I will pick something delicious.” Cordelia replied to the little girl.  
“I thought I heard voices, Hi Lady Cordelia and Mr. Therion.” Jared greeted the couple.   
“Hi Jared, we wanted to come and help out your mom and dad with any last minute details they might need assistance with for their wedding.” Cordelia answered.  
“Well Cordelia there are some ideas I want to run by you, but we can do that tomorrow.” Steffy said. “Ava, Jared give our guests a tour of our place while I get some tea ready for our guests.”  
The kids did as their mom instructed while she and Cyrus got the tea and snacks ready. Ava got to stay up a little later since Therion and Cordelia came over and she wanted to visit with them, Jared put her to bed and turned in himself as the 2 of them still had to go to school the next couple days. The four friends talked and laughed until the wee hours of the morning when Therion noticed the time and they decided to get back to the inn  
Dinner the next day was enjoyable as the Mannings and Cordelia and Therion came over. Mrs. Manning was surprised that a charming rogue like Therion was able to win the heart of the young heiress. Mrs. Manning liked Therion as she got to know him whenever he visited Cyrus in Atlasdam after their adventure, the Mannings were worried about him since he lived on the road and they thought he looked too skinny. Whenever he came to visit Cyrus they had the guys over for dinner and made sure Therion ate well. They were surprised and happy to see him now. He was established had his own place in Bolderfall, had developed a successful business and looked quite healthy compared to the scrawny young man they first met.   
They were thoroughly impressed with Cyrus’ family. Ava was her typical self, cute, lovable and funny. They enjoyed speaking with Jared; he was a smart young man and was knowledgeable on many subjects since he inherited his parent’s love of books, not to mention his father’s pursuit of knowledge. They liked Steffy, they could see the way she and Cyrus treated each other and loved each other. It reminded the older couple a little of their relationship. If Steffy wasn’t there they would have been a little more worried about leaving Cyrus in Atlasdam. They knew he was in great hands and heading into a brand new life that was so different than the one he was living a few scant months ago.   
Cyrus and Therion offered to walk the Mannings back to their friend’s house they were staying with for this little visit to Atlasdam. Atlasdam streets were fairly safe but since the Mannings had to walk past a few pubs the men thought it would be better to walk them back to make sure no one accosted them or tried to mug them.


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drinking contest.

It was Thursday night it was time for the ale drinking contest, Cyrus and Jared walked to the inn since it was close to the tavern they were going to meet the other guys coming out tonight. The tavern keeper had agreed that Jared and Philip could come tonight with the exception that they do not have any alcohol. There were non-alcoholic drinks they could have there. Therion convinced the barkeep to let the minors come as Jared was the best man. The laws in Atlasdam were lax as long as the kids didn’t drink alcohol and there were no lewd entertainers performing at this tavern on the night in question so the kids could enter.  
The guys settled down at a large table, there was Cyrus, Therion, Alfyn, Olberic, Jared and Philip. Philip and Jared had sparkling grape juice, since it was kind of like wine without the alcohol content; the men started their first round. Cyrus stated that he didn’t want to have to contest everyone since he liked to drink at his own pace, but Olberic and Alfyn amped up their peer pressure and made sure he was at the same speed as the rest of them. They emptied pint after pint then they started on the shots. The kids noticed Cyrus getting crazier, wobbly and laughing uncontrollably at times, but the other guys weren’t affected at all.  
“Whoa Jared, your dad is totally soused.” Phillip stated as Cyrus was bouncing around in his chair.   
Jared wanted to shrink away, “Remind me why I wanted to come here for this, please Phillip.”  
“Specifically for this reason, we wanted to see what everyone would be like drunk but it seems as though your dad is the only one.” The young knight added trying to stifle his laugh.   
Cyrus would yell at anyone who he saw looking at him “I’m getting married in two days! Whoooooo!” and then slam back whatever drink was in front of him.  
“Next time I get an idea like this please try to talk some sense into me, this is sooo embarrassing.” Jared stated as he had his head in his hands.  
Therion had a smirk on his face that was suspicious as it wasn’t his regular one. “Cyrus is drunk, mission accomplished.”   
“What do you mean, mission accomplished?” Jared asked.  
“We wanted to get your dad drunk as he is about to be married and this will be his last guy’s night as a single man. We had never seen your dad drunk as he always bowed out of our contests before he ever got to that point. We all had a couple beers, but after that we have been drinking non- alcohol beer and virgin cocktails, where as we have been making sure your dad has been getting doubles.” Therion laughed.   
Jared was amused, “That was a little dishonest, but at least I know you guys will make sure dad is going to be ok.”  
“Yes, we are taking him home; we all want to see your mom’s reaction.” Alfyn smiled. “That will be the most entertaining part of the night; I know Ophelia would be so angry at me if I came home in a state like that. It’s a last test for us to see how much your mom actually loves the professor.”  
“Oh, no.” Jared shook his head as he wasn’t sure how his mom would respond.  
“Come my friend, it’s time to get you home as the tavern is about to close and they cut you off.” Olberic said as he grabbed the professor’s arms from the chair to get him up.  
“Olbericgetyourhandsoffme.” Cyrus slurred pointing at Olberic as he was swaying back and forth now that he was off the chair. “My friend the obdurateswordfrom the finisgate kingdom. I am getting married in 2 days! Whooooo!” And he slammed back the water they were trying to hydrate him with. Olberic tried to steady him, “Iama grown man, I dontneed help to stand……I love you guys. He smiled as he hobbled over and gave each of his companions a hug.  
Olberic and Jared supported Cyrus as they walked him home. Steffy was still awake as she was a night person and was waiting for Jared and Cyrus to get home. She heard the knock at the door and was surprised to see the grinning, reddened, sweaty, and smelling of booze Cyrus being held up by the strong knight and her son with the rest of the entourage behind him. “Hi baby.” He remarked as he was brought into the house. “I’m getting married in 2 days! Whoooo!” he yelled looking around for a drink to slam back.  
She raised her eyebrow at her love and said, “I know, I have a part to play in that wedding. My love, you must have had quite the night?”  
The group walked into the kitchen and Olberic had Cyrus steady himself at the counter Cyrus turned and put his back at the counter for balance so he could see them all. Then focusing his glassy gaze he said to his love, “The night is young, baby, my unbending blade of scholarship is ready for you to study.” He said slowly to pronounce each word to stop his slurring and added without embarrassment. “You should conduct experiments and grab hold of your wildest ideas what do you think your hypothesis would be?” Cyrus said almost falling over as he was leaning to grab a hold of Steffy.   
“Your what of what?” She asked stifling her giggle while the guys howled with laughter.  
“My scholarshiping, what was it again?” He said as he scratched the back of his head.  
“What happened guys, you all look fine?” Steffy asked looking at the rest of the group.  
“We just wanted to make sure the professor thoroughly enjoyed his last guy’s night before he was a married man.” Therion stated plainly.  
“Well I can see that.” She said. “I am glad you brought him home so he didn’t get hurt in this state. At least here I can take care of him.”  
Cyrus tried to take her hand but missed it “Come on baby. I can wait in the bedroom for you; my rock hard sword wants to be sheathed inside you.” He said as he stumbled toward the room fumbling and falling up the stairs along the way.   
“Oh Cyrus.” Steffy said burying her head in her hands.  
“Eww dad, I’m right here!” Jared complained as he watched Cyrus head up the stairs.  
The guys were still laughing; “This is a totally new side to the professor.” Alfyn let out a hearty laugh. “I gave him a concoction I discovered that will make it so he doesn’t have a hangover tomorrow. We wouldn’t want him hungover for the rehearsal and set up tomorrow.” The apothecary said, “But I don’t regret taking him out tonight, this has been a riot.”  
“I’m glad you’re all amused. He still is adorable even as a drunk mess.” Steffy stated with a sigh. “I guess I am hopelessly in love with this man.”  
“True love, if I ever heard it, I’d say the test was passed with flying colors.” Olberic voiced.  
“I said it once and I will say it again, Steffy, you really are too good for the professor.” Therion relayed as the guys bid goodbye and took their leave as they needed to get back to their partners and get some rest or they wouldn’t hear the end of it. Especially Olberic as Primrose wouldn’t be happy Philip was out so late.  
Steffy locked up and checked on Ava and then made sure Jared went to sleep as it was already late. Steffy went to her room to a partially naked Cyrus sprawled on the bed snoring. He managed to get his shirt off but looks like he struggled with the pants. She gazed at him; he is still so attractive even when sleeping it off. She took his pants off for him so he would be more comfortable and gave him a kiss on his cheek. They just bought a bigger bed for themselves so there was still room for her to crawl in even though Cyrus was stretched out over the majority of it. Steffy just giggled at the sight of him passed out as she watched his chest move up and down with each breath and covered him with a blanket to make sure he didn’t get cold during the night.


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the day of the wedding and while Steffy is getting ready she gets a visit from H'aanit

It was the day of the wedding and Steffy heard a knock at the door, it was Cyrus. “What are you doing here Cyrus? I sent Jared to your room at the inn over an hour ago.”  
“He’s there, Therion is with him. Therion wanted to help since Cordelia is here helping you get ready. Therion and Cordelia go to a lot of fancy parties in Bolderfall so he is helping Jared look the part for our wedding.” Cyrus said as he smiled.  
“You shouldn’t be here; it wouldn’t do for the groom to be late for our wedding.” Steffy said as she was getting ready to close the door on him.  
“I needed some air and the only place I could think of going was to see you.” Cyrus stated as he put his hand on the door to stop her from closing it on him.  
“Are you having second thoughts? Are you getting cold feet? Did you maybe not want to get married after all? Steffy had a worried look on her face and the situation would be humorous otherwise as Steffy was in her bathrobe and her hair was a mess as the ladies were still trying to figure out what to do with it.  
“But of course…..not.” Cyrus was cruel. He heard Steffy audibly breathe a sigh of relief after he said not. “I just wanted to see you once today before the ceremony and tell you that l love you and can’t wait for Ophelia to pronounce us Mr. and Mrs. Albright.”  
“I am looking forward to that as well Cyrus but there are some things I want to do before that time.” She gave him a quick kiss. “Thank you for the short visit, I love you too.” With that she shut the door on him as she needed to continue getting ready.  
Cordelia, Odette, Mrs. Malin and Ava were helping Steffy get ready. She had a lovely pink dress as this wedding took place in a time before white was the overwhelming bridal color. The pink in her dress matched the pink orchids in her bouquet. It was a long gown; the top was form fitting with pink sleeves that ran to just underneath her elbows and the bottom of the dress had a skirt that billowed out. Both Cordelia and Mrs. Malin were great at styling hair and they were able to put Steffy’s hair up and add small starflowers and baby’s-breath into the design they created for her hair. Steffy was wearing small diamond earrings that were a gift from her parents on her 18th birthday when she was still pregnant with Jared and the matching bracelet that was a gift from them for her 19th birthday. They also did Odette and Ava’s hair. Ava wanted flowers in her hair too so they gave her an almost identical hairstyle as her mother. Odette wore a lovely gown that she had worn to previous galas, it was a bold purple color and Ava wore a similar color dress that seemed to match Odette’s. The bouquets were of pink and purple orchids while Ava had a basket of pink rose petals to scatter around. As they were just about ready to leave for the garden, there was a knock on Steffy’s door. Cordelia opened the door to see H’aanit and Linde there. “H’aanit what are you doing here?” The young noblewoman asked the huntress.  
“I wouldst liketh to speaketh with the bride.” H’aanit stated simply as she was stoic most of the time including now.  
“H’aanit, we don’t want any trouble. If you honestly care about the professor as your friend, you would want him to be happy. Steffy makes him happy.” Cordelia said. Steffy was surprised that this young woman was standing up for her to the huntress.  
“I only wanteth to speaketh th’re shall beest nay troubleth.” H’aanit answered as she pushed her way in and added looking at Steffy “I wanteth to speaketh to thee alone.  
“You don’t want to challenge me, correct? H’aanit nodded that she wasn’t looking for a battle. “Alright.” Steffy motioned with her hand to the others to leave her and H’aanit to speak. “You’re looking quite well; I see you have that nice glow.” H’aanit was about 5 months along and her baby bump was pronounced.   
“Aye, both me and Alaic art excit’d.” I hath starteth to feeleth the baby kicketh.” She smiled and Steffy could see the huntress was anticipating the birth of her child. “Yond wast not wherefore I cameth h’re. I cameth to apologizeth.”  
“H’aanit I am sorry that Cyrus and my relationship shocked you. However we were together long ago and never stopped caring about each other. We let each other go in order to let the other person achieve their dreams, even though we did that we didn’t stop loving each other.” Steffy stated as she was trying to explain her relationship to the woodlands woman.  
“I am s’rry I wast unfair to thee. I hath said some h’rrible things about Cyrus’ son. Aft’r Tressa spake to me I kneweth what I hadst to doth. I shouldst has’t did apologize at Flamesgrace.”  
“I accept your apology. Cyrus will be glad you came today as he was hoping that you would want to share in this day with us since Cyrus said the 8 of you are like a family.” Steffy said smiling at the pregnant lady.  
“I hadst some timeth to bethink and I kneweth I did love Alaic m’re than aught. M’re than the crusheth I hadst on Cyrus. Mine own child wast createth from our loveth. The bond Alaic and I shareth.” H’aanit said confidently while gently patting the baby in her belly.  
“That’s wonderful H’aanit I hope the two of you are extremely happy together and will enjoy your pregnancy.” Steffy said.  
“Th’re is something I wouldst giveth thee. Tis a bawbling clipeth f’r thy hair. Tis hath used to belongeth to nobles from Ballard House. Z’aanta did get tis longeth ago. Those gents gaveth to him when he tooketh those folks hunting.”   
It was a beautiful clip, Steffy could tell it was old, it had a beautiful flower on the side of the clip and it was colored pink and actually matched her dress. Steffy looked in the mirror as she added the clip to her hair and didn’t mess up the work Cordelia and her mother did. “Thank you H’aanit it is perfect.”  
“Tis thy something old.” As she said that the huntress opened the door and in came Primrose, Ophelia and Tressa followed by the rest of the group who was outside while H’aanit and Steffy had their conversation.   
“We have the rest of your stuff the new, borrowed and blue.” Tressa stated enthusiastically. “We did this when Alfyn and Ophelia got married as well as Primrose and Olberic and we thought we should do this with Cyrus’ bride and we will also do this for H’aanit when Alaic and her tie the knot and for you Miss Ravus.” Tressa said pointing her finger at Cordelia “For when Therion proposes.” The noblewoman blushed. “We brought you something new, it is a lace garter, I got it at our shop in Rippletide, and when I told the others about it they said it should be the something new.”  
“Thanks Tressa, it is beautiful and very soft.” Steffy said as she slid it up her leg.” Slightly blushing as she knew Cyrus would enjoy taking it off.  
“I brought this over for you to wear. That was why I sent you the letter and asked for details on your dress for today. Primrose said as she held up a beautiful diamond necklace. “This is an heirloom of my family; this can be your borrowed. My mother wore it when she married my father and I wore if when I married Olberic.”  
“Wow, Primrose that is so sweet of you. I am honored that you have trusted me with this exquisite necklace.” Steffy said as she put it on and took a look in the mirror.  
“Now for something blue we wanted something simple.” Ophelia said as she pulled out a royal blue ribbon. “We are going to tie this to your bouquet. This has become something of a tradition for our group. My something blue was a ribbon tied to my flowers as was Primrose’s, so we are continuing the tradition with you being Cyrus’ bride. There will be more weddings and each bride will have that as their something blue.” Ophelia said as she finished tying the ribbon to the bouquet and handing it to Steffy.   
“Mommy we learnt how to tell time at school. We need to get going or we are going to be late!” Ava exclaimed as she and Linde were sitting on the floor right near the open door of their home.  
“We still have a few minutes Ava.” Mrs. Malin said. “Ok my girl; you know I love you and my grandchildren more than anything. You are a strong, hardworking and determined woman. I am so proud that you are my daughter. You are a great mother and always put your children first. Today though is about you and Cyrus. Don’t worry about the kids this week, I got them. My only sadness is that I wish your father could have been here for today. He would have been thrilled that you and Cyrus found your way back to each other simply because your dad knew how much you loved and missed that dear boy. I want you to never forget your time apart so that you never take each other for granted as you were truly blessed to get this second chance together. Steffy and her mother gave each other a big hug as the other ladies looked on while Ava walked over and joined in. It was very cute.  
“My friend as much as I would like to make Cyrus squirm we should get going.” Odette stated with a slight chuckle.   
“You look simply radiant. Are you ready to go get married?” Ophelia asked.  
“Yes. I’ve waited a long time for this, let’s do it.” Steffy was beaming. “Thank you everyone for the gifts and thank you Cordelia, mom and Odette for helping me and Ava get ready. Wait there’s just one more thing.” she looked at H’aanit. “I think Linde is a gorgeous animal, could I pet her before we leave the house?”  
“Aye, Linde knoweth how thee shall not hurt h’r. The cat doest enjoyeth pets.” Steffy let the cat sniff her and then scratched behind her ears and Linde purred very loudly.   
Odette came behind and gently pushed Steffy out the door “I’m all for girl time and animal bonding but we need to go!” Mrs. Malin than shooed everyone out the door and locked up the house.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is right before the wedding Cyrus is waiting for his bride to walk down the aisle.

The sun was shining and there was a light breeze allowing golden yellows and brilliant red leaves to float to the ground. The final flowers of the season were in bloom at the palace garden and there were flowers decorating the entire square which was the spot the ceremony would be held. The autumn colors with the fall flowers created an absolutely beautiful scene. The start time was 3 o’clock, it was a well-known fact that most weddings in Orsterra don’t start on time. Cyrus and Steffy wanted to be at the front for 3:30 since that was about the time Cyrus asked her to be his girlfriend those 17 years ago.   
It was time for the wedding. Like they had planned, it was a small gathering. Invited guests included some of the professors there that were friends of Cyrus and Steffy like Professor Whitaker. Each of the graduate students working on the tomes were invited as Cyrus thought that was the polite thing to do, Cyrus was relieved when Thomas had to decline as his parents were also having a party that day and in his words they demanded he go to their gathering. Queen Mary and the Prince of Marsalim were there as well sitting with the graduate students as some of them grew up with the queen and they were all close friends. Standing in for Cyrus’ parents were the Mannings they felt quite honored to be given this esteemed position from the groom. Therion and Cordelia sat close at the front as per the bride’s request. As Steffy and Cordelia had gotten close over the last little while sending letters, Cordelia liked to ask Steffy for advice and was happy they had a friendly relationship, Cordelia saw her as an older sister, or aunt, something the young noble had been missing for a long time as her family betrayed her and stole the dragon stones from under her. Ophelia was in position to officiate while Alfyn sat in the front row, little Oliver was sleeping in his arms and Lianna sat beside Alicia who kept waving at her mommy standing at the front. The groom and best man were in position waiting for the bride to walk down the aisle. Jared decided to go to the back to escort Mrs. Malin to her spot for the ceremony.   
“Jared, where are you going?” Cyrus asked a little self-conscious as he was at the altar and the bride was running late.  
“I’m going to take grandma to her seat, you heard Mrs. Greengrass, everyone was at the house and they are here now, I thought it would be nice to usher grandma to her seat.” Jared said as he headed towards the side that was blocked by trees so you couldn’t see the bride’s party.   
“Yes you are right, that is the gracious thing to do.” Cyrus said as he was getting nervous, not because he didn’t want to get married but he normally only liked being the center of attention when teaching, and right now everyone was watching him as they waited. He decided to think about his love, in mere minutes they would be husband and wife. He thought of their first meetings, when she used to defend him to the bullies, and then the young teen who asked him to tutor her in math. He thought about the day his feelings for her changed and then later when she agreed to be his girlfriend. He smiled at the memory of that winter storm in Orewell when he told her he loved her and they played in the snow. He looked back on when he made her that wooden heart for their anniversary and the gift she gave him of their first time together and he thought of their many passionate nights that followed. He remembered her unwavering support when his family was killed. Then he remembered when they parted, when he left her in Orewell. Fifteen years passing without any trace of her and then that day at the market, the familiarity of her whispering voice like a wide awake dream, the thought of when her eyes met his and that feeling in his heart when he saw her again. The apprehension in her when she told him about his son; and the sadness in her eyes when she told all the things that happened to her in his absence. Then when he pleaded with her to give their love a chance and she relented. The nerves went away Cyrus was beaming, he thought about their reconnection at his place and when Jared gave them the blessing to see each other. He felt the sadness of the miscarriage and how they went through that together. He remembered his proposal and her answer the fact that was being realized today. Almost losing her coming back from Flamesgrace and the sudden grief that he felt, moving to the new house, getting a daughter, and the fact his only love that was out of his life for so long was back and still loved him enough to pledge herself to him.   
Jared escorted Mrs. Malin to her seat beside Mr. Reilly who was waiting for her and Cyrus smiled at them. Jared went back to his position as the best man and whispered to Cyrus “Wait till you see mom, she looks very pretty and happier than I have ever seen her, except maybe when I brought her my first report card that was straight A’s.” Jared laughed. Cyrus just shot him a glare.   
When Cyrus looked up he saw cute little Ava with her basket of flower petals ready to walk toward the front. He took a deep breath as the music began to play. She was his daughter now, as the adoption had been finalized about a week ago and he was proud of her as he noticed she was doing everything Ophelia and Primrose asked her to do. Ava glided down the aisle the way the adults told her to, scattering her flower petals delicately not dumping them in the one spot where she would stand, like she wanted to the night before. Cyrus was thankful Ophelia was there as he didn’t have much experience attending many weddings and wasn’t sure of the etiquette for these types of events. All Cyrus wanted was to show the world he was committed to Steffy and they were a family. He didn’t want the pomp and circumstance of what could have been a large ceremony with a festival type atmosphere as the gossip had made the rounds through town that Cyrus Albright, the sexiest scholar alive, was getting married.   
Primrose was also gracious and showed Ava an elegant type of walk fitting for the important position of the flower girl, which Ava executed perfectly and when she got to the front she saw Primrose nod at her with approval and the little girl’s smile got even wider.   
Odette appeared at the entrance of the wedding area smiling at her old friend almost in disbelief that this man who showed no interest in any relationship was getting married. She walked down the aisle and took her place on the side opposite the guys. Cyrus was anxious he wanted his bride to walk down the aisle as he was growing impatient he wanted to say their vows and be husband and wife.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding ceremony

He looked on and there his bride stood and for Cyrus time itself stopped at her entrance to walk the aisle to him. Each guest stood as they would for royalty and Cyrus felt it was warranted. It was gratifying and with a thankful heart he watched his true love saunter to him. She looked absolutely angelic she had flowers in her hair and was wearing a pink dress great for this warm autumn day. The color suited her and it looked as though the dress was made with her in mind even though Cyrus knew otherwise. What made her look even more beautiful was the happiness that you could see and feel emanating from her. Cyrus felt as though the flowers must have been blessed in some way to be placed in her gorgeous dark locks. She smiled at him; his heart felt like it would burst from happiness and pride. The moment was here finally, the time had come that he had wanted for half his life. He took her hand in his and he saw a tear in her eye he took his hand and wiped it away which elicited a collective sigh from the guests. She looked so enchanting; he gently kissed her on the lips.  
“Professor, we are not there yet!” Ophelia scolded Cyrus.  
“Sorry.” He mumbled as he was embarrassed about his lack of self-control.  
Steffy stood facing him hand in hand, looking into each other’s eyes the whole world melting away save for the cleric officiating their wedding. Ophelia did the traditional prelude to vows, including the pause where you speak now or forever hold your peace. Some guests looked at H’aanit sitting with her boyfriend Alaic, who was blissfully unaware of what transpired in Flamesgrace and other guests looked at the entrance to the square as some thought one of Cyrus’ numerous admirers might be so bold as to try to stop the ceremony. Thankfully there was no one.  
It was time for their vows and as Cyrus wanted they wrote their own. However the bride went first.  
“Cyrus I have loved you for most of my life, even when we were apart my love for you was still there creating an empty hole in my heart without you. Even though we were apart for over a decade I still loved you, I resigned myself to never see you again. When I looked up to thank the man who helped my lost daughter at the market and saw you, it was like a dream. The man that I loved so immensely that I had not seen in 15 years was there speaking to me. When I got back home and told my mother I had her pinch me to make sure it was real. (This prompted laughter from the guests). You are my best friend, my confidant, my partner, the father of my children, and my lover. The one who reads tomes to me¸ the man who warms me up when I am cold, the gentleman who holds the doors open for me and always waits for me to sit before he does, the mage who puts me under his spell when he dances with me or kisses me, the scholar who knows so many facts and is never wrong, the professor who teaches me not only in the classroom but in life, the one who knows me better than myself at times, the person who has given me a reason to be happy and hopeful about the times to come, but also the man who comforts me when there is great loss and heals my brokenness, the man who saved my life in more ways than one. I will cherish and respect you, encourage you and comfort you in trying times. There will be ups and downs but I promise to never take you for granted. Cyrus Albright, when I was 17 I said that all I wanted was you¸ which is what I still want today. I don’t care if we are poor or rich, or any hardship we face, as long as we are together. I promise to love and care for you until the end of my days whatever trials come I will be faithful and honest with you always. I will live each day with a thankful heart because I have you.” Steffy recited her vows that she had memorized as tears of joy trickled down her face.  
The groom started his vows.   
“Today all other things fade away as I look at you and love you with my entire being and I have for a very long time.” He smiled as a tear slowly rolled down his handsome face. “Much like Alephan who could not function until his love the mortal Scarlett was in eternity with him, I was only a partial person without you. I poured my passion and life into my work and learnt to be satisfied with that. Love was not for me as the only one I loved I could not have until you reappeared in my life and nothing stood between us. I told you that I enjoyed my work and that it was my sole purpose but that I was ready for my life to be about more, about you and our family. You are the angel of my dreams, who haunted me for years as I missed the one I loved back in Orewell. You are the one for me, the lover of my heart, my soul mate. No other person could ever take your place. I would rather be alone than with anyone else. You are my best friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my partner; I would lay down my life for you without hesitation. When we had to fight the evil Galdera we took a moment to prepare for the battle of our lives and my main goal was to protect you wherever you were, I could not let that darkness harm the woman I loved. You are my queen, the woman who gives me the opportunity to be a better man, the one who carried my child and made me a father, you are my future. You are so kind and considerate, you give of yourself to others, and you always stand up for the people you love. I have learnt so much about myself from being with you again. I like watching you blossom into a great teacher, hearing the poems that have given you inspiration, seeing how excited you get over the little things like a walk in the garden, and how you respond to me. You are a strong woman who has been through many struggles and you have perseverance as you have overcome so much loss, and in a time of grief we both felt, the loss was easier to process just having you there. I know whatever struggles come it will be easier because we will go through them together. I promise to cherish and love you, be faithful and honest always and I also will never take you for granted. We have been apart too long and I need you in my life. You said just now that all you wanted was me but I gave you myself on that snowy winter night when I first told you I loved you. I loved you all along. You have me, all of me, the good and the bad, whether you want it or not. Nothing can take me away from you; I am yours for always.” He kissed her hand as he sighed and rested his forehead on hers. Then he said “My sweet Steffy, forever.”  
Ophelia had them exchange rings as they wanted the traditional symbol of marriage. They went for simple white gold bands. After they had placed the rings on each other’s fingers and repeated the short phrase from the cleric, with this ring I thee wed, Ophelia then went into a little discourse about love which was unplanned and unrehearsed. She couldn’t help herself as she was such a romantic until she saw her husband Alfyn giving her a look and she realized her mistake. “Please complete this Ophelia.” Cyrus stated quietly but all the guests heard and chuckled. Ophelia went straight to her conclusion and finished her oration.  
“With the power vested in me by the continent of Orsterra I pronounce you husband and wife.”  
“I may kiss this vision of beauty standing in front of me now?” Cyrus asked aloud. Steffy slightly blushed at his enthusiasm.  
“Well, professor you didn’t let me get to that part but yes, you may kiss your bride.” Ophelia the cleric stated.  
He took her into his arms and pulled her close to him. With one last look into each other’s eyes their lips met, it started soft and sweet. The couple always enjoyed the taste and feel of their partner’s mouth; they both had the perfect one for kissing with soft, warm and inviting lips. The groom pulled his bride even closer resting his hands on the small of her back, as one of her hands was placed on his heart and the other was lightly caressing the back of his neck, underneath his hair. As that kiss went on it intensified, they forgot where they were as the only people in the world at that moment were the 2 of them. The longer the kiss went on the more passionate it became, his tongue found its way to its home in her mouth as hers did the same with him. They tasted each other and lingered in the feeling of unification as these kisses were a way of 2 beings becoming 1. As that kiss continued to lengthen you could see the fire this couple had for each other and as their hands began to migrate. The guests started to get uncomfortable as they felt they were watching what should be a private scene. Cyrus’ hands continued to move lower down from the small of her back as her hand was moving down from his heart to somewhere south of there. This was the longest and most sensual kiss Ophelia had ever witnessed at a wedding. Before it was too explicit, Ophelia cleared her throat very loudly and Jared gently kicked his dad’s foot to stop that display. When they broke that kiss both the bride and groom were reddened with embarrassment at the spectacle they just made of themselves in front of the children and guests. Ophelia raised her voice one last time “May I present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Cyrus and Steffy Albright.”


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the reception

The couple made their way to join their guests. Mrs. Malin was the first to greet them with a tear stained face. “My boy, finally, welcome to the family. Now it is official, you always will be my son. You make my daughter so happy and I know there are many joyful times ahead for all of you. Cyrus you are a great father and I look forward to calling you my son. Come over here you.” She reached up and gave Cyrus a huge hug and kissed his cheek.   
“Thank you so much, but you know that Steffy makes me just as happy. I am proud to be part of your family, mom.” Cyrus replied.  
“Steffy my dear, I am thrilled you two are together again and now married. Jared gets his dad and you have your true love. I couldn’t ask for a better husband for you, I know your love will carry the 2 of you through everything. I’m so proud of you and love you so much, my dear.” Mrs. Malin starting tearing up again as she spoke.  
“I love you too mom, stop crying please or you’ll get me blubbering.” Steffy stated as she took a deep breath as she still had tears of happiness on her face. “Mom you are an amazing woman, thank you for everything you have done for me. You came to stay with me to help with the kids. You moved with me all over the continent. Thank you mom, you are the best. No other mom’s compare, I only hope I can do half as well as you. Also, thanks to both of you for watching the kids this week.” Steffy smiled and her mother just nodded.  
“Do not worry about the kids, I have experience and I look forward to getting to know them better.” Mr. Reilly stated as he hugged the bride. “You look magnificent today and I say Professor Albright is a lucky man, as he reached over and shook the grooms hand. “Congratulations to you both.”  
Mr. and Mrs. Manning were the next to offer their cheers. “Cyrus I can see on your face how pleased this woman makes you. It warms my heart, I want the best for you kid and I can see that you have it.” The mentor said as he clutched his protégé and then hugged the bride. “Please come visit us in Stonegard, I want to get to know your wife better and we miss seeing your face going to and fro around town.” With that Mr. Manning rustled the hair on Cyrus’ head.  
“Cyrus, I am so glad you didn’t take my advice. I know there is no other woman in the world that could make you as happy as you are now.” Mrs. Manning said as she gave Cyrus a tight hug and kissed his cheek and gave a hug to Steffy as well.  
As they were greeting and visiting with the wedding guests, the palace staff quickly transformed the wedding area into a meal and dancing area as Queen Mary’s gift to the couple was use of the palace chefs to cook for their wedding and her various servants, butlers and maids to transform the garden square and the music for the dance was provided by the palace musicians at the Queen’s insistence. She ran all the details through Steffy who was shocked at the generosity of the Queen. Cyrus stated that she was his student and after she graduated she did relay to him that his classes were of value to her as she learnt about mistakes former rulers made and she was going to do her best not to repeat history and Atlasdam and the flatlands were at peace with all the neighboring kingdoms.   
The meal was perfection from the palace chefs and everyone was pleased with it. The bride and groom sat at a table in the front of the group with their wedding party. It was a relaxed reception as there were no formalities or most of the traditional wedding customs, like toasts or cake cutting or clinking of glasses, there were plenty of times the newlyweds kissed without any prompting. Cyrus and Steffy did say a few words thanking their guests for attending and expressing gratitude to everyone who helped with their celebration, like Ophelia, Queen Mary, and Odette as well as the numerous servants that were working the wedding as per the Queen’s request and others who helped in some way with their big day like the travelers. There still was dessert as the Queen’s cooks brought out a beautiful array of many types of sweets and Ava and her mother had to try most of them, Steffy did share hers with her new husband. While they were sampling, Therion came up and whispered something to Ava. She spoke to him and nodded and the young man went back to sit down as he spoke with the little girl while Cordelia went to get herself some dessert.   
“Ava, what was that about?” Steffy asked her daughter.  
“Oh, Mr. Therion asked me to help him with something a couple days ago and he was just checking to make sure I know what to do a little later.” Ava stated.  
“Would you please tell us what it is? Cyrus asked as he knew that Therion had a gift for easily convincing Ava to be naughty.  
“It’s nothing bad Mr. Therion just wants me to bring Miss Cordelia to him a little later during the dance to that space over there.” Ava pointed to a spot away from the wedding where there was a light and a bench the next path over, underneath a bright red maple tree.   
“Ok as long as you aren’t going to misbehave.” Steffy said to her daughter.  
Cyrus added to Steffy, “I think I have an idea of what Therion has planned.”  
“I have an idea too and it’s very exciting.” Steffy smiled and kissed her husband before she fed him a bite of the raspberry cheese cake they were sharing.


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance and the rest of the reception including Therion proposing to Cordelia.

The palace musicians were in place to play for the dance. Cyrus grabbed his wife’s hand and headed into the middle of the dance floor. Their first dance was a slow one and they were able to glide to the beat together. “Cyrus, do you remember what happened the last time we danced like this?” Steffy whispered to him.  
“I wouldn’t forget it love that was a very pleasing night.” Cyrus answered as Steffy laid her head on his shoulder as they continued to float along to the music. As they danced the couple watched the first stars appear as dusk was giving way to the darkness of the night and the lanterns in the garden were getting lit by the palace staff. There were still gentle falling leaves adding color and happiness to this celebration.  
While the song played Steffy sighed as she looked up at her husband, “You still have that effect on me. It feels like magic dancing with you. Some kind of enchantment that makes me fall in love with you even more if that’s actually possible.” Cyrus just held her a tiny bit closer while Steffy continued, “You also make me want to rip your clothes off and have my way with you though I do have a modicum of self-control left Mr. Albright.” His bride whispered as she smiled at him.  
“I can’t say I’m not disappointed but we already made a bit of a spectacle of ourselves Mrs. Albright. I am pleased that I have that impact on you; all I wanted was for you to want me. Hearing the enthusiasm in your voice and words makes me glad. Would you keep that idea for later tonight? I hope you’re not tired because I want to spend tonight reading every inch of your body and showing you how much I enjoy in depth study and hands on research. I know self-control will be out the window by then. You have my unparalleled focus and undivided attention for the next several days.” He raised his eyebrows at her as she giggled and looked away from him.  
The song ended and the dance floor was open to everyone, the musicians played some faster music and the Queen and graduate students took to the floor as well as Primrose and Olberic.  
As the bride and groom danced to this quicker song Steffy asked her husband while watching the knight and dancer, “I wouldn’t think Olberic would be the type to dance well, but he does.”  
“Yes, when he told me he had feelings for Primrose we concocted a plan with the rest of the group that we all wanted Primrose to train us in dancing. However we all paired off, I usually danced with poor Tressa but sometimes, Ophelia, Alfyn, Therion or H’aanit, and would step on their feet after I so badly damaged Primrose’s after the first couple times she taught me when we first met. When the time came for the practice with a partner portion of the lesson Primrose always had to dance with Olberic.  
“I see. You guys were kind of sneaky.” Steffy remarked.  
“It worked, Olberic would stay with her after our lesson and they would talk and got closer that way and eventually fell in love. Much the way we talked and read poetry to each other and laughed and studied and fell in love too.” Cyrus said as his hand was gently holding her face and his thumb was lightly caressing the side of her visage.  
Ava was a frequent visitor to the dance floor she was able to dance with many partners, she danced with her father Cyrus, and her brother, Therion, Alfyn, Olberic, Professor Spencer, Mr. Reilly, Mr. Manning, she even was so bold as to ask the Prince of Marsalim to dance which he obliged. Her favorite one of all, she got Philip to take her for one dance after he saw Jared do it.  
She went to talk to her mom who was speaking with some of the professors from the academy. “Did you see me mom, I got to dance with a knight. I got to dance with Philip.” She could barely contain her excitement.  
“Yes honey I watched you. You should be happy you got to dance with so many attractive men.” Steffy said to her daughter as she saw Therion coming to speak to her. “I think Mr. Therion needs you now though.” Steffy smiled at the young security firm owner.  
“Ok Ava, my friend I am going to sit in that spot. Could you bring Cordelia to me?” Therion asked.  
“I can do that but why don’t you just take her there with you.” Ava asked with inquisitive eyes.  
“I need a minute or two to take a few deep breaths and I hope that your cuteness will sway Cordelia with the question I need to ask her.” Therion replied as he knew it would take Ava a little time to get Cordelia out of the conversation she was having with Odette and that gave him the time to prepare before Cordelia was there as he needed to have a moment alone.  
A few minutes after Ava left and they saw her lead Cordelia away and then saw the little girl return Cyrus pulled Steffy away from the professors and asked her to dance, this was in order to watch what Therion was doing as Cyrus and Steffy were both curious.  
They missed the first part, but they saw Therion get down on a knee and Cordelia crying and happily taking the ring from him and put it on her hand.  
“I am so happy for them. Cordelia has been waiting for him to propose. She was actually thinking of doing it herself she was just trying to figure out the right time.” Steffy said as she and Cordelia were corresponding and were trying to devise a proposal through their letters.  
“He has had that ring for a long time. He told me he wanted to propose to her when we went to Flamesgrace. He was worried she would reject him.” Cyrus told his wife.  
“Well that makes it even cuter, she wanted to propose to him, and he wanted to propose to her but was unsure. It is quite adorable.” Steffy said as she and Cyrus continued dancing until that song ended.  
As the reception carried on a small group was sharing a drink together, Cyrus, Steffy, Olberic, Alfyn, Tressa, Therion and Cordelia. Olberic took a sip of his mead, “Okay my money is on you Tressa.”  
“For what?” The young merchant asked.  
“The next one of us to be married, it would be either H’aanit, you or Therion. This one was quite a surprise, while you are my dear friend; none of us picked you Cyrus.” Olberic said raising his stein of mead in a congratulatory manner.  
“Do you actually bet on who will be married? Cyrus was a little surprised. “In all fairness though even I wouldn’t have bet on me.” He laughed.  
“It was just the 4 of us, 200 leaves per bet, but professor I think we can include you and Steffy now.” Alfyn stated. “My money is on H’aanit, she has a baby on the way, and she and Alaic might want to make that official for the little one.”  
“If I can be included I would like to be in on the wager.” Steffy said.  
“Sure, you’re Cyrus’ wife you can bet. Who are you putting your money on, Tressa or H’aanit? Alfyn asked.  
“This is so demeaning; I mean what happened to love and spontaneity.” Tressa said as she went to find the huntress to tell her about the bet.  
“You guys are ridiculous.” Therion said as he took Cordelia to dance.  
“So?” Alfyn asked the bride wondering where she would place her money.  
“Therion.” She stated looking the apothecary straight in his face.  
“Are you serious?” Olberic boomed. “This will be the easiest money we ever make.”  
“Actually I want in on this too.” Cyrus said. “I will put my money on our young former thief.”  
“Really, both of you. You are in sync I will give you that but don’t get upset when you lose.” Alfyn added as he went to dance with his wife and tell her that Cyrus and Steffy bet on Therion.  
That song ended and Cordelia and Therion came to stand beside the bride and groom.  
“Therion would you do me the honor of dancing with me for this song?” the bride asked.  
“Certainly, I can’t say no to the bride.” Therion said and took her by the hand to the dance floor.  
“Cordelia, shall we.” Cyrus asked with a little bow and she obliged and took to the floor with the groom.  
“So did you participate in that stupid wager?” Therion asked Steffy.  
“Yes.” was all she said.  
“So who did you put your money on, H’aanit or Tressa?” Therion asked as they danced.  
“I put my money on you and Cordelia.” She answered him as they moved to the middle of the floor.  
“Really, that is surprising.” He said almost shocked.  
“Cyrus and I saw you proposing on the pathway, we also saw Cordelia accept.” She smiled at the young man. “Congratulations, by the way. I know you make Cordelia more than happy.”  
“So you had knowledge the others didn’t. A little underhanded, but I like it. We didn’t want to take away from your and Cyrus’ day so we weren’t going to tell the others until we get back to Bolderfall. We for sure won’t tell them now, since we found out about this idiotic bet.”  
“I won’t say anything.” Steffy continued, “Besides we knew something was up when you wanted Ava to bring Cordelia to you.”  
“I was so nervous I thought she wouldn’t accept, I’m glad that part is over and now it is just the wedding preparations.” Therion said as that song finished and they made their way off the dance floor.  
Cordelia and Cyrus were waiting for them on the sidelines. “Therion why did you say Cyrus was a horrible dancer, he danced with me this last song and he did great.” Cordelia said.  
“You never had to dance with him when we were being taught. Constantly stepping on our toes or tripping up.” Therion looked at Cyrus. “I’m glad you have improved professor.  
“Cyrus grabbed Therion in a big hug, “Congratulations my friend. I’m pleased you finally got the courage to propose.”  
“Thanks Cyrus, Steffy said you saw me and Cordelia.” The former thief stated as Steffy was congratulating Cordelia. “We aren’t going to say anything to anyone else until we get back to Bolderfall. Especially after this ridiculous bet.”  
“One I think you will help me win.” The scholar said as he raised his glass of champagne in a celebratory motion at the thief.


	73. chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night

It was late when they finally arrived at the Atlasdam inn. Cyrus had stayed in the room the day before, it was the penthouse suite. He carried Steffy up the stairs as he wanted to do the traditional bridal carry over the threshold even though this was not their home. He also said he was going to do that again when they went back to their house. He handed Steffy the key and she opened the door since Cyrus refused to put her down until they were inside their room. Steffy struggled with the lock as it was awkward for her to unlock it being carried in Cyrus’ arms and despite her requests that he put her down to unlock the door he stated that he wanted to carry her all the way inside the suite. When she finally got the door opened, Cyrus was being a little less careful and hit her head on the door frame.  
“Oh dear, I am sorry. That was the last thing I wanted to do.” Cyrus said.  
“I’ll be ok.” Steffy said rubbing the back of her head where she was hit still in her husband’s arms.  
Cyrus closed the door with his foot and then lost his balance as he tried to recover he ended up taking a few more steps and knocking over a table which caused him to lose his balance even more so he launched himself and Steffy across the room to the bed. At least they weren’t hurt. They were in a tangled heap. “I think that was a less than graceful wedding night entrance.” Steffy giggled.  
“Yes, not my intention but amusing just the same.” Cyrus agreed laughing. “He turned to Steffy with a more serious look; you’re not in pain are you?”  
“Are you talking about bumping me into the door frame? I am fine. This fall was fun though.”  
“Not what I was planning for tonight.” Cyrus was a little embarrassed. “I wanted to literally sweep you off your feet, and enjoy a passionate and romantic night with you. I knocked over the table and the flowers are all over the floor, the chocolate covered strawberries are upside down. ”  
“You did literally sweep me off my feet; you wouldn’t put me down until we were inside this beautiful room. Cyrus everything can be salvaged. We can still have a memorable night.” Steffy got up and picked up the table, the strawberries had a cover on them so they were fine and the vase didn’t break with the flowers in it. Steffy just added water and cleaned up their mess. Cyrus had placed orchids all over the suite and the room had a sweet floral scent. “Sparkling water Cyrus?” She questioned.  
“Yes I thought we might want to hydrate since we had a few drinks at the reception.” Cyrus added.  
Steffy grabbed the glasses and the bottle and took it with her. “Cyrus just rest for a few minutes, I will come get you when my little surprise is ready.” Steffy saw a cloth bag on the chair filled with rose petals. She grabbed it when he wasn’t watching and went into the washroom of the suite. It was in immaculate condition. There was a massive tub that could very easily fit 4 or 5 people. She filled it and hoped it wasn’t too loud to wake the other guests. She used the fireball spell a couple times until the water was the perfect temperature. She opened the bag and to her surprise there were a few candles in small glass jars, these will work wonderfully she thought as she lit them and placed a handful of petals into the tub. There was a large mirror in the room, so she went over and dismantled the hairdo she had and brushed it out and tied it back, she also took off her dress and hung it up as she wanted to preserve it. She went back into the other room and grabbed the tray with the strawberries and set it up in that room and then she pulled Cyrus off the bed as he was dozing. She started to take off his clothes as she led him to the bathtub. “You wear too many layers dear husband.”  
“But I have noticed each time you are proficiently removing them quicker than before.”  
“I had 15 years to daydream what it would be like to get you out of your clothes I had a lot of practice in my mind. I will admit this; you are more attractive in real life than I imagined you would look like. ” Cyrus didn’t know if he should laugh or be heartbroken. He just stayed quiet. She got him into the room just as she got him down to his small clothes. He was starting to get excited probably because his strong figure was anticipating consummating their marriage and while removing his clothes for the bath her fingers and hands were all over him and she was only in some lacy lingerie. He went into the tub and she instructed him to sit down. “You’re going to join me aren’t you? There’s plenty of room and the temperature is wonderful. If it starts to get cold I can warm the water with the magic.”  
“One of the professors said they were tired on their wedding night so they had a bath together instead.” Steffy said.  
“What a wonderful way to get more intimate with your lover. I wonder why we haven’t done this before.” Cyrus asked.  
“You did see the size of our tubs in our bathrooms, Cyrus. Wouldn’t be comfortable for 2 people and forget about any maneuvering.” She laughed.  
“When we get home that should be the first thing we renovate, especially for this type of bonding. Now please get in here with me as I am getting lonely.” Cyrus pouted.  
She did as he asked and they had a great bath together drinking their sparkling water as though it was incredibly expensive champagne. Feeding each other chocolate strawberries and washing each other can be very sensual. They did replicate this bath a few times during the rest of their stay. The couple ended up consummating their nuptials in that tub and a few times in different areas of the suite. The chair and couch, the table and the outdoor furniture on their terrace since it was an unusually warm night before they eventually got to the bed. Hydration was a brilliant idea as they needed it that night and that bottle of water was great forward thinking by the scholar.  
They were on the bed Cyrus was sitting up and Steffy’s back was to his chest as she sat in front of him. The moonlight was filtering through a slit in the blinds that bathed the room in a beautiful white light. His hand was on the bed beside her and she went to grab it as she did this their rings caught the moonlight and there was a slight glow about them. This is my life, she breathed in deeply the scent of Cyrus, her love. We are married. I can hardly believe it, is it wrong to be this happy? My face hurts from smiling so much today, but I can’t help it. I am so content, I can feel his breathing and he seems so relaxed as well as if this was what was meant to be all along. She looked at the shining rings, that is my hand and his with wedding bands, how did I get so fortunate?  
Cyrus noticed her thinking intently about something, “A leaf for your thoughts, my love?”  
“It’s nothing, I was just thinking about the amazing day we had and how much I love you.” She said as she looked up into his face and kissed him.  
“I was hoping you were thinking about our lovemaking over the last few hours, I guess I need to be more memorable.” Cyrus joked.  
“Cyrus, you know I am very satisfied. That is one of the many things I do love about you. If you are still awake there’s no reason we can’t make ourselves another memory? You have been examining me all this time; I enjoy scholarly pursuits as well especially when the subject is your pleasure. I hope your unbending blade of scholarship is still ready for me to study.” She said as she pushed him down on the bed.  
“Wait! My what?” Cyrus asked sitting back up.  
“Your unbending blade of scholarship, that’s what you called it the other night when you came home from the tavern with the guys. You called it that and then went upstairs and passed out.” Steffy relayed to him as he must have forgotten what happened.  
“Oh, I really said that?” Cyrus slightly blushed and put his hand on his forehead.  
“It does make sense you know? You’re the best looking academic around as well as the smartest so giving yourself that moniker kind of fits.” She said.  
“Dearest, you just used my weakness, my beautiful woman complimenting my intellect.” Cyrus stated.  
“You are the smartest man in the world Cyrus Albright and you’re all mine.” She pushed him back down on the bed leaned over him and began to kiss him.


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple have been married for a few months and its a cold winter night in Atlasdam. Steffy has some pregnancy news for Cyrus.

Cyrus and Steffy had been married for a few months, it was late January, and a rare cold winters evening in Atlasdam. Jared and Ava were staying at Mr. Reilly’s as Steffy asked her mom to have them over there as a favor.  
It was a Friday and Cyrus had just got home from the academy as Steffy left after her class was finished as she had an appointment she couldn’t miss. She was upstairs when she heard Cyrus come home. She made sure earlier that there was a fire blazing in the hearth of the living room and Cyrus had gone to warm himself as she came down the stairs.  
“Hi Cyrus, how was your afternoon classes?” She inquired as she poured him a glass of his favorite drink.  
“Good, I think the students this semester are quite interested in history and seem motivated to learn and continue their education.” Cyrus stated. Steffy knew he would say that as he was excited for the new semester and always thought the pupils in his classes were more studious than they actually were. He took a sip of his drink, “It’s Friday and the kids are at your mom’s, why don’t you have a drink with me?”  
“Cyrus, we need to talk,” Steffy said as she sat on the couch on the opposite side of him.  
“Nothing is wrong, is it my dear?” He asked with concern. “I know you had a medical appointment today.”  
“Actually I saw Alfyn as I wanted a second opinion and knew you would trust his diagnosis more than anyone else. He came to Atlasdam at my urging, I made sure he was paid well. It was easy to convince him as he wanted to go to the coastlands to collect plants. I know when you went to the tavern last night with him he told you he came here to get some herbs for his concoctions and while that was true I asked him to come.”  
“So now you are keeping secrets from me? What is it my dear?” Cyrus asked his dark eyes gazing at her with worry.  
“Last week I went to the local medicine woman and she confirmed my suspicions, but like I said I wanted a second opinion so I got Alfyn, I told him my symptoms and he gave me a mixture that would further clarify my condition, and he studied the results.” She took a deep breath. “Cyrus you are going to be a father again.”  
“Really!” He was beaming at her. “I get to experience the whole pregnancy and see all the changes.” He put both his hands on her belly and spoke to it. “Little one daddy can’t wait to meet you. But just stay comfortable and develop and get strong.” His demeanor changed to a more somber one, “there is potential for this one to be miscarried as well, is there not?”  
“Yes there is always that potential, but I am quite a bit further along than I was with the other pregnancy I’m almost at about 2 months.” Steffy answered. “I am going to stay positive and I have a feeling everything will work out. Cyrus,” she was apprehensive “there is one more thing; Alfyn caught it but not the local apothecary. When Alfyn checked the fetal heartbeat he said it was strong but there were 2 strong heartbeats he heard. So…..umm….you are going to be a new dad twice?” Steffy wasn’t sure how he would react to the news they were having twins.  
“Two babies! It’s a good thing we have this more substantial house.” He was simply radiant now; easy for him she thought he doesn’t have to carry these kids. But she felt honored and blessed to have more of Cyrus’ children.  
“So you’re not upset or anxious about this? Most men would be concerned.” Steffy inquired.  
His hands were still rubbing her belly. “I’m not most men. I have nothing to fret about. You are a great mother and I get the opportunity to spend your pregnancy with you through every step and see these babies grow in you, and watch them as little ones something I missed with Jared.” He spoke again to her stomach, “Daddy is excited to meet both of you.” He took her hands in his “Two just means our family gets bigger and there are more of us.” He looked thoughtful “Do you think I should start reading intellectual works to your belly to stimulate the twins brain development? Or should we sing to them or play music so they might be more artistically inclined, I could play something on the piano for them right now. Though you would have to sing as you might remember I was not blessed with a singing voice.” She giggled at him as he was walking toward the instrument in the corner of their sitting room then he changed his direction. “I guess we have some time to think about it.” He stated and with that he slammed back what was left of his drink, grabbed a blanket from the chair and wrapped Steffy with it as he put his cloak back on.  
“Where are you going Cyrus?” She asked.  
“Well you are eating for 3; I need to get something for supper. I am getting some takeout for you.”  
“I was going to make something here, it’s so cold Cyrus. I don’t want you to go back out in that. Besides I know when I need to eat as that’s when the nausea comes.” Steffy urged him to stay.  
“Nonsense I want to bring something for you, I want you to have a rest for tonight. Have a little nap and when I get back we can eat together.” Cyrus was already doting on her and she just told him she was pregnant a few minutes ago. This could be a good thing or a bad thing.  
She did close her eyes and have a little nap when she woke to the sound of Cyrus trying to unlock the door. She got up and ran to the entrance and opened it for him. “What are you doing? You should be sitting down and resting.” He was scolding her.  
“Cyrus I have done this before and contrary to what you might think a pregnant woman can do many things. When I was pregnant with Ava I walked all over Orewell as I needed to walk Jared to school and do my job at the tavern. I will still need to go to work, teach and get all my school work done as well as the work here at home.” She said as Cyrus put the items on the table.  
“I will make sure me and kids help out more so you can get more rest.” He kissed the top of her head as she was surveying the table.  
“Cyrus how much did you get?” She looked at the surprising amount of food he brought home.  
“I wasn’t sure what you wanted so I got all your favorites, besides I want to make sure all 3 of my babies are fed.” He stated in his typical charming manner.  
“Cyrus I can’t eat all this, you are going to have to help me.” She grabbed her stomach, “They call it morning sickness but I always get it later than that.” She grabbed one of the containers and took a bite with her mouth full she said “At least as soon as I eat something it usually goes away.”  
They ate their feast and Steffy told Cyrus more about her pregnancies with Ava and Jared. The cravings she had and the odd pains that plagued her during that time. The fact that Jared liked to kick her insides or stretch out and give her a sharp pain in her ribs and Ava would always flutter around. Cyrus knew that a woman went through changes and different experiences when they were expecting but hearing Steffy talk about it made him understand it more and the fact that these were his babies caused him to be appreciative of her.  
“I want to be there with you through everything. This will be a new experience for me and I will support you in any way possible.” Cyrus was looking forward to this entire pregnancy.  
“We will go through this together as expecting twins might be different and just wait in another month or so the cravings will start.” She laughed. “Who knows what odd flavors I will want? With Jared it was spicy all the time, I wanted spicy food even though it gave me heartburn and with Ava I wanted grapes and watermelon.”  
“Whatever you want, whenever you want I will try and find it for you.” Cyrus said and Steffy knew he wasn’t bluffing he would try to get whatever she wanted. She made a mental note to not say anything out loud that she would crave that would be hard to obtain, like out of season fruit or something only in one region of Orsterra or anything late at night after the market closed.  
After dinner Cyrus made a cozy spot for them in front of the fire. They sat close together as he put his arm around Steffy. “We’re still newlyweds is it ok to do newlywed type things being pregnant? He asked.  
“Yes, that doesn’t hurt the babies at all.” Steffy answered.  
“So the kids are at your mothers and we are sitting in front of this enchanting fire, I don’t think we should waste this moment, what do you think Mrs. Albright? He said with that roguish grin on his face.  
“I concur Mr. Albright; we shouldn’t let a time like this go unused.” As she turned to him and held his face in her hands and kissed him.  
“I am glad you came to that conclusion, as I have been waiting for this all day.” He said as he laid her down and kissed her enthusiastically. They spent the night in front of the fire on the floor of their living room physically connecting the way that newlyweds do.


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steffy is about halfway through her pregnancy and she has just completed her first full year at the academy. She had graded her students work when Thomas pays her a visit and we find out why he hates her as the young noble tried to actually physically harm her.

Time went on and it was the close of the second semester, it was the end of April and Steffy was in her office at the academy. She had just finished grading the last of her students course work and given them their marks, all their grades and reports were in their mail boxes. Everything was completed. She had finished her entire year for the first time. The top of her desk was clear. She sat back in her chair for a moment; it felt like she had accomplished a great feat. She was pleased with herself and looking forward to the summer break as the babies were due in August and the next few months her belly would get bigger and she wouldn’t have the added stress of having to scale the academy stairs daily. The earliest she would be back at the academy would be in January. She put her hand on her belly and spoke out loud, “Well little ones, our work here is completed for now. Your daddy is coming to pick us up right away as we are going for a celebratory dinner with some of the other professors. “She closed her eyes for a moment and rubbed her temples as she was trying to clear out all the student work she had graded over the last little while when she heard a loud voice clear their throat. She opened her eyes and saw a young man standing in her doorway. He was taller than Steffy but shorter than most of the men in Atlasdam at 5’9”, quite thin, with freckles that complimented his very short dirty blond hair and striking green eyes. “Thomas, what could I do for you?” she was surprised seeing this student who was working on translating the ancient documents in her office doorway.  
“What you could do for me is stop stealing my life. I was supposed to be the new professor.” Thomas stated unashamedly as he stepped closer to the pregnant woman.  
“That was last year. If you want to be a professor wouldn’t you want to teach in the field you specialize in, like history or ancient cultures, or something like that?” Steffy questioned as she could see Thomas was visibly angry. “Professor Quillan is retiring this year, why don’t you apply for his job?”  
“I already did and when I went to see the headmaster she said that they decided to hire a professor from the University from Goldshore who will be transferring here. He is a foremost leader in the history of the coastlands and the riverlands and they hired him to replace Professor Quillan as the academy wants to offer more courses on the other regions of the realm.” Thomas said as he took a few more steps toward Steffy.  
“Thomas, why don’t you sit down and relax.” Steffy said motioning to a chair. “It is a stressful time of year, don’t fret you are still very young continue to work hard and your time will come.” She was trying to calm down this man as she didn’t like the way he was looking at her nor that fact that anything she said seemed to make him more agitated.  
“My time will come, how could you say that!” He was yelling. “I am 25 years old! It was supposed to be my time last year!” She saw him grab a stack of heavy books as she stood up from her chair. He was standing in the doorway now, there was nowhere for her to go. “You took that all away from me!”  
“Please calm down Thomas. Don’t get yourself worked up there will be other openings.” Steffy said. “Cyrus has been saying he wants to take a sabbatical to work on a manuscript maybe that will be your opportunity.”  
“Shut up! I want to work with Professor Albright, you stupid bitch.” Thomas spat at her.  
“For your information I am also Professor Albright.” She was getting defensive, “Don’t make me angry and right now the only stupid one here is you. ONE.” She shouldn’t have called him unwise but she had a habit of putting her foot in her mouth at the worst time and insulting people when she should have known better. Something she always used to do when defending Cyrus back in high school.  
He threw the books at her one after another. I don’t care as long as he doesn’t hurt my babies was all she thought about, unfortunately her belly was a bigger target than the rest of her. One did hit her in the lower arm and fell at her feet while another hit her leg. She was pacing the room trying to think of a way to diffuse the situation while avoiding the books he was throwing at her. She didn’t want to hurt him as he did work with Cyrus and even though he was annoying he did a good job, besides she couldn’t harm a student. “TWO.” She said as forcefully as she could.  
He grabbed a large board from the hallway as the maintenance crew had left a cart of building materials just outside Steffy’s office as they were going to make repairs. She still couldn’t get away as it was literally parked at the side of her office door. He grabbed one of the planks as he held it like a bat. He smashed one of her book shelves, there was a loud crash and everything went tumbling to the floor. At this anyone left in the building ran toward the sound of the noise.  
“Thomas reconsider this, I don’t want to hurt you! THREE.”  
“Hurt me! Who has who cornered? He laughed maniacally at that as he swung the board at her desk and cratered it. “You took Professor Albright away from me! I was going to make him fall in love with me and we would live happily ever after. If I was a professor we would be on the same level academically and I would find ways for us to spend a lot of time together, maybe having him as my mentor or something. I have a lot of money as the lone heir to my families estate and a title that a lot of people covet, what do you have to offer him?” He stopped to take a breath. Thomas is another one of Cyrus’ obsessed students, Steffy thought. She really didn’t want to hurt him. At that the young noble took a swing at Steffy aiming for her belly but hitting her in the shin part of her legs, obviously not someone who played a lot of sports she thought. As she fell to her knees she said to herself what was it that Cyrus says when he is using magic. At this time she wasn’t going to hold back as she had been. Thomas tried to hurt her seriously. Thomas came to face her and he let go of the board. “I can soothe Cyrus’ broken heart and help him move on after he sees you and your babies lying dead here on the floor.”  
“I warned you! FOUR! My focus in unparalleled” She yelled as she was quicker than him and she saw her opportunity as he was reaching to grab the large board to land another blow as he dropped it while baiting her. She shouted as she used firestorm and the board disintegrated at the heat from the flames. He was injured, but not dead. He was wearing a weak fire amulet, so he took much damage but the amulet did save his life.  
After Steffy realized Thomas was unconscious she checked her legs, there were large bruises forming but she was able to stand up. At that a group of people rushed in the room as they arrived there and saw the last of Thomas and Steffy’s battle as they were frozen to do anything at how surreal the whole thing was. They came to make sure Steffy and the babies were ok and to check on Thomas. The campus apothecaries were in that throng and one checked Steffy and the babies and gave them a clean bill of health.  
Cyrus and the other professors they were going out with saw this group of people mulling around Steffy’s office. “Oh, no!” He said as he rushed to her office he grabbed the door frame to stop himself and he saw the bookshelf destroyed while Steffy was sitting in her chair thanking the campus apothecary behind the crumpled desk and he saw Thomas Fulton lying on the floor. Cyrus rushed to his wife and knelt down beside her and lightly touched her legs “You have bruises, my love.” He looked at her with sad eyes as he put his hands on her belly. “Are you alright? Are the twins ok?” Steffy nodded as she pressed his hand against one of the twins in her belly and Cyrus felt it move. He looked a tiny bit calmer. “What happened here?”  
“That’s precisely what I want to know. However since Thomas Fulton is unconscious how are we going to get the full story?” Odette stated over Cyrus’ voice of concern.  
“Actually headmaster I saw the whole thing.” It was the small voice of Therese. “I followed Thomas when he left the library as there was something off about him.” She relayed the whole story to Odette and the other professors, including campus security which headed there when the heard the bookshelf smash. The group of people that gathered at the end of the altercation verified Therese’s account on the part with the plank and the hit to Steffy and the magic use. There was no way she made it up as there was no time in between what happened and her statement. Steffy also gave her statement which was the same as Therese. The campus security would go see Thomas in a few days at his place to get his take on the events.  
“Professor Albright, I am glad you and the babies are alright.” Odette said as the group of people waited for the campus apothecary to revive Thomas. Someone went to fetch his parents and let them know what happened.  
“Of course I am alright Odette. Steffy was the one that was attacked.” Cyrus said in a quiet tone.  
“I was talking to Steffy she is Professor Albright as well my friend. The two women laughed at Cyrus. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Steffy gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was relieved that Steffy was laughing even if it was at his expense.  
Mr. and Mrs. Fulton were there surprisingly quick as they arrived to gather Thomas and take him home. They were informed of what happened and were embarrassed their son took it too far. He had only regained awareness right before they got there. “Dear Cyrus you came to make sure I was alright.” He said in his state of just roused consciousness as he was beaming at the professor.  
“Don’t be an imbecile. You are terminated from the project and if you so much as harm one hair on my lovely wife’s head I will make you wish your parents did not procreate. I can extinguish you very easily. I have defeated the gods of Orsterra; I can most definitely bring about your destruction without much exertion. I would make you suffer with such great torment that you would beg for the sweet embrace of death.” Cyrus said with a brash tone and scary gaze that frightened his former student.  
The Fultons lived close to the academy and were told that Thomas was terminated from his work translating the tomes and banned from the academy for attacking a professor. Sometime later it was discovered that the Fulton’s sold their mansion and moved to Saintsbridge.


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of professors goes out and Steffy and Cyrus talk about his students who fall in love with him.

Once they left Steffy got up from her chair as the only people now left in her office were the group that were going out together. “Come on let’s go, I would love to celebrate the end of the year and Professor Quillan and Professor Spencer’s retirement.”  
The group was the 2 professor Albrights¸ Headmaster Odette, science Professor Dylan Spencer, Mathematics Chair Professor Chelsea Whitaker and her husband Richard, a retired soldier. Also History Professor Quillan and his wife Florence who was a retired tailor. Anthropology Professor Jonathan Reid and his wife Samantha, a scholar. As well as mathematics Professor Jody Taylor and her date literature Professor Emily Jorgensen and law Professor Sawyer and his wife Sandra, who was a homemaker.  
As they headed toward the restaurant they were going to Cyrus and Steffy hung back. “Cyrus you need to make yourself a little more unlovable? At least here at the academy.” Steffy said as a joke. “I don’t want to have another experience like that.”  
“I didn’t know Thomas felt that way. I never know about my student’s romantic tendencies, there was Abigail, Horatio, George, Penelope, Ellie, Madeline, Arnold, Caitlynn, Daisy, Jennifer, Bella, Valerie, Therese and now Thomas.” Cyrus stated as they walked along.  
“These were all your students that had feelings for you?” Steffy asked with wide eyes.  
“Yes but it was more common when I was a younger professor. In the last 5 years it has only been Valerie, Therese and Thomas.” Cyrus continued to talk as if it was normal for so many students to have romantic inclinations toward their teacher.  
“Cyrus you don’t think that maybe that you might be doing something to encourage these crushes? Steffy asked.  
“I didn’t then, after a while of having to tell my pupils that I was their teacher and nothing more I should have figured it out. I think of all those times one of my students wanted me to give them extra help with their studies but their grades didn’t improve or when they queried me about very personal questions of a highly inappropriate nature like what I look for in a partner or my favorite sexual position.”  
“Wow, you had some very forward students? How did you answer them?” Steffy was surprised that these students had the audacity to ask their professor these types of things.  
“Well I couldn’t exactly tell them that my ideal partner was my high school sweetheart and that my favorite position was inside her regardless of where we would be situated. So I would either excuse myself and leave these students or change the subject entirely.” Cyrus stated.  
“Aww Cyrus you romantic. Great answer!” Steffy was moved.  
“Therese and Thomas were both my students before I left for my adventure. I do know that you can be assured that none of my current students feel that way as I have been stressing the teacher/student relationship only and try to make sure every student gets equal time. Plus they all see how enamored I am with my amazing wife and a lot of them mentioned that they liked having you in my class on Eld.” Cyrus smiled at her as he rested his hand on her belly. “In regards to what happened today maybe we should go home Steffy, you need to rest up after this ordeal. I do hope those bruises heal on your beautiful legs.” Even though she was given a clean bill of health Cyrus wanted to make sure both his wife and their babies were fine.  
“Cyrus going out might help. It will get my mind off things and before this whole situation with Thomas I felt proud that I was able to complete the year here at the academy.” Steffy said.  
“I can see your point, if it gets too much tell me. I am strong enough to carry you all the way home if need be.” Cyrus stated laughing at the mental picture in his mind.  
“I have seen you shirtless, I know how strong you are, but as tempting as it is I don’t think that will be necessary but you can buy me an appetizer?” Steffy said.  
“Done.” was the response from Cyrus.  
“And a large glass of grape juice?” Steffy added to her order.  
“Done again” Cyrus replied. “As long as you promise to take it easy tomorrow I want you to sleep in and rest and if you want, spend the entire day in bed.”  
“Well the only way that could be more enticing was if you were in bed with me.” She smiled at him flirtatiously as she blushed. Cyrus put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.  
Odette heard all this “Come on you two lovebirds let’s get going so we can make it to the restaurant before it closes for the night.” She cackled at that and the rest of the group starting to laugh at Odette’s cackle.


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steffy gives birth to the twins

It was late summer and the twins could be born any day. It was in the wee hours of the morning when Steffy felt a familiar pain in her abdomen. She sat up. “Cyrus get up, its time.”  
He rolled over, “Time for what?” he asked half asleep.  
“The twins! It’s time. I’m in labor. She stated shaking him to wake up.  
Cyrus was suddenly awake and in a panic “Oh, ok……what do I do? What do I do now?” He got out of his sleeping clothes and put on his pants inside out. He threw a shirt on and mismatched the buttons.  
“Go down the street and get the neighborhood midwife and wake Jared to go get my mom to assist.” Steffy said as she was getting out of bed and heading to the study since that was where they thought it was best to deliver the babies.  
Cyrus did as he was told and he was back in 15 minutes with the midwife. Jared had got up and got his grandmother. Mr. Reilly came along to keep the kids company as sometimes these things could take time and he was going to take care of Jared and Ava.  
Steffy didn’t scream or cry too much as all she wanted was to make sure the little ones were healthy and safe. Cyrus held her hand and helped her sit up when it was needed and tried to be as supportive as possible, but he felt very inadequate in this instance. It was about 8 am when the first little one was delivered. The baby cried for a very short time but was very quiet and easy to calm. A healthy baby boy, the midwife took care of him and wrapped him up and handed him to Cyrus. He handled that baby like it was made of glass. He had never held a newborn before. The moment he looked at the little bundle in his arms he fell in love. “Hello little one, I’m your dad and I have been excited to meet you.”  
Just then there was a loud piercing cry and the second child was born. This baby was louder but the midwife just remarked that at least we know this one can breathe well. She took care of this baby and wrapped them up and let Steffy hold them; another healthy baby boy. Steffy was worn-out but relieved that the babies were born and healthy. The midwife and Steffy’s mother took the twins to be looked over and checked out and gave them a bath. Steffy was exhausted so Cyrus let her sleep; however he did grab her hand and whispered “A miracle like no other.” The healing magic went through Steffy and he saw her physically sleep more peacefully. No wonder Alfyn and Ophelia have so many children, this healing magic is amazing. Cyrus thought to himself as everyone was notified that Ophelia was pregnant again and due early in the new year. Cyrus let his wife sleep as he went to help with the twins. The midwife and his mother in law shooed him away as they wanted to complete the checkup without the father being a distraction.  
He decided to give the news to the family. Jared was pacing the room and Mr. Reilly and Ava were playing a game of cards. They all saw Cyrus come down the stairs.  
“Is mom alright?” Jared asked, you could tell he was worried.  
“Yes, she is resting but your mother and the babies are all healthy. I even used the healing magic I learnt when I was a cleric for a short time on your mom so she should be back to herself soon.”  
“So I am an official big sister now?” Ava asked.  
“Yes you are. You have 2 baby brothers you will need to help us with.” Cyrus replied.  
“I was hoping I would get at least one sister, but brothers are ok too.” The little girl replied smiling. “Daddy are you happy?”  
“Yes, I am ecstatic and relieved. I want to wake your mom and make sure she is ok, but I know she needs her rest so please try to be quiet so she can sleep. I’m going to go help grandma and the midwife and get the twins settled into their home. Cyrus walked over and placed a kiss on Ava’s head and went and gave Jared a big hug. “I love you kids. Once the twins are bathed and the checkup is complete you can come meet your baby brothers.”  
“Finally the balance has changed.” Jared said. “I lived in a house with 3 women, now there are 4 men and only 2 women.” He laughed while Ava just stuck her tongue out at him.  
The twins were sleeping peacefully in the nursery and everyone had left to let the family have the time together at home. Ava and Jared were enamored with their baby brothers, but they knew that newborns needed their sleep. Jared made some lunch for both himself and his sister. Cyrus was drinking his 3rd coffee of the day when he went to check on Steffy.  
He opened the door and sat in the chair and watched her. He had a newfound respect for her after she gave birth to his babies a pang of regret went through him since he missed Jared’s birth. She looked so beautiful as she peacefully slept. “My sweet Steffy.” He whispered as he watched her sleep a little longer. He crept out quietly and went to check the twins. The older one was slightly larger than the younger one. The midwife also made sure that the older one was wearing blue and the younger one was wearing green. He watched his babies sleeping in their crib and even though he was tired he was immensely content. He knew that this was the calm before the storm as the days will be hectic taking care of 2 babies. He never thought love at first sight was a possibility before this last year, but he now knew it existed since it had happened to him 3 times that year; each one of his children. The moment he laid eyes on each of them he loved them, they were his progeny, his legacy and he’d be damned if he ever let any harm befall any of them.  
As he was watching his babies sleep, he heard Steffy call his name. He went to the room and saw her trying to get up. “Cyrus, I don’t feel any of the pain like I did with Ava and Jared, it’s unsettling.”  
“Don’t fret my love, I used that healing magic on you, I wanted you to feel better.” Cyrus stated.  
“Ok at least now I know you did that and I do feel better.” Could you help me get up?” Cyrus helped his wife rise. She wanted to check the twins. She went into their room and had to stop herself from squealing. “Cyrus they are so cute.” She whispered. “No, they are absolutely gorgeous.”  
“Just like their mother.” Cyrus placed a kiss on her forehead. Steffy went to her room and got cleaned up and dressed. She also cleaned up the study aside from the fact that there were 2 newborns sleeping in the crib you wouldn’t have known there was a birth in that house that day. Cyrus used that healing magic on Steffy and she was back to her old self.  
The smaller baby started to cry and Steffy knew he wanted to be fed. After she fed both the twins and they were asleep again she was walking down the stairs the date dawned on her. “It’s August 25th isn’t it?” She said quietly to herself being off work and pregnant, every day seemed to blur together. Once she was in the kitchen Cyrus gave her some water and he made her some fruit and pastry to eat as she would need the fuel. As she was looking over her food, “Cyrus what day is today?”  
“August 25th. Our children were born on August 25th.” Cyrus stated.  
“So we have something new to commemorate this date.” Steffy remarked.  
“Yes instead of it being a date of heartbreak and sadness, it is a date of reunification and renewal. It was one year ago that our daughter got lost in the market and led me back to you and we reunited. Now though it will be the birthday of our youngest children their new lives full of promise and potential, made from our undying love.” Cyrus said as he was looking at the 2 kids sitting in the living room. As if on cue Ava and Jared came into the kitchen with their parents.  
“How are you feeling mom?” Jared asked.  
“I’m alright, a little tired, but your dad used that healing magic on me so I feel much better.”  
The boy hugged his mom. “Did you notice the twins look all like dad and me?”  
“Those Albright genes of your father are strong. But time will tell who these boys will take after, when you were born you looked a lot like me but as you grew I saw that you mostly looked like your dad.” Steffy said.  
“I don’t care who they look like mommy, they just look cute.” Ava said as she hugged her mom. “What are we going to call them?”  
I’m not sure, your father and I couldn’t agree on any names we both liked.” Steffy said looking at her husband.  
“Since we named Jared after my father, maybe we should name one of the twins after your father, Ezekiel. I was thinking of maybe we could name the other one after your grandfather Elijah Morgan.” Cyrus stated. “These names are special to us and when the boys are older we could tell them how they got them.  
“Are you sure Cyrus? Both those names are from my family?” Steffy was surprised.  
“Sure, those sounds like names for wise men, then he added with a chuckle, “besides they are going to look like Albrights, so they can have names that come from your family.”  
Steffy just shook her head at Cyrus and then they heard one of the twins crying. “I’ll go check on them, Ava did you want to come with me? The babies might be missing their big sister.”  
“Do you really think so mommy?” Ava asked with wide eyes.  
“Yes, they probably miss all the noise, when they were in my belly they heard all our voices and now they are up there in their quiet bedroom and they might be wondering where we are.” Steffy told her daughter.  
“Ok well then we better go tell them everything is ok and we are here. I don’t want the babies to be scared.” Ava said with her child logic.  
“I’ll come too mom, we should bring them down to be with the family.” Jared said.  
The babies were brought downstairs and Ava and Jared sat on the couch each holding one of their brothers, Steffy sat in the middle making sure she was there if Ava needed any help. Cyrus watched the scene and he swelled up with pride and love, that was his family and he loved each of them with all his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have twin boys named Elijah and Ezekiel so I included them in this fan fiction.


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Steffy have another child.

The twins were about a year and half old when Steffy was on leave from the academy again as she was pregnant, the winter semester was just about to start. The academy had a forward maternity policy. Steffy was able to keep her tenure and she would return to her position of professor one year after the birth of their child.  
This time Cyrus was more prepared and Steffy went into labor on a Saturday in the late morning. Their daughter was born at about 2 in the afternoon. Ava was elated she finally had her sister and the feeling was mutual as the baby grew up she idolized Ava just as the twins looked up to their older brother. Jared was also pleased about another little sister, especially when the first time he held her she grabbed onto his finger and wouldn’t let go. Cyrus’ admiration for his wife had grown with the addition of the new little girl in their family. Cyrus used the healing magic again as he saw how well it worked after the birth of the twins. Steffy was back to her old self almost immediately and after she fed the baby she came down into the living room and sat down with her family. Cyrus had assembled the whole family together. Even though the twins were little it was after their nap so they were part of the meeting. “So we have a little girl upstairs that needs a name.” Cyrus said. “We thought maybe we could come up with her name together.”  
“Yes,” Steffy added, “We would like your ideas.” She yawned and put Elijah down as he ran to Ava and wanted to be picked up. Steffy was still tired from giving birth, but finding a name for their daughter was important.  
Elijah said. “Baby!”  
Ezekiel added “Baby, baby!” That was one of the 25 words or so they could say.  
“Thank you boys for your contribution.” Cyrus smiled at them as they both toddled over and gave him a hug.  
“What about Eva.” Ava suggested smiling smugly as she felt that was a great name.  
“Eva is a nice name but it sounds too close to yours Ava. We want the baby to have something a little different. There is no reason that can’t be a middle name though.” Steffy said as she didn’t want to totally discourage her daughter.  
Jared looked deep in thought. “Jared do you have an idea in your mind?” His father asked.  
“I am named after your father; Ava is named after grandma’s sister who passed away when she was young. The twins are named after mom’s family, grandpa and great grandfather. We all have familial names; this new baby should as well.”  
“Of course I never noticed that before.” Cyrus remarked. He took a sip of his coffee as he thought back in his mind, “Well there is Nadia and your grandmothers, what were their names again dear, Alice and Estefania.”  
“My name is a variant of Estefania, though.” Steffy said. “What about Lily and Anna, your mother and grandmother.”  
“What if we put the names together?” Ava said. “She could be Liliana. Then she has both names.”  
“That is actually a beautiful name, Liliana Eve.” Steffy said “What do you think Cyrus?”  
“It is lovely; I think my mother and grandmother would be so honored.” Cyrus said holding back tears, he was tired and thinking about the Albright family made him miss them a little more than usual since there was a new little Albright added to the family that day.  
The baby started to cry and Cyrus brought her down and showed the baby her namesakes that were on that painting hanging on the wall and he spoke to her about all the pretty dresses and colorful ribbons that he was going to buy for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a daughter named Liliana Eve


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus writes his book.

After Steffy went back to work after her maternity leave and the baby was weaned, Cyrus took a sabbatical from the academy to work on his manuscript. He also wanted to be home with the children since they are only little once and he missed that time with Jared. Unfortunately taking care of 3 small children was quite tiring and he could only work late at night when everyone was in bed. So he developed an odd schedule and would sleep during the day when the kids took their naps.  
One night he was looking at the map of Orsterra, he had almost completed his book, all that was left was to write about how he figured out they needed to get to the Gate of Finis and they would need to fight Galdera after Olberic, Primrose, H’aanit and Therion spoke with the impresario near S’warkii and he told them Kit Crossford was heading to the gate in search of his father Graham. He looked at all their hometowns and put their names right beside them. He was just kind of staring at the map since he was thinking of the way to start the new section he was writing about when he noticed that if you took the first letter of each companion and started in the right corner and moved clockwise in spelled out OCTOPATH. “Well isn’t that fitting?” Cyrus was pleased with this discovery. “I think I have a title for my book.”  
He had a few people he trusted to give him the true feedback on the book read the manuscript. After he implemented any changes he wanted to make he sent the manuscript to a couple publishers to see if anyone wanted to put this book in print. It wasn’t hard to find one to do that and soon Cyrus’ book was one of the bestselling works of non-fiction in Orsterra. He also made a lot of leaves with the popularity of the book which brought more notice to any small works or papers he would write when he was back to work as a scholar.


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the lives turned out for some of our favorite characters.

Mr. Reilly and Mrs. Malin got married in a small ceremony in Atlasdam the summer after Cyrus and Steffy’s wedding. They held the ceremony in their backyard and only family was invited to the wedding. Steffy and Mr. Reilly’s oldest son were the witnesses. Jared and Ava liked having another grandparent as Mr. Reilly cared for them as much as his own grandchildren just like Nadia loved his grand kids. The children also liked that they kind of had cousins. It was nice for Jared as one of Mr. Reilly’s daughter-in-laws’s had to take care of her younger brother since her parents passed. That boy was a year older than Jared and the two were great friends. Ava and her younger siblings also liked that there was always lots of kids to play with at any holiday gatherings. They lived happily for many years.  
H’aanit and Alaic did welcome a little girl in the middle of January a few months after Cyrus and Steffy’s wedding. They named her S’usanna, after the woman who played a big part in Alaic and Z’aanta’s lives, but it had the S’warkii style of spelling. About 2 years later they were blessed with another daughter D’arcy and a son Robert followed about a year after that. Alaic chose the name of their son. The 2 younger children lived in that village their whole lives but did travel Orsterra and went to visit their friends throughout the realm. All the children of the travelers were close in age and they were a large group of friends as well as some of them also ended up finding their other half within that group of people. S’usanna ended up marrying Primrose and Olberic’s Geoffrey and they took over house Azelhart when Primrose and Olberic retired in the sunlands as she didn’t want to deal with winter anymore. H’aanit and Alaic never did marry as they did not need a paper to solidify their commitment to each other and hunters of the woodlands rarely did marry.  
Primrose and Olberic stayed in Noblecourt until they relocated to Wellspring when they were older, they got to be in a region that was warm and Olberic lived in the same town as his comrade Erhardt. They were also blessed with another son who they named Constantine as that was Olberic’s father’s name. They also had 2 daughters, Daisy and Jasmine. Since house Azelhart still had great wealth the children worked much in charity and humanitarian work.  
Alfyn and Ophelia lived in Flamesgrace and continued their work there which they both loved so greatly. They were immensely blessed with many children following Alicia and Oliver they also had Adeline, Otto, Oscar, Alexandra and Aurora.  
Therion and Cordelia were the next ones to marry after Cyrus and Steffy. They married the following spring in Bolderfall. Therion’s security business did so well that he had to set up 2 additional bases in Orsterra, one was in Atlasdam and the other was in Riverford. After he retired, he left one of his children in charge of each base. Cassandra was the middle child and took over the base in Bolderfall. Their oldest child, Evangeline wanted to run the one in Atlasdam and the youngest child Christopher was in charge in Riverford. The children were trained in running the business from the moment they could watch their dad so the businesses continued to be profitable and the 3 children worked well together when collaboration was needed.  
Tressa and Kit took over the shop from her parents when they retired. They were married and had 2 children a son named Tyson and a daughter named Kathleen. Tyson was a homebody and wanted to continue to work at the shop and help it be profitable and successful. Kathleen was like her mother and wanted to travel Orsterra and be a travelling merchant. When she told this to her parents when she was around the age of 19, she waited until then even though she had wanted to travel for years. Tressa now knew how her parents felt when she left Rippletide. At least she was traveling with the strong knight Olberic and her parents knew Tressa would be safe. Kathleen had originally planned on traveling alone.


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared's life

As time went on Jared became an astronomer like he wanted to and he did end up studying at the Atlasdam academy. While his name did cause some issues for him, it wasn’t too much since he was in a different field then both of his parents. He was able to study space and discover some far off worlds and galaxies and showed many people the vastness of the universe. He got close to his pen pal Nina when they were teens and the two developed romantic feelings for each other. Nina decided to come to Atlasdam and get a degree in apothecary and plied her trade there as she and Jared did marry when they were both students and started their family after Jared had finished his degree.  
Cyrus and Steffy went to meet their first grandchild at Jared and Nina’s home. “I’m only 42; I’m too young to be a grandfather.” Cyrus said to Steffy.  
“Jared is 23; most of his peers are on their second child.” Steffy stated. “That boy he went to high school with, Kyle, he had 2 children, and his wife just had their third a little boy last month.”  
“I know it just seems like it was only last week that I read that letter and found out about him and we got married and completed our family; and now we are knocking on his door to meet his child, our grandchild.  
Jared answered the door and bid them enter, Steffy had brought them a big pot of soup as it was March and the weather was rainy and she wanted to make sure Nina was eating as she was taking care of a newborn. Cyrus and Steffy adored Nina and liked to take care of both her and Jared. They sat down in the sitting room with Jared and Steffy asked, “This is nice that you want us to visit with you but, we want to meet the newest addition to our family.”  
“Just calm down mom, Nina is just changing the baby and you will get to meet them as soon as she’s done.”  
“So you don’t want to give us a hint? Boy or girl? Steffy asked.  
At that moment Nina came around the corner and handed the baby to Cyrus and smiled at him “Here you go grandpa.” The apothecary said. Cyrus gave her a look as he still thought he was too young to be called grandpa.  
“Dad, we want you to meet Cyrus Zephyr Albright.” Jared said with pride.  
“You named him after me?” Cyrus was shocked. “That is such an honor; I don’t know what to say.” Cyrus looked down at the little bundle in his arms, “he is just as cute as I am.” He said as the little boy wrapped his hand around Cyrus’ finger.  
“What happened to the humble man I married?” Steffy joked.  
“I am demonstrating confidence to this baby because I can see that he has been blessed with the Albright genes and will have many admirers. He looks like an Albright, better though, he is absolutely perfect.” Jared was smiling at his father who was so enamored with his grandchild.  
“Quit hogging him, I want to hold him before you make him a narcissist at 1 day old.” Steffy said as Cyrus let her hold her grandson. “I do agree with you, this little one is going to be very attractive.”  
Jared and Nina were blessed and had a happy life. They both had fulfilling careers and were graced with 2 more children a daughter and another son.


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava's life

Ava became an artist. She finished her art degree from the academy at the age of 23. She took some time off after high school before she started university as there was something she wanted to do first. She had gone to visit Alicia in Flamesgrace as she was helping her work through some old tomes as the Greengrass family was cleaning out the church library as it was the entire basement of that massive building. It was there she ran into Philip again as her brother and Philip were closer since they kept in touch with letters, which were always sent to Noblecourt under the care of Olberic and Primrose. Ava had not seen him since Jared and Nina’s wedding. Philip had become one of the Knights Ardante, and the best knight in the realm. Olberic was very proud of him. Philip had no fixed address as he was always being sent all over the continent on missions for the knights. He needed to take a break as he recently was betrayed by his fiancée. She cheated on him and was with him only for his renown and money as he was paid well; being the best knight in the army and being an heir of house Azelhart as Primrose and Olberic did finalize his adoption when he was 15. He ended up in Flamesgrace as that was where the commander was stationed and he had just told the commander he needed to take some time off. The commander was understanding and let him have the time. Ava ran into him at the tavern and told him her plan. “So we have 2 scholars and a knight. I think we need to find more people, what do you think? Ava asked him.  
“Yes but it might be hard to find 5 more as our parents had 8 people.” The knight stated.  
“Yes, but only 4 were able to fight the shrines; I mean maybe we can see if one of the originals wants to come with us. I think Uncle Therion would be able to keep up to us.” Ava replied.  
“Remember though, once they’ve gone to the shrine and beaten it, they can’t do it again. Besides I think it would be a bigger accomplishment if we did it without their help.” Philip reminded her.  
The 3 of them set out on their journey; they wanted to beat all the shrines their parents did so many years earlier. Ava wanted to be the sorcerer; Jared wanted the Starseer ability as he thought it would help with his astronomy, Philip the Warbringer, as he thought that would make him almost as legendary as his father.  
The Runelord would be their new companion Emil, the young cleric from Saintsbridge whose church wanted him to go on this journey and seize this opportunity to learn more about himself. He wanted to have that power to protect his town as there were 2 forests on the edges of his city and sometimes there were fearsome beasts and he thought with that power he could help protect the citizens of his hometown, he also wanted to see the shrine of the flame bearer.  
They also met a young dancer named Helena in Sunshade who had just finished her last year studying the art and wanted to get work as an entertainer. She was unsuccessful so she agreed to accompany the group of travelers as she hoped they could take her to the shrine of Sealticge as she wanted to learn all the lady of grace moves.  
Nina approved Jared leaving her with 2 young children to go on this quest as he promised her the next time they visited Clearbrook he would take her to the shrine of the healer as she wanted to be the best apothecary possible.  
They visited the original 8 shrines and then got themselves stronger through battles in the various regions before they decided to take on the 4 major bosses. They defeated Balogar, then Winneheld, third Steorra (after this Jared went back to Atlasdam to be with Nina at the urging of his sister and Philip) and finally Dreisang.  
When they battled Winneheld Ava issued the magical kill shot which defeated her. However during that battle Philip had been severely injured Emil was able to heal him after the battle but they stayed in Riverford a little longer as they all needed to recover from that battle before they went toward Wispermill to battle Steorra. Ava was a constant presence at Philips bedside when he was recovering at the inn until he was fully healed. On their last day in Riverford Ava had gone for a stroll along the boardwalk and looked out along the water. She felt a presence watching her and was ready to attack. When she turned she saw it was Philip. “Be careful with those spells, I didn’t want to startle you as you looked deep in thought.” He told her pretending to defend himself with his arms.  
“I felt someone following me and being a single girl you can’t be too cautious as there are creeps everywhere.” Ava said.  
“That is true; it’s a shame that someone like you is single.” He smiled at her.  
“Well my unparalleled focus right now has been on this journey, I want to be a sorcerer more powerful than my father.” She smiled at that remark. “I don’t exactly have a harem of men waiting for me at home either.”  
“That is unfortunate as you are a strong, brave, smart and beautiful woman, any man would be lucky to have you.” He said to her.  
“That has not been my experience; my bold personality usually scares anyone off.” Ava said red-faced since her long time crush was paying her these compliments.  
“I was thinking of a certain strong knight who could candidate for the job of being your boyfriend.” Philip said moving closer to her and putting his arm around her waist.  
“I’d like to see his credentials to know if he is worthy.” Ava giggled as she looked up at the tall man standing next to her at the water’s edge.  
“You are a vexing woman.” He sighed. “All his credentials are right here.” He took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She responded to him as she had a crush on Philip since she was a little girl and this kiss was like a dream come true. He broke the kiss and asked, “So may I be considered to be a candidate for the open position of your boyfriend?”  
Ava was surprised that Philip had feelings for her. “You got the job, if you want it?” She replied with a silly grin on her face.  
“Do I need to show you my enthusiasm? He asked as he kissed her again. The two of them stood kissing at the edge of the water ignoring the world around them basking in their new relationship.  
Their relationship progressed even though there was a 7 year age difference Ava was always more mature for her age. They got engaged shortly after their adventure and Primrose threw them the most beautiful wedding possible as she insisted they get married at House Azelhart even though they lived in Atlasdam so Ava could get her degree. Cyrus and Olberic were happy that they would share any grandchildren that the daughter of Cyrus and the son of Olberic would have.  
After they were married it was then that the knights Ardante stopped sending Philip on every mission as they got him to help train the new recruits to be knights like him and they only sent him out on missions that required him specifically, the power of the warbringer.  
Steffy and Cyrus were very proud of Ava. Sometimes the Knights Ardante requested she travel with Philip on these missions since she was so powerful with magic. Cyrus had always told her that she would be a more powerful sorcerer than he since magic came so easily to her and at such a young age. Her career as an artist was very successful, her mother in law helped as she would talk her up to other nobility and it became very fashionable to have a painting or sculpture from Ava Albright Eisenberg. Primrose also filled house Azelhart with her works so that whenever she had guests over for a charitable function they would also see many of Ava’s works and be interested in getting their own.  
Philip and Ava had a happy and adventurous life and were blessed with 4 children. Their oldest one was a daughter and then Ava also had a set of fraternal twins, a boy and girl, the youngest one was a little boy, who they gave the name Olberic.


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezekiel's life

Ezekiel and Elijah followed Ava’s example and took a year off before heading to university to visit some of the places their father journeyed to when he went on his adventure. Since their parents knew this was their intent they sent them to Alfyn and Ophelia for 2 weeks so they could learn all the benefits of being an apothecary and a cleric, including light magic as the boys knew the other ones from their parents, fire, ice and lightning. After the 2 week stay in Flamesgrace they headed to Noblecourt for another 2 weeks where Olberic and Primrose taught them the benefits of their jobs including the use of a sword, spear, dagger and shadow magic. The twins were well prepared to journey and their parents were proud the boys wanted to see the realm and were so powerful with all their new skills.  
After the journey, Ezekiel attended the academy and got a degree in business. At the beginning of his last year in university, when he was 23 years old Evangeline moved to Atlasdam to take over the security firm from her father, Therion. She spent a lot of time with the Albrights as Cyrus and Steffy promised Therion and Cordelia they would look out for her. The travelers were like her family since both her parents didn’t have any family. Steffy and Cyrus were always her favorite aunt and uncle. She was also great friends with Ezekiel, Elijah and Liliana so that also made the adjustment to living in a different city easier.  
Ezekiel and Elijah did end up looking much like their father, they were heartbreakers. However they were better at reading woman than their dad. Ezekiel would try to stop any romantic interest way before it got to an awkward point. Ezekiel was the quieter one of the twins, who was also more reserved Cyrus said he took after his grandfather Jared the magistrate. He was shy until you got to know him; however Evangeline had known him her whole life. Evangeline was a unique beauty; she had her father’s hair color and his piercing blue eyes but the other soft facial features of her mother.  
One day Ezekiel was at a coffee shop cramming some last minute studying for his final exams. Evangeline saw him there and sat beside him at the table. “You need to pace yourself with studying; you need to take little breaks to relax.” Evangeline said to him while taking a sip of her tea.  
“Well since you decided to sit with me, why don’t you indulge me in conversation and that could be my break. I just finished studying this chapter so that is a natural place to stop for a few minutes.” Ezekiel said smiling at the young lady.  
“I was actually wondering if I could offer you a job at the firm. You are getting a business degree; I could use someone with your intelligence to help me move the business into the future.” She said seriously as she looked at him from across the table.  
The coffee shop baristas actually watched their interaction as this was one of the few times a female spoke with one of the Albrights and they weren’t reduced to a giddy, nonsensical schoolgirl. Ezekiel was quiet for a moment, he was deep in thought. “I’m sorry, but I have to decline your offer.”  
“I thought I might be too late, I never asked you before, and you probably already have a few offers.” Evangeline looked a little deflated.  
“No, no, it’s nothing like that. I was just thinking working for you might be a little awkward; I mean we have known each other since we were little kids.” Ezekiel said.  
“I understand your point but may I give you my take on it?” He motioned for her to go ahead. “Ezekiel, I have known you my whole life so if you worked with me I wouldn’t need to have to build a relationship with you since we already have one and I trust you and I know you wouldn’t want to hurt me or the business.”  
“I would never want to hurt you ever. Even though I must decline your offer.” He said looking into his book hiding his face.  
“I really wanted you to come around to my way of thinking. Are you sure there is no way to convince you otherwise?” She raised her eyebrows looking at him.  
“It might make our personal relationship odd.”  
“We are childhood friends; I don’t think if we worked together that would change anything. She stated.  
“This is hard for me to say,” he took a deep breath. “What if I want to be more than friends?” Ezekiel asked.  
“More than friends?” She had that smirk on her face like her father when he wanted to do or say something a little mischievous. She looked into his eyes and planted a giant kiss on his lips. “I’ve liked you since I was 16 years old. Part of the reason I wanted to work in Atlasdam was to be closer to you and that was also part of the reason I offered you the job. I was hoping if we worked close together I would get the nerve to tell you how I felt about you. Since I moved here my feelings for you have only grown Ezekiel.”  
Ezekiel was surprised. “Well Evangeline would you like to go out with me for dinner on Friday? My last exam is on Thursday and we can celebrate finishing my finals and our new relationship.”  
“Sure it’s a date! I wouldn’t miss it!” She smiled at him, “I need to get back to work though. Good luck on your exam, not that you need it.” She waved and left the coffee shop. He thought to himself that worked out very well.  
Their relationship moved fast and they were married the following summer. After they were married he worked with her at the Atlasdam branch of the security firm and they made it more profitable than the original one in Bolderfall. They had 4 children. They had 2 sons and then 2 daughters. Therion and Cordelia were overjoyed with the amount of grandchildren they had since neither one of them had any family for a long time. However all 3 of their children had children of their own, and they were thankful that their children and grandchildren both had a large extended family.


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah's life

Elijah was the more outgoing of the twins. He often put his foot in his mouth like his mother and he was bold and fearless like his older sister. Elijah loved to travel; he so wanted to get back to it when he had completed his degree. He got a business degree as well but his was more geared to the marketing side then the managerial duties. It was about this time when Kathleen, Tressa and Kit’s daughter, wanted to travel and be a traveling merchant for a little while. Kathleen was a spit fire with a loud character. She had reddish brown hair and freckles like her mother; she had her father’s blue eyes. She was shorter than average in stature but not short on personality.  
Cyrus and Steffy came to visit Tressa and Kit in Rippletide. They went out together for dinner and of course talk turned to their children. Tressa was apprehensive about her daughter heading out being a traveling merchant. Cyrus mentioned that Elijah also wanted to travel. Tressa saw that as the solution to her problems as Elijah and her daughter were friends and then at least she wouldn’t be traveling alone and Elijah knew so many skills since he had journeyed before. The parents suggested this to their children both couples didn’t want to stop their children from going, but they also wanted them to be safe and to not travel by themselves. The children thought this was a great idea as they were close friends.  
Over the course of the 2 of them traveling they made a lot of leaves since Kathleen used her merchant’s eye to procure her wares and Elijah did a great job of promoting their business in the various towns throughout the realm.  
They were in Orewell and Elijah went up to the cliff edge. He found the split tree his parents used to sit under when they stared at the stars. He smiled as he sat down under the tree, it was summer and a gentle breeze was blowing off the mountains. Kathleen was looking for him and saw him sitting under the dead tree.  
“Elijah, I was looking for you? Why are you sitting under that dead tree, there is one with shade right over there.” She said pointing to a nice fully green healthy tree.  
“I know. My parents are originally from this town. My oldest brother and older sister were born here. My dad had to use lightning magic once to protect him and my mother from bullies when they were teens. The story goes that he used a lightning bolt to intimidate them and it split a tree in two and killed it. I think this is that same plant.”  
“Oh that’s a sweet story.” Kathleen replied.  
“I’m just missing my family a little being in this town has made me think of them. My mom used to work at the tavern in town and she used to watch the harbor from this high vantage point. There are also a lot of stories I have been told of their life here when they were young; also tales of my Albright family and my Malin grandfather.” Elijah said looking off into the distance.  
“I know how you feel; I was missing my family when we were at Bolderfall. All the great Crossford tales. It’s actually kind of interesting that both our families have connections to the clifflands.” Kathleen said as she sat beside Elijah. The two of them sat side by side watching the scenery. Kathleen took and audible deep breath and grabbed Elijah’s hand. He turned to look at her and his eyes implored her to say what she was feeling. “Traveling with you has been great fun Elijah. I was happy when you agreed to journey with me as I trust you and I knew we always had fun together growing up. The only thing now is that I have developed deeper feelings for you and I’m not sure what to do with them.” Kathleen said looking down at the ground.  
“You know you look kind of cute being all nervous like this.” Elijah replied, he had his dad’s charisma and even though it would sometimes lead to problems he liked to flirt.  
She threw her bag at him, “I’m trying to tell you something serious, this is hard for me.” She was getting annoyed with him.  
“Don’t worry about it Kath.” That was the short name he used for her. He cupped her face in his hands and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips.  
“What was that for?” She asked slightly confused at what just happened.  
“I like you too, my little merchant.” Elijah smiled.  
They continued to travel together for another few months before they went home to visit their families. Elijah and Kathleen got married shortly after they returned home. They continued to travel the realm and promote the family business as all the wares they sold could be found at their shop in Rippletide. They took a break from traveling when Kathleen and Elijah decided to have children. There was enough for both Kathleen and her brother to work in the store together with their mother and Elijah and Kit worked on the marketing together. They would travel but less often and would try and take the kids with them and make it an educational experience whenever they decided to journey. They had 3 children, the oldest was a daughter and then a son and another daughter.


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liliana's life

Liliana grew to be very intelligent just like her parents; she also had a strong family resemblance to her mother and sister. Being the youngest she was doted on and a little spoiled and she didn’t date much as having 3 older brothers, an intimidating knight as a brother in law as well as having a powerful sorcerer for a father and a more powerful one for an older sister many boys wouldn’t even speak to her.  
Liliana followed in the steps of her parents, she became a professor and a scholar. Like her father she taught history at the academy. Cyrus even let her teach the class on the tomes found at Eld as she had grown up with them. Cyrus knew she would do great teaching that class as he was nearing retirement and trying to lessen his workload. She was published multiple times throughout her life and had her own notoriety. The first few papers that were published were nerve wracking for her since she was worried the publications only wanted them because of her last name, Albright.  
Liliana enjoyed studying in the library. Her childhood friend Charlene worked as the librarian, Therese stopped working there upon the birth of her first child with Luc which was some time ago. Liliana was working on her first article that she felt would be published. She was at the library desk talking to Charlene while she was checking out a few books. “Do you know what you are wearing to the gala on Friday? You only have a couple days; you should put something together before it’s too late.” Charlene said to her friend.  
“Is it already that time, I didn’t want to attend this year but mom and dad said that since this is my first term as a professor I should attend. I just want to get my paper done.” Liliana lamented putting her head down on the desk.  
“Don’t worry dear, we can figure something out, I will come over that day in the afternoon and help you get ready. The academy and library are closed for the ball anyway. I can get my boyfriend to pick me up at your place, we can go together.” Charlene said patting her friends head on top of the desk. Liliana lifted her head off the desk in order to have her conversation.  
“I wouldn’t want to be a third wheel.” Liliana stated.  
“Nonsense, we both adore you. It will be fun.” The librarian said as her focus was off her friend and on the man who had come to the desk.  
“Excuse me miss, I see you have a book I was hoping to check out, could you please let me know when you are done with it.” The young man asked. “I am working on some research and I would like to peruse that work.” This young man was quite attractive. He had silver hair and deep blue eyes.  
“Are you a scholar here? I have never seen you here before.” Liliana asked she wanted to know where this man came from as she thought she knew all the scholars working with the academy.  
“I just started this year; I just transferred from the University of Goldshore.” So I am new to the academy. Miss..?” He said trying to find out her name.  
“Oh, I am Liliana; most people just call me Lily.” She said slightly blushing holding out her hand in greeting.  
“You mean Professor Albright.” Charlene chimed in.  
“Lily is just fine.” She gave her friend a glare.  
“Nice to meet you Lily, I am Ethan, Ethan Brodeur. I am researching the history of the migration of people across Orsterra. My paternal family had roots in the coastlands but migrated here some generations ago and I see you have a tome on the history of Rippletide. ”  
“Actually Ethan, you can take this book, I wasn’t sure I would need it to finish my paper.” She handed him the tome. “Go ahead.”  
Charlene checked the book out for Ethan. “Well Lily I hope to run into you again sometime.” Ethan said smiling at her.  
“I am always here at the academy I am sure you will. Have a good day.” The man bid his goodbye and left the library. Charlene was giving her friend a look. “What?” Lily asked her.  
“What was that? I could see you totally like him. Why didn’t you ask him to go for coffee or something?”  
“I don’t know, I have little experience in the dating world. Besides I need to get this paper done.” She went back to sit at the table she was working at.  
It was time for the academy ball; it was Lily’s first time attending the gala. She came to the event with Charlene and her boyfriend, but Lily made arrangements to be with her parents at the event as she knew she would be a third wheel to her friends and didn’t want to infringe on any plans they had for that evening. She was able to get a beautiful dress for the event and her sister in law Evangeline did her hair for the ball. Evangeline and Ezekiel were going to attend the event but Evangeline was 7 months pregnant and they decided to stay home.  
“Liliana, sweetheart.” She heard the familiar voice of her father. “You look absolutely beautiful my dear girl. There are some people I want you to meet.” Cyrus led his daughter by the hand to a couple she saw talking with her mother. “This is our youngest, our daughter Liliana, she is a scholar and is in her first year as a professor of history.” Cyrus was so proud of his daughter he was practically beaming. “She also has an article being published soon. Liliana I want you to meet one of my former students, this is Therese and her husband Luc.”  
Liliana shook hands with the couple and smiled. “Nice to meet you.”  
“Right on time, this is our son; we would like to introduce you to our oldest child.” Therese said as she motioned for someone to come join the group. “This is our son Ethan. He just started here as a scholar, he is researching migration patterns across Orsterra and since Atlasdam has the best library he has come home.”  
The young man came and introduced himself to Cyrus and Steffy. “It is nice to run into you again Professor Lily.”  
“You two already met?” Therese asked.  
“Yes, I actually met Lily at the library she let me take a book she was going to use for her research. Thank you again for the book. I will be done with it soon if you still need it for your paper.” He said looking into her eyes.  
She felt herself blush, “I completed my paper, it helps when you have a human library living just down the street from you.” Everyone laughed with the exception of Cyrus and Ethan. “I think my father has memorized almost every tome in that library so I can just ask him when I need to know something.”  
“Let’s leave these old people. Come dance with me please.” Ethan said smiling at her.  
Cyrus and Steffy were smiling at their daughter almost giving their approval to dance so she agreed. “That would be lovely, thank you.” Ethan grabbed her hand and they had a wonderful time at the gala, they got to know each other better and got to know each other’s families. Liliana was told that her father was quite a heart-breaker before her mother came back into his life but she had no idea. Therese told them that before she had met Luc she had an enormous crush on her professor. Steffy’s mother added that Therese wasn’t the first or the last as Cyrus had quite a long list of his students that were attracted to him. Ethan and Lily found that humorous.  
It was time for the Brodeur’s to leave. “I had a great time with you tonight Lily. Did you want to go out sometime? Maybe we can get dinner somewhere or something?” He smiled.  
“I actually didn’t want to come out tonight, but I had a great time. Sure I’d love to go out sometime. It’s a date!” She exclaimed it felt great to let loose after her paper was completed and she was quite smitten with Ethan.  
Their relationship moved forward and they were married a year and a half later and both achieved renown through their published papers and Liliana enjoyed teaching as well. As her father before her she had such a passion to teach that her classes had waiting lists. They had children as well; they had a son followed by 2 daughters and another son.


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.....or like the game...FIN

The years that followed were kind to Cyrus and Steffy they were blessed to see their grandchildren and some of their great grandchildren. Everyone had come to visit since it was the occasion of Cyrus and Steffy’s 60th wedding anniversary. They had a gathering with their entire clan. The couple both felt happy and grateful for such a wonderful family. They were appreciative they gave their love a second chance and this group of people were the fruit of that love.  
The couple went to bed that night feeling peaceful and at ease. They were laying in bed talking as they liked to do Steffy said to Cyrus “Please remember you have my heart and I will wait for you to come to me.” Cyrus wasn’t sure at first what to think but as he held his wife that last time he knew as he felt her breathe her last and her heart stopped beating.  
He gently closed her eyes and sobbed as he spoke softly “My sweet Steffy.” This was pain, there was no other way to describe what he felt in that moment it was anguish, despair and sadness all mixed together to give him oppressing pain. There was no point in searching for an olive of life at this late hour as they stop working once you are an advanced age. That age is different for everyone but Cyrus knew that both of them were past that point. He took one last look at her and even though being elderly and having grey hair and wrinkles his wife was still so beautiful to him. “Thank you for putting up with me all these years and thank you for our wonderful family.” He spoke out loud to her as his breathing became labored since he felt as though his heart literally broke. He knew what was happening, my love I hope you don’t feel you have waited too long was his thought as he closed his eyes took a last breath and said “I love you kids.”  
The day after the celebration Ava went to check on her parents. She had a key to the house so she let herself in. She went upstairs and found them in bed her father holding her mother, they had passed sometime while they were asleep, Cyrus was 93 and Steffy was 92. It was fitting as they had spent all those years apart they weren’t parted in death.  
A double funeral was held and many notable people attended a lot of the professors from the academy, some nobles, Cordelia Ravus, Queen Mary and her family. The only members left of the group were Alfyn, Ophelia and Tressa.  
Cyrus and Steffy were buried in a corner of a cemetery just outside Atlasdam. It was located in a clearing surrounded by trees. A couple days after the funeral the children went out there again to create a lasting memorial to their parents love. Ezekiel dug a small hole. Liliana placed a small item inside it. Elijah covered it with dirt. Jared watered the mound with a special concoction his wife, the apothecary, created. Ava being a powerful sorcerer recited an incantation over the small mound. The kids went back a week later to see the memorial. A full grown tree that looked out of place since it was not native to the flatlands but the clifflands was shading the graves of Cyrus and Steffy. The kids planted the small wooden heart Cyrus had given Steffy for their one year anniversary so long ago. They had heard the stories about their parents sitting under that tree looking at the stars. Now the offspring of that tree was shading their final resting place. The children were satisfied with this last gift to their parents. As the five siblings were leaving the graveyard together; they all took one last look in the direction of their parent’s graves and the tree that had just grown recently. They all saw a beautiful, young, dark haired couple sitting under the tree; they looked to be in their early twenties. The man was sitting on the ground underneath the shade of the tree and the woman was seated in front of him her back to his chest, his arms were wrapped around her waist and his head was on her shoulder as they appeared to be reading a book together.  
“Jared, do you think our parents know we planted the anniversary present?” Liliana asked. The five of them couldn’t take their eyes off the striking but familiar couple.  
Jared smiled watching the young people, “I suppose we could go ask them.” As he said that the couple noticed the siblings. The man looked up and radiantly smiled at the group and woman blew a kiss at them and waved. Just then a gust of wind blew through and the young couple dissipated. The five of them started walking back to Atlasdam.  
Ava broke the silence about halfway back to the city “They looked very happy don’t you agree? They have all eternity to stay that way.” The others just nodded knowingly. The siblings were quiet the rest of the walk back to the city. There are still times when visitors to that cemetery see that young couple cuddling under the tree, but usually as soon as they are noticed a gust of wind comes from nowhere and blows them away.


End file.
